Bésala
by Nannda
Summary: La estudiante Bella Swan se cree una premisa; "Él es… un platónico, imposible, inalcanzable y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber." Para Edward Cullen sólo basta una pregunta; "¿Es de locos querer besarla?"
1. Gracias

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Gracias  
**

_Edward  
_

«Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti.  
No te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae.»

.

Sólo llevaba cinco minutos aquí y ya me quería ir. No soportaba venir de compras, bueno sí podía, la verdad no era tan malo, pero resultaba horrorosamente intolerable si venías con la reina del shopping, torturadora hermana, amante de la moda, mi peor pesadilla: Alice Cullen.

Simplemente era fastidioso.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó cuando ingresamos a la enésima tienda.

—En cuánto duran tus pilas.

—¿Ya estás cansado hermanito? —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Para nada, continuemos —le dije sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué no viniste con Rosalie? Esto es de…_ chicas_ —le reproché en cuanto se detuvo para verme.

Se acercó lentamente, como en las típicas películas y series donde te dan una buena o mala noticia.

—Edward —comenzó a decir en tono serio—, ¿tú me quieres? Dime la verdad.

Quedé prácticamente en shock.

—Alice, sabes que sí.

—Bueno, entonces deja de quejarte si no quieres que le cuente a mamá quién rompió la ventana del segundo piso —chantajeó aún seria—. Ahora —dibujó su sonrisa más entusiasta y siguió—: ¿tienes unas tremendas ganas y energías de seguir comprando?

Le dediqué también una sonrisa; sarcástica, de venganza y amenazadora. Todo en una.

—Como usted desee princesa —mascullé caminando—. No se quedará así enana —susurré para mí.

—Te oí Cullen —advirtió a más de seis metros.

Genial. Ahora tenía una hermana con antena parabólica.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el centro comercial. La inagotable hiperactividad de mi pequeña hermana era imparable, ésta niña no se detenía con nada; compradora compulsiva desde los diez años, papá pasaba susto todos los fin de mes al ver el total de las tarjetas de crédito. Su cara era simplemente un poema.

Luego de que yo dijera _casualmente_ que ya era hora de comer algo, nos dirigimos al patio de comida totalmente lleno, obviamente si era día festivo. De milagro encontramos una mesa frente a Doggi's

—¿Te apetece combo uno, combo cuatro o combo cinco?

Me conocía bastante bien.

—El que quieras está bien.

—Ya vengo.

Conté a las personas que venían antes: veintitrés. Al parecer estaría bastante rato solo, qué podría hacer mientras… Miré alrededor en busca de algo divertido. Nada. Típica familia, típico niño malcriado, típica pareja melosa, típico grupo de amigas, típica… espera. Eso no era típico, no, eso realmente no tenía nada de común.

Qué podría estar haciendo sentada sin acompañante en un lugar con tanta gente. Frente a mí, encontré a la madre de mis hijos, de acuerdo, no es para tanto. Es simplemente la persona más sencilla y a la vez más hermosa que he conocido en mis veintiún años. Su postura casual la hacía ver despreocupada y sin apuro. Su rostro con forma de corazón era claro, un tono más acorde a una habitante de Forks que es donde el sol brillaba escasos días del año. Sus ojos color chocolate me —literalmente— hipnotizaron, quería poder acariciar su largo cabello y sentir su suavidad y sedosidad contra mi tacto. Su pequeña cintura podría ajustarse sin problemas a mis manos y sus labios carnosos y rosas, a mi boca.

Estoy completamente _idiotizado_. Un cursi y todo por acompañar a la demente de Alice. _¡Gracias!_

Al regresar a casa iba con una estúpida pero feliz sonrisa que siguió durante un par de días. Obviamente alguien tenía que bajarme de la nube y quién más que mi propio hermano y parte de la familia, desgraciadamente.

—¿Puedes quitar la cara de baboso?

La voz jocosa de Emmett me sacó de mi dulce ensoñación. Lo miré mal, Alice no sabía guardarse nada.

—Te callas —siseé molesto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo, hombre? —se sentó a mi lado y pasó su enorme brazo por mis hombros—. Bueno, sí tiene algo de malo teniendo en cuenta que la chica _equis_ es una desconocida —a veces quería golpearlo tan fuerte, que al ver su cara me arrepentía—. ¡Hasta podría ser una psicópata! —continuó diciendo con los ojos bien abiertos y formando una _o_ con su boca.

—Emmett, ¿cuando hablas oyes lo que dices?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Para qué, ni que estuviera diciéndome cosas a mi mismo cuando hablo.

Me miraba como si la cosa fuera obvia.

Suspiré.

—¿Dónde está la enana perversa?

—_Nou idea_ —contestó moviendo su cabezota—. Hace rato estaba con mamá hablando sobre una cena, ahora, ni idea.

Le pegué en la cabeza antes de levantarme, me fulminó con esa mirada de venganza y diversión y rió maliciosamente.

Fui hasta la cocina a prepararme lo que fuera para matar el aburrimiento. Soy pecador, lo sé, moriré por gula. Encontré las galletas preferidas de Emm y las saqué. Se va a poner como loco desquiciado cuando no las vea. Reí ante eso y Alice entró en ese instante a la espaciosa cocina. Su cara estaba seria.

—¿Qué tienes?

No contestó y volteé a verla. Sus ojos estaban brillando como si de un momento a otro estallara en llanto. Era eso, o estaba bastante emocionada y excitada por algo.

—Di que sí —pidió mirándome seriamente y acercándose.

—¿Sí a qué? —quise saber—. No pienso ser tu _Ed Ken,_ Alice, pídele a Emmett esta vez, no pie… —me cortó tapándome la boca con su manita.

—Sólo di sí y ya —hizo un puchero.

—Primero dime.

—No.

—Dime sino no.

—No te voy a decir Edward, dime que sí y punto —rogó creando otro puchero. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—¡Por favor! —chilló.

—¡Está bien! —grité de vuelta.

Nos quedamos viendo un momento en silencio. Sabía que mi debilidad era negarle algo y más cuando lloraba. Se tiró a mi cuello abrazándome.

—¡Gracias!

—No haré nada ridículo.

—Oh, pero claro que no —objetó haciéndose la ofendida—. Lo _disfrutarás_.

Se dio la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa pícara. No quería saber de qué se trataba, ya me estaba asustando. Segundos después volvió a decirme que si tocaban a la puerta abriera ya que iba a bañarse y Emmett estaba durmiendo en el salón. Sólo le asentí.

Comí las galletas disfrutándolas, luego llegaría la dulce venganza de mi hermano hacia mí, e iba a ser un tanto doloroso. Me dirigía a lavar lo que ensucié cuando oí el timbre, caminé a la puerta y abrí despreocupadamente. Ahí, frente a mí otra vez estaba la mujer de mis sueños, a la que cada noche en estos… besaba. Dios, desde cuándo mis pensamientos eran tan cursis.

Su boca entreabierta dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—… Hola —saludó con un sonrojó exquisito—. Alice me encargó… —hizo una pausa avergonzada—. ¿Está? —se sentía cohibida, su mirada al piso lo decía.

Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de expulsar mi nerviosismo.

—Hola, soy el hermano de la maquiavélica Alice que en unos minutos dejará de existir —dije sonriéndole—. Pasa… iré a ver si salió del baño.

Abrí más la puerta para que entrara con una sonrisa pintada en su bello rostro. Maldita enana descerebrada, qué le pasa a esa loca. Le indiqué que esperara en el salón y que ignorara al otro descerebrado que dormía ahí. Subí intentando que no se notaran mis ganas de descuartizar a Alice. Llegué a su cuarto y sin siquiera tocar entré.

—¿Estás loca, demente, quieres que muera, me odias, te hice algo, quieres que me vaya de aquí y tu forma de hacerlo es esta?

Lo admito, estoy bastante molesto con ella y no se lo voy a pasar por alto esta vez.

—Creo que me falta un tornillo, a tal extremo no he llegado, quiero sobrinos, te adoro, no, me iría contigo y no sabía que tenía que crear una forma para echarte —respondió cada pregunta en orden. La fulminé con la mirada—. Edward no te enojes, conozco a Bella hace muchos años, relájate —se sentó en la cama esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo. No me moví—. Bien, te voy a explicar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué hace aquí, quién la invitó, cómo la conoces, qué le pediste y por qué te metes donde no te llaman?

—Yo la llamé, Esme, es una de mis mejores amigas, un pastel, no me he metido en nada porque mamá lo pidió.

Suspiré estresado. _Amigas_.

—Te está esperando abajo —hablé sin expresión alguna, controlándome.

Se levantó y se me acercó.

—¿No lo ves como una oportunidad? —preguntó seria—. Con el destino no puedes jugar Edward, y él dice que una cena, sin _postre_, no es cena.

Me besó la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras obviando lo obvio. Mi destino era Alice y su filosofía demente.

Al llegar al salón, Emmett estaba sentado en la alfombra junto a Alice y Bella. Bella. Ya estaba mi inconsciente llevándome a una dulce ensoñación cuando mi hermano grita:

—Ven aquí, Edward —me señaló el espacio que quedaba alrededor de la mesita de centro—, tienes que ver cuál te gusta.

Fui hacia ellos y vi lo que hacían. En el centro había un libro repleto de fotos con pasteles de diversos sabores, tamaños, colores y formas. Alice miraba cada uno con ojo crítico, Emmett por otro lado, con ojo hambriento y Bella sólo observaba el vidrio de la mesa.

_Vamos Edward, no seas gallina_, me dije dándome valor.

—¿Para qué cena es? —pregunté procurando sonar desinteresado.

—Vienen los de Italia y Denali el fin de semana por el cumpleaños de mamá —Alice contestó sin despegar la vista del álbum.

—¿Cómo? ¿No que estaban muy ocupados? —me desagradaba la idea de ver a algunos miembros de mi familia y amistades.

—Para que veas, a mí tampoco me simpatizó mucho la idea —comentó Emmett a mi lado—. ¿Ver a la empalagosa de Tanya y a la frígida Jane? ¡Uff! Te compadezco —me dio unas palmadas en la espalda a lo que lo miré irritado. Cualquiera menos ellas.

—Bella, ya estamos a jueves y el pastel sería para el sábado, ¿crees que alcancen a hacerlo? —ella la miró y asintió—. No quiero que se sientan presionadas, sé que tienen bastante con los pedidos para el día de las madres y esos ya estaban encargados.

—No hay problema, Alice, Renée llamó a sus hermanas para que vinieran a ayudar, nos van a hacer el trabajo menos ajetreado —sonrió tan dulcemente que me preocupé de que se notara mi baboseo por ella.

—Entonces genial —le sonrió de vuelta y la abrazó—. Ahora, ayúdenme a elegir el mejor pastel para mamá.

Sentía cierta envidia hacia mi hermana, la conocía, eran amigas, la abrazaba. Yo sólo podía permitirme observarla y ella hacía lo mismo, sin querer nuestras miradas se cruzaban como la primera vez y sentía algo en mi estómago. Mirarla, era grandioso. De cerca, podía ver sus facciones más detalladamente y ver también, sus rosados labios rozar al hablar. ¿Es de locos, querer besarla? Sí, lo era.

Durante su visita no dejé de verla, disimuladamente por supuesto. Mi hermano mantenía comunicación con ella, yo al parecer era un cobarde. Dónde estaba mi espíritu luchador: no tenía idea. Esa mujer me hacía un tonto.

—Bella, eres genialmente genial —le dijo Emmett frente a ella.

Se sonrojó por enésima vez en ese día. Sonreí y me descubrió. Sus mejillas de tornaron más rosadas aún y no pude evitar soltar una risita muy baja.

—Yo creo que Bella-Bells aquí presente merece un reconocimiento por lo que ha hecho —dijo Alice levantándose para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—No fue nada, tonta —dijo devolviéndole el gesto y sonriéndole por encima del hombro.

Mi pequeña hermana se separó viéndola escéptica.

—Ajá… —volteó a hacia nosotros diciendo—. Hermanos míos, díganle a Bells lo grandiosamente genial que es.

—Vaya, Bella-Bells-Bell, ya te dije tu súper genialidad y —se detuvo para acariciar su estomago—, ¡nunca había probado algo tan delicioso! Yo opino queridos hermanos adoptivos, que deberíamos secuestrarla —tenía el semblante serio, como si retenerla aquí fuera de vital importancia.

Rodé los ojos ante semejante idea. Yo no me opondría, pero hay que disimular.

—No duraría un día contigo, Emmett —le dije—. Saldría con un trauma psicológico o físico sin cura por tus idioteces.

Alice rió y se tapó la boca ahogando su risa.

—Ja, ja, ja —me vio aburrido—, más trauma le darías tú, por la rareza que eres.

—Lo único raro en esta casa… se llama Alice y es tu hermana.

Ella, quien estaba viéndonos pelear muy divertida, frunció sus labios para encararnos.

—Vaya, ni por ser la bebé de esta casa me respetan ancianos —dijo picada, los demás reímos haciendo que se molestara más.

—Bella… —dijo con un puchero—, ¿crees lo que dicen mis estúpidos hermanos?

La quedó viendo por un momento, divertida por la actitud infantil de Alice y contestó:

—Bueno… no eres más rara que yo.

—Bella —rebatió, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados—, tú no eres una rareza como lo son ellos —dijo apuntándonos a ambos—, que por Dios sí que tienes suerte de ser hija única.

Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos, maldiciéndonos. Al rato, luego de que se le pasara la rabieta, volvimos al salón para definir cuál iba a hacer el pastel. Bella se sentó en la alfombra al lado mío con sus piernas cruzadas y la mirada en el álbum, otra vez.

—Yo digo que éste está perfecto —comentó mi hermana apuntando y mostrándonos el más grande y colorido.

—Bueno… si tú dices que está bien, entonces nos quedamos con ese —dijo Emmett ya saboreándolo.

—Obvio que está bien, lo elegí yo —ella siempre pensaba que tenía la razón.

—Ajá —me limité a musitar. No quería desatar su ira otra vez.

Alice le dijo todo lo que debía llevar; sabores, colores, adornos y qué tenía que decir. Bella anotaba todo en una agenda que llevaba consigo. Se pusieron de acuerdo para no sé qué cosa. No les prestaba atención, simplemente la observaba. Sus gestos al hablar eran interesantes; su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa, sus muecas, su mano al pasarse por su cabello achocolatado, sus manos entrelazadas cuando prestaba mucha atención, todo en ella era perfecto. Perfecto.

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Bella vio la hora en su celular y se levantó apresurada. La quedamos viendo sorprendidos y se ruborizó. Sonreí internamente. ¿Es que lo hacía a propósito? Me encantaba ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía más hermosa.

—Se me hizo tarde —explicó, tomando sus cosas y guardándolas en su bolso.

Alice, junto a nosotros, nos levantamos también.

—¿Tienes en qué irte?

—Pediré un taxi Alice, no te preocupes.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó la pequeña con su tono de voz mucho más agudo.

—En serio, no —la interrumpió tapándole la boca. Una actitud bastante madura.

—No te vas a ir en taxi, no confío en ellos… han habido varios casos de abusos a mujeres en circunstancias como esta, y no quiero leer el periódico mañana y encontrar tu nombre en primera plana —dio sus argumentos en tono serio, para que no fuera replicada.

No funcionó con Bella.

—Alice —la llamó innecesariamente en tono de reproche—, he andado mucho más tarde en taxi y no me ha pasado nada, no creo que justo ahora eso pase, no tengo tanta mala suerte.

—Discrepo.

Bella la miró un tanto molesta. Se veía… sexy.

—¿Puedo dar mi humilde opinión? —preguntó Emmett inocentemente.

Lo quedamos viendo en silencio. Se incomodó, algo raro en él, y dijo:

—Ya que están aquí peleando en vez de llegar a una posible solución civilizadamente… he pensado que como Edward tiene su permiso de conducir al día —me vio angelicalmente y sonrió—, podría llevar a Bella-Bells hasta su casa.

Sentía la boca repentinamente seca. Y un frío en mi frente que me advertía: _estás a punto de sufrir un ataque, cálmate… es toda tuya._

Miré a Bella, tenía la mirada en cualquier otra cosa, menos en mis hermanos ni en mí. Frustrante. Alice me veía con cara esperanzada y mostrando su gran sonrisa de: _¡Felicidades, juega tus cartas!_ Por otro lado, Emmett la evadía, sabía que tendríamos una seria conversación luego.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —intenté parecer casual—. ¿Bella…?

Cruzamos nuevamente esas fantásticas miradas. Como era de esperar, estaba un tanto sonrojada de un exquisito color rosado. Me asintió, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de mis hermanos. La seguí hasta mi Volvo y abrí la puerta del copiloto, pasó por mi lado dejando su olor, el más rico perfume que haya sentido.

Antes de entrar se dio la vuelta para hacerme frente. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que su acto se me hizo indiferente, por lo que quedamos a menos de dos centímetros uno del otro. Observé con gran atención sus labios carnosos, ahora de un tono rojo que me invitaban a besarlos, morderlos, saborearlos. Se pasó la lengua descuidadamente y mordió su labio inferior sin siquiera notar su propio acto. Ese pequeño, pero excitante gesto, respondió mi pregunta: _¿lo hago?_ Al ver mis intenciones, cerró sus ojos y terminé por eliminar esa estrecha distancia.

_Lo haré.  
_

* * *

Editado.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido por esta historia, disculpen por no responderlos todos, pero sepan que leo cada uno de los que me llegan y estoy encantada de que les guste. Bésala es mi primer fic, le tengo demasiado cariño así que en serio, agradezco el apoyo.

Saludos.


	2. Es real

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Es real**

_Bella  
_

«¿Sabes? No pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos.»

.

Intentaba quitar ese día de mi cabeza, pero era imposible. Es como si tuviera un imán para hechos desafortunados y, a su desenlace, el final no era feliz.

Sigo recordando, soy masoquista, lo sé.

Una mesa. Por fin podría sentarme y descansar de mis piernas. Caminar todo el día era agotador, si no estabas acostumbrada. Estaba repleto por ser día festivo, así que saqué una revista de cocina y me disponía a leerla cuando sentí que era observada. Un poco tonto ya que había muchas personas, pero era una sensación… linda. Levanté la mirada en un acto reflejo y le vi. Sentí que el color invadía mis mejillas. Era _él_. Me veía intensamente, con demasiada curiosidad en esos bellos ojos verdes. Años. Años viéndolo sólo por fotografías y ahora estaba en carne y hueso, en cuerpo y alma frente a mí.

Desvíe la vista intentando tranquilizarme. Su hermana no podía verme, Alice era un demonio y trataría de hacer de las suyas. Me dispuse a cerciorarme si es que andaba con alguien, quizás Emmett lo acompañó y no la diablilla.

—¡Demonios!

Demasiada mala suerte.

—¿Bella? —llamó Renée tras la puerta de mi dormitorio. Suspiré y le contesté:

—Pasa mamá.

Entró abriendo la puerta despacio, asomó su cabeza y me sonrió. A veces era tan infantil, que no sé quién era quién. Si ella la hija y yo la madre, o al revés.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue el otro día en el centro comercial? —preguntó casualmente, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. No te vi al llegar para preguntar.

—… pues bien, ¿por qué iba a irme mal?

—Sólo preguntaba —comentó indiferente. Quería llegar al meollo, la conocía—. ¿Cuándo va a venir Alice? —inquirió repentinamente.

¿Alice? Alice… ¡Alice!

—No lo sé, su hermano llegó de California hace unos días —me encogí de hombros—. Seguramente está aprovechando sus momentos familiares.

Asintió para sí misma.

—Bien… —dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta—. Te llamo para cenar ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Se quedó en la puerta viéndome. ¿Qué quería saber?

—Mamá, ¿qué tienes? Estás rara.

—Nada, cariño —contestó sonriendo—. ¿A ti no te pasa nada?

De acuerdo, ya entendí. Mataría a la enana perversa dolorosamente, luego la reviviría y la torturaría hasta que aprendiera a no meterse en vidas de personas ajenas.

—No tengo nada, pero si quieres intentar llegar a una conclusión equivocada, llama a tu querida Alice para que comenten de mi vida como si fuera el clima.

Estaba molesta. Odiaba que se metieran en mis cosas. Me tapé hasta la cabeza y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda. Después ya hablaríamos.

—De acuerdo. No me inmiscuiré más —por su tono, no se lo creía ni ella—. Te espero en la cena.

Tras ese incidente, tomé mi celular para llamar a mi amiga y decirle unas cuantas cositas. Tenía dos mensajes de ella. Los abrí:

Bells, me siento herida y o-fen-di-da. ¡Ni siquiera me saludaste el martes, ingrata! Entiendo que el estúpido de mi hermano te pone media entera tontita… pero eso no quiere decir que no saludes a tu mejor AMIGA. Bien… estoy tranquila. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero montones. Alice.

Ya sabía por qué se llevaba bien con Renée. Revisé el que envió diez minutos después.

Bellita… hola. Esto… sé que te sientes mal porque heriste mi dulce corazón. Pero no te apenes, tengo la solución. Soy Alice o sea… conmigo siempre las hay. ¡Mañana te veo! Ya estoy emocionada. Sueña esta noche con Tony, puede que se haga realidad. Besitos, tu casi hermana y preciosa: Alice.

Le faltaba un tornillo: el de la sensatez. No entendí lo de te veo mañana. era jueves, tenía escuela. Tendría que llamarla hoy para poder zafarme de salir mañana. Tony. ¡¿Nunca iba a olvidarlo?!

Bajé cuando mamá me llamó. No tocó de nuevo el tema, hasta el final de la comida.

—Llamó Alice —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Y…?

—Me dijo que su mamá quería hablar conmigo, sobre una cena que iban a hacer el fin de semana.

—Quiere que hagas un pastel. Entiendo.

Asintió, tratando de saber cómo decir las siguientes palabras:

—Vas a ir mañana en la tarde a su casa.

Suspiró cuando lo dijo. Tenía cara de alivio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Llegan tus tías, necesito ordenar y sé que mañana en la tarde no tienes clases.

Me comenzaba a estresar. Se confabularon en mi contra, sabían muy bien que no iba a casa de los Cullen cuando venía… él. Tenía que ser una broma.

—No. Por la tarde voy a ir a casa de Ángela y ya estaba comprometida con ella desde el lunes.

No iba a ir. No, no, no.

—Isabella —odiaba cuando me llamaba así—. Vas a ir mañana quieras o no, le vas a mostrar los diferentes tipos de pasteles que hacemos y luego de eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Le fruncí el ceño. Dejé mi plato y servició en el lavaplatos y subí a mi cuarto. Ordené mis cosas para las clases de mañana, fui al baño, me aseé y luego me dispuse a tratar de dormir. Como si Alice tuviera un sexto sentido, soñé con Tony, sólo que ahora era de verdad. Podía ver perfectamente sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello broncíneo relucir. Su sonrisa torcida e intensa mirada dedicadas a mí. Lo que siempre había soñado, era real.

Un día normal, sino fuera por mi nerviosismo al saber dónde estaría en unas horas más. No le dirigí palabra alguna a Renée y ella no lo intentó conocedora de mi carácter. En clase de filosofía, la última de ese día, me disculpé con Ángela por no poder ir a su casa.

—Aprovecha esta oportunidad, Bella —dijo cuando sonó el timbre—, ¿no querías conocerlo? Ahí tienes —era tan optimista, que no sé cómo éramos amigas—. Suerte.

Almorcé en casa y cerca de las tres de la tarde, llegó el taxi a recogerme. Tenía la posibilidad de hacerle un berrinche a mamá, pero me arrepentí al pensar que, si no fuera por este negocio, quizás todo sería tan distinto.

Llegué a eso de las cinco donde los Cullen. Me sudaban las manos, ¿estaría él ahí?

Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada. Toqué el timbre tan conocido por mí. No pasaron diez segundos y oí la puerta abrirse. No quería saber quién era, así que fijé mi mirada en el piso. Zapatillas. Y de hombres. No era Emmett, él era inmenso, ni Carlisle, su formalidad era tremenda. Tenía que ser solamente… Edward. Lo miré por primera vez en años así de cerca. Estaba sorprendido, mas me sonrío dulcemente. Sonrojé obviamente, tan típico en mí. Le devolví el gesto, se veía tan tierno.

—… Hola —saludé primero. Se había quedado mudo—. Alice me encargó… —hice una pausa. Me intimidaba su mirada—. ¿Está? —le pregunté evadiéndola.

¿Notaría lo evidente? ¿Notaría en unos segundos que…? No. No podía ser cierto.

Sentía su mirada en mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis ganas de hacer lo mismo se incrementaban mucho más al ver que me era imposible observarlo sin ser descubierta. Por eso, hacia que nuestras miradas se encontraran de vez en cuando, y sonreíamos. Eran sensaciones nuevas, algo en la panza, cosquillas que me subían a las mejillas sonrojándome. Y él se daba cuenta también, incitando más al sonrojo.

Me di cuenta de la hora y que ya debía irme. Alice intentó persuadirme, como siempre, pero hablé en tono firme, aún estaba algo molesta con ella. Mi sorpresa fue, tremenda, cuando Emmett dio esa estúpida idea. ¿Tendría que hablar con él también?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —dijo él en tono casual—. ¿Bella…?

No podía hablar sin que mi voz me delatara. Asentí, ruborizándome otra vez. Tendría que trabajar en ello si no quería evidenciar más mi interés por él.

Salimos de su casa, yo despidiéndome de la enana y del oso, véase Emmett, antes de dirigirnos al porche. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo plateado, pasé por su lado intentando no tocarlo, ni siquiera un roce. Pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle que no necesitaba ir a dejarme y cuando volteé a hablarle, quedé paralizada. Más de dos centímetros nos separaban y me resultaba difícil poder pensar con claridad. Tenerlo así no era de todos los días, sólo en mis sueños. Pero era real y, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Ahora.

Humedecí mis labios inconscientemente, típico gesto de no saber qué hacer, tratando de buscar palabras, pero sin que funcionara. Comenzaba a desesperarme por lo que mordí mi labio. Error. Su mirada penetrante estaba sobre mis labios, como queriendo hacer lo que yo moría por realizar en los suyos.

Y pasó. Lo que siempre ambicioné estaba por suceder en estos momentos. Cerré los ojos intentando disfrutar desde el inicio lo que sabía iba a ocurrir en menos de tres segundos. Sentía su aliento. Primero, rozó su nariz con la mía a lo que lo seguí el juego, se sentía tan bien ese pequeño acto de intimidad que no me importó mucho un ruido tras nosotros, hasta que Edward posó sus labios en mi frente y me dedicó una mirada cargada de significados, y observó hacia la gran casa.

Suspiré y también volteé, Alice venía a paso normal donde nosotros. ¿Podría sentir en estos momentos, un odio por mi amiga?

—Qué bueno que aún no se han ido. Llamó Renée —me dijo— y estaba con Esme.

Edward estaba afirmado en la puerta abierta del auto y yo delante, por lo que cuando habló, me estremecí al escuchar su dulce voz, ahora irritada, cerca de mi oído.

—¿Y… ?

—¿Cómo «y…»? —preguntó arremedándolo—. Que Esme le pidió a Renée permiso para que Bellita se quedara hoy aquí. Sus tías llegaron y con los hijoa, imagínate, no hay camas… ni sillones.

No respiré. Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Vivía un sueño hasta esas insólitas palabras. ¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí? No.

—No… —comencé sin aire—. No es necesario, de verdad. Puedo irme donde Ángela so… —me interrumpió, como era de esperar.

—¿Qué tiene la casa de Ángela que no tenga mi casa? —dijo alzando una ceja.

Afirmé mi cabeza en el Volvo. No tiene tentación, quise responderle. Tierra… ¿me tragas?

Edward tras de mí, tosió para hablar. Lo que no hizo que me sintiera mejor.

—Si tu mamá dijo eso no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Puedes dormir con Alice…

El demonio andante me sonreía sin inmutarse, sabiendo lo que en esos momentos me pasaba por la cabeza. No pensaba formar un debate ahora, saldría perdiendo en todos los sentidos. Me giré, ya Edward no me tapaba el paso por lo que comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa con ellos detrás de mí.

—Ni siquiera tengo ropa, Alice. ¿Es necesario esto?

—Ay, Bella, Bella, Bella ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspiró pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. Podrías no sé, aprovechar esta oportunidad. Y la pasaremos bien. Será como un _pijama party_.

Si fuera caricatura, mi cara estaría roja y de mis oídos saldría humo. Pero claro, de mi boca no podría salir nada.

—¡Vamos a cenar _pizza_!

—Eso no es cena —comentó Edward.

—Para mí, hermano adoptivo, pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, y todo eso… es comida, por lo tanto si son más de las ocho de la noche, es cena, ¿_capiche_?

Edward meneó la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su hermano. Él, quien estaba siempre con una gran sonrisa para cualquier circunstancia, ahora rebosaba de alegría. Alice había preparado esto tan bien, que ni siquiera pensé en su estrategia las muchas veces que insinuó a su hermano, o cuando me regañó porque nunca me había quedado en su casa.

Ahora, todo cuadraba perfectamente. Sólo que no contaba con mi astucia.

—Voy a dormir en tu habitación, ¿cierto? —pregunté en tono casual.

—Obvio, siempre que estés de acuerdo…

—Sí, no creo que Jasper se moleste en dormir solo una noche ¿no? —le dije con malicia. Quedó boquiabierta por un momento, justo el tiempo que requería Edward para entender mi doble sentido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó serio a Alice—. Habla.

—N-no es nada —se defendió nerviosa—, ésta que habla por hablar, nada más. ¿Cierto, Bella? —me miró seria y con una pizca de piedad.

—Pero claro —contesté sonriéndole—, me encanta hacerlo, ¿quieres que siga, _amiga_?

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada. Alice me veía queriéndome asesinar, mas ella se lo había buscado, Edward era un tema tabú y no lo respetó.

—Bellita, querida… amiga —dijo con sarcasmo y fingiendo una sonrisa—, ¿quieres venir un momento? ¿Sí? —contestó ella misma—, gracias.

Jaló de mí hasta la cocina donde me soltó bruscamente.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Demente? ¿Quizás enferma? —soltó sin parar—. Edward no sabe de mi relación con Jasper, lo sabes, y quiero decírselo en el momento oportuno, sólo los tres.

La miré fijamente, me molestaba su cinismo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Alice, la verdad es que si tanto te importa la opinión de tu hermano y me conocieras, no me harías esto. Tú te buscaste las indirectas por lo que has venido haciendo desde quién sabe cuándo, y te digo sólo una cosa: esto no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil. El tema de «Tony» —dije recalcando esto último—, está prohibido aquí y en la quebrada del ají, así que no insistas y menos ahora que está presente.

Me giré para salir y cuando alcé la vista, me encontré con él, sorprendido y posando sus ojos en Alice y en mí alternadamente.

—¿Podrían explicarme lo que está pasando? —preguntó calmado—. Su pelea gira en torno a mí, tengo derecho a enterarme —se hizo un silencio—. Bella… ¿qué está prohibido?

Ahora sí, dónde estaba el rayo partiéndome, la tierra tragándome, ¡¿dónde?!

¿Me salvaría la campana? ¿o el timbre?


	3. Necesidad

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Necesidad**

_Edward  
_

«Las cosas no suceden porque sí.»

.

Frustración. Eso es lo que sentía en estos momentos. Por una parte, Alice interrumpía lo que quería hacer desde que la vi por primera vez. Sí, lo sé, apenas la conozco pero y qué, me gusta. Las ganas de encerrarla y quemarle su closet entero se fueron al momento en que su boquita dijo que Bella se quedaba. Fui feliz. Mas no todo podía ser alegría, claro que no, las palabras aún me rondaban. ¿Jasper, Alice, dormir, misma cama, juntos?, ni siquiera eran novios, mi amigo me lo hubiera dicho, y la enana también. Mínimo de consideración ¿no?, aunque Jasper es mucho mayor que Alice, seguro que es por eso. ¡Ah! Esto es frustrante, en serio.

Las seguí a la cocina, cuando la duenda se llevó casi volando a Bella para hablar. Caminé lentamente tratando de darles tiempo y un poco de espacio. Las siguientes palabras fueron un enigma.

—… no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil. El tema de «Tony» —lo dijo recalcando ese nombre—, está prohibido aquí y en la quebrada del ají, así que no insistas, y menos ahora que está presente.

Ajá. Entré despacio y no se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta hasta que se giró para salir y me vio. Demasiada sorpresa y sonrojo en su rostro. Adorable. Observé su cara y la de Alice por unos cuantos segundos. Eran un poema. Estaban asustadas. ¡Ja!

—¿Podrían explicar lo que está pasando? —pregunté tranquilamente—. Su pelea gira en torno a mí, tengo derecho a enterarme —se miraban acusadoramente y conociendo a Alice, preferí no presionarla. Por el momento—. Bella… ¿qué está prohibido?

Sus facciones decían que la salvaran. Cerró los ojos y suspiró calmándose o simplemente esperando a su súper-héroe.

Literalmente, la salvó el timbre. Ambas salieron rápidamente de ahí hacia el salón donde aún estaba Emmett viendo televisión.

—¿No puedes ir a ver, Emmett? —pregunté, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—Oh, lo siento Edward, se me puede caer… —decía teatralmente, pero hizo una pausa—. Hay menores, no puedo decirlo.

Lo ignoré y abrí la puerta sin siquiera ver quién podría ser. Un tornado pasó a mi lado parloteando desde el comienzo. Rosalie, como de costumbre, iba directamente a saludar a su _osito_, mínimo quince minutos para que se contaran las horas que estuvieron sin verse y volverse dos monstruos.

Jasper se quedó en la puerta divertido, de seguro por mi cara.

—Así que, Bella está aquí —murmuró en tono confidente, sonriendo pícaramente. ¿Era Jasper Hale quién me veía de esa manera? Vaya.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás querido amigo? —intenté salirme por la tangente, dándole una sonrisa, bastante forzada.

—Oh, amigo —palmeó mi espalda con fuerza—, no te hagas el tonto, que te queda, pero ahora no.

—Qué simpático tú.

—¿Y? ¿Algo que contar, cosas que decir, quieres hablar?

—Es lo mismo Jasper…

—Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo.

—Ya.

Nos dirigimos al salón donde, para variar, Emmett y Rose estaban besándose. Y en una posición bastante extraña.

—Hay menores, gracias —les dije, sentándome en un sofá solo.

—Es verdad Emm —chilló Alice, molesta—. No comas frente a los pobres.

—A ver, _pixie_ Cullen —ahora estaba decentemente sentado—, podrían todos comer si se lo propusieran, pero como son tan mamones… sí, reconózcanlo, lo son —dijo al vernos fruncir el ceño—, no ven lo que tienen.

—De acuerdo… ¿quién es ella? —preguntó su novia.

—Es Bella Swan, Rose. ¿No la recuerdas? —inquirió Alice de forma insinuante.

Algo no me cuadraba, y al ver los rostros de mi hermana, Rose y Bella, supe que me ocultaban algo. Hasta Jasper y Emmett evidenciaban el misterio, que según yo, trataba específicamente dos temas: noviazgo y Tony. Más vale que lo suelten pronto, no querrán ver a un colérico león destruyendo verbalmente a su manada.

—¡Claro! —contestó sonriendo— Alice me contó lo de la…

—Exacto Rosi-Rose —interrumpió levantándose y yendo donde ella—. Vamos a mi cuarto, tengo algo que hablar con ustedes —las llevó de las muñecas sin esperar respuesta, escaleras arriba.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Emmett desde el sofá—. Cómo quitar a mi Rose de su oso _pechocho_.

—Cállate y respóndeme algo —me vio con una sonrisa pícara. Qué les dio por verme así.

—¿Me haces callar y pretendes que te responda luego de esa orden? —negó con la cabeza apuntándome con su dedo—. Tienes un serio problema Edward, y quiero ayudarte.

—¿En qué puedes ayudarme? —lo reté.

—Conozco mejor que tú a Bella… —un golpe bajo—. ¿Te interesa?

Suspiré.

—Si me hubieras dejado terminar, te lo habría pedido.

—Ay, lo torturarías con tal que soltara prenda.

Gran aporte de mi amigo. Gracias.

—Tú —lo apunté—, tú me debes una explicación y quiero la verdad Jasper Hale.

Se incomodó al instante.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique? —preguntó tranquilo.

—No sé, digo, algo que ver con mi hermana por ejemplo —hablé con tono de pregunta. Necesitaba sinceridad.

—Eres su hermano, ¿por qué debería saber yo algo de ella que tú no? —evadió la cuestión. Al parecer no iba a cooperar. Tendría que sonsacárselo.

—Ya sé que te quedas aquí, no es una novedad —mentí a medias, es lo que escuché.

Sorpresa. Eso había en su rostro. Culpabilidad y se… sonrojó.

—Te lo puedo explicar, no quiero que te hagas respuestas erróneas y eso ¿sí? —comenzó a decir rápidamente—. Somos novios, y te juro Edward que jamás inte…

Dejé de escucharlo, la cabeza me daba fuertes zumbidos a su respuesta. Imaginé todo menos eso. Ahora sabía por qué tanto secreto entre ellos. Alice tenía muy claro que no bromeaba al decir que no aceptaría una relación entre ellos por la edad. Pero sería cínico e hipócrita si la reprendiera por ello. Nada me gustaría más que Bella y yo algún día tuviéramos ese tipo de relación.

—¿Edward?

La voz grave de Emmett me llevó a la realidad. Me miraban los dos serios; uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro con preocupación.

—Sí, sí… voy a arriba y vuelvo, necesito aclarar… algunas cosas —fui a mi habitación casi corriendo. No quería decir ni hacer nada que pudiera traerme arrepentimiento después. Mejor reflexionar un momento a solas.

Estaba recostado en mi cama tranquilamente con mi mente en blanco cuando escuché un picoteó en la puerta. Me erguí para ir a abrir —la tenía con seguro— y ella estaba ahí. Con sus ojitos brillosos.

—¿Podemos hablar por favor? —pidió en voz baja.

Le asentí y pasó. Volteé para quedar frente a ella, ya sabía lo que debía decirle y me sentiría mucho mejor conmigo mismo.

—¿Otra vez te vas? —preguntó sorpresivamente.

Bueno, no esperaba que habláramos de eso precisamente. De hecho, no deseaba hablar de eso para nada. Me observaba esperando una aclaración haciendo sonar su tacón y un deje de tristeza en el rostro.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Suspiró impacientándose.

—Sólo respóndeme ¿sí? —ya comenzaban a aguarse sus celestes ojos—. ¿Ni siquiera llevas una semana con nosotros y ya te vas?

—Alice —dije acercándome—, si no te hubieras enterado de no sé qué forma y espero que me digas cómo, no estarías así. Todo tiene una explicación.

—Te escucho. Habla.

Suspiré. No me lo iba a hacer fácil.

—Bien… La universidad está en temporada de campeonatos y sabes que soy el capitán del equipo, Emmett y Jasper igual tendrán que ir —me abrazó por la cintura—. Volveré en cuanto acabe… en cuanto acabemos con los perdedores de Harvard, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió contra mi pecho sin levantar el rostro. Odiaba verla así.

—Te propongo algo.

Se irguió con una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la casa de campo unos días? Podemos invitar a los demás, sería un tipo de despedida —volví a ver un puchero—. No literalmente, boba, vamos a volver y no te librarás de mí —moví mis cejas dándole un toque maquiavélico.

—Siempre dices eso, ya quiero terminar el instituto para irme a vivir a California.

—Vas a estar lejos de mamá y papá —rebatí—. Y no es muy fácil el primer año Alice, extrañas tanto que se te hace difícil hasta lo más sencillo.

—Lo que tú no sabes —comenzó sonriendo—, es que al entrar yo a la Universidad de Stanford, papá va a pedir un traslado a California y a mamá ya le tienen trabajo asegurado desde que tú estás allá —informó al fin, pegándome juguetonamente en la nariz con su pequeño dedo.

—Lo que tú sí sabes —la imité—, es que al irte estarás más cerca de Jasper y es lo que más emoción te da, ¿no? —le dije sin impresión.

Se quedó quieta y sorprendida. Le besé la mejilla y fui a sentarme otra vez a la cama.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Desde luego no por mi hermana.

Admito que no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero es inevitable, creía que teníamos confianza, sobre todo en esos temas.

—Edward, iba a decírtelo pero no sabía cómo, las chicas me estaban ayudando —se acercó hasta quedar en frente y se hincó—. Es difícil, lo sabes. Jasper y yo… no fue nuestra intención, créeme que lo menos que queríamos era lo que está pasando justo ahora.

La observé evitando demostrar lo que sentía, la iba a hacer sentir mal.

—No hay problema, sólo tengo que hacerme a la idea —le sonreí—. Y que mi amigo te abrace, te bese, y no quiero saber qué más podría hacerte.

Me golpeó en la pierna y sonrió. Bajó la mirada seria.

—Sé que estás molesto y tratas de aparentarlo para que no me sienta mal, pero lo único que logras es que me sienta culpable —sus ojos celestes se aguaron otra vez al mirarme—. Ahora que lo sabes desearía poder contarte todo. Si es que quieres, claro.

Asentí viendo su puchero. De seguro al irse comenzaría a llorar y luego por mi habitación pasarían todos haciendo de psicólogos.

—Bien —se levantó y besó mi mejilla—. Te amo.

—Yo igual, enana —sonrió sin emoción y salió.

Inteligente. Encerrado en mi cuarto cuando podría estar disfrutando de la compañía de Bella, disimuladamente, claro está. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Digo, ¿es normal querer besarla a días de conocerla? Bueno, ella debe de preguntarse lo mismo, no soy el único que quiere lo mismo, los besos son de dos. Genial Edward, cada vez tu razonamiento idiota me sorprende.

Me quedaban varios años aún para ser médico, y a ella uno para salir del instituto, pero nadie me garantizaba que no podríamos vernos en esas causalidades que da la vida. Ya la conocí en esas circunstancias y la experiencia puede calificarse: excelente.

No me gusta hacer planes, porque sé que no funcionan, mas tengo que hacer que funcione sí o sí. Besaré a Bella. Ya lo decidí, no me iré sin probar esos carnosos y rosados labios. Aunque cueste.

Tenía varias opciones y sabía que al final sería la más improbable. Así que cuando tocaron a mi puerta por segunda vez me sobresalté y casi llegué al suelo. Ni que fuera a llegar a otra parte. Abrí y estaba ella; sonriendo apenada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

* * *

Chan-chan. Nada malo puede pasar, mi vena cruel y vil no existe en mí.

Gracias por sus comentarios, saludos enormes.


	4. ¡Ahí va!

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**¡Ahí va!**

«Quiero mirarte un poco.»

.

Mi corazón estaba desenfrenado. Le asentí y la invité a pasar.

—Mira, sé que esto no me incumbe, pero Alice es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verla así.

—¿Así cómo? Bella, yo sé que está… mal, por lo de Jasper y ella y más que me haya enterado —la observé y movió la cabeza negando—. ¿No qué? Estamos hablando de lo mismo, ¿no?

Se pasó la mano por su cabello, como para desestresarse.

—Sí pero, es más que sentirse mal, se siente culpable, una mala hermana y cree que nunca se lo vas a perdonar —hizo una pequeña pausa y preguntó escéptica—: ¿De verdad piensas lo que le dijiste hace rato?

Me senté de golpe.

—No voy a negar que me molestó saber su relación.

—¿Por qué te molestó? —volvió a preguntar, con voz suave y sentándose a mi lado.

—No lo sé, supongo que es raro ver juntos de esa forma a personas que siempre se han llevado como hermanos —expliqué lo más sencillamente posible—. Supongo también que necesito un poco de tiempo, y ya después será todo normal.

Movió la cabeza afirmando lo que había dicho. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y unas mechas se le habían escapado. Alargué mi mano y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja, como lo esperaba, colores rojizos subieron a sus mejillas.

Reí suavemente a lo que me dio un codazo, también sonriendo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se tensó un poco y levantó su ceja—. A parte de la que te estoy haciendo.

Se relajó mínimamente. Hacer bromas quitaba la tensión, buen descubrimiento.

—No te certifico que vaya a contestarla.

—Lo intentaré.

—Entonces pregunta.

La quedé viendo, demasiadas preguntas llegaban a mi mente y no sabía cuál hacerle. La que me tenía muy curioso sería la primera.

—¿Quién es Tony?

Observé cuidadosamente sus expresiones.

—¿Tony qué? —masculló levantándose de la cama—. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —su nerviosismo era evidente aunque trataba de disimularlo pareciendo molesta.

Me levanté yo también y me acerqué a ella.

—No quise ser entrometido Bella, sólo es demasiada curiosidad —reconocí con sinceridad.

Se quedó observando el piso un momento, creo que meditando lo ocurrido. Al parecer no fue buena idea hacerle esa pregunta.

—Él es… un platónico, imposible, inalcanzable y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber —espetó seria.

Bien, me quedó claro. Tendría que averiguar el nombre del idiota ese por otros medios.

—Tengo que suponer que es algún famoso entonces —suspiré falsamente. Necesitaba provocarla.

Negó lentamente, exasperada.

—No es famoso, dejé esas obsesiones hace años.

—Un profesor —se estaba molestando, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No? Bueno, no sé quién más podría ser.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —discutió con sus manos en la cadera.

Le sonreí. Me gustaba verla enojada, sus ojos chocolate brillaban aún más.

—Ya te lo dije: curiosidad.

—No veo por qué.

—¿No? —le rebatí, caminando más hacia ella.

Reí suavemente cuando la vi retroceder. Era fascinante observar cada gesto cuando se encontraba molesta o intimidada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa, Bella?

Y ahí estaba lo que tanto me encantaba: su sonrojo. Intentó contestar, pero sólo abría y cerraba su boca sin decir nada. Quiero creer que la respuesta es un: sí.

Desperté demasiado temprano por un peso que sentía en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos soñolientos aún y vi a Alice sonriéndome. Me giré para seguir durmiendo, pero ella se tiró con fuerza arriba mío intentando que no lo lograra. Fastidiosa.

—Alice, detente, quiero dormir.

—No, levántate flojo, el desayuno ya está servido, te estamos esperando —hice ademán de refunfuñar cuando me interrumpió agregando pícaramente—: Bella también está abajo.

Lo acepto, levantarme rápidamente casi botándola cuando escuche su nombre me dejó en evidencia. Se rió sin vergüenza en mi cara, le fruncí el ceño molesto.

—Te tiene idiotizado Edward, nunca te había visto así —comentó con su alegre sonrisa.

—Culpa tuya, no la presentaste antes —apunté, haciendo una mueca.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras buscaba mi ropa.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que no estuvieras aquí cuando Bella y yo nos hicimos amigas —rebatió. Tenía razón.

—Tampoco es mía, la universidad está demasiado lejos como para saber de tus amistades.

—Existen, querido hermanito, los celulares, _e-mails_ y la tecnología sigue creciendo.

No le contesté, mordiéndome la lengua por si se me salía algo con respecto a su relación con Jasper.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, fui al baño a asearme y Alice abrió. Era Esme.

—Está en el baño, ya bajamos.

—Que se dé prisa, sino va a tener que quedarse solo en casa.

Rodé los ojos, Esme nunca cumplía sus amenazas, mas esta sí era de verdad. Las chicas irían al instituto y los demás al aeropuerto a buscar a los de Italia y Denali. Lo que no me hacía mucha gracia.

Lugo de cambiarme salí del cuarto con Alice en mi espalda, este día iba a ser demasiado largo y latoso.

—Hay que mandarte tarjeta de invitación o qué —reprochó Emmett—. Tengo hambre y el joven se demora, parece nenita —eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Ni por ser de tu sangre me tienes consideración, pero a Rosalie… eso es otra cosa, puede estar horas frente a un espejo y tu babeando sin decir nada, ¿cierto? —mascullé.

—Es diferente, ella es mi novia y es mujer —apuntó con un cuchillo en la mano.

—¿De verdad?

—Edward, Emmett, basta —nos advirtió Esme sirviendo agua—. Bella debe pensar que aún son unos críos por cómo se comportan.

—Mamá, Bella se divierte con las estupideces que pasan en esta familia —comentó Alice—. ¿Crees que seguiría viniendo si no fuera el caso?

Carlisle que sólo observaba sonreía por lo que pasaba. No era novedad ver y escuchar este tipo de peleas cuando estábamos todos los hermanos juntos. Hasta había grabaciones. Recuerdos para los nietos, decía mamá.

—¿Cuántos días se van a quedar? —preguntó Emmett.

—Creo que Irina, Kate, Tanya, Jane y Alec se quedarán más días, los demás viajan el lunes a mediodía.

Grandioso, soportar a Tanya y Jane mínimo una semana sería estresante. Suspiré.

—Creo que a alguien no le agradó la idea —cantó la enana.

—¿No tienen clases o algo que hacer en su país?

—Edward no seas así —me regañó Carlisle—. Que te acosen unos días no puede ser tan malo —se burló sin piedad.

—Qué simpático papá, debes de sentirte fenomenal cuando las enfermeras te persiguen, ¿no?

—¡Eso es cierto! —exclamó mi hermana—. No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan. Fue un golpe bastante bajo papá.

—Sí, como sea. Yo estoy felizmente casado, tú soltero, a mí me respetan, a ti no porque saben de tu situación sentimental, hijo. Te recomiendo buscar novia pronto —apuntó sonriendo. Mal padre, se burlaba cruelmente.

Emmett se comenzó a reír escandalosamente, todos lo quedamos viendo mientras los ojos le lloraban. Alice lo siguió después, pero más suavemente. Bella me observó sonriendo con una mirada de comprensión, le sonreí de vuelta y terminamos el desayuno justo a tiempo.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, a Emmett le encargaron la difícil misión de ir en busca de los de Italia, y a mí, en busca de los Denali.

El tablero decía que el vuelo ya había arribado, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta a esperar. Tres mujeres venían caminando hacia donde me encontraba, la de en medio apresuró el paso y me alcanzó abrazándome por el cuello. Tanya.

—Edward —dijo emocionada—, tanto tiempo de no verte, estás guapísimo.

Me limité a asentir, incómodo.

—Vaya, si es Edward Cullen en carne y hueso —Kate saludó, besando mi mejilla—. No te irrites por Tanya, ya lo asumió —susurró en mi oído y luego me sonrió—. Irina —llamó tomándola de la mano—, primero se saluda y después buscas prospectos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó saludándome—. ¿Y los demás?

—Están en el auto esperando.

—Entonces vamos, ya quiero saludar a Esme y Carlisle —sugirió Kate caminando a la salida.

Como lo esperaba, ya estaban todos esperándonos. Un convertible rojo me llamó la atención, se suponía que iban a estar en la escuela.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —le pregunté a Emm, mientras los otros saludaban.

—Alice. Y se trajo a Bella, obviamente —dijo viéndolas bajar del auto—. Ahora se dará cuenta que tiene competencia —agregó burlón.

—No hay competencia, nunca la hubo.

—Ajá.

Mi pequeña hermana venía con Bella de la mano. Algunas personas las quedaban viendo como si dos mujeres de la mano fuera la peor imagen del mundo.

—Así que, ¿haciendo novillos? —bromeé cuando se acercó.

Asintió sonriendo avergonzada.

—No puedes decirle «no» a la duenda —puntualizó—. Luego te tortura.

—Creo que sé de lo que hablas —rió sutilmente.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Al parecer no simpatizo mucho —susurró de manera confidente.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté en el mismo tono.

Apuntó con los ojos disimuladamente hacia Tanya. Lo imaginaba. Negué con la cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido así, ignórala, yo lo hago.

—Difícil cuando está matándome con esa mirada —fingí ver a Alice y me di cuenta que Tanya estaba celosa, molesta y despechada.

—Intenta no tomarla en cuenta, sé muy bien que en estos casos no es nada simpática —aconsejé.

—¿Qué casos? —curioseó.

—Este caso, tú y yo, sus celos… —se sorprendió y volvió a echarle una ojeada.

—¿Celosa?

—No hagas que no pasa nada, Bella —la miré fijamente—. Sé bien que no nos somos indiferentes.

—Tendré que disimularlo mejor si deseo sobrevivir.

Verla a los ojos y saber que el sentimiento es mutuo hace que mi mundo de vueltas sin parar, girando, girando y volviendo a girar.

No dura mucho la alegría con _ella_ aquí.

—No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Edward —por el tono que usó quedó claro su desagrado.

—Bella Swan, amiga de Alice —se presentó sin esperar a que hablara—. Tú debes ser Tanya.

—Sí —fingió una sonrisa—, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela, _Bella_? —hizo una mueca al decir su nombre.

La chica a mi lado no se quedó atrás, con una sonrisa cínica le contestó:

—No quise perderme esto, me habían dicho que llegaba cualquier especie rara por aquí y quise verla por mí misma.

Fuego. Eso vi en Tanya y no hay nada más hermoso que ver a mi Bella enojada, pero verla en ese papel era fascinante. Paso a paso avanzábamos en cuestión de sinceridad, sólo esperaba que la recién llegada no lo estropeara.

* * *

Tanya traerá muchas sorpresas, pero como saben, no haré sufrir a nadie.

Saludos.


	5. Espléndidos días

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Espléndidos días**

_Bella_

«Tu amor me hace tanto bien.»

.

En el instituto, luego de la bienvenida a la visita de los Cullen, fui víctima de las preguntas de Alice que ni siquiera hacia una pausa al hacerlas, cosa que ya me estaba irritando aún más. Así que antes de estallar contra ella preferí calmarla.

—Alice —le corté cuando todavía seguía hablando.

—No te molestes —sonrió como si nada—, si tienes un plan para torturar lenta y dolorosamente a Tanya, soy toda oídos.

—¿Qué plan tendría? —mascullé entre dientes—. Es perfecta.

Ella a mi lado negó con la cabeza, acercándose más para susurrarme.

—Eso es justamente su Talón de Aquiles, Bella, podemos usarlo en su contra.

—¿Cómo? Alice, no hay que hacer nada, dejemos las cosas como están y… —hice una pausa al ver que la maestra se nos acercaba—. Por eso te digo que el teatro del absurdo se ve reflejado por sus temáticas en el libro _El cepillo de dientes_.

—Veo que ya están por terminar —observó la Sra. Hoffman—. No tengo dudas que será interesante leerlo. Quedan diez minutos para finalizar, los trabajos en mi escritorio al tocar el timbre, no recibo fuera del aula jóvenes —informó y desapareció tres puestos más atrás.

—Seguiremos esta conversación hoy en mi casa.

La miré sorprendida.

—No sabía que tenía que ir —comenté en tono seco.

—No te pongas difícil, diremos que tenemos un trabajo que terminar y es cierto —apuntó las hojas en blanco.

—Es para ahora.

—Ay Bella, no hay nada que tu querida amiga Alice Cullen no pueda hacer —movió sus definidas cejas maliciosamente.

Luego de la sarta de mentiras que le dio mi amiga a la profesora, y no sé cómo, le creyó, nos fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar. Retiramos nuestras bandejas y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre junto a Ángela y Ben.

—Alice, tu hermano vino y nos dejó una nota para ti —Ángela sacó un papel de su bolso y se lo entregó— Dijo que ya sabías qué hacer.

Lo leyó con una concentración extraña, después en su rostro se formó una sonrisa que me dio un poco de miedo.

—Sea lo que sea no quiero formar parte ni tampoco enterarme. Gracias —le informé abriendo mi bebida. Ella sólo hizo un puchero.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola con ellas, Bella? —preguntó con su labio inferior sobresaliendo. Odiaba su chantaje emocional.

—No sé en qué podría ayudar Alice, tienes a tus hermanos y a Rose y Jasper.

—A Rose no, sabes que cuando está con Emmett se olvida de todos y vive su transfusión de saliva como si fuera el fin del mundo —se quejó. Tenía razón.

—Jasper —objeté. Frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que nuestra relación se vea tan explícitamente, Edward aún está… raro con él y conmigo.

Le entristecía el tema, chasqueó la lengua e inclinó su cabeza, me acerqué y la abracé. Quise alegrarla. Un consejo común.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, ya verás que después va a estar feliz de que él sea quien esté con su hermanita —se irguió y me sonrió—. ¿Quién mejor que Jasper para estar contigo?

—Nadie —contestó riendo suavemente—. Pero eso no quita que me sienta así, eran los mejores amigos y ahora… es tan extraño todo Bella, no sé qué hacer.

—Pues ya hablaste con él, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

—Lo conozco demasiado bien, no me ha hecho preguntas ni tampoco anda con sus indirectas, a Jasper y a Emmett los trata como si nada —suspiramos al mismo tiempo, no la entendía—. El problema es ese: no hace nada —aclaró al verme confundida.

¿Qué quería? ¿Un Edward enojado que la tratara mal, la hiciera sentir despreciable y odiase a su novio? Hay veces que Alice es muy difícil de interpretar.

—Y qué quieres, te comenté lo que me dijo y ni siquiera te conformas.

—Te lo agradezco, sé que por poco sales corriendo de su cuarto, estabas tan sonrojada —comentó riendo. Me crucé de brazos viéndola seriamente.

—No es gracioso, y si él sabe de «Tony» es por tu culpa.

Me miró haciéndose la ofendida.

—¿Yo? Si no hice nada, tú comenzaste a provocarme.

—Entonces lo admites —dije molestándola.

—No he dicho eso, Bella, pero deberías decirle ya, mi hermano está babeando por ti también, no sé qué esperan para declararse.

Me quedé callada, la conversación de hoy en la mañana decía muchas cosas indirectamente.

—Así que lo sabes —afirmó Alice sonriéndome—. Saca provecho ahora que está Tanya y déjale en claro de quién es Edward.

—Como lo hiciste con María.

Asintió.

—Y no la nombres, me da dolor de estómago —hizo una mueca de asco.

Reí por su cara descompuesta, verla celosa era lo más divertido que vería en mi vida.

—Nuevo tema, al salir de aquí pasamos a tu casa, arreglas un bolso y nos vamos a pasar un fin de semana al estilo Cullen —le di un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra, no iré —afirmé.

Renée estaba más que contenta. _Nota mental: Alice era una mala influencia y mi madre la apoyaba_. Mis tías y primos estaban ahí cuando llegamos, Henrie; de ocho años, quedó fascinado con Alice, se sonrojó más de lo que lo ha hecho en toda su corta vida, y mi amiga no se quedaba atrás, lo hacía intencionalmente, decía que era el niño más tierno que había conocido. Cuando salimos de casa nos despedimos y Alice besó las dos mejillas de él diciéndole:

—Tu novia será muy afortunada.

No dijo nada, entró corriendo y no volvió a salir. La chica a mi lado en su auto amarillo lucía una gran sonrisa.

—Tiene ocho años —bromeé.

Rió y arrancó suavemente.

—Es adorable, Bella, le voy a comprar un regalo antes de que se vaya.

—Lo dejarás traumado —exclamé, aún de guasa—, es muy capaz de estar en abstinencia hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para corromperte.

—No es cierto, se le pasará —comentó—. Además a Jasper no creo que le importe un poco de competencia sana.

—Veremos qué dice cuando pregunte por qué tu felicidad.

Llegamos a la mansión —sí, mansión, casita no era— de los Cullen y _¡oh sorpresa mía!_, lo primero que vi fue a Emmett derramando amor con Rose, no era nuevo eso, a Kate e Irina conversando con Edward y Tanya a su lado sin hacer nada, al menos. Nos comenzaron a observar en cuanto Alice se estacionó delante del porche. Jasper, que no lo había visto hasta que se acercó, nos saludó y quedó mirando unos segundos de más a su novia entre curioso y divertido.

—Te atraparon —le dije asustada a Alice, me siguió el juego—. Te dije que iba a notarlo.

Jasper estaba viéndome, ahora serio.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué hiciste Alice?

La imputada se limitó a fingir su papel de chica descubierta. Se acercó a él y comenzó su teatro.

—Es que… en casa de Bella, ya sabes que tenía visita, ¿cierto? —su novio asintió—. Su primo —balbuceó bajando la mirada—, es que era tan tierno —exclamó viéndome—. Lo siento.

La cara de Jasper era un poema, necesitaba tomarle una foto, evidencias de la locura de su novia y su reacción. Estaba sorprendido, disimulé una risa tosiendo y girándome. Los demás veían atentos la escena. Esme estaba preocupada.

—¿Cómo…? —pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Lo siento, no podía ignorarlo, me dejé llevar —reconoció con voz lastimera. Los rostros de cada uno de los que estaba ahí era digno de fotografiar. Pobre Jasper, no lo podía creer.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero… —me dirigí a Alice— dile todo lo que pasó ahora. No lo hagas sufrir, míralo —lo observó y seguí—, tiene derecho.

Se estaban acercando, Esme y Carlisle al comprender comenzaron a bajar hasta donde nos encontrábamos. No sé cómo no se dieron cuenta que era una broma, se supone que Alice no es tan malvada, no llegaría feliz después de hacerle algo así a Jasper.

—Bien, la verdad es que —le tomó las manos, seria—, con ocho años es todo un caballero.

Estallamos en risa, ya no aguantábamos las ganas, era demasiado divertido ver cada rostro. Jasper se agarró el cabello suspirando aliviado, Emmett y Rosalie reían junto con las hermanas Denali y Carlisle intentaba que no se le notara escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Esme, quien miraba reprobatoriamente a su hija, pero igualmente divertida.

—Eres un pequeño demonio —declaró abrazándola.

—¿Me crees capaz de hacerte algo así? —él negó y la besó suavemente.

Edward ahora estaba tras de mí, por lo que al darme vuelta dándole espacio a la parejita feliz, choqué contra él sabiendo perfectamente que se encontraba ahí. _Tonta Bella, tus nervios te consumen._

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, cálidas y seguras. En un acto reflejo también las mías estuvieron en su cuerpo, directas a su pecho. Me veía sonriendo, alzando una ceja, sus verdes ojos brillaban de un modo peculiar que me hizo estremecer. Se quitó su chaqueta y la pasó por mis hombros.

—Es mejor que entremos —propuso aún viéndome. Me quedé pendida a sus ojos—, a no ser que quieras mojarte aquí y pescar un resfriado —bromeó. Miré al cielo y pequeñas gotas habían comenzado a caer.

—El padre de una amiga es doctor, no debo preocuparme por enfermar —le sonreí mofándome.

—Sólo si es buen médico —comentó, arrastrándome al cobertizo—. Anda, ve a secarte.

—Sí papá —contesté sarcástica a su orden—, igual te quiero.

—¿Cómo que papá? —preguntó fingiendo estar horrorizado—. Bella, un padre no haría esto con su querida hija.

Iba a contestarle algo sarcástico —que se me estaba haciendo costumbre— cuando se acercó demasiado a mí sin darme tiempo de ver su intención. Suave. Muy suave, tierno y concienzudo. El beso que con tantas ansias esperaba y quería lo estaba viviendo en estos momentos. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de mi cintura acercándome más y por segunda vez, las mías fueron a su pecho, subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, a su cabello broncíneo en donde las dejé vagar. Intensificó el roce, suspiré cuando cálidamente sus labios atraparon mi labio inferior, era una sensación nueva, agradable, electrizante, emocionante y adictiva. Me sentía fuera de este mundo.

Hasta que me volvieron a la realidad.

Conocí a las dos personas que aún no me habían presentado: Alec y Jane; esta última era un tanto hostil, pero al hablar con ella unos momentos me di cuenta que su personalidad era bastante interesante, nada comparado con lo que había oído de ella.

Tanya me evitaba, pero me lanzaba miradas llenas de odio y sabía perfectamente el por qué: Edward. Desde que nos vio juntos en el aeropuerto su comportamiento hacia mí era de completo rechazo voluntario, cosa que por supuesto, no me molestaba.

—… pero claro, en esta casa todos andan en su nube, hasta mi mejor amiga —sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza. Giré y vi a Alice cruzada de brazos y una almohada botada a mi lado.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste? —exclamé acomodando mi cabello.

—Será porque no me prestas la suficiente atención por andar en _Edwarlandia._

La miré molesta y comencé a trabajar en el informe de literatura.

—¿Puedes decir ahora que tu sueño se hizo realidad? —imaginaba su sonrisa por el tono de su voz.

—Déjalo Alice, no quiero que te escuchen y armar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Já —la observé confundida, era tan cambiante—. ¿Una guerra? Por favor, entre Tanya y tú obviamente ganaría la morena, ya sabes, ella es un tanto _especial_.

—Claro —comenté sarcástica.

—Haré oídos sordos a ese tonito jovencita, y te hice una pregunta Isabella, contesta o sufrirás mi ira.

Suspiré molesta.

—Cumplí mi sueño, superó todas mis expectativas y hubiese sido mucho mejor si una pequeña pero irritante niñita no llegase donde no la llaman.

Se rió la muy desvergonzada.

—Bellita no te enojes, sólo me preocupé, no sabía dónde estabas.

—Ya —batió sus pestañas con cara inocente—. Alice, si no me veías y a Edward tampoco, la conclusión querida amiga no era tan difícil.

Ahora ella suspiró con frustración y mirada seria.

—Está bien, lo siento, intentaré remediarlo para cuando haya alguna posibilidad de transfusiones salivales y gérmenes y… —dejó la oración inconclusa para poner cara de asco.

—¿No me digas? —pregunté burlonamente—. ¿Sabe Jasper que te dan asco los besos? —enarcó una ceja— Mi alegría será tan grande cuando deje de darte esas castas transfusiones salivales.

—Ni se te ocurra —me aventó otra vez una almohada. ¿Cuántas tenía?

—Paz hermana, pero mantente al margen Mary Alice, o la que sufrirá esa ira serás tú.

—Un empujoncito no hará mal —finalizó, para después centrarse en el informe.

Pasamos toda la tarde sin sacar el tema concentradas en terminar el bendito trabajo de literatura. Acabamos cuando Esme nos llamó a cenar y guardamos los útiles para bajar, sólo que Alice tenía otros planes en mente.

—Nadie se va a enterar, ¿por favor? —suplicó.

—Estás loca, si nos llegaran a pillar mi reputación estaría por el suelo y sabes muy bien que eso a ti no te hace nada bien —le reprendí seriamente.

—Vamos Bella, sólo uno ¿sí?

—Alice, por favor no me hagas esto, sabes que toda tu familia está al tanto de que sé tu problema, no lo estropees por una recaída.

Me miró seria y triste, pero estaba consciente que tenía razón y que lo hacía por su bien. Estiró su brazo pasándome una bolsa con algo dentro.

—Toma, bótalo o comételo, de todas maneras nunca podré degustarlo —la abrí y encontré una barra de _Sahne Nuss_ intacta.

—Alice… estás loca, ¿lo sabías cierto?

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, ahora sácalo de mi vista y bajemos que tengo hambre —guardé el chocolate en mi mochila y bajé detrás de ella hasta el gran comedor.

Ya se estaban acomodando en la mesa —mesota debería ser. ¿Para cuántos eran? ¿Diez, veinte?— y vi a tres hombres con sus respectivas esposas que no estaban cuando llegué. Al oír como los llamaban supe sus nombres; Aro, Cayo y Marco. Venían desde Italia, sólo que su vuelo salió más tarde por falta de cupos; Jane y Alec hablaban animadamente con el que ya sabía era su padre: Aro Volturi.

—Bella, ven aquí querida —me llamó Esme con una bella sonrisa, señalaba el puesto al lado de Edward.

—Gracias —le dije cuando se levantó y corrió mi silla para que me sentara—. ¿Así que eres un caballero después de todo?

Le alcé una ceja juguetonamente y sonrió haciéndose el ofendido.

—Aún no has visto nada, Bella —comentó, ahora él enarcándolas sugestivamente.

—Te estás demorando entonces.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Bueno, tengo este fin de semana para enseñártelas —me miró diferente, sus bellos ojos verdes se veían más brillosos después de decir aquello, como si tuviera un doble significado para él.

—Estaré a la espera.

La cena exquisita preparada por Esme pasó pasivamente —si le quito las miradas asesinas de Tanya cuando hablábamos o reíamos Edward y yo—, así que luego de terminar todos fueron a la sala a esperar que la comida hiciera su trabajo. Me ofrecí a ayudar a Alice y llevé algunas tazas y platos para que bebieran café.

—Bella, se me olvidó la crema —avisó luego de salir de la cocina—. Tráela por favor, gracias.

Rodé los ojos, típico de no esperar respuesta y responderse sola. Busqué la crema donde siempre, sólo que al parecer no se encontraba ahí y me paré delante de la alacena pensando dónde buscar primero, hasta que unas cálidas manos me sobresaltaron.

Me giré y no tuve tiempo de ver ni decir nada. Pero esa suavidad y ese sabor no podría olvidarlo ni confundirlo nunca. Edward me estaba besando por segunda vez en el día de una manera delicada y tierna, saboreando cada roce.

—Cuando te moleste esto házmelo saber —comentó sobre mis labios.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello diciéndole indirectamente que estas situaciones, de molestarme, estaba lejos.

—¿Y si te dijera que no? —pregunté a la vez que mordía su labio inferior. Sus carnosos y rosados labios eran adictivos, tenía que hacerlo.

—No provoques, Bella, en serio no te conviene decir eso —atrajo aún más mi cintura hacia él profundizando el beso y el agarre de sus manos. Si no me soltaba no respondía de mí.

—¿Estás teniendo una discusión interna? —prolongó el roce, pero cada vez más lento y succioné —no literalmente— su delicia y delicadeza. Me observó con un brillo pícaro, mas me besó tiernamente por dos segundos.

—Eres adictivo —suspiré en cuanto juntamos nuestras frentes. Rió suavemente y se irguió para penetrarme con esa mirada que me tenía atontada.

—Podría decir lo mismo, sólo que tú vendrías siendo ahora mi marca personal —fruncí el ceño, confundida—, de alguna droga poderosa, por ejemplo —sonrió—: _Bellaína_.

Le jalé el pelo suavemente sonriendo por su ocurrencia. Me dio un pequeño piquito antes de soltarme y abrió una gaveta sacando lo que no había sido capaz de encontrar. Me la entregó con la burla en sus ojos.

—Y eso que llegué hace poco.

—Ja, ja.

Revolvió mi pelo y salió con unas galletas que no sé dónde las tenía. Fui a dejar la crema y busqué a Alice que no la veía por ahí revoloteando, así que deduje que estaría en su cuarto. Subí tranquilamente, iría hasta su habitación, me cambiaría a mi pijama, cepillaría mis dientes y por fin tras un excelente día lleno de sorpresas, dormiría en paz. Sólo si no tenía pesadillas por lo que vi al entrar; una escena comprometedora de mi amiga —yo aún pensaba en ella como una niña bien— y de su novio. No grité ni di un portazo, me fui por donde vine. Como no quería bajar otra vez, subí hasta el siguiente piso intentando desechar esa imagen. No es que sea una santa, ni que no sepa que Alice y varias de mis compañeras hacen _cosas_ con sus novios, pero de saber a ver hay una brecha enorme. Me quedo tranquila al saber que aún no le llega el momento y que si decidiera hacerlo no sería en estas condiciones; ¿Jasper de incógnito en la casa? Gran grado de romanticismo.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando oí una melodía desde una de las habitaciones. Me acerqué lentamente hasta la puerta entreabierta; era la sala de música de los Cullen, ya sabía que todos tenían talentos en eso, pero estar viviendo mi sueño de tantas noches era como estar _soñando_. Edward tocaba concentradamente sintiendo cada nota, cada sonido que flotaba en el aire. Me quedé como una estatua, viendo y escuchándolo hasta que la música paró y se irguió en el taburete.

—Eres bienvenida, Bella, no muerdo.

Me sobresalté. Abrí más la puerta y la cerré al entrar de lleno a la estancia. Se giró para verme, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía desde que nos conocimos —más bien, desde que me conoció— y estiró uno de sus brazos invitándome a ir con él.

—¿Quieres tocar conmigo? —preguntó sentándome a su lado—. No es difícil si tienes a un experto.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que eres el Sr. Perfecto —contesté burlonamente.

Rió y me besó el cabello. Logré que mi mente tomara ese gesto como algo natural, así mis mejillas no estarían rojas todo el tiempo arruinando cada momento.

—No soy buena en nada que tenga que ver con las manos, son torpes —le avisé. Si quería enseñarme tendría que tener primero que todo: paciencia.

—Si el piano se tocara con los labios serías una experta en segundos.

Me sonrojé, lo sé, pero ese comentario fue demasiado para mí. Suspiré restándole importancia. Él no.

—Sólo dije la verdad —comenzó a decir a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

—Deja de hacer que me sonroje. Es humillante ¿sabías? —cerré los ojos para pensar coherentemente. Ridículo, pero eficaz.

—Me gusta… en realidad, me gustas tú, Bella —declaró, con nuestros rostros a centímetros del otro—. Y me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Dejé de respirar, tal vez comenzaría a ponerme morada, azul, verde y ni siquiera iba a ser consciente de ello. Su frase me dejó en las nubes, pero me aterró la realidad. No sabía su pregunta, mas mi corazón parecía un colibrí, sentía que ya se me salía del pecho. Sólo estaba consciente de algo y era que, cualquiera que fuese, tendría consecuencias que no sabía si podría llevar.

* * *

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, bienvenida a los nuevos, que prácticamente son sólo mujeres, me agrada que les guste.

Saludos.


	6. Quizás

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Quizás**

«Si tú te vas.»

.

Me removí bastante esa noche y espero que Alice con mis movidas y todo, haya dormido bien. Soñé cosas extrañas, sin sentido y el personaje era Edward, como lo ha estado siendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero está vez era diferente, esta vez los sucesos podrían ser realidad si tan solo yo respondiera a su pregunta. Una en la cual no quería pensar aún porque, recordar sus palabras era como destruir el castillo de arena de una niña que tarda un día entero en construirla con toda dedicación y esfuerzo. Era penoso, triste; y no estoy emocionalmente preparada para analizarla.

Mi amiga comenzó a moverse a mi lado, siempre tardaba en despertar, sobre todo si sabía que era fin de semana. Por lo que tomé un lápiz de su escritorio que tenía plumas, me acerqué y las pasé por su oreja. Agitó sus manitas quitándolas y reí suavemente para no despertarla, si no lo hacía luego podría echarle… agua.

Dejé de intentarlo, no despertaba. Entré al baño con mi neceser para luego ir a buscar un vaso —sí, es raro que no tenga uno en su habitación— y, al salir me encontré con que Edward, que al igual que yo iba hacia la planta baja.

—Hola —saludó desde su puerta, sin acercarse.

Me quedé ahí, sin moverme ni decir nada por unos segundos.

—¿Ese es tu saludo? —fingí molestarme.

Sonrió y se acercó, me besó despacio, abrazándome por mi cintura y yo lo hacía con mis manos en su cuello, pasándolas por su cabello cobrizo desordenándolo aún más, dejándole un aspecto deseable.

—¿A qué bajabas? —preguntó, tras darme un cariñoso beso en mi nariz—. ¿Tienes hambre?

No sé por qué pensé en él cuando dijo si tenía hambre. A mi favor recién acababa de besarme, debía ser eso.

—No, de hecho iba en busca de un vaso —declaré dejándolo confundido—. Alice no despierta y me debe muchas travesuras.

Le sonreí al ver su expresión de venganza.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —se ofreció besándome otra vez.

—No puedo pensar bien si haces eso, Edward —me quejé.

Siguió haciéndolo, pero esta vez me provocaba, mordió mi labio tal cual como lo hice con él ayer, succionó y volvió a morder y yo simplemente soy humana, me dejo llevar.

—No quiero interrumpir y sé que estás pensando «estás interrumpiendo», pero se besan en medio de _mi _camino y necesito llegar a la cocina _ahora_.

Volteamos a ver, Alice nos miraba con una de sus perfectas cejas alzada esperando a que nos moviéramos.

—Alice, sólo te digo que me vengaré por todo lo que me has hecho y no es advertencia, sino amenaza —le sonreí tan falsamente como puede.

Asintió seriamente, pero luego la comisura de sus labios comenzó a elevarse terminando en una sonrisa.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó abrazándonos—. Vamos a desayunar, después estará lleno —confesó susurrando. Reímos disimuladamente y bajamos tras ella.

Desayunamos en la cocina, Edward se sentó a mi lado y su hermana en frente, se quejaba de que hubiera tanta gente en su casa y que ni siquiera era de su agrado.

—Hazlo por mamá, Alice, sólo son tres o máximo cuatro días.

Refunfuñó y reí.

—Tú no te rías, tampoco te gusta cierta personita —la miré fingiendo no entender.

—¿Yo? —Edward se volteó a verme alzando una ceja—. No sé de qué habla.

Se giró hacia Alice con la misma expresión, sólo que a ésta no le dedicaba la burla sino la orden.

—No me mires así Cullen, no diré nada que no sepas.

No insistió más y sabía que entendía a quién se refería su hermana. Finalizamos sin otro tema más que el del cumpleaños de Esme. Se celebraría mañana junto al día de las madres, aunque Alice, diabólica niña, quería hacer dos fiestas. Excusas para vestir a sus muñequitos, siempre lo hacía y la odiaba por ello.

Se comenzaron a despertar los demás así que subimos al cuarto de la pequeña Alice. Edward antes de irse me dio un pequeño beso de despedida y me sonrió al darse vuelta y entrar a su habitación. Era una sensación demasiado agradable y placentera besarlo.

—Deja de estar en las nubes y ven a acostarte, no quiero levantarme hoy, hace frío —palmeó el espacio que ocupé para dormir y me sonrió—. No te haré nada, lo prometo. Eso se lo dejo a mi hermano.

La muy maldita lo dijo en tono pícaro y de seguro me ruboricé porque rió a carcajadas, así que me aventé arriba de ella aplastándole el estomago. Se quejó aún riendo y comenzó a patalear, sus gritos de seguro se escucharon hasta afuera, ya que Emmett llegó sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, preocupado. Nos vio riendo y rodó sus ojos.

—Creí que tendría que usar mi fuerza contra unos ladrones o violadores —comentó sonriendo—. Las dejo. Bella, no hagas que Alice grite demasiado… y sé suave con ella.

Le lancé una almohada que golpeó a la puerta en vez de a él. Miré a mi amiga y tenía una ceja alzada, evitando sonreír.

—¿Te diste cuenta de cómo estás?

Fruncí el ceño y observé. Estaba a horcajadas sobre ella y a simple vista era raro, por eso nuestro _oso_ se burló, tenía una mente muy de hombre. Me senté al lado.

—Tu hermano es el mal pensado, yo no le veía lo malo en el momento —refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos.

Se carcajeó y le di un golpe en la cabeza, la cual después sobó.

—Hey, que necesito las neuronas —dijo quejándose y cruzándose de piernas mientras se acomodaba frente a mí—. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, ¿ya andas con Edward?

Negué y suspiré. No quería pensar en eso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada. Algo ha de haber visto en mis facciones ya que me abrazó—. Sólo hay que hacer tiempo Bells, luego nos iremos a California y estaremos todos juntos de nuevo.

Intentó animarme en vano, no deseaba otra cosa más que estar con él, esperarlo y que él me esperara también, pero en el período que estaremos separados pueden pasar muchas cosas y pensar que allá haya alguien interesada, y que se la juegue por estar con él, no me da muchos ánimos.

—Mi hermano te va a esperar, Bella. Además ya estamos por salir de vacaciones… siempre podemos ir a darle una sorpresita —me sonrió emocionada.

Le asentí limpiándome esas traicioneras lágrimas. Odiaba llorar, ella lo sabía, por eso ahora estaba revoloteando por su cuarto buscando no sé qué cosa.

—Detente mujer, me mareas.

—Lo encontré —rió maquiavélicamente. Otra cosa de ella era que al parecer era bipolar.

—Eso es una enfermedad, yo sólo me ajusto a tus emociones —se sentó otra vez frente a mí con una caja preciosa de color morado. La abrió y me llevé ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Aún las tienes? —tomé un sobre y vi la fecha—. Es del año del…

—Lo sé, son muy antiguas —abrió una color azul y rió sola—. Qué vergüenza, esto se irá conmigo a la tumba.

Seguimos toda la mañana reviviendo aquella época. Era cuando nos conocimos y nos mandábamos cartas con estupideces que ahora daban bochorno sólo leer el comienzo. En muchas de esas cartas describíamos al chico ideal. Sin saber, Edward y Jasper encajaban perfectamente. Había fotos que nunca podrían mostrarse al mundo, eran épocas no muy agraciadas y que destruirían nuestra imagen, como dijo Alice.

—Mike Newton —exclamó soltando una sonora carcajada. Llevaba _brackets_ y su cara tenía granos.

—Al menos todos pasamos por esa etapa, menos brackets, le prohibí a Renée ponérmelos.

—No necesitabas —lo sabía, pero mamá era llevada a la idea de la moda.

Revisamos hasta los videos, paseos, vacaciones, todo para el recuerdo. Ayudé a ordenarlos y bajamos —ya cambiadas de ropa— para ir a La Push, idea de la pequeña Cullen, necesitaba inhalar aire puro así que comeríamos algo allá.

Esme se encontraba preparando el almuerzo con las demás señoras. Me saludó como siempre, cariñosamente y con una sonrisa sincera. Nos dio una canasta que ya estaba preparada y no sé por qué sospechaba de la demonio andante. Me mandó a buscar nuestros _blazers_ por mientras ella subía todo a su auto.

En las escaleras cuando bajaba, unas manos que ya conocía bien me tomaron de la cintura y me llevaron a un cuarto. Era el de música.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver la ropa.

—Iré con tu diabólica hermana a la playa.

Me besó.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo toda la tarde?

Lo admito, si me pidiera cualquier cosa con esa carita y puchero, le acepto todo. Pero la tortura de la pequeña Cullen era demasiado aterrador como para siquiera intentarlo.

—Lo siento, nos hace falta un poco de aire, ya sabes, lejos de… —hice una pausa al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Me vio divertido.

—Lo sé, pero cuando regreses quiero enseñarte algo —le asentí y me despedí. Me tomó del brazo impidiéndome avanzar.

—¿Esa es tu despedida? Te recuerdo que es una tarde entera.

Evité sonreírle pero fallé. Pasé mis brazos por su cálido cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí. Me abrazó pegándome más a su fornido cuerpo, besándome de la forma más pasional y delicada, como si fuera lo último que haríamos. Sentí su sabor, su olor y también una punzada al saber que sólo lo podría tener unos cuántos días más y luego se iría. Arremetí contra él perfilando con mi lengua su labio, saboreando y expresándole lo mucho que quería estar a su lado, no dejarlo nunca. ¿Me mataría —literalmente— Alice si me quedo?

Probablemente.

El sonido de las olas era acogedor, me hacía sentir tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, que de no haber venido tendría a mis nervios comiéndome. Alice estaba a mi lado con su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, disfrutando al igual que yo de aquel espectáculo. No habíamos hablado mucho, mas el silencio era grato, de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa pintaba su cara. Como a las tres de la tarde la vi recoger algunas cosas de la canasta y ponerlas delante de nosotras. No me había acordado ni siquiera del almuerzo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Bella? —su pregunta me dejó marcando ocupado. Rió suavemente rodando los ojos—. ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad a Edward sabiendo que aún queda un año para graduarnos?

Esperaba que abordara el tema, pero no tan directamente, de hecho…

—¿Cómo lo han hecho tú y Jasper? —alzó su mirada a la nada y sonrió para sí misma.

—Ha sido complicado, ya sabes, has estado en todas conmigo y por lo mismo pienso que también se me ha hecho más fácil —asentí procesando sus palabras—. Lo que quiero decir es que si quieres algo por muy difícil que te resulte, si lo deseas de verdad nada ni nadie podrán impedir que lo tengas. Ahora, ¿puedes responderme?

Me senté cruzándome de piernas, era una tarea dificultosa hablar de mis sentimientos, y por eso agradecía que me conociera tan bien, sus preguntas sonsacaban toda la información.

—No sé, es una situación rara, ¿sabes? —comencé a jugar con mi anillo evadiendo su mirada—. Nunca creí que Edward me tomará en cuenta y menos de una manera distinta a como mejor amiga de su hermana. Estoy en proceso de transición.

No dijo nada por unos segundos y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por lo que hice lo que no quería; encontrarme con esos ojos azules intenso que me intimidaban cuando estaban serios.

—Sólo te voy a decir esto —hizo una pausa, tomando aire—: Edward desde que te vio en el centro comercial que se quedó así, bobo, idiotizado, y no sabes lo bien que me sentí al ver que se trataba de ti —me sonrió cómplice—. Ves que pedirle deseos a las estrellas fugaces funciona.

Me alegré de su observación.

—Aunque demore algunos años —bromeé.

Asintió firmemente tomando mi mano y dándole un suave apretón.

—Aunque demore algunos años —citó finalizando el tema.

La mayor parte del paseo lo pasamos en silencio. Me sentía —y no dudaba que ella igual— como nueva. Dejamos en esa playa, en la quietud de la situación, todo lo malo, lo negativo y las preocupaciones. El ambiente era el propicio para nosotras, nos dio libertad.

Regresamos a eso de las ocho, Esme se encontraba sentada en el porche esperándonos. Al vernos sonrió cariñosamente y se entró.

—¿Hace eso contigo?

—Sí, pero en cuanto percibe que estoy bien, sin vendas, ni rasguños o cualquiera de esas cosas me da mí espacio, no le gusta revolotear por ahí.

Eran tan distintas.

—¿Segura que es tú madre? —bromeé fingiendo seriedad.

Suspiró cansinamente.

—Es lo que me han hecho creer. Si es verdad no lo sé —su expresión era divertida—. Aunque el más dudoso es Emmett —agregó haciendo una mueca rara.

Reí ante eso, Emmett, mi gran oso, era el menos parecido a lo que sus padres se refiere, su cabello era oscuro, más que el de su progenitora, pero el color de ojos era igual que el de su padre y hermana. Entre él y Edward había cierto parecido, mínimo, pero había. Alice era de otro mundo, de algún planeta sobrenatural, era de mi estatura —quizás un poco más baja si se quita sus tacones—, sus ojos azules eran igual que los de Carlisle; intensos y amables. Su cabello negro azabache, hay que reconocer —su tono era caramelo igual que el de Esme—, no era de ella. En una de las muchas travesuras que hicimos cuando pequeñas le cayó pintura amarilla dejándola completamente como _patita_ y el tono de su cabello no volvió a ser el mismo. En un acto de rebeldía contra él, lo tiñó negro con tan solo doce años.

—¿Pensando? —dijo tomando mi brazo y encaminándome hacia la entrada.

Negué riendo en mi fuero interno. Subimos y Edward estaba en la puerta con esa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba atontada. Sus verdes ojos brillaban igual que los de Esme cuando se emocionaba. Ellos sí que eran madre e hijo.

—Mi turno pequeña hermana —tomó mi mano derecha llevándome escaleras arriba. Oí a Alice refunfuñar pero no comprendí bien. Algo sobre venganza quizás.

—La pasaste bien —no era pregunta.

Le miré de soslayo mientras entrábamos a la sala de música. Había estado aquí antes, había tocado la guitarra junto con Alice y lo había visto a él tocar su piano. Se acercó al taburete e hizo que me sentara a su lado. No dijo nada, se dedicó a comenzar una melodía que desconocía presionando las teclas a un ritmo constante, llenando la estancia de un sonido único y hermoso.

Mi mirada pasaba de sus largos dedos hechos especialmente para su cometido, hasta su rostro viendo cada gesto que hacía. Vi las arrugas de su frente cuando fruncía el ceño y vi desaparecerlas cuando sonreía, vi sus labios oprimidos y también entreabiertos. Mínimos detalles que lo hacía un ser especial. Ser que tocaba en estos momentos una nana escrita y compuesta por él. Una hermosa melodía que me llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón y alma. Las notas comenzaron a sonar más lento, finalizándola. El último toque resonó largamente en la sala, calándose en mí.

—Cuando te vi en esa mesa —comenzó haciendo una pausa—, no sé Bella, al conocerte diste vuelta mi mundo, Emmett me dice baboso, Alice idiota y… —hizo otra pausa esta vez viéndome—. Va a ser demasiado duro irme, pequeña —acarició mi mejilla y me recargué en su mano. Con su pulgar limpió aquellas lágrimas derramadas por la emoción. Sonrió y se acercó hasta juntar nuestras frentes.

—Sólo dame un «sí», Bella —pidió tras besar dulcemente mi nariz.

Quería estar con él, deseaba estarlo y estar separados puede que dificultase las cosas, pero por ningún motivo iba a dejar a un ser tan maravilloso.

—_Sí_ —contesté abriendo mis ojos y encontrándome con los suyos. Su mirada se tornaba intensa, su verde era más oscuro llegando al gris.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos rozándolos suavemente. Me besó concienzudo, cada vez aumentando el roce, el ritmo y la intensidad. Dejé vagar mis manos en su cabello cuando las suyas se aferraron a mi cintura posesivamente arrastrándome a su lado. Pidió un permiso que desde la primera vez ya estaba concedido, y su lengua exploró lenta y tortuosamente mi boca, juntando ambas en un baile sincronizado, perfectamente conectadas. Mordí su labio al tiempo que tomaba aire, él no espero y mordisqueó también los míos pasando su lengua por ellos. ¿No entendía que me hacía perder el control? ¿Qué me hacía sentir cosas inigualables sin saber qué hacer?

—Espera —pedí suspirando contra sus labios en un vano intento de sonar decidida.

De seguro se dio cuenta, porque luego de besarme delicadamente por última vez dejó cierta distancia entre nosotros. Creo que el mensaje lo entendió mal, lo menos que quería era que se alejara. Me acerqué escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, besó mi cabello, abrazándome cariñosa y cálidamente.

Suspiré al recordar la canción, suspiré al recordar lo que sentí cuando me besó.

—¿Y eso? —susurró.

Tenía dignidad, por lo que omití cierta información confidencial.

—La canción era hermosa —expresé irguiéndome para poder verlo—. En serio muchas gracias, me hiciste sentir… —no encontraba palabras por lo que me encogí de hombros sonriéndole.

Rió suavemente.

—Cariño, eso es sólo una mínima parte —el adjetivo que usó hizo que me estremeciera. Se quitó la cazadora y la puso sobre mis hombros. Otra vez mensaje no entendido.

—Gracias.

—De nada, acostúmbrate.

Me mostró mi sonrisa favorita. No pude evitar dedicarle una a él, sería pecado no hacerlo, se veía tan fuera de este mundo cuando lo hacía.

—Así que… —dejó la oración en el aire y alzó una ceja.

—Así que, qué —pregunté confundida.

—¿Vas a ir a California? —su entonación de esperanza me produjo un nudo en la garganta. Charlie se opondría rotundamente, aunque no viviera con nosotras, mamá y él tenían la última palabra.

—Edward —odiaba tener que decírselo—, me encantaría poder ir a visitarte y pasar tiempo contigo, pero —bajé mi mirada, enfocándome en nuestras manos entrelazadas— no puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —preguntó casi inaudible. Decepcionado.

—Mis padres, sobretodo Charlie, él es chapado a la antigua y con mamá están ahorrando para la universidad, no creo que acepten gastar en un viaje.

Asintió asimilando lo que dije. Con mis propios ahorros podría costearme el viaje, pero el problema es que aún no tengo la mayoría de edad.

Edward suspiró, lo observé y vi una seria determinación en su rostro.

—En septiembre estás de cumpleaños —afirmó jugando con mis manos—. Te haré el regalo adelantado —sentenció seguro. Abrí mi boca para rebatirle, pero no llegué ni siquiera a intentarlo, me cortó en seguida—. Por favor piénsalo —pidió con un deje de tristeza—. Va a hacer realmente difícil poder verte después del verano. Puedo hablar con tus padres, hasta Carlisle y Esme irán, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Quedé viéndolo por un momento sin decir nada. Si ponía las cosas así no tendría problemas en ir, pero de que pagara todo no estaba de acuerdo. No quería ser abusiva.

—Con una condición —sonrió al ver su triunfo—. Deja contribuir con los gastos, tengo algo ahorrado y sé que Alice y Esme no me dejarán ayudar tampoco allá.

—Amor, es un regalo —iba a rebatirle y me besó—. Si quieres puedes invitarme a tomar un helado, el pistacho es mi favorito —no me gustaba su plan, me sentía una carga. Qué tenía de malo ayudar—. No voy a aceptar, así que hazte la idea —agregó sin derecho a réplica.

Asentí de mala gana haciéndolo reír. Me revolvió el cabello y estaba a punto de soltar una palabrota, pero mordí mi labio. Me besó larga y tranquilamente hasta que nos llamaron a cenar.

Esa noche desde el balcón de Alice observé a tres estrellas caer. A cada una le pedí un deseo como lo había hecho hace un par de años, esperando que esta vez se cumplieran en un menor lapso de tiempo.

* * *

Sólo diré que ese viaje... tiene cosas interesantes.


	7. A su lado

******Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**A su lado**

_Edward_

«Beso a beso pone el cielo al revés.»

.

Sabía que mi estadía en mí casa junto con Tanya no iba a resultar fácil. Pero nunca imaginé que pudiera ser insoportable y casi intolerable. Cosa que sí era. Emmett no me lo ponía muy sencillo tampoco, me dejaba con ella y él simplemente se iba como si nada. Me vengaría por supuesto, ser hermano de Alice tenía sus ventajas.

Kate e Irina eran agradables, simpáticas y todo lo demás, Tanya si no estuviera aún insistiendo conmigo podría llegar a serlo también. Pero no.

—¿Así que estás con ella? —ignoré su tono nada más por cortesía.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunté casual.

Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—En el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—No creo que te incumba, Tanya, deja las cosas como están —pedí educadamente.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida o no —comentó tras un rato de silencio—. ¿Qué tiene que la hace diferente a las demás?

Todo. Sencillamente era un ser único.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —era tan terca—. No quiero caer de nuevo en esas conversaciones incómodas, sabes muy bien que terminan mal.

—Quiero saberlo —insistió—. Quiero saber por qué le das una oportunidad que les negaste a mujeres que conoces hace años. La acabas de ver cuándo, hace unos días apenas, no me parece lógico —espetó.

—No tiene por qué parecerte lógico, es mi decisión y hay veces que sin querer llegan las cosas —declaré con acritud—. Lo siento si no te gusta.

Se descruzó de brazos colocando ambas manos en su cintura y suspiró cansinamente.

—Bueno, espero que duren —exclamó molesta—. ¿Saben Carlisle y Esme?

Negué, sonriendo al saber dónde quería llegar.

—Tanya, solamente te digo esto: no te metas en donde no debes, porque no querrás verme enojado.

Asintió sonriendo con sarcasmo. Caminó hacia la cocina donde estaba la mayoría de las mujeres de la casa, incluso… No, ella no estaba ahí.

—Edward, por qué no me dejas a mí explicarle cómo está la situación a _esa_ —increpó mi hermana molesta—. Con ayuda de Rose podemos, no sé, cambiarle ese color de cabello que tiene o acortarlo un poco —sugirió con maldad.

—No quiero que te inmiscuyas en esto, tu trabajo es que Bella no se sienta incómoda aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió en postura militar. Le revolví su corto cabello a lo que me abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Ni siquiera tirarla por las escaleras, ahogarla en la piscina o echarle veneno a su comida? —preguntó inocentemente.

Le palmeé la espalda y se quejó riendo.

—Primero que todo, lanzarla por las escaleras es demasiado cliché y tu cabecita podría _maqueavelizar_ ideas mejores, ahogarla en la piscina —la quedé viendo escéptico—, ¿dónde más querías ahogarla? —hizo un puchero—. Envenenarla… papá es médico, adiós plan.

—Aunque no te guste admitirlo sabes que se merece mínimo un viaje rodando por las escaleras —sonrió tocándome la nariz—. Aunque sea cliché —arremedó fallidamente.

—Vete ya —dije soltando su pequeños hombros—. Hoy es día de celebraciones, ayer ni siquiera saludamos a mamá.

—¡Ops! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca—. Qué hijos más desconsiderados.

Reí por su regaño. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, a mitad de camino salió Bella con una coleta improvisada y unos mechones rebeldes que la hacían ver sensual y madura —que ya lo era.

—Bells —la aludida volteó a verla—, te quiero.

De seguro le sonrió, porque al venir hacia mí llevaba esa sonrisa perfecta alegrándome aún más el día.

—¿Qué haces en medio del salón —comenzó a preguntar caminando lentamente— solo? —finalizó al llegar y poner cierta distancia.

Le fruncí el ceño y me miró confundida. Voy a tener que dejar la bendita manía de pensar tanto en ella, y me lo hacía más difícil si se mordía el labio. Provocadora.

—Nada —suspiré. Enarcó una ceja perfectamente definida y me observó suspicaz.

—Ajá, y yo te creo.

—De verdad, hablaba con Alice —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

No estaba convencida, por lo que comencé a acercarme más a ella cortando la estúpida distancia. Sólo me quedaban algunos días, ¿y pretendía que mantuviéramos apariencias? Por favor, por mi les contaba a todos que éramos… Momento. Todavía no éramos nada, ¿no se lo había pedido ya?

—¿Qué pasa?

Negué lentamente, despabilándome.

—Estás raro —observó cruzando sus brazos. Esperando.

—No… Sí. Lo que ocurre es que… —me pasé una mano por el cabello, no encontrando las palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su voz era suave, cálida, al igual que sus hermosos ojos marrones.

—Me preguntaba —dejé la oración en el aire, esto estaba mal—. No es el momento, pero tienes que pensar en un «sí» por respuesta.

Sonrió y me abrazó, pasando sus delicados brazos por mi cuello y jugando con mi cabello.

—¿Crees que decir: «quieres ser mi novia», en medio del salón de tu casa sin una pizca de romanticismo es incorrecto? —me dejó sorprendido y sonreí asintiendo. Se acercó mucho más y me besó sin prisa, con calma y, sí, sentí amor.

—Bueno, no cabe duda la respuesta o ¿sí? —negué suspirando, recobrando la compostura—. Lo diré de todas maneras —se estiró, sus labios besaron mi cuello y avanzaron hasta mi oído. Inhale su fragancia justo en su cuello—. Sí, quiero ser tu novia, Edward Cullen —susurró de una manera tan exquisita y sensual que de seguro ni cuenta se dio del tono de su voz.

—Me alegro demasiado Srta. Swan —susurré en su cabello—. Ahora eres formalmente: _mi_ Bella.

Sonrió contra mi cuello afianzando más el agarre de su abrazo. Podría estar sólo así y no me cansaría. ¿Era necesario dejarla? ¿Irme? ¿No verla durante meses?

—Estaré pensando todos los días en ti —consentí aún abrazados.

No quería apartarla, no sabiendo que debía aprovechar cada bendito segundo a su lado, que después lo único que podría ver de ella sería alguna foto, que sólo escucharía su voz por medio de un aparato que no dejaba tocarla, besarla, sentirla mía.

—No llores —pedí suavemente percibiendo sus lágrimas—. Estará todo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo venir cada vez que pueda y no te librarás de mi ni para ir al baño.

Rió apartándose. Limpié sus lágrimas con pequeños besos siguiendo su curso que, casualmente, terminaban en su boca. La besé apenas rozando nuestros labios. Ella bajó sus manos acariciando mi nuca, mi pecho y quedándose ahí.

—Eres tortuosamente provocador —comentó observándome seriamente.

—¿Eso es malo? —inquirí sonriéndole.

Asintió.

—Tengo diecisiete, un novio malditamente sexy con unos labios extremadamente deseables, y unas hormonas que se disparan cada vez que me toca —confesó sin apartar sus ojos de los míos—. ¿Crees que es malo? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Viéndolo de ese modo no; tengo veintiuno, una novia perversamente sensual y deseable, con una manía de morderse el labio dolorosamente provocador, y unas hormonas que estallan considerablemente cada vez que la ve —declaré sosteniéndole la mirada—. Creo que es perfecto.

Afirmó mi conjetura dedicándome una sonrisa. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente antes de irme.

—Te veré no sé cuándo, Carlisle nos tiene ocupados preparando el patio.

—Y Alice con Rose haciendo ramitos de flores —contestó ceñuda. Dudé en avanzar—. Es que soy torpe con las manos y se empeñan en que las haga por eso salí un momento pero me encontré a Kate y me pidió ayuda con no me acuerdo qué entonces fuimos a la cocina y estaba tu amiguita quien me observó como siempre lo hace así que dije que iba al baño y me encontré contigo en medio de la sala_._ Eso pasó.

Respiró hondo disfrutando el aire que entraba. No la había oído decir tanto sin pausa. Me hubiese divertido, mas su comentario sobre Tanya no hacía más que molestarme.

—No hagas caso, sube a mi cuarto y ponle el cerrojo que yo digo que te sentías mal —negó con aspecto contrariado.

—No le daré en el gusto —su voz era firme—. Ella me tiene bastante ojeriza, pero no sabe que yo también —froté mis manos en sus brazos. Se iluminó su semblante, ni idea por qué—. Venga, vete ya, te están esperando.

Me despedí con un casto beso, y con la imagen de su sonrisa caminé hacia los hombres que estaban en el patio trasero. Jasper al verme movió sus cejas sugestivamente y Emmett también. Los miré irritado, ya llevaban días haciendo lo mismo.

—Hijo, ¿ya habló tu hermano contigo? —preguntó Carlisle desde unas escaleras.

—No papá, ¿por qué?

—Hay planes para las vacaciones, pero queríamos saber tu opinión.

Observé a Emmett apuntándolo de forma amenazadora. Me sacó la lengua. Muy maduro.

—¿Y qué serían esos planes?

—Ir a California luego de que Alice acabe el instituto e irnos a la casa de campo —habló bajando las escaleras—. Tu madre está bastante entusiasmada, dice que Rose, Jasper y Bella irán sí o sí. No quiere dejar a nadie aquí.

Sonreí apoyando su moción. Mi madre era brillante.

—Bueno, si es así no hay problema, cuenten con mi voto —le dije alegre.

Palmeó mi espalda feliz.

—Dije Bella y te iluminaste —mi amigo se rió sin remordimientos—. Tú callado, que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente —le recordó, Jasper paró de reírse de inmediato— _Yerno_. Me cuesta aceptarlo

Le asentí. Se trataba de nuestra pequeña Alice, era obvio que nos sorprenderíamos. Emmett no.

—Ay, no sean aguafiestas, Rose es un año mayor que Alice y Bella, no recuerdo que hayan hecho tanto drama.

—Eso es porque se trataba de ti, ya eres mayorcito, Alice es mi nena aún —exclamó dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor—. El papá de Rose se puso igual o peor, recuérdalo.

Éste chasqueó la lengua, siguiendo junto con Jasper sus labores.

—Ya veremos cuando Charlie se entere, me reiré en tu cara —sentenció con voz malvada. Rodé los ojos, era Emmett.

Terminamos antes del almuerzo, ordenamos y limpiamos todo, no queríamos que Esme viera nada, era una sorpresa. Creía que la fiesta era adentro.

Entramos directo cada uno a los baños, yo subí a mi habitación, me aseé y salí de mi cuarto en menos de quince minutos. Al llegar abajo lo único que oí fue un grito.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella —ella seguía disculpándose.

Estábamos en mi cuarto y la mirada de Alice estaba fija en la mano de su amiga. Se sentía culpable por algo que ella no causó ni provocó.

—Alice, detente —pedí en tono suave—. Otra disculpa más y quemo tus nuevos zapatos.

Medio sonrió, pero seguía su vista clavada en la mano que Carlisle estaba vendando.

—Pude haberlo evitado —seguía lamentándose.

—Cariño déjalo, es sólo un esguince, Bella ya está acostumbrada —le sonrió a mi novia haciendo que se ruborizara—. Sonrojos y caídas —suspiró—, deberían estar en los _Records Guiness._

—Mínimo una venganza —sugirió Alice molesta—. ¡Ah! Juro que la odio más, demasiado, extremadamente demasiado.

—Ella no hizo nada, la torpe aquí soy yo —habló en voz baja viendo ahora su vendado.

Carlisle intercambió unas miradas conmigo, sabía a lo que se refería y le negué disimuladamente. Asintió y salió de mi cuarto recomendando unas pastillas para el dolor.

—Puedes presentar cargos en su contra —dijo la pequeña Cullen—. Hay testigos.

Bella suspiró frustrada.

—Testigos de mi incapacidad para fijarme dónde meto mis manos.

—Estoy en total desacuerdo —habló molesta—. Si dejas que esto pase como si nada, entonces no te estás dando a respetar. Y eso no va contigo ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó alzando la voz—. ¿Piensas darle pie y que haga un «accidente» de nuevo?

Le di una mirada de advertencia. Estaba cruzada de brazos, tensa y esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar. Intentó relajarse echando su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando con calma.

—Perdona, el hecho de que se hiciera la víctima me enojó, siempre hace lo mismo —abracé a Bella y recostó su cabeza en mí. La oí suspirar y levantar su cabeza para mirar a Alice.

—No te culpo, de verdad hubiese dicho algo si Esme no hubiese estado ahí —pronunció en voz calmada—, y no voy a hacer un problema en su día —le recordó seriamente—, piensa en ella un momento antes de sugerir indirectamente arruinarle su fiesta.

Observé la reacción de Alice, hizo una mueca chasqueando la lengua. Le encontraba razón, sólo que su vena vengativa quería hacer justicia.

—No quiero arruinar nada, amo demasiado a mamá para armar un problema —expresó decaída. Algo raro en ella—. No te prometo nada, eres mi mejor amiga al igual que Rose, así que no esperes que sea agradable ni finja educación con ella —advirtió seria, mas su voz fue suave. Bella asintió y miró sus manos. Era pequeña, pero inmensamente intimidante.

—Bajaré para hacer cualquier cosa —avisó yéndose hacia la puerta—. Los quiero, sé que soy insoportable a veces pero es por lo mismo —le sonreímos—. Nos vemos más tarde.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo y todo quedó en un estado de mutismo. Bella se acomodó en mi pecho emitiendo un suspiro. Yo estaba en medio de la cama, recostado en mis almohadas y acariciando su cabello. La idea de hablar me producía cierto desasosiego, así que me limité a estar junto a ella sin decir ninguna palabra. Si deseaba entablar conversación esperaría a que estuviera lista, no iba a presionarla.

Por lo que su pregunta me dejó en completa sorpresa.

—¿Estás enojado? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué podría estar enojado? —inquirí confundido.

Se encogió de hombros. Muy diplomática.

—No pretendo crear molestias, menos entre tu familia y este día.

Me senté llevándola conmigo a erguirse. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y ese brillo que tanto me gustaba ya no estaba.

—Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido tu culpa —iba a replicar, pero la corté—. Nada.

Negó sonriendo, una sonrisa que no quería ver en su hermoso rostro. Una que se veía sin vida. Miró sus manos y yo deseaba saber qué pensaba.

—Es preferible que me vaya —musitó con ademán de levantarse.

La cogí por la cintura fuertemente, pero con delicadeza.

—No te vas a ir de aquí —declaré con cierta acritud—. Si no he dicho algo es porque me lo has pedido, Bella —le recordé—. Tienes razón en lo de no arruinar la celebración de Esme, pero eso no quita que le digan a Tanya sus verdades.

Esperó unos segundos y asintió evadiendo mi mirada otra vez. Cómo la hacía entender, era llevada a su idea.

—No le digas nada, no la volveré a ver por el resto de mi vida así que no tiene caso —agregó sin ver nada, un poco absorta.

Me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta, le besé el cabello rozando parte de su cuello y dio un pequeño respingo. Se quedó quieta mientras subía hacia sus labios, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de tranquilidad.

—Me lo harías más fácil si me besaras de frente —comentó sonriéndome. Alcé una ceja esperando a que se diera cuenta, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa al entender su error—. Ya veo, ¿quieres que haga el trabajo por ti? —inquirió girándose para hacerme frente—. Creí que el Sr. Perfecto llevaba la situación —comentó burlonamente.

Reí suavemente acercándome más hasta rozar sus labios. Volvía a tener sus ojos cerrados. Me encantaba verla así, por lo que decidí jugar un poco.

—¿Qué decías, Isabella? —pregunté inocentemente—. ¿Puedes llevar tú la situación? No me hiere el ego si eso te importa.

Abrió sus ojos y vi a la Bella que me gustaba. Decidida y dispuesta.

—Edward Cullen, no sabía que eras tan egocéntrico —dijo con falsa sorpresa. Le guiñé un ojo y posó su mano buena detrás de mi cabeza agarrándome el cabello—. Y un tanto machista también.

—Puedo ser todo lo que quieras menos machista, cariño —intenté provocarla y el tono de voz que usaba sabía le molestaba.

No se movió, traspasándome con su mirada la…

Arremetió contra mí y para mi total asombro no pude equilibrar su impulso. Caí de espaldas a la mullida cama con ella encima besándome con una fuerza que no sabía que se hallaba en ella. Me dejó por unos segundos pasmado sin hacer nada y sólo por inercia seguí el ritmo del beso. Sin darme tiempo de ni siquiera poder hacer algo, se levantó demasiado pronto.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar —respiraba con dificultad. Tomó una bocanada de aire sin quitarme de su vista.

Cerré los ojos maldiciendo mi estúpida reacción. Ahora me quedaría frustrado por el resto de mi vida al no responderle ese beso que de seguro no volverá a darme.

—Vamos —urgió parada frente a mí.

—No —dije en voz poco firme—. No hasta que vuelvas aquí y me des otro beso.

La observé, se debatía en hacerlo o no, su manía de morderse labio la delataba. Algo que no me ayudaba.

—Si no bajas lo haré sola.

Bueno, creo que su mente le ganó al deseo del cuerpo. Triste elección. Me levanté de mala gana diciéndole con mi mirada que me vengaría. Rió y pasó un brazo por mi cintura y yo de buena gana pasé el mío por la de ella.

—Tus elecciones no son correctas, deberías seguir los impulsos, ya sabes —sonrió ante mi comentario—, dicen que se disfrutan mucho más.

Bajamos riendo, al final de las escaleras estaba sentada Rosalie y Alice, las dos se veían serias al conversar de no sé qué cosa. Me paré enfrente de ellas con Bella a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —creo que mi tono de voz fue un poco brusco, las tres me quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, no era la intención.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —le preguntó Rose ignorando mi cuestión.

—Sí, ni que fuera algo nuevo —le restó importancia. Me mordí la lengua y Alice me vio. Rió simulando una tos.

—Mary Alice Cullen, serías tan amable, hermana, de explicarme qué está pasando —usé su nombre completo para molestarla. Lo odiaba.

—No uses ese tonito conmigo jovencito —me apuntó con su pequeño dedito regañándome—. Rose se peleó con Emmett, nada nuevo tampoco, ¿cierto Bella?

Ésta afirmó viendo a Rosalie mirar sus uñas distraída. Para mí algo ocultaban, no era de esperar lo contrario después de semejante accidente.

—Entonces —comencé a hablar alejándome de ellas lentamente—, las dejaré para que conversen.

Me sonrieron agradecidas por mi decisión. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Bella como despedida y me preparé para mostrar mi más falsa caballerosidad —que no merecía— a Tanya.

Sólo si había compañía a nuestro alrededor, claro.

Hojeaba una revista cuando salí al patio y se veía concentrada. Me acerqué hasta quedar parado frente a ella, que estaba sentada en la hamaca de Alice. Sí, era de ella. Tanya se percató de mi visita y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa bastante cínica.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Edward? —preguntó relajada—. ¿Ya se durmió tu Bella?

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes por qué vine —respondí secamente—. Deja en paz a Bella y no hagas que Esme pase un mal rato —le ordené con aspereza—. Es su fiesta.

Me fulminó por unos minutos con la mirada llena de ira. Me mostré firme ante ella para que entendiera el mensaje, no deseaba usar palabras crueles para que captara mi idea.

—Me estás acusando de algo que no tuve nada que ver, Edward —dijo ella, conteniendo su coraje—. Que sea torpe no es mi culpa.

—Le cerraste la puerta cuando tenía su mano allí —siseé molesto—. Si no te agrada puedes ignórala. Pero no formes un conflicto justo ahora, soy capaz de dejar a un lado mi caballerosidad contigo Tanya, y de verdad quisiera no tener que llegar a ese grado.

Negó moviendo su cabeza.

—Te está mintiendo, no sé cómo puedes creerle, fue un accidente, en toda casa puede pasar —se defendió con seguridad—. Ya te lavó el cerebro, creí que eras inteligente, Edward.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello exasperado. Era un caso perdido.

—Estás advertida, ahora es tu problema si me haces caso o no.

La dejé con la palabra en la boca, indignada y enojada conmigo. Quedaba toda una tarde, fiesta, mañana y quizás otro día teniéndola en casa. Preferiría mil veces ir de compras con mi hermana. Y pensando en ella, apareció frente a mi justo al entrar en la habitación de descanso. Su sonrisa era demasiado grande para que se tratara de algo bueno.

—¿Piensas de vez en cuando que mi maquiavélica cabeza crea planes realmente malvados?

Oh-oh.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunté asustado.

Rió y pellizcó mis mejillas.

—Nada malo ni bueno —respondió sin más—. Saldremos las chicas y yo a comprar —avisó, caminando en reversa aún hablándome—. Pórtate bien, te quiero.

Quedé solo entre preocupado y divertido, pero ya me enteraría luego sobre su plan.

* * *

Desde que leí el libro, Kate me cae muy bien, creo que entre las tres hermanas hay una gran relación... aunque aquí eso no se ve demasiado claro.

Gracias por seguir aquí, saludos.


	8. Maestra

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Maestra**

_Bella_

«Porque tú fuiste la hermana que no tuve.»

.

Salir de la gran casa suponía un respiro a los altercados que ha habido. Ignoraría a Tanya por el resto de mi vida incluyendo si me hablaba, ya no me importaba parecer educada frente a Edward, él lo sabía, se lo comenté en su cuarto. Su cuarto. Lo besé de una manera poco… sutil. Ahora que estábamos juntos, lograba ver mis reacciones ante sus palabras o acciones. Cabe rescatar una cosa: no tengo historial amoroso. Se podría decir entonces que él saca a flote mis más bajos instintos.

El _porsche_ amarillo de Alice iba a una velocidad razonable para ese tipo de auto, pero la adrenalina no era mi amiga y a veces me jugaba malas pasadas.

—¿Puedes ir más despacio? —le sugerí cerrando mis ojos.

—¿Estás mareada? —sentí como aminoró el acelerador.

Le asentí.

—Lo siento, debí recordarlo.

—No hay problema, ya pasó.

El descapotable rojo venía detrás de nosotras, Irina, Kate y Jane nos acompañaban también. La relación entre Volturi, Cullen y Denali había cambiado notablemente, se llevaban de maravilla a excepción de una, por supuesto. Rosalie no tuvo complicación en entablar comunicación con ellas, era agradable, simpática y caía bien de presencia. Alice no exageraba cuando me hablaba de ella y hace días tuve el placer de conocerla y era buena chica, muy amigable.

—¿Qué compraremos? No creo que falte nada, hay de sobra, Alice.

Sonreía sin desviar su mirada del camino. No debí preguntar, ahora sentía miedo.

—Cosas, Bells, cosas —suspiró sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Te diré pero no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión porque no lo conseguirás.

Le asentí con el ceño fruncido. Cómo si alguna vez le hubiera ganado. ¡El chocolate cuenta! Já.

—Hay una tienda, en donde venden artículos para bromas —iba a replicar, pero siguió hablando—. Las demás saben y están de acuerdo conmigo, incluso Irina y Kate piensan que esa merece un exclusivo _karma_. No tienes derecho a rebatir, perderás.

No comenté nada hasta llegar. Dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran, estaba cansada de gastar saliva sin propósito alguno. Que fluyan sus ideas, igual y puede ser divertido.

Entramos y quedé sorprendida. Era grande, colorida y había muchas estanterías con productos extraños. Las personas reían cuando veían la finalidad de algún juego y varios niños sonreían malvadamente al pensar en quiénes los podrían usar. Yo sonreí involuntariamente al imaginar ese pequeño frasco vertido en la bebida de Tanya. ¡Hace vomitar color rojo! Esto era genial.

—Chicas, la tienda es suya, vayan y… ARRASEN —exclamó mi pequeña amiga yéndose a: «Mayores de 16.»

Fui en busca de ese líquido vomitivo, hallé varios colores y sabores y supuse que era para que no se notara en la bebida. Veamos; la roja me la llevo, eso era obvio. Arriba de esos productos encontré más frasquitos, estos hacían… vaya, eran interesantes, quizás los usara en algún momento.

—Bella, ¿ya acabaste? —le asentí a Kate que veía fascinada lo que yo llevaba—. Vaya, es interesante, tendré cuidado cuando me des algo para beber —me miró fingiendo estar asustada.

—No lo usaré con ustedes —dije, viendo aparecer a las demás detrás de Kate—. Depende de cómo se comporten.

—Seremos buenas —declaró Rose inocentemente—. Los chicos no sé, tal vez puedan servirnos de experimento.

Todas sonrieron con malicia y más de una hizo la risa perversa llevándose la mirada divertida de algunas personas que pasaban.

—Vamos a pagar, hay mucho que hacer en casa todavía.

Seguimos a Jane quien se ofreció junto a Irina a pagar todo a modo de regalo para sus nuevas amigas.

El camino de regreso fue de risa. Jane llamó a Alice y activó el altavoz; Kate trataba de hablar normal, pero lo hacía como si le hubiesen extraído una muela y las demás se carcajeaban por sus intentos. Rose explicó que era una pastilla masticable que se esparcía por toda la boca, y ésta sólo se abría tantito por la elasticidad no permitiendo pronunciar bien. Con Alice reíamos más que ellas, sus sonoras risas eran contagiosas, demasiado divertidas y en un momento oímos un «Oh» bien largo que hizo que explotaran en carcajadas más fuertes. Nos miramos extrañadas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Alice conteniéndose.

Risas, risas y más risas. Hubo un suspiro, varios suspiros de una misma persona. Sospeché de Rose.

—Irina —hizo una pausa riéndose otra vez—, bota humito.

No aguantamos, unimos nuestras risotadas con las demás hasta que nos dolió el estómago. Alice limpiaba sus lágrimas, estábamos más calmadas, pero una recordaba hablar a Kate y reía haciendo que la otra la siguiera hasta que al final, llegamos donde los Cullen.

—No digamos nada —sugirió Alice al bajarnos todas—. Nos están esperando.

Todos estaban afuera conversando animadamente, relajados. Jasper también se encontraba ahí junto a Edward, Emmett y Alec. Nos dirigieron una mirada de sospecha, Jazz que era el más perspicaz rodó los ojos y sonrió al ver las bolsas.

—Kate, ¿te encuentras bien, cariño? —preguntó Esme desde su sillón.

Ésta asintió sin decir nada. Bastó eso para que riéramos a la vista de los ojos confundidos y divertidos de los presentes.

—Le duele una muela, ¿cierto? —le guiñé un ojo, a lo que bromeando me apuntó amenazándome.

—Con agua se le quita —dijo Jane evitando sonreír a la mirada de Irina—. No puedo.

Entró a la casa corriendo, reí suavemente ante la divertida escena. Irina aún botaba un poco de humito, por lo que entró también seguida de nosotras.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó Emmett viendo a su novia.

—Nada, cosas de mujeres —lo besó e ingresó junto a las demás.

Edward sujetó mi brazo esperando una respuesta más lógica y completa. Me allegué a su oído para susurrarle:

—No seas curioso.

No esperé a que contestara ni me fijé en su reacción, caminé directo a la habitación de Alice y allí estaban todas viendo a las hermanas Denali cepillar sus dientes.

—Llevan más de diez restregadas.

Cuando sintieron que estaban _limpias_ se limitaron todas a ir buscar sus vestidos para probárselos y ver si les hacía falta algo. Rose se ofreció para peinar y Alice para maquillar, eran las más entusiasmadas del cuarto. Qué hacia ahí, odiaba ir de compras, mi maquillaje era simple, mi vestuario lo elegía la diablilla. Podría ir abajo a ayudar en algo.

—Bella, tu vestido será el azul, ¿de acuerdo? Cambié de opinión sobre el color —le alcé una ceja escéptica, con sarcasmo—. No me mires así, es por tu propio bien.

Lo dejé pasar, ella sabía lo que hacía y además, el azul me encantaba. Las chicas estaban todas con sus vestidos ya puestos, la cena de hoy era formal, por lo tanto teníamos que pasar por el ojo crítico de la pequeña Cullen. Los tonos eran todos diferentes, Jane usaba los rosas; Kate unos verdes preciosos: Irina vestía de naranjo, le quedaba de maravilla contrastando con su piel; Rose llevaba uno rojo, esta chica tiene pinta de modelo y se le veía realmente hermoso.

—Bella, no me hagas usar mi ira contigo —advirtió Alice frente a mí con sus manos en la cintura—. Ponte tu vestido, por favor.

—A ti tampoco te lo veo puesto, así que… —enarqué una ceja y ella golpeó con su tacón el piso, impaciente.

Resoplé y me levanté a regañadientes directo al baño. En el perchero estaban el de ella y el mío, cuál era de quién, no sé. Abrí la primera funda y no era, su color era morado, un bello, vestido strapless morado. Al parecer todas llevarían del mismo modelo, seguramente mi diabólica amiga tuvo que ver en eso, sin embargo, cada uno era de diseñador, por lo tanto único.

No quería ver el que tendría que usar, ¿y si era distinto a los demás, más provocador, o…? Qué va, es sólo un vestido. Antes de sacarlo lo aprecié unos momentos. Azul, un hermoso azul metálico, nada extravagante. Realmente, ella tenía un poder sobrenatural para la moda, en cuanto a mí concierne.

Me desvestí y sonreí ante el roce cuando lo pasé por mi cuerpo. Me sentía cómoda, una preocupación menos. Tocaron a la puerta y me imaginaba quién era. Salí y me esperaba mi demonio personal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hermosa! —exclamó tirando de mi mano—. Qué opinan, ¿cierto que le queda ese color? Bella, Bella, fuiste hecha para ése vestido.

Estaba un poco, sólo un poco, eufórica y no podía callarla. Las demás sonreían, Rose con picardía, ya deseaba no haber visto sus gestos, ahora estaba nerviosa.

—Señoritas, nada más decirles que la cena es a las nueve en punto —informó Alice viéndonos con seriedad—. A las siete las quiero aquí listas para sólo peinar y maquillar, ¿entendieron?

Asentimos moviendo la cabeza. Era de temer aun ignorando su tamaño. ¿Será así con Jasper? Él es bastante emocional.

—Ah, y no olviden pensar en ustedes saben —insinuó Jane saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Deberíamos saber? —preguntó confundida Irina.

Kate le dio un codazo recibiendo una queja por parte de su hermana.

—Compras. Hoy. Risas. Humito.

—Está bien, ya entendí, no te pases —respondió con alegría.

Se marcharon ellas también y no quería enterarme de lo que pasaba por la mente de Irina al irse. Les gustaba hacer bromitas.

—Fase uno completa —dijo Alice sonriéndome—. Fase dos entra en acción a las cinco con _cero cero_.

Nada bueno, nada bueno.

La cena no era sorpresa, estaban invitados los padres de Rosalie, algunas personas amigas de la familia y mi madre. Carlisle se llevó a Esme a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, los hermanos Cullen deberían encargarse del regalo que nada más y nada menos era una casa —por lo que escuché y vi, ella la diseñó en algún momento de su vida para cuando sus hijos ya no vivieran con ellos, un sueño había dicho Alice. La inmensa casa estaba en una Isla—, y la vería en un viaje de aniversario dentro de unos meses.

—Bella, Edward te espera afuera —avisó Emmett desde la puerta.

—Gracias.

Me levanté de la cama de Alice donde ella terminaba de limar mis uñas que ya estaban listas para la noche.

—Irán a buscar el pastel a Forks, y dile a tu novio que se concentre en la carretera, no en el copiloto.

Le saqué la lengua y se rió por mi grado de madurez. Me despedí y bajé al porche. Él tenía la puerta del Volvo abierta, apoyado en ella. Su sonrisa torcida era sofocante, hacía que no pensara bien y mis mejillas seguro se sonrojaron. Tomó mi mano y la besó en el dorso sin quitarme la mirada.

—Adelante Srta. Swan —le sonreí divertida sentándome en el cómodo auto.

Dentro se estaba calentita, a gusto. Cuando entró, la brisa fresca hizo que me estremeciera. Observó mi reacción y estirando su brazo a la parte trasera me tendió una chaqueta. Mi chaqueta.

—¿Qué hacía aquí? —pregunté confundida. La última vez la vi en el cuarto de Alice.

Se encogió de hombros maniobrando los mandos para salir. Se lo dejé pasar, de cualquier manera no me importaba cómo había llegado allí. Puso _play_ a la radio y la música de _One Republic_ sonó perfectamente dentro del coche. Comencé a tararear y cantar en ocasiones algunas de las canciones. Edward de seguro me escuchó, porque cuando lo miré de reojo sonreía y cantaba conmigo. No hablamos durante el viaje, nos dedicamos a seguir escuchando el CD y poco antes de llegar le indiqué el camino a mi casa.

—Es aquí, ¿vienes? —indagué sin saber muy bien qué quería hacer él. Intenté que mi voz no sonara tan ansiosa.

Asintió.

—Claro, me gustaría conocer a Renée —bromeó quitando la llave del contacto—. No creo que sea como la describen ustedes.

—Deberías estar asustado, es mi única recomendación —lo asusté, bajando del Volvo.

—Y tú, deberías esperar a que te abra la puerta —regañó caminando hasta mi lado.

Rodé los ojos.

—No soy tan delicada, Cullen —repliqué andando hacia la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

—Lo que digas, Swan —contestó tras de mí. Muy cerca.

Tomé su mano entrando con él detrás hacia el recibidor. No se oía demasiado bullicio, así que supuse que la visita familiar se había ido. Me dirigí a la cocina con mi novio pisándome los talones. No estaba ahí.

—Quizás esté arriba —aventuró él susurrando en mi oído.

No podía evitar sentirme nerviosa y estremecerme. Con fuerzas traté de parecer normal a su acción. Asentí sin girarme esperando que —si me había sonrojado— mis mejillas volvieran a su color natural.

—Iré a ver, ¿me esperas en la sala? —pregunté ahora viéndolo. Sonreía divertido.

—Claro, ¿vas a decirme: «siéntete como en tu casa»? —le di un empujoncito que lo hizo caer en una de las sillas que nunca había visto colocadas ahí.

—Enseguida bajo.

Subí rápido las escaleras, tenía que entregarle el regalo a Renée por el día de las madres si es que la pillaba. Fui a mi cuarto a buscarlo y la encontré allí, sentada en mi cama y sonriendo.

Toqué a la puerta. Alzó la cabeza en seguida, sorprendida de verme.

—Cariño, creí que llegarías más tarde —dijo ella mientras sostenía algo sobre sus manos.

—Vine con Edward a buscar el pastel —le informé caminando hasta sentarme frente a ella—. ¿Qué haces? La puerta estaba abierta, ¿la dejaste así?

Sonrió contenta. No sabía el por qué de su felicidad y tampoco creía que me lo dijera, era muy obstinada. La miré con suspicacia alzando una de mis cejas.

—No vas a sonsacarme nada, y sí, estoy realmente feliz, pero aún no es momento de decir nada —golpeó juguetonamente mi cabeza con unas ¿fotos?—. ¿Dejaste al joven solo, Bella? —preguntó recién cayendo en cuenta.

—Te estaba buscando, quiero entregarte algo —me paré y fui a mi armario, saqué la cajita que estaba escondida entre mi ropa interior y volví a donde estaba—. Ten.

Observó el regalo asombrada y luego me sonrió. Lo abrió y dio un pequeño gritito de emoción.

—¿Es en serio? Pero… —dejó de hablar cuando sacó la cadena de plata de su caja—. Cariño, no debiste, tus ahorros… No necesito un regalo tuyo, con tenerte conmigo me sobra, Bella —sus azules ojos le brillaban, sonreía a más no poder y miraba fascinada mi regalo.

—No seas tonta —regañé quitándosela y parándome tras ella—. Es lo mínimo que puedo darte por diecisiete años en que has estado para mí siempre.

Le colgué la gargantilla en su cuello viendo cómo le quedaba al mirarla de frente. Ahora resaltaban más sus ojos azules, y la sonrisa que tenía hacía que se viera aún más linda.

—Feliz día —susurré abrazándola— Te quiero.

—Yo más, preciosa.

Me devolvió el gesto con ganas, apretándome delicadamente contra ella. Sabía que pronto iba a derramar algunas lágrimas, siempre ha sido emocional, más cuando se trataba de mí. Le besé la mejilla cariñosamente haciendo que sonara. Rió y me besó de vuelta tirándome a la cama.

—Muchas gracias nena, hoy ha sido un día estupendo —sonrió otra vez, alegre.

Su felicidad era la mía, no había nada mejor que ver a la persona que amas sonreír de esa manera. Y mi madre era todo.

—Hay un muchacho abajo Sra. Swan, ¿será descortés usted con él?

Dio un brinco apurada y salió corriendo al primer piso. Iba a quedar encantada con él, la conocía, y luego vendrían las preguntas por supuesto. Antes de pararme me fijé en las fotos a mi lado. El hospital de Forks; Renée en silla de ruedas, Charlie la llevaba y yo era un pequeño bulto en brazos de mi madre. La otra era mía con cuatro años y empapada de pastel por mi cumpleaños, estaba mirando a la cámara al sacarla porque sonreía. Seguí pasándolas y en todas aparecía yo, no sé qué habrá estado haciendo, pero intenté restarle importancia, malo no podría ser, mi madre irradiaba felicidad.

Las dejé ahí mismo, tal vez volvería a buscarlas, no eran mías porque ella guardaba todos esos recuerdos. Bajé y me dirigí directamente a la cocina, dudaba que estuvieran en la sala. Y bingo, conversaban animadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Por qué no heredé esa personalidad, resultaría bastante práctico para poder entablar relaciones sociales con los demás entes. Aclaré mi garganta ya que me ignoraban.

—Oh, cielo, por fin conozco al famoso Edward —exclamó encantada—, ya pensaba que era un personaje ficticio de esos que Mary Alice me inventa.

Reímos los tres, a mi amiga se le daba bastante bien crear personas en el momento. Edward de seguro sabía y no cabía duda que Alice cuando pequeña —más aún— tenía amigos imaginarios.

—Mi hermana es un poco especial, Señora —comentó él divertido—. ¿La tiene que aguantar también en su casa?

—Claro que sí —respondió riendo—. Y no me digas Señora, haces que me sienta vieja, llámame Renée —sugirió a lo que él asintió sonriéndole malditamente encantador—. No quieres saber todo lo que hace ella, tiene una energía esa niña. Ahora sé que polos opuestos congenian.

—Gracias —comenté con sarcasmo—. Acabas de decirme que soy qué…

—Marie, no quise decir eso cariño —repuso sonriéndome.

—No me digas «Marie», me llamo Bella.

—Isabella Marie —corrigió ella molestándome—. No te amurres, sólo bromeo.

Me crucé de brazos.

—No lo hago.

Asintió divertida. ¿Qué les pasa? Se reían a mi costa sin vergüenzas.

—El pastel dónde está, tenemos que llegar a ordenar antes que Esme y Carlisle vuelvan.

A mi madre pareció alumbrársele la ampolleta. Abrió el enorme refrigerador para dejar a nuestra vista el gran y colorido pastel que eligieron los hermanos Cullen.

—Llévenlo con cuidado. Bella, tendrás que irte atrás, hay que sostenerlo derecho.

Asentí mientras lo acomodábamos en el auto. Me acerqué a ella para despedirme.

—Te veo luego, no olvides la cámara fotográfica, necesito de mis propias evidencias —le recordé por las muchas veces que mi pequeña amiga tomaba fotos del momento exacto de mi torpeza—. Y además… Olvídalo, sólo recuerda lo anterior, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí, vete con cuidado —me abrazó y besó mi cabello—. Edward, en tu casa podemos seguir hablando, no hay problema.

—Claro, Renée, me encantaría —respondió—. Nos vemos en la noche —se despidió con la gracia propia de él. Hiperventilaba quién, ¿mi madre o yo?

—Adiós.

Arrancó su Volvo y no pude evitar preguntarle.

—¿De qué hablaban?

Me vio por el retrovisor, el muy… sonreía.

—Nada en especial.

—Ajá, y yo te creo —respondí enarcando una ceja—. ¿Le dijiste del viaje? —pregunté sin pensar. Negó y dijo:

—No diré nada sin consultártelo, Bella. Así como tampoco sabe que soy tu novio —levantó ambas cejas insinuantemente. Solté una suave risa divertida—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta aparte de la que ya te estoy haciendo? —dijo después de un momento.

Esto me sonaba familiar.

—Depende.

—¿De qué? —indagó pronunciando lentamente.

—De cuál sea la respuesta —respondí viendo sus ojos por el espejo. Asintió pensativo.

—Cuando nos conocimos sin querer me enteré de algo —empezó a decir con voz calmada. Me tensé al oírlo—. Y lo único que me quedó claro fue que era platónico, inalcanzable y nada más.

Incómoda situación, creí que lo había olvidado. Me pasé la mano por mi cabello, un tic nervioso. Siguió hablando.

—Es obvio que se trataba de un hombre, sólo quiero saber qué pasa ahora con él —me estaba viendo, pero no quería encontrarme con sus verdes esmeraldas en este momento.

Suspiré resignada, iba a llegar el día en que se tuviera que enterar.

* * *

Edward quizás esté preocupado y celoso, o es muy lento al no entender quién es Tony... o puede ser que realmente Bella y Alice saben cómo hablar en claves.

Leo cada uno de sus reviews, disculpen si no contesto, pero que sepan que siempre-siempre los leo, y les agradezco.


	9. Palabras

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Palabras**

«Y hasta que apareciste por ahí me decidí a aterrizar.»

.

Pero cómo explicarle: «Edward, lo que sucede es esto: desde que tu hermana te presentó conmigo por medio de una foto me gustaste y sí, mis hormonas estaban despertando. Te convertiste en mi amor platónico y hasta soñé contigo. Alice me mantenía informada de ti, sí, lo sé, puedes llamarme psicópata no me ofendo. Sólo sabía que eras inalcanzable, por eso ella inventó el apodo de Tony, así podía hablarme de ti sin levantar sospechas. Es la historia de mi vida, ¿quieres saber el final? Te conocí y fue fantástico, me pediste ser tu novia a lo que acepté luego de darme cuenta que por años fuiste una fantasía y ahora realmente eres tú, real y alcanzable. Siento si se te paran los pelos, en mi defensa te digo que conocer a _Edward_ fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.»

Lindo, pero de mi boca eso no saldría nunca, era ponerme la soga al cuello. ¿Se sentiría molesto luego de saber esto? Quería hacerle entender que si no lo hubiese conocido desde antes, estaría igual o más colada de él como hasta ahora. Difícil si se mira desde afuera.

—¿Te parece hablarlo otro día?, necesito tiempo y verte de frente, no por el retrovisor de tu coche.

—Como te sea más fácil —musitó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Genial, ahora pensaba que era algo malo y estaría preocupado, seguramente me daría espacio ya que él era el intermedio entre _Tony_ y yo, y no pretendía incomodarme. Bufé, iba a ser complicado.

La música era lo único que se oía hasta llegar a la casa. Salieron Emmett y Alec a ayudar a bajar el pastel. Entraron dejándonos solos, Edward estaba bajándose por lo que lo intercepté cuando cerró la puerta y volteó.

—¿Estás molesto? —pregunté con inseguridad. Su semblante era indescifrable. Movió la cabeza y suspiré—. Se trata de ti, ¿vale? Todo gira en torno a ti, así que quita esa cara, no dejas ver al Edward que me gusta.

—No se trata de eso, de verdad eres importante Bella, y no me agradaría se…

Le corté colocándome de puntitas para alcanzar sus perfectos labios. Condenados obsesivos y adictivos labios. Lo tomé por sorpresa, mas me devolvió el beso en el instante en que chocaron nuestras bocas. Lo abracé del cuello atrayéndolo a mí, él por su parte rodeó mi cintura pegándome a su pecho.

Hicimos a un lado todo, sólo nosotros importábamos, y la manera en que nos besábamos no era como las demás veces, esta vez era diferente. Sentí emociones extrañas, me sentí a mí misma entregando una parte de mí, absorbiendo de él algo que no podía definir y que me llevaba a besarlo con pasión.

Nos separamos dejando nuestras frentes juntas sin abrir los ojos. Besé su mentón y lo observé; me miraba con sus esmeraldas oscurecidas, con una cierta chispa de alegría.

—Me vas a volver loco —murmuró rozando mis labios con su pulgar.

Le sonreí dándole un casto beso antes de tomar su mano y encaminarnos a la casa.

—Tengo que ir con las chicas, estoy retrasada. Nos vemos en la cena —le informé a los pies de las escaleras.

—Estaré ansioso de verla, bella dama —dijo él besando el dorso de mi mano. Sonreí divertida y encantada por su gesto—. Grita si Alice te hace algo, sé hacer que se tranquilice.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Subí hasta el cuarto escuchaba risas y ciertos grititos. Ya pasaban de las cinco, así que lo de la fase dos ya estaba hecho. Entré sin tocar y todas voltearon a verme. Bueno, eran cuatro. Alice se acercó.

—Al fin Bells, a la ducha rapidito, tengo que peinar y maquillarte en menos de una hora —alcancé la toalla que me entregaba y comenzó a empujarme hacia el baño—. Ducha exprés.

Me bañé en diez minutos y gracias a mi vanidosa —no en extremo— amiga, no tendría que preocuparme por depilar ciertas zonas en un buen tiempo. Así que sólo me propuse lavar bien mi cabello y que el agua caliente me relajara. Salí envuelta en una bata, ya las demás estaban casi terminando sólo faltaba yo.

—Gracias por todo Alice, terminaremos con lo poco que nos falta nosotras mismas —dijo Kate tomando sus cosas y yendo a la puerta. Rosalie ya no estaba.

—Eres fabulosa —comentó Irina siguiendo a su hermana.

—Rose y tu deberían tener un salón —sugirió a modo de despedida Jane.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, mi súper amiga me sentó con delicadeza, que no tenía, frente al tocador.

—Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, fue sin intención —comencé a disculparme—. No te desquites, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que te quiero.

Su sonrisa y mirada me decían que no valía la pena suplicar nada.

—Intentaré no tirar tanto tu cabello ni nada por el estilo, Bellita —me tranquilizó—. Seré buena.

Quise creerle, pero en cuanto sacó la toalla que secaba mi pelo me di por vencida. Se supone que era mi amiga, tenía que ser delicada, suave, no bruta. Me quejé una vez y riéndose de mí dejó de ser tan brusca en jalarme los cabellos, de hecho hasta me adormeció su trato. Era malvada si se lo proponía.

—Ahora gírate y mantente quieta —me ordenó con voz suave—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Sí lo sabía, algunas veces era su muñequita de práctica. El toque delicado me adormecía aún más. Y todo estaba en silencio ni siquiera podía seguir la letra de una canción, pensar en traducirla, mantenerme despierta.

—No duermas, Bella —regañó al terminar—. Cámbiate mientras voy abajo por los zapatos.

Busqué mi ropa interior, que sólo era la parte de abajo, y comencé a vestirme. Si encontraba que el vestido me había quedado bien, ahora que estaba maquillada y peinada podía decir con modestia que realmente me hacía ver linda. Indagué en mi bolso hasta encontrar mi perfume, su fragancia quedó impregnada en mi cuello y mis muñecas al igual que una pulsera de plata que nunca me quitaba, regalo de mi abuela.

Alice llegó y acomodó los zapatos —prácticamente una trampa mortal— delante de mí.

—Estás hermosísima, Bella —chilló al verme lista—. Si fueras más comprensiva con tu amiga, dejarías que te ayudara a vestir y maquillar de vez en cuando.

Rodé los ojos ante su falsa tristeza.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunté al ver la hora, todavía faltaban veinte minutos para la cena.

—No puedes salir de aquí, no, no, no —dijo negando con su dedo índice—. Falta completar la fase dos.

—Creí que ya estaba lista —mascullé al pensar que tendría que ayudarla—. ¿No podemos dejar las cosas como están?

—No.

Refunfuñé hasta que puso delante mí los productos de la tienda.

—¿Preparada, dulce Bella?

Oh, no. Esto acabaría muy mal.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina luego de que Irina bajara a inspeccionar si había testigos a nuestra misión. Alice sacó la única botella color rojo del frigorífico, las hermanas Denali sugirieron que esa bebida era la favorita de Tanya, por lo que mi amiga tomó mí pequeño frasquito y lo vertió todo ahí.

—Creo que te excediste Alice, es demasiado —mi conciencia decía que eso no estaba bien.

—Sshh, Bella, que si nos oyen morimos las dos.

Me callé, aunque sabía que Esme nunca me culparía de algo, Alice era la que me corrompía.

—Subamos, hay que evitar sospechas —dijo ella guardando la botella detrás de todas las demás.

—¿Alguien sería capaz de revisar la casa entera para hallar al culpable? —pregunté al saber cómo era Tanya.

—No creo que Esme lo permita, pero si así fuera todos los cachivaches están en mi cuarto y ahí nadie entra sin mi autorización —determinó con seriedad—. Rodarán cabezas si lo hacen.

Asentí sin mucho convencimiento.

—Creo, sólo creo, que ahora ya no me parece una buenísima idea.

Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hasta llevarme de vuelta a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Al entrar y sentarme en su cama reconsideré su bendita venganza.

La que debía decidir si quería un desquite era yo. Y mi lado bueno decía que esto no acabaría del todo bien, pero… mi otro lado me incitaba a hacer cosas malas porque simplemente Tanya se lo merecía. Ahora, ¿a quién le hago caso? Fácil. Alice siempre ha sido mi opuesto, la decisión era toda suya y las consecuencias también. De acuerdo, admitiría mi mitad de culpa.

Unos golpecitos perturbaron mis pensamientos. La pequeña Cullen abrió y las chicas sonreían.

—Emmett pidió que bajáramos, la cena está servida —nos informó Jane retirándose y caminando hacia las escaleras.

La seguimos en silencio. Al llegar a la planta baja, venían entrando los señores Hale junto a una hermosa Rosalie. Más atrás, Renée y Carlisle caminaban platicando dirigiéndose hacia nosotros y sonreían maliciosamente. Mi madre se fijó en que estaba delante suyo —era muy despistada— y me abrazó.

—Cariño, estás más que hermosa —halagó dándome una vuelta vergonzosa—. Los vestidos te quedan de maravilla, podrías usarlos más a menudo.

Reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Vivimos en Forks mamá, lluvia la mayor del tiempo, grados bajo cero —intenté explicarle lo obvio—, desequilibrio. No es una gran idea para mí.

Me sonrió disculpándose, mordiéndose el labio. Manía que también tenía yo. Claro, era mi madre.

—Renée, tanto tiempo, me has tenido abandonada —llegó a saludar mi amiga con reproche. Malditos pucheros.

—Oh, cielo, prometo recompensarlo cuando quieras —le prometió mi madre dándole un abrazo—. Por cierto, estás guapísima.

La aludida sonrió abiertamente en modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Crees que Bella pueda quedarse hoy? —preguntó usando su táctica de demostrar inocencia—. Claro, si estás de acuerdo linda madre de Bella.

Pequeña chantajista emocional.

—Nena, creo que no podrá ser —le respondió con tono de disculpa—. Ya se ha quedado desde el viernes, cariño, debe volver conmigo al terminar la cena. Tiene unos cuantos deberes en casa, no sería apropiado alargarlos más.

Alice hizo una mueca desanimada y me miró, yo por mi parte no sabía que ella quisiera que me quedara así que me encogí de hombros. Un gesto práctico.

—Está bien, entiendo —murmuró—. Esto sucede al ser menor de edad y vivir con los padres.

Renée a mi lado soltó una suave y breve risita al ver el dramatismo de mi amiga. La plática se terminó cuando Carlisle nos condujo al exterior. Algo raro en Forks: no llovía, y el aire era perfectamente neutro para no congelarse. La mesa estaba decorada y servida con esmero, las florcitas —estresantes florcitas— adornaban el patio junto con unas cuantas velas. Se veía precioso. Elegante.

Cada quien se acomodó en su silla según lo desease. Irina se las ingenió para dejar a su hermana apática lejos de mí, lo que me parecía fantástico. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Alice y al derecho Edward que no había visto hasta ahora.

Cogió mi mano por debajo y le dio un cariñoso apretón. Le sonreí en respuesta a su gesto y se acercó a susurrarme.

—Te ves más que hermosa, Bella —me sonrojé por supuesto y como pude le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Rió con disimulo y le dio otro apretón a mi mano. Frente a nosotros, Rosalie y Emmett nos daban miradas de burla. El mayor de ésta familia, siempre bromista, le dio una pequeña mirada de soslayo a Renée y levantó una ceja en dirección a nosotros. Lo reté arqueando también la mía y viendo de reojo al padre de Rose, un señor que con solo observar su tamaño intimidaba considerablemente.

Abrió su boca sospechando mis intenciones —que nada más era juego— y movió su dedo amenazándome.

—Con una patada queda tranquilo —me sugirió Alice sin tiempo de reaccionar.

Vi a Emmett quejarse en silencio y a una Rose confundida por la actitud de su novio. Nos observó y su rostro se transformó en sonrisa al comprender la inocente cara de Alice. Y yo que pensaba que sabía actuar. Se delató sola.

—Pueden servirse —habló una emocionada Esme quien aún no se sentaba, con una sonrisa—, con confianza por favor.

En el preciso momento en que terminó de hablar se escucharon los cubiertos hacer su trabajo en los platos. Al parecer desde que almorzaron no habían probado bocado, porque todos comían con muchas ganas la exquisita cena que prepararon las mujeres de la casa. En toda la mesa se encontraban distintas clases de ensaladas y para mi mala suerte, la que deseaba comer estaba enfrente de mi súper amiga. _Excelente_.

Suspiré al entender que no probaría justamente mi preferida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aquel hombre de voz sensual a mi lado.

Giré a verlo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su escepticismo me volvía loca, es como si supiera cuando mentía. _Bueno, qué lista eres. Mientes fatal, idiota_. Esa vocecita se apoderaba de mi yo interno molestándome a mí misma. Jodida conciencia o lo que sea. No la necesitaba en estos momentos.

—No es nada —intenté sonar convincente. Él y como yo esperaba, no me creyó—. ¿Me pasas la ensalada?

La cercana era de repollo así que me conformé con esa. Alice conversaba con Jasper que ni idea de dónde ni cuándo llegó. Él era muy raro. Quiero decir, en el buen sentido. Será por eso que mi amiga está loca por él. Es un raro lindo.

La cena iba como lo previsto por Carlisle y sus hijos. Conversación gratis, más comida y buena compañía. Una agradable noche…

…hasta que Kate le sirvió a Tanya «sangre machacada» —como le había llamado— y se la bebía a grandes bocanadas. Reprimí un jadeó fingiendo toser. Alice que sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría, pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda dándome suaves palmaditas y al verla, la muy desvergonzada sonreía con malicia. Esta niña es mala. Muy mala.

Las demás se contenían las ganas de reír al ver que la «susodicha superficial» rellenaba su vaso otra vez. No quería ver cómo iba acabar. Sólo sabía que si no se enteraba Charlie en California por el grito que daría, sería de suerte. Aparte de cínica, la chica era melodramática.

—¿Alice, querida, ya tienes pensado qué estudiar? —preguntó Sulpicia puestos más allá—. ¿Aún quieres irte a Paris?

Un nombre bastante rarifico para una mujer. Eso fue lo primero que pensé al Jane presentármela horas atrás. Su esposo no se quedaba atrás con el nombre tampoco; Aro. Ése sí que fue aún más extraño. Pensándolo bien, la familia de Jane era así: _especial._

—No lo sé—decía Alice viéndola en los sitios de enfrente—, en realidad aún no me decido qué carrera escoger. Hay varias interesantes, pero decidí quedarme dentro del país. No sirvo para estar lejos de mi familia.

La mujer asintió brindándole una sonrisa maternal. Atenodora —un nombre más chocante aún— le preguntó en italiano a Edward algo que no entendí. Eso era obvio, apenas manejaba mi propio idioma. Mi novio le respondió en la misma jerga, lo que me sorprendió porque no tenía idea que supiera más lenguas.

—No entiende muy bien si no le hablan en su idioma —me explicó tras contestarle a Atenedora—. Francés, italiano, español y por supuesto inglés.

Me guiñó un ojo con la sonrisa torcida que me encantaba. Enarqué mi ceja dándole a entender mi indiferencia a su grado de arrogancia. Alice le dio unos toquecitos a mi pierna y volteé a ver qué quería, en cuanto lo hice mis ojos se desviaron solos hacia Tanya, que se levantaba y disculpaba para dirigirse dentro de la casa. Las demás fingieron no haber visto nada, pero ¡se trataba de mí! Dios, no soy buena mintiendo ni haciendo mal por venganza. Mi cargo de conciencia me lo recordaría siempre, por lo mismo evitaba los planes de Alice y si nos pillaban, la culpa era de ella. Me creían lo bastante niña buena para ese tipo de cosas.

Si supieran.

—Lástima —susurró esa vocecita cargada de sarcasmo.

Le di un golpe en la pierna lo bastante fuerte para que se quejara. Jasper se inclinó unos centímetros y miró a Alice y después a mí. Meneó la cabeza y sonrió. _Síp_, él me caía bien.

—¿Lees mentes, eres telepática, quizás _Madame Pixie_? —murmuré y seguí con mi comida. Ella sin más me dio a entender que le pagaría caro el golpe. ¿Cómo? Fácil, mi Talón de Aquiles desde que la conocí ha sido Tony. Maldita pequeñuela.

—Hermano mío —empezó a hablar. Emmett y Edward la observaron—. Edward.

—Especifica enana —murmuró Emmett frente a ella.

Alice le hizo una mueca y antes de que volviera a abrir la boca, Kate se levantó de su silla seguida de Irina. Creo… que eso no podría ser nada bueno. No, no, no.

Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de lo extraño de la situación, porque seguían en sus conversaciones sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba.

—Es hora del postre —anunció Carlisle.

—Estaba delicioso, Esme —halagó el Sr. Hale—. Felicidades.

Esme le sonrió y agradeció.

—Tuve mucha ayuda.

Nos hizo ir hasta la esquina del patio —cerca de los ventanales corredizos de la casa— donde en una pequeña mesa se encontraba el pastel. Emmett sonreía con anticipación al verlo. Gran glotón, tenía el físico de un personal _trainer_ y no engordaba nada. Malditos ejercicios que no funcionaban conmigo. Sí, soy sedentaria, pero nada raro en un pueblito como este.

—¿Va a haber mordisco? —preguntó con ilusión a su madre.

—Ni lo pienses —advirtió sonriéndole.

—Vamos —la incitó—, es por tu cumpleaños. Tienes que hacerlo.

Ella negó y se alejó unos centímetros de él. Haciéndose el ofendido le hizo un maduro puchero, el cual Rosalie borró enseguida con un leve beso. Vi cómo los demás sonreían ante ese gesto. Su relación era muy linda. Equilibrada.

Edward se mantenía a mi lado sin tocarme. Deseaba que sus brazos rodearan mi cintura o una de sus manos sujetara la mía. Pero nadie sabía lo nuestro.

Suspiré y me acerqué más a él, la mitad de mi cuerpo contra la mitad del suyo. Sentí su mano sobre mi espalda y levanté mi cabeza para verle. Besó mi mejilla y en ese momento salía Kate de la casa.

Alice, quien estaba al lado de Esme, encendió la única vela del pastel con forma de corazón. Jane fue la primera en comenzar a cantar seguida de todos los presentes. Rosalie y Kate cantaban con más fuerza —eran afinadas— provocando la risa de Esme que las observaba divertida y emocionada. Edward ahora me tenía abrazada de la cintura y mis manos entrelazadas en las suyas. Carlisle nos sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

Bueno, creo que eso fue vergonzoso.

Tras pedir sus deseos, sopló y aplaudimos pidiendo lo típico.

—¡Mordisco, mordisco!

Esme les dio gusto. Al agacharse se irguió rápidamente para pillar a Alice con la mano alzada. Rió haciéndose la inocente, pero la sorprendió de nuevo al intentar morder el pastel por segunda vez.

—Mary Alice, detente —le advirtió risueña. Su hija suspiró vencida y puso sus manos tras la espalda.

—Seré niña buena, madre.

Quise reír pero me contuve a duras penas. Edward besó mi cabello al verme tapar la boca, lo que me distrajo unos segundos.

—Su especialidad es mentir —murmuró en mi oído.

Asentí con esfuerzo, sus susurros me volvían lenta, quedaba como una boba delante de él. Todo porque él es sexy y tiene una voz que me eriza los pelos.

Alguien me jaló del brazo separándome bruscamente de Edward quien miraba confundido. Irina me llevó dentro.

—Está vomitando —dijo con cara de asco.

Abrí los ojos. Sabía las reacciones de la «sangre machacada», pero saber que le ocurría a mi archi enemiga y que la idea indirectamente era mía, me preocupaba.

—¿Está bien?

—Al parecer sí —respondió sin inmutarse—, no es para tanto Bella, le dije que seguramente comió algo en mal estado en la tarde.

—Y el color rojo probablemente no la asustará —repliqué con sarcasmo.

Negó divertida. Yo no le encontraba lo gracioso. Ahora al parecer, me arrepentía de no haber detenido a Alice.

—Le pasa inadvertido, se supone que bebió ¿no? —le asentí—. Y era de color…

Entendí su punto. Di un suspiró para relajarme, la idea de que no sospechara me aliviaba un poco.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No va a estar con los demás, se preguntarán qué le pasó.

—Todo arreglado, tú no hables. Haz como si nada —sugirió sonriéndome—. Ahora, pequeña, volvamos allá porque ese pastel está llamándome —entrelazó su brazo con el mío y me encaminó al patio.

Antes de llegar, Kate, Jane y Rosalie se encontraron con nosotras.

—Al parecer —empezó Kate haciendo una sonrisa que parecía mueca— hay un pequeño problemita.

Y mi final como buena samaritana llegó hasta aquí.

—Creo que la posibilidad de _no_ necesitar la ayuda de Carlisle es —Jane hizo una pausa misteriosa y siguió—: nula.

Suspiramos al unísono. Alguien tenía que decirle, esa era la pregunta que nos hacíamos mentalmente. Pero quién…

Oh no. Ni lo piensen.

* * *

Creo que lo divertido para mí, para algunas personas no lo es, en fin... esto sí fue divertido en mi caso asdhjk. Cuando releo este capítulo río siempre en las mismas partes al imaginarlo todo de nuevo.

Saludos.


	10. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Declaraciones**

«Después de tanto.»

.

Carlisle me había prometido no decir nada a nadie, e intentaba calmar mis balbuceos al tratar de disculparme por tener que apartarlo de la noche especial de Esme. No pasó a mayores, subió a verla a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas y estuvo algunos minutos con ella, seguramente le dio algo para calmar las náuseas y bajarle la fiebre. Al salir me dijo que dormía plácidamente y a la mañana debería de estar recuperada.

Las demás respiraron con alivio al escuchar lo que Carlisle me había dicho y como me prometió, nadie notó sus ausencia como para que sospecharan. A excepción de uno claro.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? —preguntó en un momento a solas—. Han estado muy raras y ya eso es extraño.

Recordé las veces en que Alice me había «enseñado» a mentir y debo admitir que resultó bastante bien para alguien como yo. Así que comprobaría si aún tenía esa habilidad.

—Me he dado cuenta que eres curioso —aparentó ofenderse—. Son cosas de chicas, Edward, no querrás saberlas.

Me sonrió y me incliné para besarlo.

—Fingiré que te creo —murmuró contra mis labios antes de besarme—. Tu madre me pone nervioso —me separé de él confundida—. Creo que de camino a tu casa, que es lo suficiente para que tengan una conversación de madre e hija —comenzó a explicar—, te hará unas cuantas preguntas sobre… ¿nosotros?

Sonreí ante su cara. Le di un corto beso e intenté tranquilizarlo.

—Renée es muy perceptiva cuando quiere, y de hecho ya tiene que sospechar algo así que no sería una gran sorpresa para ella.

Asintió observando la nada.

—Le diré antes de que pregunte, ¿te parece? —me miró frunciendo el ceño—. No quiero disimular más sabiendo que te irás en unos días, Edward. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo que estemos juntos.

Pareció entender y compartir mi idea. Su sonrisa —mi favorita— se extendió por su rostro haciéndome sonreír a mí también. Me acomodé en el sofá para recostarme sobre su pecho; sus brazos me rodearon más fuerte y la calidez que sentía era muy agradable. Como estar en mi lugar feliz.

Unos pasos se escucharon tras nosotros. No nos movimos hasta que una vocecita resonó en el salón.

—Los regalos tortolitos —avisó Alice por arriba de nuestras cabezas, sonriendo como siempre—. Vamos, vamos, que la noche se está acabando.

Nos paramos y la seguimos entrecruzando nuestros dedos. Ella verificó si íbamos detrás o no y su mirada se desvió a nuestras manos unidas. Se dio la vuelta y fue a abrazarnos con una alegría característica de ella, y algo más.

—Estoy tan, tan feliz por ustedes, chicos —confesó con su cuerpecito en medio de nosotros—. Ahora sí que mi felicidad creció.

—Se me olvidaba lo emocional que eras —comentó divertido Edward—. Gracias Alice, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante.

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Es necesario que te diga algo? —le pregunté haciendo una mueca—. Ya hemos hablado, esto es innecesario.

—Vamos, Bella, tienes que aprender a expresar tus sentimientos —presionó angelicalmente.

Maldito su poder de hacer que no le lleven la contraria.

—Gracias.

Edward rió y ella se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No me simpatizas, Swan.

—Sentimiento compartido, Cullen.

Sus pucheros eran mi perdición y sabía que lo hacía para conseguir su propósito, pero era una cosa de no soportar ver sus azules ojos brillar de esa manera. Odiaba su estúpido don de convencimiento. Luego de agradecerle en más de una palabra se quedó satisfecha.

Habían regalos acumulados al lado del sofá donde estaba Esme —empezó a helar, así que los invitados entraron a la sala— y su rostro irradiaba alegría por doquier. Lo bueno de ella era su sencillez. Abrió todos los obsequios agradeciendo a cada uno por tomarse la molestia de traerle algo. Pero faltaba uno muy importante.

—Atención público presente —pidió Emmett detrás de su madre—. Ahora se viene el más grande, obviamente de mi parte.

—Emmett —dijeron Alice y Edward.

Los quedó mirando y se retractó.

—Está bien —masculló rendido—. De parte de su hijo y de los adoptivos.

Alice ya quería lanzarle algo, pero se contuvo al ver la sonrisa de Esme por las bromas de su hijo. Carlisle sólo veía divertido y movía la cabeza de vez en cuando por Emmett. Volteé viendo a Edward que me tenía de la cintura.

—¿No vas a ir? —quise saber al no ver indicios de que se moviera.

—Mmm, ¿debería cierto? —preguntó y no pude evitar reír.

—Creo que sería lo correcto —le afirmé en un pobre tono serio.

Fue a ubicarse con su familia que estaba a punto de entregarle a una muy ansiosa Esme el obsequio.

—Quiero que sepas que decirte «eres la mejor mamá del mundo» es quedarse corta —le dijo Alice emocionándola—. Y como sé que mi madre es sentimental me callaré.

Su comentario causó la risa de todos, incluso la de Esme que secaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Espero que lo disfrutes —le deseó Edward con una sonrisa.

Esme cerró los ojos a pedido de Alice, ésta le dijo que estirara sus manos y en ellas colocó una carpeta perfectamente decorada para la ocasión.

—Puedes ver —concedió ansiosa.

Estaba sorprendida, sus ojos abiertos lo decían todo. Observó a su familia confundida y al no recibir más que sonrisas revisó el interior. Si sorprendida era antes de que supiera, ahora «atónita» era la adecuada. Pasó las páginas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pocos reciben una casa en su cumpleaños. Debe ser emotivo.

—¿Cuándo…? Es… —farfulló sin encontrar palabras—. Gracias.

Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Se levantó y abrazó a cada uno de sus hijos para dejar a su esposo al final.

—Me mentiste —lo acusó risueña.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Era sorpresa, y Alice hubiera terminado con todas mis tarjetas de crédito si te decía algo —lo último lo dijo asustado.

—Entonces estuvo bien —lo apoyó dándole un pequeño beso.

Alice tenía sus brazos cruzados aparentando estar ofendida.

—Fue un golpe bajo —acusó—. Pero no importa —extendió su mano hacia Esme y le entregó unas llaves con una cinta roja—. Las llaves de la felicidad madre querida.

—Gracias, cariño —se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿No te avergüenzas ahora? —preguntó bromeando.

—Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños —contestó de la misma forma—. No te aproveches.

Esme de igual manera le dio otro beso para alejarse e ir a abrazar a Carlisle.

—No sé ustedes —dijo Emmett a los demás—, pero creo que en esta familia —apuntó a sus papás y hermanos— hay preferencias.

—No eres el único que piensa así —comentó Kate—. ¿Verdad?

—Exacto —asintió Irina—. Puede resultar traumante los primeros años en que te das cuenta, pero luego se pasa. Es costumbre.

Mi amiga les sacó la lengua dejando ver sus maduros diecisiete años.

—Soy la pequeña, qué más quieren. Ustedes están lejos, yo —se apuntó— debo reemplazarlos.

—Y vaya que lo haces.

Le dio un codazo y Edward ni siquiera se inmutó. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Alice rodeó su cintura provocando que Emmett lentamente se fuera hacia Kate e Irina.

—¿Aquí están los rechazados?

—¡Emmett! —él abrazó a cada una con sus musculosos brazos.

La hora de los regalos se había terminado y cada quien conversaba los últimos minutos antes de irse. Mi madre —quien estaba a mi lado desde que Edward se fue— me abrazó por la cintura apoyando con su mentón en mi hombro. Ya sabía lo que venía.

—Felicidades —murmuró con retintín.

Rodé los ojos. Pero sonreí de igual manera.

—No hables tan fuerte, mamá —observé a Edward hablar con Esme. Y ella sonreía cada vez más anchamente.

—Por lo que veo por allá ya se enteraron.

Asentí recargando mi cabeza en la suya.

—¿No tienes algún problema con esto?

—Claro que no —respondió tranquilamente—. Mientras estés feliz y bien no tengo inconveniente.

—Gracias —me volteé y le sonreí—. Aunque de seguro ya sabías algo ¿no? —aventuré al ver que se mordía el labio.

Se debatía en hablar y al final rió.

—Sólo un poco —movió los dedos cómicamente—. No era normal que te quedaras aquí mientras el «hermano» de Alice estuviera. Nunca lo habías hecho y eso me pareció sospechoso.

Su dedo golpeaba su mentón dándole un aire pensativo pero de una manera graciosa. Tendría que narrarle la historia completa para que ya después no preguntara. Era una curiosita bastante molesta.

Sentí una presencia tras de mí. Volteé y Esme me observaba con su singular sonrisa.

—¿Te tendré por aquí más seguido, Bella? —indagó con una mirada de complicidad. Renée sólo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Hmm… ¿te molestaría? —pregunté de vuelta, dudosa.

—Claro que no, me ofendes. Eres más que bienvenida, eso lo sabes.

Le agradecí justo al momento en que se escuchó algo quebrar. Los murmullos se acabaron y todos miraban a Emmett.

—… ¿Upsis? —preguntó encogiendo sus hombros con cara dudosa—. Mami lo siento, prometo devolverlo.

Solté una carcajada seguida por los demás. Era tan infantil la mayoría de las veces. Le dedicaba a Esme una carita de arrepentimiento que ella sólo se limitó a dejárselo pasar con una sonrisita.

—Mamá, los padres de Rose ya se van —anunció Alice.

—Voy enseguida, cariño —contestó y volvió hacia nosotras—. Si me disculpan, voy y vuelvo.

Asentimos y se fue dejándonos con una chica hiperactiva. Se mecía con una sonrisa de felicidad que ya no daba más.

—Vamos Alice, suéltalo —le dije.

—Renée, por favor di que sí —pidió tiernamente.

Mamá la quedó viendo confundida pasando su mirada de ella a mí alternadamente.

—¿Sí a qué, Alice? —inquirí sospechosamente.

Nada bueno podría estar detrás de esa sonrisita inocente. Caminando hacia ella venía Rose, Irina, Kate y Jane. Algo tramaron.

—Hola, buena y linda madre de Bellita —saludó Kate—. Veo que la carita de Alice no ha ayudado mucho así que, no es que se lo esté ordenando ni nada eso, no, pero nos vamos el martes y nos gustaría hacer algo… —antes de que siguiera hablando Jane la interrumpió.

—Y necesitamos de su permiso, prometemos no llevarla tan tarde porque al otro día tiene instituto y trasnochar no le haría bien —dijo moviendo su cabeza ante lo último—. Las ojeras son horribles.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa y cara esperanzadora—. Somos niñas buenas, nada malo podríamos hacer.

La quedamos viendo escépticas. Rodó los ojos pero no perdió su sonrisa. Alice siguió hablando.

—Mañana pasaríamos por ella y te la entregaríamos sana y salva —prometió juntando sus palmas—. ¿Por favor?

Renée me miraba entrecerrando sus ojos. Sabía que tenía el permiso desde que lo pidieron, pero le gustaba ver a Alice hacer sus cómicas caras.

—Está bien. Está bien, pero no hagas esos pucheros, Alice —pidió tapando sus ojos—. Nadie puede negarse a esa carita.

Mi amiga dio saltitos de felicidad y nos abrazó. Las demás hicieron lo mismo, se despidieron sin antes hacer unas cuantas bromas de Edward y yo. Las mandé lejos llevándome un regaño de Renée.

Sólo quedaban los familiares de Esme con los que compartí el fin de semana y creé un lindo lazo de amistad. Las iba a extrañar indudablemente, sobre todo a las hermanas Denali, exceptuando a una por supuesto. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a nosotras cuando nos poníamos nuestros abrigos. Detrás de ellos venían los demás jóvenes. Chismosos.

—Gracias por dejar a Bella quedarse, Renée —dijo Carlisle, abrazando a su esposa—. Quizás vaya a hacerte una visita la próxima semana.

—Bueno, estaré esperándola —respondió mamá finalizando con sus botones.

—Ha sido bueno tenerte aquí, querida —comentó suavemente Esme—. Nos vemos pronto ¿no?

Ahí estaba. Esa mirada de complicidad igual que la de su hija. De seguro Edward le habló del viaje a California o algo de esa índole, porque sonrió levemente y Emmett alzaba una ceja sugestivamente cruzando sus brazos. Eran tal para cual. El mayor de los Cullen le susurró algo a su hermano que se había posicionado a su lado algunos segundos antes. Edward le dio una mirada entre divertido y molesto y se encontró con mi mirada. Sonrió tan exquisitamente que no dudé en devolvérsela sintiendo algo de calor en mis mejillas.

—… hasta pronto entonces —terminó de decir Renée—. ¿Vamos?

Asentí un tanto aturdida despidiéndome con la mano alzada de todos. Vi a Edward levantar su mano y posicionarla en su oreja, lo que traduje como un «te llamo después.»

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, mamá no hizo preguntas y se limitó a conducir por la carretera desierta. A media hora de llegar a Forks, habló.

—Mañana iré al instituto a hablar con el Director —volteé a verla—. El miércoles nos iremos a California, Charlie quiere vernos.

Me senté recta en el asiento. Sólo me quedaba… ¿medio mes? de clases y estaba llena de trabajos y exámenes.

—¿Es algo importante? —inquirí.

—De hecho lo es, Bella —respondió desviando su mirada del camino y viéndome dijo—: Hablaremos de la posibilidad de mudarnos a esa ciudad en vacaciones. Creo que es lo más probable cariño, ya sabrás por qué.

Sola en mi cuarto aún sentía algunas lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Había apagado la luz para que Renée no fuera a revolotear por ahí intentando aclararme la brillante idea de irnos. Está bien, Forks no era el lugar más entretenido del mundo pero mis amigos estaban ahí, viví prácticamente aquí desde antes que me concibieran. No podían decirme de la noche a la mañana que ahora tendría nueva vida en otro estado donde el sol relucía la mayor parte del tiempo. No quería eso. No hasta terminar el instituto.

Charlie probablemente nos extrañaba, sobre todo a Renée eso era obvio. Pero tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas por las que no irme y unas pocas por las que desistir y cambiarme; Charlie y Edward serían mi consuelo estando lejos de Forks, y me sentía espantosamente mal pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver Alice en meses. Era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, la hermana que nunca tuve, mi apoyo, mi locura y a veces mi cordura. No podía separarme así como así de ella. No quería.

Acallé los sollozos hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Odiaba llorar y sentirme acongojada, repelía a la tristeza intentando por todos los medios distracciones que me hicieran olvidarla, pero inútil pensar algo cuando las personas o cosas que me hacían feliz eran las causantes de mi llanto. Sentía una niebla espesa y mis parpados se cerraban. Me sumí en la inconsciencia hasta que un sonido en la mañana me despertó de golpe.

—Bella, son las siete y media, levántate por favor.

Renée llevaba golpeando mi puerta desde las siete y no le contestaba. Mis deseos de no dirigirle la palabra eran inmaduros, lo sabía, algo impropio de mí.

—¿Estás enojada? —suspiré volviendo a cerrar mis ojos—. Cariño por favor, hablemos, ¿sí? Es sólo falta de explicaciones, si me dejaras contarte las cosas quizás puedas entender…

¿Entender qué? No quería entender ni escuchar ni hablar, nada. Quería sumirme en mi miseria el resto del día. Pensar en Edward, en Alice, en mis padres, en el futuro que deseaba, en lo que seré, en mis opciones, en las decisiones que tengo que tomar, en cosas importantes con que lidiar.

Carraspeé para que mi voz sonara normal.

—No iré al instituto, me quedaré aquí ¿vale? —dije con cierta sequedad—. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Escuché sus pasos al bajar las escaleras. Esperé unos minutos más hasta que arrancó su auto y me levanté. El rostro que me miraba me desagradó. El rímel estaba corrido y pegado bajo mis ojos y el pelo parecía un nido de pájaros; las líneas de lágrimas llegaban hasta mi cuello de un color negro y llevaba puesto el vestido aún. Ni siquiera ánimos de quitarme los zapatos tenía anoche. Quité todo mecánicamente y me metí a la ducha.

Me hice un café. No sé por qué, no me gustaba. Tosté pan y le eché mermelada que tampoco me agradaba demasiado y comencé mi desayuno. Recordé fugazmente mi celular y eso me llevó a pensar en la llamada de Edward. No había revisado si tenía algún mensaje después de haberlo apagado. Subí por él y mientras bajaba lo encendí. Había llamadas de Edward, Alice y varios mensajes de voz y texto.

Ni tiempo tuve de abrirlos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó en el silencio haciéndome dar un respingo del susto. Revisé la hora y marcaban las ocho y diez minutos.

Fui a abrir sin muchas ganas y para mi total sorpresa una niña de unos quince o dieciséis años sonreía tímidamente empapada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia.

—Hola… —saludó avergonzada—. ¿Aquí vive Renée Swan?

Asentí un tanto confundida.

—Está en el trabajo, si quieres te doy la dirección…

Me interrumpió asustada y sentí algo de ¿desconfianza, pánico? Aunque se veía imposible de hacer daño a nadie.

—Soy Nessie —dijo, creyendo que sabría quién era—. Renesmee Swan —la miré más confundida todavía—. ¿Nunca te hablaron de mi, Bella?

Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí quedé completamente desenchufada. Cómo sabía mi nombre, por qué me hacía esa pregunta y qué demonios significaba que tuviera mi mismo apellido y no saber quién era. Sería prima, tía… ¿hermana? Oh Dios, mataría a Charlie si es cierto.

* * *

Se me ocurren cosas de la nada, en serio que no tenía planeada a Nessie... ni lo que va a pasar ahora. Cosas que pasan en mi cabeza y me desordenan todo.

Apuesten quién es... quizás se lleven una sorpresa que no esperaban.


	11. Deseos

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Deseos**

_Edward_

«Porque no hay garantía de que la vida sea fácil.»

.

Dormí hasta que Alice me despertó y para mi gusto era demasiado temprano. Tenía la espinita de la curiosidad y la intriga por Bella al no contestar mis llamadas ni mis mensajes y haber apagado su celular. Algo me decía que el aparato no se había descompuesto.

—Edward, quita esa cara —exclamó Alice con su tono serio—. A mí tampoco me contesta, pero no por eso deseo arrugas antes de tiempo. Espera a llegar al instituto.

Positivismo ven a mí. No lo encontraba, de hecho no encontraba nada bueno de todo esto. En la fiesta se veía tan hermosa, tan radiante con su sonrisa que me hacía pensar en cómo podré estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Estaba feliz antes de irse, estábamos bien.

—¿Vamos? Sé que mueres por irte ya aunque refunfuñaras al despertarte.

Creo que mi rostro dice a la perfección que no estoy con un humor precisamente apto para una mujer como Alice. ¿No le quedó claro a ella cuando no contesté ninguna de sus preguntas? A veces pensaba que me conocía un poco más.

—Alice, esta situación me tiene un tanto preocupado —le dije al subirnos a mi auto—. Deja de interrumpir mis reflexiones para relajarme.

—Necesitas unos buenos golpes que con gusto te daría por estresarte así —replicó—. Bella seguramente tuvo algún altercado con Renée, o estaba tan cansada que se durmió al tocar su cama —comenzó a enumerar con tono molesto—, o tal vez su maldito celular estaba en silencio y se le olvidó revisarlo.

—¿Hoy en la mañana también olvidó apagar su despertador? —pregunté con sarcasmo—. No finjas tranquilidad. Te oí maldecir anoche.

Se cruzó de brazos fuertemente sin molestarse en rebatirme. El camino a Forks lo hicimos sólo con la música de la radio, sin palabras entre nosotros hasta que aparcamos en el Instituto.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —reconoció acomodándose en el asiento y volteando hacia mí—. Bella no es de no contestar, no importa a qué hora la llame siempre atiende y eso que su celular la mayoría de las veces está sólo en vibrador. Algo me huele mal.

—Báñate.

Recibí un golpe en mi estomago bastante fuerte, pero hizo que el ambiente se aligerara un poco con su risa. Le revolví su cabello tan rebelde y suspiramos al unísono.

—¿Qué hora es?

Vi mi reloj y apuntaba que era las ocho menos cinco. Alice comenzó a mover inquietamente su pierna que por consiguiente, me puso inquieto a mí. Mentalicé mis pensamientos en algo feliz, agradable, como Bella anoche con su vestido. Ni comparada a las veces que la imaginé usando algo así: apegado a su figura, mostrando inocentemente su cuerpo y deseable hasta lo impropio.

El timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones y —estúpidamente— me di cuenta que ese día no llegaría a clases. Era tan obvio al sólo saber que llegaba siempre quince minutos antes. Observé a Alice fruncir el ceño y bajarse sin mucho entusiasmo del coche.

—Esperaré a que todos entren e iré a verla, ¿de acuerdo?

Me asintió sin ánimos.

—Avísame cualquier cosa.

Intenté llamarla varias veces y nada. El estacionamiento estaba vacío de gente y en total silencio. Arranqué el motor y me dirigí a casa de ella sin otro intento de que contestara o prendiera su —en estos momentos lo odio— celular. Ni siquiera fui tan inteligente de pedir el número de su casa. Me hubiese ahorrado todo este malestar.

Estacioné donde el auto de Renée aparcaba ayer. Me quedé algunos segundos sin saber qué hacer, no tenía idea si estaría despierta o de humor para recibirme. Bajé con la determinación en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba en pie, escuchaba su voz y no estaba sola.

Llegué a la puerta con cierto arrepentimiento de interrumpir, pero de igual manera toqué el timbre. Oí sus pasos acercarse cada vez más hasta que la puerta se abrió. Vestía pijama, su pelo en una trenza improvisada y lo más hermoso que son sus ojos estaban rojos, brillosos, toda la connotación de que estuvo llorando.

—Hola —saludé al ver que no decía nada.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío y me abrazó fuertemente, le devolví el gesto de inmediato sin saber por qué había comenzado a llorar, ni por qué sentía una extraña sensación de angustia al verla. Acaricié su espalda, su cabello recogido y besé su cuello donde me quedé unos segundos. Subió lentamente su rostro hasta que quedó su mejilla rozando mi barbilla. Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios a lo que sonrió.

—Siento… no haber contestado —comenzó a excusarse con voz llorosa—. Lo apagué en cuanto llegué anoche —finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa de disculpa.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mientras acariciaba su rostro—. ¿Estabas ocupada? —inquirí al recordar otra voz en la casa.

Asintió y volvió a abrazarme.

—Sucede que tengo una hermana —dijo con voz amortiguada en mi pecho sorprendiéndome—. Un año menor que yo, hija de Charlie y ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de ello —se separó observando el piso—. Me lo ocultaron todos estos años, Edward. Me siento una idiota.

—Tranquila —dije al ver que comenzaban a caer lágrimas otra vez—. Deberías esperar a Renée para que aclare esto. Supongo que ella lo sabe, ¿no?

Asintió nuevamente.

—Sí, la única ignorante era yo —respondió molesta—. ¿Te puedes quedar?

No le podía —ni deseaba— negar nada con ese brillo en sus marrones ojos. Era imposible no resistirse y menos ahora. Entré con ella y me llevó a la cocina.

—Ella es Renesmee —apuntó a la joven sentada frente a nosotros—. Él es Edward mi novio, y llámala Nessie —dijo recargándose en mí—, es más fácil.

—Había oído hablar de ti. Charlie quiere saber con quién sale su hija —explicó ante mi confusión. Bella rodó los ojos y bufó mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo—. Debes saber que si quieres ser partícipe de la familia Swan el interrogatorio no es un privilegio.

—¿Cuántos llevas tú? —preguntó con simpatía mi novia.

Renesmee puso cara pensativa y comenzó a contar con sus dedos. Si seguía así necesitaría nuestras manos.

—Sólo dos, los demás se dieron a la fuga.

Reímos por su respuesta y ella se encogió de hombros sonriéndonos. Observándola y sin tener que desviar la mirada, tenía cierto parecido con Bella, sobretodo en el color de sus ojos, eran idénticos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo hasta arriba de la cintura y con ondas que Rosalie envidiaría al verlas. Lo distinto al de Bella era su color que gracias a Alice, puedo decir que era igual al mío, un raro color bronce-castaño y ciertos matices más. La chica en sí era muy linda.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo, Bella? —averiguó mostrando una mueca—. Mi abuela me mataría si sabe que vine a Forks y falté a clases. ¿Serías tan amable de no decirle nada a Renée? Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido, Charlie me castigará hasta que tenga treinta —exclamó con cierto horror dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—No seas exagerada, Renée no se enterará hasta que se digne a decirme a la verdad.

Su tono molesto fue claro y conciso. Se acurrucó más y le besé lo alto de su cabeza, Nessie miraba arqueando una ceja.

—Soy idiota —dijo ella inclinándose hacia atrás de su silla—. Tu mamá trabajando, Edward sin hacer nada, tú sin ir a clases y yo interrumpiendo lo que puede ser un momento íntimo —se levantó y se cruzó de brazos—. Me gustaría habernos conocido en otras… circunstancias, Bella.

La aludida se irguió sin un ápice de querer levantarse.

—Estás loca —comentó simplemente.

Su hermana asintió sonriéndole.

—Podríamos seguir con la plática tan espontánea algún sábado o domingo —sugirió sin esperar respuesta—. Tendré que decir algunas mentiras blancas para vernos, pero obviamente vale la pena.

Vi a Bella sonreír sinceramente.

—¿En qué vas a volver? —indagó ahora con un deje de preocupación.

Agitó su mano sin darle importancia.

—En bus, me gusta viajar así.

—Podríamos ir… —dos pares de ojos color chocolate me miraban con curiosidad— a dejarla. No tengo nada que hacer.

Bella me miraba y no sabía qué esperaba, se quedó unos segundos sin apartar la vista de mí hasta que volteó rápidamente a Nessie.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde vives?

—Seattle.

Mi novia ahora me observaba divertida. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

—Lamentarás haberte ofrecido —su acusación me hizo soltar una suave risa—. Edward vive allá, creo que probablemente no tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado para hablar.

Bueno, ahora entendí su punto. Suspiré y me pasé una mano por mi cabello, le gustaba hacerme sufrir sin necesidad de lo físico.

—Una hora y nada más —sentencié bromeando viendo a mi cuñada—. No sé si sabes pero mis días están contados.

Las vi hacer un mohín, Renesmee de preocupación y Bella de enfado. Se veía mucho más madura molesta. ¿Ya había dicho que la encontraba sexy?

—No tienes que repetirlo, por lo mismo Nessie entenderá que vamos a tener que esperar hasta el sábado.

—No te vas a morir de alguna enfermedad terminal, ¿verdad? —preguntó frunciendo sus cejas delineadas desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Porque si es así viviré con un remordimiento enorme.

Le reímos la equivocada especulación ganándonos una lengua —infantilmente— sacada por una joven de dieciséis años.

—No tengo intención de morir, sólo regreso a California por unos días —oí su suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Me caía bien esa niña.

—No quiero hablar de viajes ni California nunca más —musitó Bella levantándose de mis piernas—. Iré a cambiarme.

—¿Me pasas una bolsa para mi ropa? —pidió Nessie un tanto avergonzada—. Si no fuera por tu vena solidaria pescaría un resfrío.

Le indicó donde estaban y subió a su cuarto. Algo extraño pasaba por su cabeza, nunca había reaccionado así cuando salía a la conversación mi viaje. Me disculpé con Renesmee y subí al siguiente piso. No tenía idea cuál era el suyo así que golpeé el que supuse podría ser.

—Edward, me estoy cambiando —me recordó en tono no muy amistoso.

—Abre —le ordené en el mismo tono.

Pasaron unos segundos y por fin abrió dándome la espalda y caminando hacia un mueble. Cerré la puerta y la seguí, ignorando completamente el por qué de su actitud. Rodeé su cintura y me acerqué para hablarle.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre?

Negó lentamente con sus brazos cruzados.

—No me pasa nada.

La volteé algo brusco pero no oí queja alguna. Estaba comenzando a molestarme y no quería que por algo que ni siquiera sabía, enfadarnos. La besé sin mucha suavidad en un impulso, querer devorar sus labios, morder y succionarlos sin darle tiempo de reaccionar hicieron que se aferrara al cuello de mi camisa acercándome más a ella. Sentía un alivio el poder probar y sentir otra vez su suavidad, la calidez y la pasión de sus labios.

Perfilé —ahora en calma— con mi lengua sus rosados labios esperando que los abriera. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla y los dedos de la otra jugaban y aferraban los cabellos de mi nuca. Fue la que dio el primer paso al impulsarse y arremeter contra mi apasionadamente y de la fuerza que usó, me topé con su cama perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas a ella con Bella encima. Algo de lo que obviamente no me quejé.

—Debo parar… —habló contra mis labios mordiéndolos—. Pero no quiero ni pue…

La callé tomando su rostro y besándola con mucha más fuerza que antes. Dejándola sin respiración, jadeando mientras seguía mi labor favorita. Morder sus sensuales labios que en estos momentos eran mi perdición.

—Piensas demasiado, Bella —dije sintiendo su lengua perfilar ahora los míos.

Acomodó su cuerpo sentándose a horcajadas, sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su cabello ahora suelto rozándome el rostro.

—Alguien debe hacerlo —besó succionando mi labio inferior—. Y al parecer… —respiró en cuanto toqué su piel desnuda—. ¿Debo ser la única sensata?

—¿Sientes calor? —pregunté acercando su cuello a mi boca—. Llevas al parecer demasiada ropa.

Dio un suave gemido en respuesta que prácticamente me llevó a la locura. El sonido encendió algo que mi autocontrol estaba tranquilizando. No quería asustarla, por lo que a regañadientes me separé de ella.

—Serás mi muerte, lo prometo —sentenció siguiendo mis intenciones y dándome el último beso.

—Deberías verte, Bella —sugerí sentándome normalmente y viéndola buscar su chaqueta—. Eres lo contrario a una chica normal. Nessie tiene razón, interrumpe los momentos íntimos.

Me lanzó una camiseta y sonrió ampliamente recordándome mi propósito al seguirla hasta aquí. Se veía tan feliz que no quise arruinar el momento. Bajé cogido de su mano y Renesmee esperaba pacientemente viendo los retratos.

—En serio siento interrumpir su privacidad, Jake odia cuando nos pasa a nosotros así que entiendo si se sienten frustrados sexualmente.

Habló sin desviar su mirada de las fotos colocadas estratégicamente en el mueble. Bella musitó un «mmh» algo incómoda y yo preferí no decir nada. Nos quedaban dos horas de viaje y no deseaba tener que llevar la conversación yo solo.

—Vamos, aunque sea llega a clases sin levantar sospechas.

El camino a Seattle fue divertido si tenías a Nessie como acompañante. Contaba anécdotas que a Bella la hicieron llorar de tanto reírse y unas historias bochornosas donde ella era la protagonista. Si seguían así, la relación de medias hermanas no iba a hacer para nada complicada. Es como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¿Podrías llevarme al parque? Caminaré para no levantar… _sospechas_.

Aparqué donde me dijo y antes de bajar se despidió de cada uno con un apretón de mano.

—Lo siento, es incomodo besarlos desde el asiento de atrás —explicó imitando un gracioso tono serio.

—Sin problemas —dijo Bella volteando para verla—. Cuídate y no te desvíes del camino.

Nessie rodó los ojos.

—Está bien —masculló—. Ahora que te conocí tendré a más personas vigilándome. Si eres como mi abuela prometo no meterme en tu camino.

—Dudo que sea como ella —replicó con una sonrisa—. Sólo estoy en el papel de hermana mayor, no creo que sea tan malo.

—Y son mujeres, imagínate a Emmett y Alice.

—Exacto, deberías sentirte feliz de no tener como hermano mayor a un hombre y sobre todo con nombre _Emmett._

—Creo que no entendí bien, pero algún día exigiré una explicación —bajó divertida y antes de cerrar se despidió con una sonrisa—. Adiós tortolitos, cuídense.

La vimos cruzar el parque y cuando desapareció retomé el camino hacia mi casa. Bella llevaba cogida mi mano en su pierna y se veía satisfecha, con una perceptible sonrisa en su cara. Una mujer hermosa.

—Si Renée no sabe que Nessie estuvo en tu casa, ¿significa que faltaste al instituto por otra razón?

Se quedó en silencio con una seriedad no acorde a ella. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que algo me escondía.

—Voy a ir a ver a Charlie —dijo sin emoción alguna—. Con Renée por supuesto y volveré el fin de semana.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—El miércoles.

Vaya, menos tiempo para estar con ella. Apretó un poco más el agarre de nuestras manos y recostó su cabeza en la ventana. No se veía emocionada ni siquiera un poquito.

—¿Estás así porque sabes ahora de tu hermana o hay algo más? —indagué tratando de sonar lo más suave posible. Asintió con sus ojos brillosos.

—No quiero ir —declaró, volviendo al tono molesto que usó en su casa—. Menos ahora.

La quedé viendo por un pequeño momento, entendiendo su punto de no querer ir sabiendo lo que le ocultaron, mas algo me decía que eso no era todo el problema.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? —asintió de inmediato y le dediqué una sonrisa amigable—. Entonces podrías empezar por decirme la verdad desde un principio —cerró sus ojos y supe que estaba en lo correcto—. ¿A qué vas en medio de semana donde Charlie?

Suspiró parpadeando y dejando caer lágrimas sobre sus piernas. Me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla, al no saber qué tan grave podría ser.

—Quiere… quiere que nos mudemos con él —su mirada encontró la mía y me vi a mi mismo sorprendido—. Tiene sus ventajas, como que es en California y estaríamos en el mismo estado.

Eso suprimió directamente mi desilusión y sonreí internamente por saber que la tendría mucho más cerca. Pero pensé inconscientemente en Alice y la sensación de perder a su mejor amiga. Bella se veía realmente afectada y el estar conduciendo no ayudaba a que su tristeza aminorara. Deseaba abrazarla.

—¿Ya sabes cuándo?

—Renée dijo que probablemente en las vacaciones —su tono neutro y mirada perdida hicieron que me estacionara en la carretera.

Nos quedamos en silencio y lo rompí pasados unos minutos.

—¿Sabes por qué Alice va al Instituto de Forks, vive en Seattle y no se ha ido a la casa de California aún?

Asintió sin decir nada más.

—Veo el problema, Bella —tomé su mano y sequé sus lágrimas que rápidamente eran sustituidas por otras—. Cuando Alice se entere ni siquiera va a llorar, va saltar como siempre lo hace y te abrazará dejándote sin respiración —me sonrió—. Tú te vas, ella se va. Son como siameses, no pueden estar lejos y mi hermana al saber que vivirás donde ella también puede estar será una loca feliz. ¿Eso te tenía así?

—No lo había pensado de ese modo —reconoció a su pesar—. Aparte de eso creo que saber de una hermana no ayudó mucho.

Su sonrisa ya más real sin atisbos de demasiada tristeza ni fingida felicidad, me contagió, y me incliné para darle un pequeño beso.

—Te quiero —susurró con nuestras frentes juntas.

Acaricié su mejilla y tras darle un suave beso contesté.

—Yo te quiero más.

Rodó los ojos y reímos ante la declaración. Era la primera vez que me decía aquello y me sentí un hombre afortunado. Bella ha sido con creces una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. Una mujer que estaba seguro amaba.

* * *

Un «te amo» y un «te quiero», personalmente, son muy importantes y diferentes... demasiado diferentes. Jamás le he dicho a alguien que lo amo, sí que lo quiero, esa palabra de cinco letras es muy, muy grande... y en la historia soy más bien como Bella, así que ese era mi comentario, no tiene relevancia, pero el final hizo que... en fin.

Gracias por estar aquí, saludos enormes, tengan buen día todos.

Éxito.


	12. Circunstancias

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Circunstancias**

_Bella_

«Quisiera ser el cielo sobre ti.»

.

Saber de Renesmee fue lo más inesperado que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Me tomó completamente desprevenida —es que quién espera que una adolescente toque a tu puerta y diga sin más que eres su hermana—, y sobre todo ese día, precisamente no era mi mejor día. Había dormido mal, rondando en mi cabeza la idea de irme a otro Estado.

De presencia era agradable, hablaba muy divertido y tenía respuesta para todo. Era agradable, simpática y obviamente no tenía culpa de lo que mi padre había hecho años atrás. Lo único que sentía era enojo, molestia por haber sido la última en enterarme de ese «secreto». Que muy bien lo tenían guardado Renée y Charlie. Seguramente toda la familia —que no era mucha— lo sabía. Una gran falta de conciencia y respeto conmigo.

En fin de cuentas, era mi hermana.

—¿Pensativa, Swan? —la voz de Edward me sacó del monólogo. Lo observé y le dediqué una sonrisa acercándome a él y recostándome en su pecho.

—¿Celoso, Cullen?

Su risa me meneó y besó mi cabeza. Desde que llegamos a su casa no habíamos hablado demasiado, de hecho yo no lo había querido hacer, resultaba cómodo y acogedor estar así con él. Me relajaba.

—Claro que sí. Al parecer tus pensamientos son más interesantes que tu novio —respondió en falso tono ofendido—. Podrías enmendar tu indiferencia —sugirió.

—¿Y cómo podría deshacer mi error Sr. Perfecto? —levanté mi rostro y besé su mentón—. ¿Eso es suficiente?

Suspiró bromeando cansinamente, se acercó a mis labios y habló:

—Para nada, creo que tendrás que esforzarte quizás un poco más.

Besarlo era salir de este mundo, simplemente me transportaba a otro lugar donde no importaba el tiempo, el espacio, nada. Sólo éramos él y yo. Y nuestras ansias.

Atraje su rostro sujetándolo de su nuca y lo besé sin más, apasionada y fuertemente. No deseaba tranquilidad, lentitud ni ternura. Deseaba locura. Toqué su lengua y sentí como suspiraba, mordisqueé su labio inferior y su mano en mi cintura buscó piel. Su boca, mi boca, lenguas batallando sincronizadamente y manos acariciando piel descubierta. Jalé sus cabellos, amaba hacerlo y oírlo gruñir al tirar, él succionaba placenteramente mis labios dándole ciertos mordiscos que enviaban corrientes a todo mi sistema nervioso. Despertándolo como jamás lo habían hecho.

Edward de alguna u otra manera me recostó en el sofá del salón con mi cabeza en el apoya brazo, y él a un lado, devorando mis labios sin piedad. Iba a ser mi muerte, ya lo había dicho. Mis manos acariciaron desde su nuca, cuello y parte de su pecho siguiendo hasta el final de su camisa, repasando su abdomen bien formado y estructurado. Una delicia. La caricia de su mano bajando desde mi mejilla y recorriendo mi costado lograron un escalofrío —no de frío, lo único que sentía era calor, sino que el placer era muy intenso. Deseaba poder acariciar también su cintura por debajo de la ropa y hacerle sentir lo que él provocaba con tan solo poner su mano en mi cuerpo.

Tiré de él presionado mis manos que acariciaban por dentro de arriba abajo su espalda y afianzó su mano en mi cintura descubierta provocando que tirara de su labio. Ese gesto fue celestial, sencillamente me dejó suspirando pesadamente, no sabía que con tan poco lograra sentir tanta pasión. Ni tampoco sabía que mi cuello tenía puntos débiles que Edward en menos de cinco minutos logró dar con ellos perfectamente, y gemí. Sí, Edward Cullen había hecho que Bella Swan diera su primer gemido de placer en su casa. Un gran hecho.

—Es… un buen momento para tu sensatez —musitó con su voz varonil ronca sin dejar de darme sugerentes besos.

No estaba en condiciones de pensar. ¿Qué no podíamos seguir y…?

—¿Quieres que… lo haga? —logré preguntarle en medio de suspiros y respiraciones pesadas.

Volvió a mi boca dándome a entender su respuesta. Su espalda era perfecta, dura y con músculos en los que me deleité repasando y haciendo círculos suavemente con mis uñas. Querer sentirlo más cerca era una locura, todo nuestro cuerpo rozaba. Seguimos besándonos larga, tranquila y rápidamente, sintiendo fuertes emociones en cada segundo que estábamos juntos. Edward tenía su mano en mi espalda y sólo la movía por sectores aptos según su criterio. Mi caballero.

Lejanamente oía una musiquita y no hice ademán de saber qué era, pero cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca y algo vibraba sobre mi pierna. Edward se alejó de mí lo necesario para sacar de su bolsillo el aparato vibrante.

—¿Tienes que contestar? —susurré sobre sus labios y él sonrió—. Vale, contesta.

Se sentó normalmente y me llevó con él a acomodarme en su regazo. Me mostró la pantalla y salía una foto de Alice.

—Hola, Alice —saludó y se quedó escuchando a su hermana que al parecer no estaba de buen humor—. Está bien, estoy con ella en casa… Sí, lo siento pero pasaron algunas cosas que… Ella tiene que decirte, no soy quién pa… Eso no corresponde enana y es de mala educación… No amenaces.

Tapé mi boca para ahogar una carcajada, era divertido oírlos hablar e imaginaba perfectamente las palabras de Alice: «¿Está bien, Bella? Dijiste que me ibas a llamar. ¿Qué cosas? Dime. Claro que sí, eres mi hermano, Edward. Sufrirás mi ira, Cullen». Seguí riendo al unir la conversación. Edward me sonreía y cepillaba con sus dedos mi cabello. Lo observaba hablar, mover sus labios y ver sus expresiones al enfatizar sus palabras. Era muy interesante poder realmente saber todo esto y no sólo oírlo por boca de Alice, lo que me hacía pensar en un tema que estaba pendiente: Tony.

Cerca de las siete emprendimos en su Volvo a Forks. La tarde se nos había pasado volando al estar los dos solos, Carlisle en el hospital y Esme estaba Port Ángeles por cuestiones personales. Jugamos ajedrez que prometí no volver a hacerlo, Edward me dio una paliza que mi dignidad no quería volver a sufrir, y vimos una película con palomitas, papas fritas, bebida y más golosinas. Un día junto a él perfecto.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté al recordar que no había alcanzado a decirme la respuesta.

—Tus nuevas amigas tuvieron que irse por fuerza mayor, Alice anda un poco voluble hoy por lo mismo. Quería hacerles una despedida.

—Oh… creí que habían tenido que ir a alguna parte, no irse definitivamente —dije un tanto decepcionada.

—Las verás dentro de poco, dijeron que ni locas se perdían tu cumpleaños.

—Es en septiembre, Edward —reí—. Estamos recién en mayo.

—Hey… los días pasan muy rápido si piensas positivamente —sonrió de la forma que me encantaba y no seguí replicándole nada. Amaba verlo así. Quería guardar estos recuerdos para rememorarlos en días tristes. En días próximos.

El miércoles llegó sin cambio alguno y aún evitaba hablar con Renée. No era orgullo al cien por ciento, era desconfianza, molestia, tristeza, decepción, todo envuelto en un paquete y lanzado hacia mí sin darme tiempo de protegerme. Desearía poder contarle lo que pasaba por mi mente aunque fueran lluvia de ideas al pronunciarlas por lo enojada que estaba. Lamentablemente no lo hice ni cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie.

Vivía en un recinto privado donde las casas de Forks quedaban pequeñitas a su lado. Los ahorros, trabajo extra y de seguro préstamos adjudicaron a la familia Swan tan hermosa vivienda. Porque era bellísima. Un jardín grande, verde, colorido de rosas, árboles, una gran terraza, balcón en cada habitación, piscina y sistema de seguridad. Por eso no había reja dejando ver la calle y las demás casas del recinto. Todas parecidas pero no iguales. La casa de Charlie era blanca.

—¿Un viaje agotador? —preguntó él cuando entramos al salón.

Me encogí de hombros recordando su mentira. No quería sentir orgullo, pero era inevitable. Me quedé en silencio.

—Estás molesta.

Lo miré y asentí.

—De acuerdo —caminó hacia unos de los cómodos sillones negros de la sala y se sentó—. No le demos más vueltas al asunto y conversemos. Empecemos por ti. ¿Qué te tiene de ese humor, Bella?

Suspiré resignada, Charlie no tenía tacto para abordar cualquier tema importante. Intenté responder calmadamente.

—Éste viaje es una pérdida de tiempo.

Los dos me observaron sorprendidos, suponiendo que podría ser otra cosa. Renée que al ver mi ánimo no me habló durante todo el viaje me miraba extrañada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Te dije que debíamos hablar la posibilidad de una mudanza, ¿eso vendría siendo para ti una pérdida de tiempo?

—Claro que sí, las decisiones sin importar mi opinión las harán ustedes —les dije seriamente, ganándome miradas fulminantes por parte de ellos—. ¿O no?

—Estás siendo injusta, Isabella —reprendió mi padre llamándome por mi nombre—. ¿Cuándo no hemos valorado tu opinión? Las decisiones siempre las tomamos los tres, porque lejos o no seguimos siendo una familia.

—No entiendo tu actitud, Bella —siguió ella moviendo su cabeza negativamente en un tono más agudo—. Edward vive aquí, Carlisle por fin aceptaría trabajar donde sus labores ayudarían a mucha más gente y Alice estaría finalmente con toda su familia. Dime específicamente lo que te molesta porque de verdad que no te entiendo.

Ahora me hacía sentir culpable de las oportunidades que le quité a la familia Cullen. Esto no paraba nunca, y si seguían provocándome estallaría.

Respira, respira.

—¿Saben qué? —les pregunté esbozando una sonrisa—. Cuando decidan si nos quedamos en Forks, en California o en dónde quieran, me llaman.

Me di la vuelta para subir rápidamente a mi cuarto, pero la voz furiosa de Charlie me hizo detenerme. ¿Querían que confesara? Bueno, eso haré.

—No vuelvas a dejarnos a tu madre y a mí hablando solos, ¿oíste? —preguntó bruscamente—. Aún no terminamos esta conversación. Debería enviarte donde tu abuela para que te enderece. Dejo de verte unos meses y te vuelves una irrespetuosa.

—¿Yo irrespetuosa? —inquirí más agudo de lo normal—. Por favor, si hablamos de respeto me gano la corona.

—Habla claro ¿quieres? —preguntó cortadamente él.

Exploté.

—Si tuvieran un mínimo de respeto por mí no me hubieran ocultado dieciséis años a Renesmee —les grité enojada.

Quedaron mudos y atónitos. Empezaron a balbucear sin decir nada coherente y Renée miraba horrorizada a Charlie, quien me veía como si hubiese dicho el día exacto del fin del mundo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Isabella? No tengo idea de… —lo interrumpí.

—¡Basta! Basta de mentiras y sus intentos de hacer creer que somos una familia feliz porque desde que nos separamos no lo somos.

—Si lo hicimos fue por darte un mejor futuro —rebatió en el mismo tono.

—Y lo agradezco, papá. Sólo no esperes que muestre una sonrisa de felicidad después de que una niña llegara a casa diciendo que quería conocerme y por qué no sabía nada de ella —le repliqué dolida—. Eso es asqueroso.

Dicho aquello tomé mi bolso y salí de casa sin siquiera escucharlos lo más rápido posible. Caminé por la calle sin reparar en nada, sólo quería ir lejos, estar sola. Me detuve en un parque dentro del mismo recinto y fui directamente a _ese_ árbol. Era grande, lleno de vida, transmitía una sensación tan agradable que no dudé en sentarme bajo él y recostarme en su firme y grueso tronco; tronco que para abrazarlo necesitaría cuatro Bellas.

Patética. Así me sentía con todo el melodrama de mi vida. Necesitaba respuestas, sí, pero cómo hablarlo si cada uno explotaba con cualquier palabra. Ahora me quedaría aquí llenándome de tranquilidad, haciendo limpieza mental y decidiendo el camino de mi vida aunque supiera cuál era.

Regresé a eso de las ocho de la noche, el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo bajo ese árbol que inevitablemente me quedé dormida. No sentí sonido alguno por lo que llamadas a mi celular cuenta no me di.

—¿Bella? —oí la voz de mamá llamándome cuando cerré la puerta principal. Caminé hacia ella que se acercaba a paso lento desde la cocina. Se veía a simple vista que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Estaba preocupada —dijo observándome de pies a cabeza.

Asentí.

—Estoy bien mamá, sólo estuve aquí cerca.

Dio un suspiro involuntario y supe que deseaba al igual que yo arreglar las cosas, sin embargo caminé a las escaleras y subí a mi habitación. No bajé a cenar ni contesté a los llamados de la puerta. Ojala el despertar me regalara un buen día.

Las vibraciones se hacían cada vez más molestas y comenzaba a despertar sin quererlo. Me di la vuelta y quedé de espaldas no queriendo contestar el molesto celular bajo mi almohada.

—Aguafiestas —refunfuñé rendida— Bueno —dije bruscamente a modo de saludo.

—_Creo que no estás de buen humor para mi llamada —_contestó arrepentida esa voz tan sensual_—. Te dejaré dormir._

¿Qué? ¡Despierta, Bella! Respóndele.

—No, no, no, perdón yo… —suspiré al notar mi ineptitud—. ¿Puedo comenzar de nuevo?

Escuché su suave risa y su consentimiento.

—_Claro que sí, pero olvidemos eso y pasemos a lo importante —_sugirió dulcemente_—. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Estás bien?_

Maldita costumbre de despertar mis hormonas con sólo hablar.

—Veo que tú estás bien —dije tosiendo un poco. Necesitaba agua.

—_Verme no puedes_ —corrigió divertido.

—¿Tienes que decirlo?

—_Te extraño_ —declaró.

—Yo más —susurré mientras me acomodaba en mi cama—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo interesante que haya pasado en mi ausencia?

—_Creo que no, todo normal aunque ya sabes, Alice se queja toda la tarde de lo aburrida que está, que por qué Esme no tuvo más hijos y de que tú eres una insensible por dejarla botada a su suerte_ —respondió en tono divertido—. _Así que llamé a Jasper para que la callara un rato y no me interesa cómo lo está haciendo_.

Reí divertida por el tono horrorizado de su voz. Alice debe estar pasándolo de lo lindo.

—No creo que algo más de lo que nosotros hacemos, Edward.

—_Es diferente, Bella, aún no me hago la idea de que mi mejor amigo bese, toque y… a mi hermana_.

—A Alice no le molesta imaginarse lo que tú y yo hacemos —comenté divertida.

Escuché un gruñido y dejé riendo el tema.

—_¿Ya decidieron qué hacer en tu familia? ¿Les comentaste de Renesmee?_

Suspiré sabiendo que lo iba a preguntar, pero una respuesta no tenía. Lo admito, soy rencorosa y tengo cierto orgullo, por lo mismo no se me da bien intentar dar el primer paso para arreglar este problema.

—Eh… Creo que lo comenté —murmuró un «mmm» y seguí hablando—. Exploté a la primera palabra y hoy quizás los ánimos estén más calmados para hablar del tema.

—_Seguro_ —dijo sin creerme—. _¿Y también siguieron con su día normal, no?_

—¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil, Edward? Está bien, los dejé analizando que sabía de Nessie, salí de la casa y llegué a eso de las ocho, subí a mi cuarto y desperté esta mañana por tu llamado. ¿Ahora sí?

—_Vaya, si no te conociera diría que eso fue bastante maduro._

—No molestes —le contesté a su broma—. Prometo intentar solucionar todo esto. No quiero volver a Forks enojada con Charlie y menos con Renée.

—_Estoy seguro que no _—rió—. _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

—Claro, lo que sea.

—_Llama a Alice_ —dijo en tono de súplica—. _No aguantaría otra vez su pésimo humor._

Solté una carcajada y me comprometí a llamar a esa pequeña demonio en cuanto me levantara. Sabía perfectamente que me tendría mínimo una hora pegada al teléfono, pero prefería eso a que como venganza me llevara de compras. Media hora y dejé irse a Edward. Lo vería dentro de tres días y aunque se me hacían eternos, me impulsaron a empezar bien el día. Mientras mejor sea el ambiente más rápido pasarán las horas.

Llegué a la cocina y mis padres preparaban el desayuno. Al verme entrar sonrieron.

—¿Mucha hambre o puedes esperar? —preguntó Charlie dejando el periódico a un lado de su tasa.

Lo miré confundida y contesté con la verdad. Empecemos con el pie derecho.

—No mucha, por qué.

Se acercó a la pared y descolgó unas llaves que adiviné eran del coche.

—Acompáñame.

Observé a mamá aún más confundida y ésta me asintió. Lo seguí fuera de casa hasta que estuvimos dentro de su auto para seguir preguntando.

—¿Dónde vamos?

No respondió y apuntó a mi cinturón de seguridad.

—No estás en Forks y aquí yo soy la ley —comentó—. Abróchalo.

Suspiré resignada y crucé el cinturón. Al llegar fuera del portón demasiados autos para mi gusto iban y venían haciendo mucho ruido. Odiaba las grandes ciudades.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde vamos? —pregunté por segunda vez ya molestándome.

—Eres igual a tu madre —murmuró mientras nos colábamos a la pista—. Sólo que ella es menos mañosa que tu.

—Gracias.

Anduvimos por casi toda la ciudad y aún no sabía qué íbamos a hacer. La radio era lo único que se escuchaba dentro del coche.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención gritar y todo eso —dije a modo de disculpa hablando muy rápido.

Charlie me observó divertido y asintió. Un segundo después, sonidos estridentes, movimientos bruscos y todo negro.

* * *

¡Doble chan-chan! No se asusten... creo que nadie morirá hasta el momento. Sólo heridas mortales para que no acabe todo tan rápido. Sufrimiento.

Eso, tengan excelentes días, ánimo y saludos.


	13. ¿Optimismo?

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**¿Optimismo?**

«El universo escribió que fueras para mí.»

.

Blanco. Todo a mí alrededor era blanco, claro y extraño. Estaba acostada y sólo veía el techo y las luces de un lugar ajeno a mí. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, allí había un estante color plomo claro con cuatro cajones que no me decían nada de dónde me encontraba. Probé volteando a la izquierda, en ese lado había un frasco pequeño sin tapa que desconocía lo que podría contener, pero hizo que me viniera un dolor de cabeza repentino. Me llevé una mano a la frente en un acto reflejo y observé que de mi muñeca salía una especie de manguera muy delgada y enterrada había lo que suponía era una aguja.

Y caí en cuenta de dónde me hallaba.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad entró a la habitación y comprobé que de verdad me encontraba en un hospital. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo en cuanto hice certera mi deducción. No sabía qué me había llevado a despertar ahí, ni siquiera el motivo.

La enfermera se acercó y sonrió amablemente.

―¿Cómo te sientes, corazón? ―preguntó al momento de revisar mi ritmo cardíaco.

¿Cómo me sentía? Podría decirle que confundida, desorientada, preocupada y algo asustada sería una respuesta bastante sincera.

―Bien ―mentí.

—Es natural que te encuentres confusa, cielo, todo saldrá bien ―dio unas suaves palmadas en mi mano―, no te preocupes. Iré por el médico.

En cuanto salió suspiré sonoramente, no entendía que pasaba, traté de ordenar mis pensamientos pero fue en vano. Una lluvia de imágenes llenaba mi mente, hechos que no recordaba haber pasado e intenté concentrarme en ello buscando el sentido de lo ocurrido, mas no comprendí nada en absoluto. Sólo oscuridad.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó la mujer frente a mí. Llevaba delantal blanco por lo que supuse era la doctora.

—Sí…

—El médico a tu cuidado tuvo que asistir una emergencia —explicó formalmente—. Soy la doctora Greene —sonrió.

—Un gusto —le devolví el gesto.

—Veamos cómo te encuentras, ¿de acuerdo? —le asentí—. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —comenzó a preguntar.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que me fui a negro. Seguramente me desvanecí en la escuela —traté de explicarle. Ni yo lo recordaba bien.

Asintió y tomó nota.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —comenzó a interrogarme, respondí automáticamente.

—Martes.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—No.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Charlie y Renée Swan.

Seguía anotando, con el ceño ahora fruncido.

—¿Sabes el día de tu cumpleaños?

—Trece de septiembre.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Dónde vives?

—Forks, Washington.

—Bien —dejó de escribir para verme comprensivamente—. Tus padres están afuera esperando a ver si tienes algún trauma o secuela debido a tu desmayo —expuso con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Tu diagnóstico es muy común. Los haré pasar para responder a sus inquietudes y a las tuyas si es que las tienen, ¿sí?

¿Podía ser tan terrible? Sentía que sudaba helado. Me estaba inundando el miedo.

—Sí, claro —tenía la boca seca.

A los segundos, Charlie y Renée estaban a mi lado, viendo a la doctora con una ansiedad muy parecida a la mía.

—¿Qué es, es muy grave? —mi mamá estaba histérica.

—Los análisis dicen que no —la calmó sonriendo—, pero varía según como lo tomen ustedes Sra. Swan.

Hizo una pausa en donde reinó un silencio incómodo. Renée tomó mi mano y la apretó de forma cariñosa y alentadora.

—El diagnóstico es —comenzó a hablar e hizo una pequeña pausa—, amnesia.

Creo que no respiré por un largo período de tiempo. La noticia me llegó con demasiada sorpresa, no tenía palabras y la situación me estaba sobrepasando por lo que me limité a calmar mi respiración que ahora estaba agitada.

—¿Cómo puede tener amnesia? —preguntó cortadamente mi madre—. Nos recuerda.

—Es sólo amnesia temporal —explicó—. Recuperará la memoria con el tiempo, lo que no es predecible, puede ser en días, meses y quizás años —suspiré, me estaba estresando—. Por lo que veo en la ficha se mudaron a California, probablemente Isabella no recuerde todo ese lapso y quizás algunos meses atrás, nada que el tiempo y la paciencia no puedan solucionar —me sonrió comprensivamente no recibiendo respuesta de mí parte. _Paciencia_.

Suspiré nuevamente. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte y me di cuenta que una enfermera monitoreaba un tipo de gotario, por lo que en unos minutos ―si no fueron segundos― no vi más que oscuridad. Otra vez.

Desperté desorientada. Enfoqué mi vista en el lugar donde estaba, cerciorándome que de verdad estaba rodeada de aquellas paredes insoportablemente blancas que me hacían sentir cierta claustrofobia y desesperación por salir corriendo de allí.

La enfermera de turno desconectó las agujas y me colocó unos pequeñísimos parches en donde éstas estaban. Agradecida le devolví la sonrisa que ella había estado enseñando mientras me ayudaba. Me levanté de la cama apresurada, quería llegar a casa e informarme de lo que sucedía lo antes posible. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía cuál era más importante y que requería con mayor urgencia saber.

—Bella… no estés nerviosa, cariño, trataremos de que sigas tu vida normal hasta que empieces a recordar, ¿sí? —me alentó Renée al subir al auto junto con Charlie.

Puse mi mejor cara al ver el paisaje desconocido por la ventana, autos a montones, gran comercio, sol. Sol y lo único que recordaba era que amaba la lluvia de Forks. ¿Habré cometido algún crimen? Creo que sí, porque California… era el antónimo de Bella Swan. Simplemente no me llevo bien con el calor.

—Cielo, ¿quieres algo, comer, beber? —negué mientras entrábamos a la casa, me senté en el sofá del salón y comencé a observar mi alrededor. Se me hacia todo tan ajeno a mí.

—Por qué mejor vas arriba, te duchas, ves tú cuarto y así comienzas a familiarizarte con cada cosa —propuso Charlie desde la cocina. No tenía mucho tacto como mamá, así que más bien fue una orden.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Subí a mi habitación lentamente, viendo cada detalle. La casa en sí era grande, no como la de Forks que era normal pero acogedora. Mi cuarto estaba en el otro extremo de la de mis padres y tenía en la puerta un colgante que decía: «Bella». Original, lo sé.

La decoración era de envidiar, realmente no había visto nada más bello, armonioso y a la vez sencillo. Mi propio cuarto era tres veces el que tenía antes, un baño con tina, ducha, lavado sólo para mí, un closet en donde mi ropa caería sin problemas dejando bastante espacio. Todo era nuevo; escritorio con computadora, televisión con DVD, una cama muy amplia y seguía viendo más y más. Mis cosas que tenía en Forks también se encontraban aquí. Alice estaría vuelta loca, sobretodo en mi armario, claro, el espacio vacío dejaría de estarlo con ella aquí.

Y el mío también. Sentía que al no recordar cosas mi vida se convertía en un vacío y como recomendaron, no puedo preguntar nada hasta que recuerde sola. Por ejemplo, no sé por qué vivimos ahora en California, no sé nada de Alice, sólo recuerdo mi último día de compras en el centro comercial y listo. Después despierto desorientada en un hospital no sabiendo ni qué día es. Me siento tan frustrada.

—¿Te gusta tu cuarto? —preguntó con emoción Renée desde la puerta.

—Es precioso, mamá —le dije sonriendo sinceramente—. ¿A cuánto estamos? ¿Qué mes?

—Estuviste durmiendo tres días cariño, hoy es domingo diecisiete de Mayo.

Asentí frunciendo el ceño, algo me decía que en este día iba a pasar algo y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. No lograba recordar nada.

—¿De verdad vivimos ahora aquí o estamos de visita? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—No debes estresarte con eso, Bella. No quiero que te ocurra otra vez algo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar advirtiéndome que lloraría. Asentí y guardé silencio mientras me llevaba abajo otra vez. Iba guiándome hacia la entrada.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Tomó mi mano dejando a papá confundido en medio de la sala. Observé a mi madre con el ceño fruncido, quien no lo veía ya que me tiraba hacia fuera parando justo un poco más allá del pórtico. Observaba la calle, las casas de un parecido estilo exceptuando una, la de enfrente. Se posicionó a mi lado mostrándome exclusivamente esa gran casa.

—Ahí vive un matrimonio y su hija —informó sin verme, un poco absorta—. Son realmente una familia hermosa.

Al parecer me estaba perdiendo algo o simplemente no estaba de ánimos para intentar entender a Renée. Lo que sí sé y que mi mente entendió a la perfección, fue identificar ese auto al que muchas veces hice de un lugar para mi desahogo.

Alice estaba aquí. En California frente a mi casa. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—No puedes hacer nada hasta que lleguen —dijo leyéndome el pensamiento. Su tono era de decepción y a la vez alegría. No la entendía.

—¿Sabes qué está haciendo aquí? —inquirí todavía viendo el porsche.

—¿Quién? —me preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

—Alice, mamá, ¿quién más?

Rodé los ojos, era despistada igual que yo. Ahí se ve que podría ser mi madre.

—Ah, no lo sé. De visita quizás —dijo restándole importancia. Algo raro en ella.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo? —le espeté curiosa.

Se encogió de hombros, muy displicente. Siempre acababa por descubrir lo que me ocultaba, pero desde hace un tiempo algo me lo impedía. Y ahora con el asunto de mi «amnesia» me ocultaría casi todo. Tendré que aprender a ser paciente.

Charlie salió a avisarnos que entráramos a comer. Había en la mesa mi comida preferida: lasaña. Comimos en silencio degustando tal delicia, mamá cocinaba exquisito y no había podido comer bien en el hospital así que devoré mi plato con comentarios de mis queridos padres. El postre que era nada más que pastel, hizo que me surgiera una pregunta sobre el negocio de mamá. Iba a hacerla en voz alta pero Charlie se adelantó.

—Renée, no lo hagas, era sorpresa, ¿no?

Me fijé en ellos, papá la miraba medio sorprendido y ella mordía su labio debatiéndose en hacer, no hacer, hablar, no hablar, o lo que sea que estuviera a punto de suceder, porque sí, iba a suceder.

—No puedo callarme cuando la veo así, Charlie —le dijo ella abatida.

Mi padre levanto sus manos y siguió comiendo dándole a entender que lo hiciese. Se volteó para poder mirarme. Sonrió anchamente y dijo:

—No te vayas a poner histérica, ¿de acuerdo? —le asentí ansiosa y prosiguió—. Los Cullen se mudaron.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté asombrada.

—Sí, y nada más que frente a nosotros.

Bueno, decir que grité de emoción es quedarse corto, porque fue el grito más fuerte que he dado en mi vida. Charlie puede que haya quedado sordo, no pudo taparse sus oídos por estar ocupado y mamá daba grititos —moderadamente— sumiéndose a mi felicidad. Feliz es poco, estaba eufórica, alegre, optimista y todo lo que se le pareciera. Saber que tendría a mi mejor amiga al cruzar la calle me llenaba de emoción.

—¿Puedo ir a verla luego? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Después que tomes una siesta, aún estás cansada y esas ojeras a Alice no le van a hacer gracia —comentó ella y reconocí que tenía razón. ¿Habrá llamado mientras estaba en el hospital?

—Yo voy —dijo Charlie y se levantó a contestar el teléfono que no había oído.

Mayo y las clases terminaban en junio. No entendía el enredo de las mudanzas, no le veía la lógica cambiarse a un mes de la graduación y no poder esperar a terminar nuestro penúltimo año. ¿Se podía hacer? ¿Acabaría las clases e iría a una nueva escuela por unos días nada más? ¿De verdad había despertado o seguía soñando?

—¿Quién era? —oí preguntar a mamá.

—Alice quería saber a qué hora podía venir a visitar a Bella —contestó echándose un bocado más de pastel—. ¿A las cuatro está bien?

—No hay problema con la puntualidad ahora —bromeé.

—No quiero imaginar qué harán ahora, Charlie —dijo Renée asustada—. Como policía debes hacerte respetar, porque Alice tiene un don muy especial de convencimiento.

—Conmigo nadie puede, menos una niña —respondió él altanero—. ¿Sigue haciendo esos pucheros? —preguntó ahora en el mismo tono de mamá.

Las dos asentimos divertidas. Él murmuró algo parecido a «estoy perdido» que nos hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Te acostumbrarás.

Tras ayudar a mamá a secar la loza y luego guardarla, obedecí a la orden de Charlie de inmediato. Me tumbé en mi nueva cama pensando en este día y en los anteriores a esta estúpida amnesia. Me sumí en la inconsciencia preguntándome demasiadas cosas; la última antes de irme a negro otra vez fue el por qué estaba en esta condición, ni siquiera querían decirme si me desmayé, me pegaron, quizás un accidente o un hecho traumático. Nada.

Soñé con lluvia y la vegetación de Forks. Ver el verde en casi todo lo que me rodeaba me hizo sonreír y añorar ese pequeño pueblo. También a él.

—Bella —susurraban despacio cerca de mi oído. Me di la vuelta boca abajo—. Bella —murmuró otra vez esa voz molestosa un poco más fuerte. La seguí ignorando—. ¡Isabella!

Abrí los ojos asustada y me vi a mi misma sentada en la cama. Desubicada, busqué a la causante de despertarme cuando estaba en lo más lindo de mi sueño. Al lado del closet una pequeña chiquilla con una sonrisa anchísima me miraba emocionada.

—¡Alice! —exclamé dándole una sonrisa entusiasta. Iba a levantarme cuando sentí un peso encima de mi estómago.

—¡Te odio! No vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca Isabella, promételo o hago que tu amnesia dure unos cuantos años más —amenazó ella con voz entrecortada.

—Te prometo lo que quieras si me dejaras respirar, Alice —le sugerí dando una bocanada de aire.

Se separó y se sentó limpiándose las lágrimas frente a mí. No sé si era mi idea o era porque no recordaba algunas cosas, pero se veía diferente. Alice Cullen nunca, desde que la conocí, ha tenido ojeras visibles. Era vanidosa para dejarse ver así y las que traía ahora me preocuparon.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté tomando su pequeña mano—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió de inmediato sonriéndome de nuevo. Mientras lo hacía lágrimas caían en abundancia y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Me asustó de verdad, ella no lloraba casi nunca.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que… me asustaste —dijo entre hipos—. Nos asustaste a todos.

—Lo siento —murmuré sin saber qué decir—. Pero ya estoy bien —la tranquilicé en broma—, no te olvidé.

Golpeó mi brazo y rió.

—Hubieses sufrido… —la interrumpí.

—Tu ira, lo sé —me sonrió asintiendo y levantando su perfecta ceja.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre a tu rara cabeza olvidar, Bella? —me reprochó moviendo la cabeza—. Renée me pidió que no te dijera nada y Charlie me advirtió de una manera que aunque me ruegues y llores, no podría decirte nada. A veces me pregunto si serás adoptada.

Reí y le di en su cabeza un almohadazo. Hizo un puchero tan característico de ella y volvió a abrazarme.

—Así que somos vecinas, ¿eh? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? —bromeé y me observó pícaramente.

—Me descubriste, pero lamento decirte que ya te ganaron cariño —dijo altaneramente—. Te demoraste en darte cuenta que soy el amor de tu vida.

—Ya quisieras pequeña demonio, pero creo que Jasper es tu alma gemela —asintió y abrió la boca para hablar pero la interrumpí agregando—: y no deseo ser tu amante.

Cerró su boca de inmediato y frunció el ceño divertida.

—Tú te lo pierdes —bromeó—. Te tengo una noticia —exclamó cambiando de tema radicalmente, entusiasta y aplaudiendo—. Por nuestras calificaciones que son genialmente geniales por supuesto, nos cerraron el año. No necesitamos acabar el curso y como clínicamente estás con esta amnesia no tuviste problemas.

—¿Cuándo supiste esto?

—Recién, tus padres acaban de enterarse.

Creo que era lo más lógico. No le preguntaré por qué ella tampoco terminará si Carlisle es médico. Lo que si me confundía era por qué se mudaron. Sus hermanos estudiaban aquí, sí, pero sus padres tenían trabajos estables en Forks, Esme dejando su hermosa casa que amaba se me hacía extraño.

—Alice, ¿por qué se mudaron? —pregunté directamente y me observó seriamente—. ¿Transfirieron a Carlisle, Emmett sigue metiéndose en problemas o Edward decidió cambiar de carrera y ser músico?

Edward. Desde cuándo llamaba por su nombre de pila al hermano de Alice y cómo sabía que le gustaba la música. Alice me miraba sorprendida y creo que yo a ella igual. Dónde quedó Tony, el no nombrarlo y el inevitable sonrojo. Mi amiga tenía una expresión de dolor que me llegó a mí. Algo pasó, porque sentir esta tristeza repentina no era razonable. A él no lo conocía, nunca le he hablado y me parecía extraño este sentimiento.

—Lo decidimos entre los cinco, Bella —respondió con voz sombría—. Emmett y Edward se van a venir a casa también dentro de la semana. No necesitarán más el departamento así que lo van a alquilar.

Asentí ausentemente no ignorando la manera en que dijo su nombre.

—Dime qué pasa, Alice —le pedí sabiendo su respuesta—. No voy a aguantar esta incertidumbre por quizás cuántos meses si no me ayudan. Mi cabeza tiene una parte en blanco y aún así siento que tengo demasiada información —me cogí la cabeza con las dos manos exasperada—. No sé si vaya a aguantar, es tan… frustrante todo.

—Vas a ver que sí, Bella —me animó acariciando mis cabellos—. Escucha, la probabilidad de que recuperes la memoria antes de terminar este año es favorable, y quizás te ayude si intentamos recrear y hacer cosas que hicimos en ese lapso en blanco que tienes —sugirió con una sonrisita—. Sería divertido.

—Puede que tengas razón —levantó una ceja y me retracté—. Está bien, tienes razón, pero sólo hay una condición.

Me miró expectante y proseguí.

—Nada de compras.

Abrió la boca estupefacta y le sonreí tiernamente.

—¿Me lo vas a negar, Alice?

Negó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido y captó mi intención después que la abracé.

—Me las pagarás todas juntas después, Isabella. Lo juro.

Reí contenta de poder escucharla otra vez. La tiré junto a mí y nos recostamos mirando el techo en silencio. De alguna forma me sentía completa sabiendo que mi mejor amiga estaría cerca de mí, pero por otra parte sentía una añoranza muy fuerte por alguien. Sí, por alguien que no recordaba hasta hablar con Alice. Alguien que no estaba segura quién era ni cómo se llamaba, nada. Simplemente lo extrañaba.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese momento y me pareció oír susurrar a Alice algo como «si supieras», la verdad no escuché bien, pero no quise hacer más ideas en mi cabeza. Este día le diría adiós al pasado y viviría el presente. Qué más podía hacer.

* * *

Si hay un tema que me fascine poder investigar en algún momento es todo lo relacionado con la amnesia. Creo que es una señal.

Ya está terminando este fic, ojalá se queden hasta el final, quedan entre cinco actualizaciones más y acaba.

Saludos.


	14. ¿Pesimismo?

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**¿Pesimismo?**

_Edward_

«Cómo olvidar tú sonrisa.»

.

Bella se iba a California y yo aquí echado sin hacer nada. No la vería dentro de cinco días donde mi paciencia llegaría a su límite con Alice parloteando sin parar. Sería estresante. Pero con la noticia que me había dado podría tolerar a mi hermana hasta una semana entera. Estar en el mismo estado iba a ser lo mejor de seguir estudiando y mantener un noviazgo.

Marqué su número para despedirme por última vez.

—_Hey_ —saludó—. _¿Ni siquiera me voy y ya me extrañas?_

—No vas a tener que soportar el geniecito de tu amiga, ¿cierto?

—_Sólo será hasta el domingo, te lo recompensaré._

—Eso no tenías que decirlo, lo cobraría de todas maneras.

Rió divertida e imaginaba su sonrisa y gestos al hacerlo. No soy cursi, pero la extrañaría a cada momento. Creo que me he vuelto dependiente de Swan.

Demonios, eso no está bien.

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada… ¿por qué preguntas? —volví a tumbarme de espaldas en mi cama. Oí su suspiro.

—_Será porque te pregunté si me ibas a llamar mañana y respondiste «demonios»_ —contestó con algo de sarcasmo—. _¿Alice tuvo algo que ver?_

—Nah —dije divertido—. No se me ha acercado todavía, algo debe estar planeando y no sé por qué eso me asusta.

—_Amenázala con quemar algo de su closet y la tendrás a tus pies_ —sugirió como si nada.

—Creí que me querías, Isabella —escuché un pequeño gruñido que lo dejé pasar—. No deseo morir aún.

—_Ya verás si otra vez me dices Isabella, Cullen_ —me advirtió—. _… Renée me llama, de hecho está muy cómoda apoyada en mi puerta escuchando mí conversación._

—No más peleas, tranquila y suerte en tu viaje —dije oyendo otro suspiro de resignación por parte de ella—. Hasta el domingo o lunes. Te quiero, no lo olvides.

—_Claro que no. Imposible olvidarme de ti_ —contestó ofendida—. _Te quiero también, adiós._

—Adiós.

Nada más entretenido que estar en la sala de música y no escuchar los reclamos de Alice pero, quedaba el gran hermano mayor. No iba a dejarme en paz, de eso estaba seguro.

Bajé a desayunar a eso de las diez, hora en que Emmett despertaba a duras penas. La duenda se había ido ya al instituto.

—Buenos días hermano del alma —saludó él levantando su mano y con ella el cuchillo lleno de mermelada—. Aún sobrevives, ¿eh? Creo que perderé mi apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta? —pregunté mientras él me servía el desayuno—. Gracias.

—De nada, no te acostumbres —contestó moviendo la mano—. Aposté con Alice cuánto ibas a durar sin Bella. Han pasado unas horas y… sigues aquí —exclamó sonriendo—. No es que no me da gusto tenerte todavía aquí, pero me harás perder mí dinero, hermano y eso no se hace. ¿No quieres este cuchillo para fines depresivos?

—Nadie te manda a apostar con Alice, Emmett, ya la conoces —dije tomando la última tostada que había dejado—. Y no, depresivo no estoy, pero usarlo en ti no sería problema si sigues comiendo como cerdo.

—Qué. Tengo hambre —se defendió con la boca llena.

Seguimos desayunando y por extraño que parezca no dijo nada más. Su rostro estaba pensativo, algo que no es de él, eso es más normal en alguien como Alice, pero de Emmett…

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Problemas? —pregunté al no soportar su silencio. Me quejaba, sí, pero lo prefería diciendo cualquier idiotez.

—Rose —dijo dejando a un lado por fin ese cuchillo.

—¿Ah?

—Anda muy extraña y no me estoy quejando, pero nunca ha sido de «muchas» —dijo la última palabra haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus manos— muestras de cariño.

—Así que ha estado muy cariñosa —asintió con pocos ánimos—. ¿Se deberá a algo?

—Obviamente, Edward. El problema es que no quiere decirme, sólo dice «no pasa nada».

—¿Le has preguntado a Jasper?

Volvió a asentir.

—Ese idiota se dice ser mi amigo y no dice algo que me sirva.

—¿Tienes algunas sospechas? —inquirí bebiendo mi café. Él negó lentamente meneando su cabeza.

—No sé, tendré que esperar a que se confiese.

—No estará embarazada, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —exclamó—. No puede estarlo, eso nunca —se quedó pensando un momento viendo la nada y luego agregó—: Al menos hasta que haya boda.

Si hicimos algo productivo toda la mañana, no. Emmett veía televisión, Esme había llegado y Alice junto con papá venían en camino. Me preparaba mentalmente para escuchar a mi hermana. Sería tedioso, como siempre cuando estaba molesta. Pero amaba verla así. Era muy divertido.

Escuchamos el auto de Carlisle llegar frente a la casa y un portazo. Esme me miró aguantando una risa y volvió a la cocina, Emmett me dio una mirada de «es tú problema». Hermanos, para qué servían.

—Buenas tardes familia —saludó papá—. ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

—Normal, por supuesto —contestó mamá dándole un beso—. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—No, lo de siempre —contestó lavándose las manos. Alice se había sentado al lado de Emmett cruzada de brazos y piernas muy molesta—. Edward, ¿has sabido algo de Bella?

Estaba apoyado en la pared que daba a la cocina, en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, sala-cocina, y al nombrar a Bella mi pequeña pero terrible hermana se levantó y caminó hasta mí.

Ahora venía el espectáculo.

—Hablé con ella en la mañana —le dije a Carlisle viendo de reojo a Alice—. Tiene mucho de qué hablar con su familia, creo que probablemente la llame mañana.

—Ajá —murmuró ella aún cruzada de brazos—. ¿Por qué tú sí puedes hablar con ella y yo no? Es muy injusto Edward Anthony Cullen —continuó a modo de queja.

Esme ya comenzaba a servir la comida y Emmett era el primero que estaba sentado. Carlisle observaba a Alice al igual que lo hacía mamá, aguantando la risa.

—Alice, cielo —dijo ella yendo a buscarla—. Comamos tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo? —la llevó a sentarse y le besó la cabeza—. Emmett, déjale a tus hermanos.

—¡Hermanos! —exclamó Alice—. Eso hace falta en esta casa.

Nos quedamos viendo confundidos, pero ella comía sin percatarse que habíamos dejado de hacer las cosas esperando que explicara su comentario.

—¿Qué quieres decir, pequeña? —le preguntó Carlisle al final—. ¿Edward y Emmett qué vendrían siendo?

Ella levantó su rostro exasperada y miró a Esme con reproche.

—¿Por qué no tuviste más hijos? —le cuestionó—. Mujeres, en ese caso. Por qué tuvieron que ser hombres, es aburrido.

—No es que no quisiéramos, Alice —intentó explicarle mamá—. No se dio tener más hijos y tus hermanos no son aburridos —le rebatió—. Lo que sucede es que estás enfadada por no tener a Bella.

—Sí, estoy enojada con esa traidora por dejarme abandonada a mi suerte —admitió clavando el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria en la carne—. Y no tengo buena suerte que digamos. Más bien, mala. Mucha mala suerte.

Emmett estaba a su lado y la miraba entre divertido y asustado. Cogió su plato con una mano y su silla con la otra, nos dio una mirada de «quiero vivir» y se alejó de ella unos centímetros más a la derecha.

—Me ofendes —expresó ella seriamente—. Cuándo te he maltratado, ¿eh? Dime maldito…

—Alice —le advirtió Esme.

—Mami él empezó —se defendió con cara de inocente—. ¿Viste lo que hizo? Ni que fuera una enana gruñona.

—Ahí discrepo, sí er —la misma advertencia le llegó a él, pero por parte de Carlisle—. Sólo quiero ser sincero, padre —dijo en tono solemne.

Terminamos de comer sin más interrupciones hasta que Carlisle y Esme debieron volver a trabajar. Sólo que en casa ya no seríamos dos.

—¿Por qué no vas a ir? —le preguntó Esme—. Debes asistir a tus clases, Alice, yo te traje a este mundo sola, sin Bella como compañía.

—Pues hiciste muy mal, mamá —le replicó berrinchuda—. ¿Por favor? Es miércoles, sólo iría a taller de fotografía y luego regresaría. El profesor sobrevivirá sin mi presencia.

Mamá la observaba detenidamente sopesando las posibilidades. Por muy estricta que quisiera ser, Esme no podía negarnos nada, se sentiría luego con cargo de conciencia.

—Con una condición señorita —Alice no daba más de la emoción, saltaba en su sitio—. Nada más de faltas hasta terminar tu año, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Completamente —asintió yendo a abrazarla.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto, Edward? —preguntó Emmett a mi lado.

—Sí —le contesté viendo a mamá salir y a Alice volteando a vernos con cara maquiavélica—. Nos queda una opción, hermano.

—¡Correr! —dijimos a la vez.

Literalmente, corrimos.

Escuché unos pequeños golpes y dejé de tocar. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabeza color azabache asomaba con una sonrisa tímida. Alice entró y se sentó a mi lado estirando sus manos y comenzando a tocar la primera canción que mamá nos había enseñado a los tres. La acompañé hasta que la última nota resonó en la sala.

—¿Crees que las relaciones funcionen y duren a distancias? —preguntó luego de un silencio cómodo—. Sé que… en realidad no sé qué pensarás ahora de mi relación con Jasper, pero… —hizo una pausa y luego agregó—: ¿Vas a soportar un año sin verla?

Mi respuesta inmediata hubiese sido un «no» rotundo. Sin embargo, ya que ambos nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, decidí buscarle soluciones. Hasta que se enterara que Bella también se iría.

—Siempre puedo venir en vacaciones o días festivos —asintió sin mucho convencimiento—. Traeré a Jasper aunque sea de las orejas, ¿vale? Debo acostumbrarme a no tener a mi amigo cuando lo requiera ya que mi hermana lo ha tomado como de ella.

—No es cierto —rebatió dándome un codazo juguetón—. Podría decir lo mismo de Bella y eso ha sido mucho peor, Edward. No hemos hablado sinceramente y sin censura desde hace años.

—No exageres —le sonreí—. En el instituto podrán hablar todo lo que quieran, yo debo volver y será para ti sola. Déjame algo, ¿no?

Me observó estrechando sus azules ojos.

—De acuerdo, también debo aprovechar mi tiempo con Jasper —dijo suspirando—. Malditos juegos los suyos, pero gracias por llamarlo. Quería descargar mi ira con alguien más.

Reí y comencé a tocar otra canción seguida del acompañamiento de ella. Recordé nuestra infancia al estar así y una pregunta salió de mi boca sin pensármelo dos veces.

—¿Terminarías el instituto en California?

Dejó de tocar para mirarme ceñuda. Sabía que debía mantenerme alejado de ese tema, pero… da igual.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió con su rostro confundido—. ¿Nos vamos, me echan, despidieron a alguien?

—Claro que no —respondí de inmediato—. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

—«Claro que no» —repitió ella, pero con tono serio—. Algo me ocultas, Edward, suéltalo.

Yo y mi boca. De esto no podría salir nada bueno, o sí podría. La verdad, todo sería mejor si vivíamos los cinco en California.

—Me acabo de enterar antes de su viaje, ¿de acuerdo? No te pongas furiosa con ella ni conmigo —le informé a ver si tenía misericordia por nosotros—. ¿Te dijo Bella por qué debía viajar?

—Asuntos familiares. «Te cuento todo con lujo de detalles al regreso» y obviamente tú, ratero de amigas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ya lo imaginaba —contestó ella molestándose—. Dime ahora, Edward.

—Está bien, cálmate. Charlie deseaba tener una reunión familiar para discutir cierto asuntito —empecé a decir para hacer una pequeña pausa al verle el rostro serio que tenía—. Pequeñito asuntito.

—Sigue.

Suspiré decidiendo terminar luego los rodeos.

—Discutir la posible decisión de irse a vivir allá.

Lo dije. Listo. Me sentía aliviado y con un peso menos en mi conciencia. Miré a mi hermana que no decía nada y le pasé una mano frente a sus ojos.

—¿Vas a hacer o decir algo para prepararme mentalmente?

—Debería, estúpido ser que se dice ser de mí sangre —dijo calmadamente—. Si se muda convencería a Carlisle y a Esme de mudarnos ahora y no el siguiente año —me observó ahora con más expresión en sus ojos—. ¿Por eso preguntabas si terminaría el instituto en California? —le asentí sin decir palabras, se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien—. Creo que sería una brillante idea, Edward. Estaríamos todos más juntos a excepción de Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

Antes de darle la razón, al escuchar a Rosalie y Emmett pensé en lo que me había dicho mi hermano en la mañana. Rosalie era; Rosalie. Hermosa, educada y con su propia manera de decir y demostrar las cosas. Por lo que saber que estaba mucho más cariñosa no era tanta extrañeza, pero escucharlo de Emmett, su novio, me dejaba sorprendido.

—¿Has hablado con Rose últimamente?

Su mirada a la pared intentando evadir el contacto visual me dejó todo claro. No era buena mentirosa cuando sabía que podía sonsacarle las respuestas.

—Algo, ¿por qué?

—Porque sabes muy bien qué está pasando y tienes un hermano realmente preocupado por su novia, Alice —le dije en un tono que decía que la respuesta era obvia—. ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

—Prometí no hacerlo, Edward —dijo ella abatida—. Es… serio, ¿entiendes? No debo ser yo la que divulgue el problema, lo que sí puedo decir es que Rose ama a Emmett.

—Eso lo sabía enana, no me has dicho nada que no supiera.

—Lo siento, pero hasta ahí llega mi información —terminó el tema encogiéndose de hombros.

Así pasó la tarde hasta la cena. Emmett y Alice revivieron algunos momentos de nuestra infancia frente a una cámara de video puesta en un pedestal. Dijeron algo como «para nuestros hijos y nietos» o «una reunión familiar», el fin era el mismo: mostrándonos haciendo el ridículo. Sí, tuve que participar y la idea era mantenernos a Emmett y a mí distraídos y con nuestras mentes relativamente ocupadas. Alice sabía ser una excelente hermana cuando quería.

—Oh, tengo que verlo —dijo Esme mientras recogía la cena—. Sobre todo si recrearon otra vez esa navidad.

—Nop, aquella navidad desastrosa nunca en mi vida volveré a recordarla, mamá —comentó Alice colocando los platos en el lavavajillas.

—Fue divertida —rebatió Emmett guardando algunas cosas en el frigorífico—. ¿Has sabido de niños que hayan pasado con varicela y gripe esa fecha? No-oh. Somos geniales.

—No encuentro lo genial a tener todo mi cuerpo con puntitos rojos y no haber pasado una navidad decente, Emmett. Tres días y pudimos abrir nuestros regalos —se quejó—. Y todo es culpa de Edward, por supuesto.

Decidí no opinar nada hasta el momento porque sabía perfectamente que la culpa otra vez, caería sobre mí. No dejaban de echármelo en cara. Traté de poner carita de inocente.

—No fue mi intención, ¿hasta cuándo van a reprocharme eso?

—Siempre —respondieron los dos.

Los miré mal, pero ese gesto rápidamente cambió al ver bostezar a Alice. Todos la seguimos después de eso. Y la hora de irse a la cama también. Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen… estaban durmiendo antes de que el reloj diera las diez.

El sol me llegaba directo al rostro por no cerrar bien las cortinas anoche. Lo único que deseaba era tirarme en la cama y dormir plácidamente sin interrupciones. Lo conseguí hasta la hora en que Carlisle, Esme y Alice se levantaron.

—¡Edward! —gritó una vocecita chillona desde afuera de mi puerta. Aprendí a echarle seguro—. Si Bella no me llama hoy te juro que haré tus días imposibles hasta que te vayas de nuevo, ¿oíste? —sonreí sin responderle—. ¡Estúpido! —volvió a chillar ella dándole un golpe a la puerta.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi reparador descanso. Observé la hora y ya daban las diez menos quince. Fui a darme una ducha para bajar a desayunar junto a Emmett. Antes de salir de mi cuarto agarré mi celular preguntándome si era demasiado temprano para llamar a Bella y lógicamente, tuve una pelea mental.

_Déjala tranquila, llámala luego._

No he hablado con ella desde ayer.

_No te veo muerto._

Quiero saber cómo está, nada más.

_Te lo advertí, no me culpes_.

Tenía un poco de razón, al parecer no había pasado buena noche y la pelea reciente con sus padres la llevaron a despertar molesta, nada que Bella no pueda controlar, claro está. Luego de una charla por media hora bajé sintiéndome más animado y me encontré a Emmett sentado en el sofá con sus manos en la cabeza. Algo había pasado, porque ni rastros de él en la cocina.

Me acerqué a su lado y lo acompañé.

—¿Algo nuevo? —pregunté sin saber qué decir.

—Rose —dijo sin levantar su cabeza—. Se la llevan al terminar el año.

Vaya. Me sentí mal por eso. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda dándole ánimos que sabía no eran suficientes.

—Lo siento, Emm —le susurré—. ¿Hablaste con ella?

Negó y por fin pude verle el rostro. Emmett era grande, corpulento y a veces intimidaba sólo por su tamaño. Un hombre bastante fuerte, pero que realmente quería con todo su ser, y su familia junto con Rosalie era lo que más amaba. Así que no me extrañé al verle sus azules ojos un tanto rojos por el llanto.

—Jasper. Algunas amenazas, Alice de por medio y soltó prenda —me explicó con una sonrisa que no era de él—. Voy al instituto. Mamá dejó pastel, pero si quieres cómete el mío. Llegaré al almuerzo.

—Suerte entonces —le deseé cuando se levantó.

—Gracias.

Que desagradable noticia era esa. Los padres de Jasper y Rosalie eran agradables hasta que el futuro de sus hijos estada de por medio. Como todo padre, la educación es lo primordial. Ella era un año mayor que Alice y Bella, por lo tanto éste era su último año en el Instituto de Forks, pero las solicitudes de universidades las había pedido cerca de Emmett, como es lógico. Al parecer el Sr. Hale no quería una universidad en ese estado. Quizás también deseaba que su hija entrara en Harvard como él. Jasper no era bueno al seguir indicaciones, menos ordenes que iban contra las de él. Por eso estudiaba en Stanford.

Desayuné, miré televisión y a veces aunque haya muchas comodidades como un notebook con red inalámbrica te aburres de igual manera. Así que desperté cuando Esme me movió suavemente.

—Edward… despierta, cariño —murmuraba ella a mi lado—. Anda flojo, levántate.

Le hice caso y observé que nadie había llegado aún aparte de ella. La seguí a la cocina para ayudarle a preparar la comida y ya tenía todo listo.

—¿Comida china? —dije con gran apetito—. La compraste, ¿cierto?

—Nunca pude aprender, esto de… no, no se me da bien.

Picoteé a la espera de los demás. Carlisle había llamado para avisar que Emmett traería a Alice ya que él debía quedarse a una emergencia. Esme resopló con fastidio.

—Nunca me he quejado, pero a veces en el hospital se aprovechan de la solidaridad de tu padre.

Le asentí sin decir nada, ver a mamá molesta y regañando… no va con ella.

—¿Aún tiene ese cupo en California? —le pregunté minutos después—. Ya debes saber lo de Renée y la mudanza.

—Sí, y eso íbamos a hablar hoy, pero al parecer tendrá que ser en la cena —contestó sentándose frente a mí—. Agatha fue a verme y de una manera educada me pidió que controlara a Emmett. ¿Sabes qué ocurre ahí? No entendí lo suficiente.

Me encogí de hombros intentando no delatarme. Una ceja alzada, mirada escéptica y esperando la verdad de una mujer que anteriormente estaba enojada, no eran buenas señales.

—No sé, Emm fue a Forks a hablar con Rose, así que lo más conveniente sería esperar a que llegue.

—¿Sabrán de la relación de Jasper con Alice? —inquirió curiosa—. El apellido Cullen los persigue al parecer. Espero que no armen drama por eso, Jasper es un buen chico.

Llegaron y supe de inmediato que algo andaba realmente mal. Emmett por una parte se veía entre preocupado y aliviado, Alice no se veía para nada bien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —demandó Esme acercándose a ellos. Tomó el rostro de Alice e hizo que la viera—. Cielo, ¿por qué lloras, te hicieron algo?

Abrazó a Esme y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Emmett tras ellas hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano exasperado por su cabeza. Me acerqué más tratando de entender algo de los sollozos de Alice.

—Tranquila, respira —le dije pasando una mano por su cabello. Al escucharme se deshizo del abrazo de Esme y fue donde mí. Dando suspiros y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire se calmó—. ¿Mejor? —indagué soltándola un poco para verla.

—No —contestó botando más lágrimas—. No estoy bien —dijo en un tono más alto y mirándome fijamente me pidió—. Vamos. Por favor, Edward.

—Adónde, Alice, explícate —le pedí al no entender nada de lo que me dijo, pero volvió a llorar y abrazó nuevamente a Esme. Observamos a Emmett demandando información.

—Pasamos a ver a papá y entramos sin tocar a su oficina —comenzó a explicar él afirmado en la puerta—. Hablaba de espaldas así que no nos vio y bueno, era una llamada de California —siguió diciendo, mirándome a mí un segundo en el que comprendí todo—. Tuvo un accidente, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué pasó, Edward, Alice salió de ahí y no logré escuchar nada más —agregó rápidamente—. Sólo sé que está inconsciente.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo llegué a sentarme, pero los brazos de Esme me rodearon a modo de consuelo y yo lo único que sentía era impotencia. Necesitaba respuestas, una explicación. Hace algunas horas había escuchado su voz y ahora se encontraba inconsciente. No podía ocurrirle nada, a ella no.

—Voy a llamar a Carlisle y preguntar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mi madre levantándose y sin esperar respuesta fue al teléfono.

Sentí que el sofá se hundía a mis lados, Emmett pasó un brazo por mis hombros y Alice se aferró a mi brazo.

Suspiré manteniendo la calma.

—Viajo ahora —les dije sin mirarlos—. Necesito salir de aquí.

—Vamos contigo —respondió Emmett de inmediato—. Ve arriba, Alice.

Se alejó de allí y quedé esperando impaciente a que Esme volviera con más información. Me iba a volver loco.

—Accidente de tránsito —la escuché decir segundos después—. Iba con su padre, él no salió con ninguna herida y Bella tampoco, pero —hizo una pausa al ver que levantaba mi rostro hacia ella—, se golpeó la cabeza en el auto. Sólo esperan su reacción, aún no despierta.

Asentí poniéndome de pie. Dos rostros seguían mis movimientos y al final le hice la pregunta.

—¿Podrías venir?

Ella asintió firmemente y sabiendo que no quería esperar más, se acercó a besarme la mejilla y subió a hacer lo mismo que Alice estaría haciendo ahora.

—Vamos —dijo Emm con una mano en mi espalda y empujándome—. Bella durmiente necesita a su príncipe.

Ojalá todo se resolviera todo con un simple beso.

* * *

Toco madera para que algo así nunca llegue a suceder en la vida real, debe ser demasiado frustrante enterarse de algo así y estar muy lejos.

Veremos cómo sigue su relación después de esto.

Saludos.


	15. Después de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**Después de la tormenta**

«Me perdiste.»

.

Nadie sabía nada. Cómo era eso posible, ya estábamos a sábado y Bella aún no despertaba. Carlisle conocía al médico a cargo y nos dijo que sólo había que esperar, no podía ser nada grave. Hasta el momento en el que despertara. Lo que al parecer no iba a ser tan pronto, y si al menos pudiera verla quizás estaría más tranquilo.

Renée se sorprendió al vernos a todos llegar. Tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Esme a estado con ella desde entonces. Charlie, Charlie se sentía responsable. Un sentimiento que nadie más compartía. Fue un accidente. Punto. Lo que le calmaba a él era saber que el conductor de la furgoneta estaba siendo procesado por la policía del estado. Un acto de lo que se estaba haciendo cargo él mismo.

—Alice —la llamé acercándome. Estaba sentada como todos los días anteriores y no hablaba casi nada—. Vamos a casa.

Negó con su cabeza testarudamente. Siempre era igual, no quería moverse del hospital por si Bella reaccionaba o le pasaba algo. Molesta y sin hablarnos se levantaba y se despedía de Renée para caminar hacia el Volvo después de insistirle minutos y minutos. Emmett iba con nosotros.

—¿Tú quieres irte? —preguntó en un susurró. Suspiré sabiendo que tenía razón. No deseaba moverme de aquí, pero las marcas de cansancio en su rostro sólo hacían mis ganas de llevarla a descansar más grandes.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondí sinceramente—. Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? No lo estás cumpliendo.

—Sólo porque tú no muestras señales de cansancio —refunfuñó—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sus azules ojos estaban decaídos y su sonrisa no me convencía ni un poquito. Sentía tener que obligarla, pero Carlisle nos avisaría cualquier progreso. Como todas las noches.

—No quieres verme enojado, menos que le diga a Emmett —le dije bajito intentando sonar amenazador—. Puede ser un osito, pero sabe cuándo sacar las garras. Así que levántate. Nos vamos.

La noche fue igual que las anteriores. No dormí nada, preocupado y pensando en Bella cuando despertara, cómo iba a estar, si iba a tener alguna consecuencia del golpe o cualquier otra incertidumbre que fluían constantemente.

Sólo pedía que estuviera bien. Nada más.

En algún momento de la madrugada me dormí sin ser consciente de ello. Me senté rápidamente en mi cama y vi la hora en mi celular: 14:27. Fui al baño apresuradamente para bajar a la sala y ver a Esme sentada con Alice, abrazándola. Bien. Qué había pasado.

—No quise despertarte, Alice dijo algo de un trato y luego se durmió otra vez —me explicó Esme al verme—. Carlisle quiere hablar contigo, está en su despacho.

Asentí asimilando sus palabras. El trato. No había mucho que decir al respecto ahora. Subí en dirección contraria a Carlisle con la mirada fija de Esme en mis movimientos. No deseaba saber lo que ya comprendí hace unos segundos.

—_No te entiendo, Edward, qué quieres decir con eso —preguntó Alice en el auto camino al hospital—. ¿Un trato?_

—_El golpe puede tener consecuencias que sólo se descubren al paciente despertar —le expliqué en general—. Algo me dice que Bella lo tendrá y necesito tu ayuda._

—_Entonces habla, me estás confundiendo aún más —dijo ella elevando un poco más su voz—. ¿En qué consiste?_

_Seguí mirando la carretera mientras ella esperaba mi respuesta. Suspiré inundándome de valor. No era una decisión fácil._

—_Si te llegas a enterar antes que yo que Bella perdió la memoria —intenté ignorar su mueca y seguí— tienes que decirme: cumplí mi trato —iba a replicar pero la interrumpí—. Por favor hazlo, Alice —le pedí viéndola un segundo—. Me mantendré a distancia._

—_Es el trato más estúpido que jamás oí._

Tocaron a la puerta y sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme. Ya eran las cuatro y sabía que estarían preocupados si pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado. Me levanté y le quité el seguro a la puerta devolviéndome al taburete y esperando a que entrara alguien. Alice se asomó y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente hasta que se acercó sentándose en mis piernas. Me abrazó y yo a ella.

—Papá dice que probablemente recupere la memoria pronto —susurró contra mi cuello—. Vio los exámenes y radiografías. No hay nada grave y al parecer el golpe fue leve —se irguió observándome—. Necesitan recordarle el accidente para no sé qué cosa. Carlisle asegura que dentro de un mes estará bien.

Le asentí no esperanzándome mucho con ese diagnóstico. Perdió parte de sus recuerdos, pero precisamente tenían que ser los vividos juntos. No sabía si iba a poder soportar tenerla frente a mí y no poder hacer algo. Justo ahora que todo iba tan bien.

—Espero que así sea, Alice —contesté dándole una sonrisa. Me observó seriamente como ella sabía hacerlo: sin expresión.

Respiró hondamente y volvió a hablar.

—Iré a verla ahora —me dijo en voz baja—. Mamá dice que bajes a comer, no quiso molestarte, dijo que necesitabas tu espacio, ya sabes —sonrió—, Edward _Música_ Cullen.

—Bajo contigo.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Alice todavía no volvía. Ahora que sabía dónde vivía Bella no pude sentirme más decepcionado. Frente a mi casa, a unos pasos y ella no sabe más allá de que soy el hermano de su mejor amiga. Si sólo pudiera estar seguro de aunque sea algo. Cualquier cosa. ¡Dios! Ni yo puedo entenderme.

—Edward, mañana un camión irá al departamento por sus cosas y tienen que estar ahí antes de las nueve —me informó Carlisle—. Emmett fue a adelantar un poco, pero necesita tu ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —respondí asintiéndole—. Mañana vamos.

Nadie tocó el tema de Bella durante el día ni en la cena. Ni siquiera cuando Alice llegó a las diez. Al menos mientras yo estaba ahí.

—Ya cené, me daré una ducha rápida y te espero arriba en veinte minutos, ¿sí? —me habló sin esperar respuesta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Se veía más contenta.

Hice lo que me dijo. Golpeé su puerta y abrió en seguida con su pijama rosa puesto. Se sentó en su cama y la seguí quedándome de pie a su lado. Me observó frunciendo el ceño y palmeó un espacio de la cama frente a ella. Nos quedamos viendo en silencio durante un momento. Me ponía nervioso.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —pregunté impacientándome.

—De Bella, por supuesto —respondió en tono normal—. Tengo que contarte una historia interesante de hace algún tiempo. Hoy me percaté de detalles invisibles y cuando digo invisibles —hizo una pausa levantando su dedo índice—, significa que cualquiera no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Estaba confundido, pero dejé que siguiera hablando, si se trataba de Bella me interesaba.

—Continúa y por favor evita el suspenso —le pedí, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Recuerdas el paseo a nuestra casa cerca del lago cuando Emmett se enterró ese fierro en la pierna, ¿verdad? Hace años luz —le asentí. A esa íbamos cada verano—. Bien, ahí llenamos la cámara de fotos y quise imprimir de recuerdo la que nos tomamos los tres en el mirador. La tenía en mi mesita de noche y Bella un día de estudio me pidió que le hablara de mis hermanos —sonrió recordando, le troné los dedos y volvió en sí—. Te conoció en mi cumpleaños, el primero en el que estuviste en Seattle después de venirte a estudiar aquí. Dijo a lo muy Bella Swan que tenías lindos ojos.

Sonreí involuntariamente ante eso, no recordaba haberla visto, pero me la imaginaba diciendo aquello y me daban ganas de ir a buscarla y darle vueltas en el aire.

»Desde ese momento si estabas en casa evitaba ir —la miré confundido—. Sus sonrojos, Edward. A veces le hablaba de ustedes y sin saber por qué sus mejillas se teñían de rosado involuntariamente. Admito que te nombraba más de lo normal. Saber que mi mejor amiga gustaba de mi hermano era divertido.

Se quedó en silencio y pude comprender toda esa información tranquilamente. Cuando la conocí creí que era tímida y sus sonrojos eran parte de ella, pero me equivoqué. Debí haberlo sabido antes, no vi nada de eso con Emmett y él sí bromeaba con ella como para sonrojos. Fui tan ciego.

—Ahora entiendo algunas cosas —dije después de un momento—. El no querer quedarse el día de la elección de los pasteles, un comentario de Renée cuando visité su casa… Estaba todo tan claro.

—Claro que sí, _Tony_ —se burló ella sonriendo ante ese nombre.

Idiota. Edward Anthony Cullen, eres un completo estúpido. Tuviste la respuesta a esa incertidumbre ahí en tu propio nombre y no lo entendiste. Reflexiones equívocas, hombres inexistentes y sufrimiento de neuronas por nada. Mereces un aplauso por tu ignorancia.

—_Tony_ —lo dije parecido a un improperio—. Maldito apodo, Alice. ¿No pudiste tener compasión de tu hermano? Desde que lo escuché no he hecho más que pensar en quién era el tipo ese y resulta que era yo —finalicé riendo. Qué situación más ridícula, esto nadie jamás lo sabrá.

—Me preguntó por qué nos mudamos y te nombró —comentó luego de suspirar unas cuantas veces más. La miré fijo esperando a que siguiera—. Te llamó Edward. Algo que me dejó muy sorprendida, nunca antes de conocerte te había llamado así y al parecer se dio cuenta de eso también. Su rostro y el mío debieron de ser los mismos, porque luego de eso se quedó pensando bastante tiempo mirando el techo.

Al parecer podría haber una pequeña posibilidad de que recordara pronto. Tal vez Carlisle tenía razón y Bella recuperara la memoria dentro de un mes y quizás también, la idea de alejarme no seguía siendo tan buena como al comienzo.

—Mañana nos juntaremos después de almuerzo a recrear y hablar del lapso en blanco —agregó tiempo después—. No sé cómo lo haré, Edward —dijo preocupada—, es cuando se conocieron y comprenderás que no deseo cortejarla ni besarla aunque sea mi súper mejor amiga.

—Tendrás que hacer el sacrificio, Alice —comenté lo más serio que pude—. No querrás ser la responsable de la demora en su recuperación, ¿cierto?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada. Me reí de ella recibiendo un golpe y varios insultos. Yo lo haría con gusto pero lamentablemente ni siquiera me conoce en persona.

—Si le hablo de cosas que hicieron juntos puede que funcione —sugirió ella—. La puedo traer y tocar el piano, ir en tu Volvo a pasear donde sea y tal vez hacer que se encuentren casualmente.

—Claro, toma mi Volvo y casualmente te demande por robo —le dije, a lo que me miró feo—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Alice, cuenta conmigo, pero no quiero verla. No antes de que al menos recuerde algo verdaderamente importante entre nosotros.

Esa fue la primera noche en que pude soñar.

Nos instalamos en la casa oficialmente y Emmett viajó a la semana a Forks para ver a Rosalie. Su relación no iba a buen puerto teniendo a los padres de ella en medio. Bueno, al menos seguían juntos. Algo por lo que celebrar. Alice cada noche me conversaba de su día con Bella. Había progresos, por ejemplo el día en que tomó mi Volvo y fue al centro comercial a ver una película. Dijo que le venían imágenes y el olor del auto le recordaba a alguien. Alice le insistió en que siguiera su intento por recordar y sólo pudo llegar al hecho de cuando un día estaba estacionada llorando por un viaje.

No la vi en dos semanas. Entró a la casa un martes y yo estaba en la universidad organizando los últimos puntos del partido contra Harvard. No había vuelto a ir desde ese día y mi hermana, psíquica, me comentó que al entrar a la sala de música no había querido caminar más de dos pasos desde la puerta. En verdad, no duró diez segundos y se fue de ahí. Desde ese momento que Alice intuye que algo llegó a su mente y no quería decirle. Algo sobre mí.

El sábado llegó y con ello el partido. Carlisle y Esme iban a ir junto a Alice y Rosalie quien había llegado con Emmett y unas maletas enormes. Jasper me dijo que sus padres estaban consternados con la decisión de su hermana y que no iba a haber trámites legales porque Rose ya era mayor de edad. Lo que dejaba fuera también quitarle la herencia de sus abuelos. Ambos ya eran bien grandecitos para administrarla solos.

El equipo estaba ajustando los últimos detalles, haciendo cábalas y muchos encomendándose a esa fuerza que los llenaba antes de jugar. Los llamé y formaron un círculo.

—Eviten las peleas —les repetí—. Saben de sobra que los cerebritos eso quieren, no les den el gusto, hoy debemos ganar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —gritaron a coro todos juntando sus manos en el centro—. ¡Universidad de Stanford!

—¡Patearemos traseros! —exclamó Emmett—. Me desquitaré con esos _nerds_.

Salimos a la cancha escuchando los gritos y aplausos de nuestra barra. Por supuesto los de la barra contraria no nos dedicaron tan amable bienvenida. Miré tratando de encontrar a mi familia, pero me fue imposible, había demasiada gente junto a ellos. El árbitro llamó a los capitanes y comenzó el juego. Que gane el mejor.

Íbamos empate con cuatro goles. Emmett lo único que quería era dejar en deplorables condiciones a Royce King II, capitán del equipo de Harvard y un tipo que lo sacaba de sus casillas la mayor parte del tiempo. Omitiendo que había sido novio de Rosalie por tres meses hace siglos.

—¡Cálmate! —le grité al pasar por su lado—. Si te expulsan estamos perdidos.

Me asintió sabiendo que tenía razón. Seguimos moviéndonos estratégicamente y escuché a Alice gritar de la galería.

—¡La pierna, Emmett! ¡La pierna!

Por fin descubrí su ubicación tras un periodo ya jugado. Estaba debajo de Carlisle y Esme, en medio de Rosalie y claro que debía suponerlo, de Bella. Ella me miraba fijamente y antes de poder seguir viéndola, sonrió.

—¡Edward! ¡Cógela!

Corrí hacia el balón más enérgico que nunca y me dirigí a mi destino. Nunca había dedicado un gol, pero este era obviamente para esa persona que con sólo una sonrisa me hacía el día completo. Para _mi_ Bella.

Escuché los aplausos y gritos venir de inmediato. Mis compañeros palmearon mi espalda y Jasper junto con Emmett me abrazaron como sólo ellos saben, asfixiándome.

—Dos minutos —dijo Jasper—. Dos minutos y estaremos en la gloria.

Arrasamos con todo nuestro entusiasmo y no dejamos hacer nada a los perdedores de Harvard. Preferíamos irnos con cinco goles y enviar la pelota fuera de la cancha perdiendo tiempo. El silbato anunció el término del partido y suspiramos felices. El entrenador nos dio unas palmadas rebosando de alegría y fuimos a camarines. Esperé a que entraran todos dando y recibiendo golpes por la victoria. Iba a entrar cuando una voz me dejó congelado.

—Edward —dijo a la vez que se acercaba más, sonriéndome tímidamente—. Felicidades por el partido. Esme comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

La quedé viendo por unos segundos antes de contestarle. Cómo diablos debía tratarla.

—Gracias —le respondí también con una sonrisa—. Esme es así, no te asustes.

Asintió mordiéndose el labio. Fijé mis ojos en ese gesto y me olvidé de cómo llegó Bella a besarme. Estaba ciento un por ciento seguro que si seguía afirmado a la pared era porque la iniciativa no la había tomado yo.

Sus manos acariciaban la parte baja de mi cabello y aunque estuviera sudado a ella no le importó, su cuerpo se encontraba pegado al mío no dejando nada de espacio. La sensación de familiaridad al tocarla era impresionante, acariciaba su cintura mientras una de mis manos la tenía en su cuello acercándola imposiblemente más. Sentí su lengua bailar con la mía y sus dientes en mi labio. Nunca había extrañado tanto a una persona como lo hice con ella. Bella era mi todo.

Nos separamos dándonos un último beso, dejando nuestras narices juntas y disfrutando del momento. ¡Dios! Sentir su perfume otra vez fue increíble.

—Te amo —susurró rosando mis labios. Abrí mis ojos de inmediato para ver que ella me miraba fijamente—. Son palabras muy pobres si comparamos con lo que tuviste que pasar estas semanas —quise callarla pero puso sus dedos en mis labios impidiéndolo—. Perdón por todo este tiempo, anoche fue mi última sesión de «recuerdos vuelven» y no quise molestarte. Alice no sabe nada así que no te enojes con ella, ¿sí? Hizo su mayor esfuerzo todos estos días.

—¿Crees que le recriminaría algo a ella después que me mantuviera informado de cómo estaba tu recuperación? —le pregunté haciéndome el ofendido—. No me conoces lo suficiente, Isabella.

—Cállate —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Podemos hablar al llegar a casa?

Su rostro mostraba cierta inseguridad y le asentí dándole un suave beso. No sabía en qué se había metido al vivir frente a mí. Quizás Charlie pusiera una orden de alejamiento en mi contra.

—Claro que sí, qué pregunta es esa —bromeé—. Puedes esperarme mientras me ducho, porque te habrás dado cuenta que estoy asqueroso.

—No me importa —me contradijo abrazándome más fuerte—. Así estás perfecto.

Reí y ella me sonrió. Amaba estar nuevamente así con ella. Casi un mes sin hablarle ni verla para nada, sólo sus palabras en boca de Alice. Me iba a besar y escuchamos unos pasos seguidos de una voz.

—Al parecer se te perdió el baño, muchacha —dijo Alice en tono pícaro moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente—. ¿Enhorabuena? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Estás viendo a mi futura esposa —le contesté observando su boca abrirse y formular un sorprendido _«¡qué!»_—. Claro, si Bella acepta —agregué bajando mi vista y ver la misma expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Te casarías conmigo en un futuro ojala no muy lejano? —sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, sonriendo más anchamente mientras seguía mirándola—. A no ser que quieras viajar a Las Vegas y terminamos con esto ahora, pero tu edad nos traería ciertas dificultades.

—Sí quiero —contestó en un susurro, y fueron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado después del «te amo»—. ¡Dios! Sí quiero casarme contigo.

La abracé besándola, escuchando luego aplausos y silbidos provenientes de mis compañeros y mi familia. Nos separamos demasiado pronto siendo el centro de atención de miradas intensas y sobretodo sorprendidas. Esme lloraba abrazada a Carlisle que sonreía hacia nosotros. Vi a Bella esconder su rostro en mi pecho y le acaricié la espalda calmándola.

—Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, Cullen —comentó Ben—. ¡Despedida de solteros!

Bella se separó ante los nuevos gritos y avergonzada me dio un beso para caminar donde Alice, quien la abrazó fuertemente al igual que los demás.

—No tardaré en llegar —les dije a ellos para la burla de esos hombres.

—¿Aún no hay boda y ya avisas que llegas temprano? —habló Emmett con tono de espanto—. Esta noche hay celebración doble, hermano —me avisó poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Hoy no llegamos hasta el amanecer.

—Claro que si tú quieres puedes, pero yo hermano necesito dormir en mí cama —le respondí pasando al camarín y alzando una mano para despedirme de Bella—. Rosalie hasta puede que te tenga un regalito, ¿no? —le provoqué al caminar por su lado.

No se podía negar que podía ser cierto y lo quedó pensando.

Estacioné el auto fuera de mi casa y vi la luz del porche encendida además de humo proveniente del patio trasero. Estaban celebrando. Abrí la puerta caminando hacia ellos, Emmett tenía abrazada a Rosalie y sí, era una imagen tierna. Alice estaba sentada junto a Jasper conversando con Carlisle, Esme hablaba con Charlie y Renée Swan. Dónde estaba Bella.

—Jefe Swan —dijo Emmet volteando a verlo—. Retiro la denuncia de posible secuestro en contra de Isabella Swan. Edward se ha dignado a volver.

Sonrió después de hablar con seriedad. El padre de Bella también lo hizo y fui el centro de atención por un instante. Alice se dirigió hacia mí.

—Esto es por el magnífico partido, y mamá te ha dado máximo quince minutos sabiendo que no le harás caso para que salgas por donde entraste —me informó con una sonrisita—. Charlie hace que no ha escuchado esto y no se enterará que fuiste por Bella.

—¿Es completamente seguro? —pregunté bromeando.

—Sólo hasta después de tener _la conversación_ —dijo él casualmente.

Caminé directamente a la puerta.

Le envié un mensaje de texto con la intención de hablar con ella fuera de su casa, pero no recibí respuesta y después de cinco minutos de espera toqué el timbre. Me sentía nervioso. No veía ninguna luz encendida y mi corazón dejó de latir al abrirse la puerta.

—¡Cielos! Casi quedas sin novio por tu imprudencia —le dije al verla. Sonrió disculpándose y salió afuera cerrando la puerta—. ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

—¿Te parece bien ir al parque? —me preguntó indecisa. Le asentí y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Era una sensación increíble.

Me llevó hasta un árbol un poco más allá del parque, sentándose contra el gran tronco e invitándome a estar a su lado. Me crucé de piernas frente a ella viéndola a la cara y tomando sus manos. Ella sólo me observaba directamente a los ojos queriendo ver algo.

—Sé que no vas a querer hablar del tema —habló bajando la mirada—, pero Alice tampoco quiso decirme algo sobre ti estas semanas —alzó su cabeza para mirarme—. ¿Creías que nunca iba a recordarte? Me sentía fatal cuando llegaban a mi mente cosas tuyas y ni siquiera te veía. No sabía qué era real y Alice no ayudaba mucho con sus «no sé, Bella, no puedo decir nada» —dijo ella arremedándola—. ¡Fue todo tan frustrante!

Dejé que soltara nuestras manos unidas y las pasara por su rostro, cabello y cayeran con molestia en su regazo. La observé sin decir ni hacer nada, porque ahora todo era diferente y quería respuestas tras sentirse perdida. Quería que estuviera tranquila, confiada, por eso le diría la verdad. Odia las mentiras.

—Al enterarme de tu accidente vine aquí —comencé a decir atrayendo su atención, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la poca iluminación en ese sector—, mi familia me acompañó porque sabes que te adoran y no me dejarían solo con algo así, Alice quería que viajáramos los dos, pero ya ves que a veces se necesita a toda la familia —sonreí viendo sobre su hombro—. Y después de saber sobre tu amnesia supe que Esme es mi gran pilar en momentos así. Ha sido de gran ayuda que haya venido, me mantuvo alejado de ti mientras trabajabas con tu memoria.

—¿No querías verme? —preguntó luego de unos segundos. Fijé mi mirada en la suya viendo caer las primeras lágrimas desde que volvió a mí—. Te recordé cuando Alice fue a visitarme —continuó ella haciendo una pausa—, el piano, cosas relacionadas contigo y quizás si te hubiera visto te habría evitado todo lo que pasaste.

Tomé sus manos nuevamente acariciando su dorso con mi pulgar y levantándolas para limpiar sus lágrimas. No debería sentirse culpable.

—Hey —susurré dándole una sonrisa—, lo único que deseaba era verte —le aclaré—. No quería entrometerme, necesitabas ordenar tus ideas, sólo te di espacio y tiempo —movió su cabeza volviendo a derramar lágrimas—. Bella, ¿qué pasa, cariño?

Respiró hondo calmándose, estaba con una gran pena acumulada, pero dejarla llorar aún no, tenía que desahogarse antes. Suspiró y habló de nuevo.

—Extrañar es lo más horrible que he sentido, Edward —confesó inclinándose hacia mí, juntando nuestras frentes—. Me dormía después de llorar por alguien que añoraba sin saber de quién se trataba. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando aclaré todas mis ideas, por poco llamo reclamando tu presencia.

—Lo hubieras hecho —repuse—. Evitarte ha sido… —hice una pausa al no encontrar las palabras exactas, bajé aún más mi cabeza llegando a su cuello donde descansé respirando su aroma—. No pienso alejarme de ti, Bella —declaré posando mis manos en su cadera—. Te amo —le susurré.

Me abrazó aferrándose fuertemente a mi espalda, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello igual a como estaba yo con ella. Oí unos sollozos y acaricié su cabello besándolo en ocasiones. La conversación recién empezaba, pero necesitaba botar la angustia que la acomplejaba y sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa sin importarme, luego de unos minutos levantó su cabeza ya más calmada y espiro aire fresco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz ronca—. Debíamos hablar y lo arruiné llorando como niñita.

—Claro que no —le rebatí tomando su rostro en mis manos—. Cuál es la prisa, tenemos días, semanas, meses y hasta años para hablar, mi amor. Además —dije inclinándome sobre sus labios—, ya que serás mi futura esposa necesito saber tus puntos débiles.

—Los descubriste en tu casa en menos de cinco minutos —dijo divertida, sin bajar su mirada avergonzada y me di cuenta de lo que hablaba—. El Sr. Perfecto no entendió de inmediato —bromeó besándome—, quizás estoy descubriendo sus imperfecciones demasiado tarde —la quedé viendo con una mueca de confusión—. Ya acepte casarme contigo.

—Oh, ya veo —chasqueé la lengua pareciendo decepcionado—. Podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo, pero debemos volver —hizo una mueca y sonreí—. Charlie me asusta con eso de «la conversación», ¿crees que será muy incómodo?

Rió negando con su cabeza y pasó una de sus manos por mi cabello. He extrañado tanto sus gestos, toques y todo de ella que ahora disfruto mucho más estar a su lado simplemente viéndola reír. Bella se ha vuelto mi todo, mi planeta personal, mi mundo entero. Sus ojos dieron con los míos y me habló:

—Charlie se hace el duro, pero en realidad es tan blando que no sé cómo es policía —eso me tranquilizó y suspiré—. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre la conversación —la tensión volvió y se rió de mí divertida—. Mi amor —dijo con su rostro serio, o intentándolo—, estaré contigo, lo prometo.

Le asentí sin saber qué decir, el Jefe Swan sin conocerlo tenía todo mi respeto, sólo de verlo ya podía sentir mis nervios en su punto máximo. Hablaría con él como novio de su hija. Al pedirle su bendición para casarnos, aún no estaba seguro.

—Las Vegas sigue siendo una mejor opción.

Bella rió y nos besamos largo y tranquilamente. Al final del día no hay nada mejor que una sonrisa para irse a dormir.

* * *

Al fin se enteró quién era Tony asdfghjk, a veces es tan inocente.

Las Vegas... ejem, piensen en eso.


	16. Dulce tormento

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Dulce tormento**

_Bella_

«A partir de hoy tu mirada es mi reflejo.»

.

Las tardes se hacían demasiado cortas para todo lo que tenía que recordar, pero Alice siempre estuvo ahí para tranquilizarme y ayudarme. No tenía la confianza —bueno eso va a parecer estúpido— de comentarle todas esas imágenes que llegaban a mi cabeza cada vez que hacíamos algo. Su casa, el auto, la música e incluso un simple piano. Sabía perfectamente por qué ocurría y por quién.

Edward formaba en estos momentos mi todo. Cada momento junto a él lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, nítido y detallado. Casi un mes pasé sin verlo y en una semana era su cumpleaños. Sí, cumplía veintidós añitos en cuatro días y aún no tenía su regalo. Habíamos discutido sobre aquello, Edward no encontraba mejor regalo que estuviera otra vez a su lado, pero ¿era suficiente? Claro que no quiso escuchar réplica y su poder persuasivo recaía en sus labios, por mi parte lo dejé ganar por ahora.

El auto de Alice era… horrible. No literalmente, porque era hermoso sin ella como conductora. Nunca he sido fanática de la adrenalina, pero ir en ese auto por carretera era sencillamente una montaña rusa. _Literalmente_.

—¿Puedes ir más despacio, Alice? —pregunté sujetándome con las dos manos al asiento—. Quiero vivir, mujer.

Bajó la velocidad razonablemente rodando sus ojos y dándome una mirada de que yo era una paranoica. Le di una fea mirada, odiaba venir con ella cuando andaba tan hiperactiva.

—Me comportaré, pequeña Bella —prometió solemnemente, me reí—. No sé de qué te ríes, pero ve dejándola de lado y dime qué tienes pensado comprarle a mi hermano.

Eso no lo tenía claro, llevaba días intentando encontrar algo decente para él, pero lamentablemente no se me ocurría nada. Lo único que sabía era que debía ser especial

—¿Por qué crees que vine contigo, para tener una agradable compañía? —hizo un falso gesto de ofendida y sonrió.

—Edward es extraño y realmente no sé qué podríamos comprarle que no tuviera ya. Tiene un piano, guitarra, muchos libros, mucha música, una novia —me miró de forma pícara y alcé una ceja—. ¿Si lo secuestras por el día y lo regresas sólo a la fiesta? Creo que se me ha ocurrido un plan.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi bilis queriendo hacerse presente.

Una casa muy hermosa para no tener gente alrededor que pudiera apreciarla. Estábamos en _Nosedónde_ rodeadas de verde, era un campo, pero un bello campo. La casa tenía un parecido con la de California, más grande y dejando entrar luz natural aunque se veía la mano de Esme en todas partes. Para llegar aquí hay que cruzar un puente de piedra que tiene abajo un pequeño río. No necesitaban piscina, el rio llegaba hasta un poco más allá de la casa y era enorme. Sobre todo porque malinterpreté todo, era una cascada, una que invitaba a lanzarse y hundirse por sus aguas hasta que los dedos se arrugaran de tanto estar bajo ella. Una vista increíble.

—¿Tenías escondida esta maravilla, _amiga_? —inquirí en tono acusador, ella sólo se encogió de hombros culpable.

—Cada vez que venimos es por vacaciones y tú rechazabas cualquier parte donde estuviera Edward —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Quién es la mala ahora, _amiga_?

—Empate y dejamos el tema aquí.

—De acuerdo —dijo felizmente—. El sábado lo puedes traer aquí, ya sabes, tienen donde entretenerse —agregó sonriente, viendo el agua—. Invitaré a Jasper algún día —carraspeé bromeando—, de acuerdo, pronto. Pero ese no es el punto, Bella, tienes que preparar algo especial ese día, si quieres el viernes te ayudo a traer lo que necesites. Tú sólo intenta mantener alejado a Edward de ti ese día.

La miré incrédula. No lo iba a alejar, no quería hacerlo, de hecho prometí no hacerlo. Bastante mal pasé esos días de amnesia extrañándolo y sin poder ver nada de él. Lloraba sin lágrimas, estaban agotadas. Nos habíamos estado viendo todos los días, pasábamos la mayoría de los días juntos recorriendo y haciendo cualquier cosa. O a veces nada. Sus vacaciones habían comenzado, lo tenía sólo para mí. Sin mencionar a sus hermanos.

De regreso pasamos a comprar un café con el sol aún encima de nosotras. Debía haber algo en nuestros cerberos que no funcionara bien o era el simple hecho de extrañar la rutina. Después del instituto un café nos hacía suspirar de alegría. Llegamos al término del atardecer. Edward, Emmett y Rosalie esperaban sentados fuera de su casa.

—Hey, desconsideradas —regañó Emmett viéndonos seriamente—, deberían haber regresado hace horas. ¿Dónde demonios andaban?

—No nos hables así, estúpido —se adelantó en decir Alice—. Se nos pasó el tiempo hablando y ahora es el turno de tu novia.

Emmett iba a replicar, pero Alice tiró de Rosalie hasta quitarla de los brazos que la mantenían prisionera. Entró sin decir nada dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta.

—Está bien, está bien —masculló poniéndose de pie—. Los dejaré solos para que se den sesiones de besos. Es lo único que hacen.

Al estar completamente solos me fijé más detalladamente en Edward. No mostraba su típica sonrisa y se veía tenso. Al parecer Emmett no era el único molesto. Me acerqué y sentándome a su lado intenté hablarle sin muestras de nerviosismo.

—¿También estás enfadado? —le pregunté suavemente. Él me dio una mirada y negó—. No nos dimos cuenta de la hora, Edward.

—Lo sé, Bella —dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello—. Nos preocupamos al ver que no contestaban sus celulares horas después a las que dijeron que iban a llegar. Eso es todo.

Observé que eso no era todo, seguía molesto conmigo. Me levanté de su lado y atraje su atención de inmediato, no me iba a ir si él pensaba eso. Quité sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas y me senté en ellas rodeando su cuello. Sentí sus brazos ahora en mi cintura y su boca en mi cuello. Respiré su olor.

—Ni siquiera revisé el celular, perdón por eso —me calló con un beso—. Intento disculparme y me distraes de lo esencial —le regañé recibiendo una sonrisa torcida—. Es injusto.

—Lo injusto es que tenga que ir a cenar a tu casa —dijo lastimosamente a lo que reí—. Charlie me pone de los nervios y tú lo disfrutas. ¿Qué clase de novia eres?

—De las que aman a sus novios por tener la suficiente valentía de enfrentar a su padre —respondí rozándole sus labios—. No será tan horrible, a Charlie le caes bien, sólo intenta asustarte.

—Pues lo está logrando.

Quiero creer que está bromeando, pero me lo hace difícil. Qué no entiende que si estoy cruzada de brazos, seria y frunciendo el ceño significa que me estoy comenzando a molestar. Qué clase de padre no entiende eso.

—Bella, sólo quiero saber sus intenciones —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros—. Conocí a Edward algunos años y es la clase de chico que a un padre le gustaría.

—Intenta no pasarte —le advertí—. Porque puedo simplemente enojarme para siempre contigo.

—Cielo —habló Renée desde la cocina—, no podías haber esperado mejor yerno que Edward, y sabes perfectamente que puedo unirme a nuestra hija si tus comentarios pasan de la raya.

Charlie abrió sus ojos y mamá llegó justo a tiempo para posicionarse a mi lado y mirarlo severamente.

—Está bien, me comportaré —dijo rendido—. Le quitan la diversión a todo esto, por principio debo parecer serio, ¡soy policía! —exclamó como si fuera una razón suficiente—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo —agregó levantando sus manos y prendiendo la televisión. Renée me chocó los cinco.

El timbre sonó y corrí a abrir. Se veía tan lindo con sus jeans negros, camiseta azul y chaqueta también negra que lo besé sin importarme mucho si estábamos dando una escenita. Me sonrió al soltarlo y besó suavemente mi mejilla.

—Te ves demasiado deseable para tu propio bien —hablé bajito y el sonrió meneando su cabeza—. Estoy siendo sincera, Cullen.

—Bella, tu vestido me hace querer sincerarme contigo, pero por mi bien guardaré silencio hasta el final de la cena.

—¡Edward! —exclamó mamá sonriéndole, llegó a donde aún estábamos y lo tomó del brazo—. Vamos, la cena está lista.

Volteó a verme y le di ánimos con una sonrisa de «estamos juntos en esto.» Charlie apareció de repente y se detuvieron a tiempo para no chocar con él. Quise creer que había sido casualidad.

—Edward —dijo él estirando su mano—. Bienvenido.

Edward le dio un apretón bastante normal. Me acerqué a él dándole valor.

—Gracias, Sr. Swan —respondió educadamente y le lancé una mirada de advertencia a papá.

—Llámame Charlie, señor es como decir que vienes a pedir la mano de mi hija —bromeó sonriendo. Renée dijo algo que no escuché, quedé un poco ida luego de las palabras de Charlie. Si supiera la verdad tal vez quedaría viuda antes de tiempo—. Claro que no —le habló a mamá—, aún no cumple la mayoría de edad, si se llega a casar y esto va para ti también Edward —lo señaló con un dedo y siguió—, no será antes de los treinta.

Vale, el temita me está incomodando y no era la única. Decidí intervenir.

—Estoy aquí papá y discutiremos eso luego, ¿de acuerdo? —no esperé a que respondiera y llevé a Edward a la mesa—. ¿Tu primera opción sigue siendo Las Vegas?

Charlie se comportó, hizo bromas a las cuales reímos inclusive Edward. No tuve que mirarlo feo durante la cena y agradecí que dejara de lado su afición por asustarlo. Hasta que ayudé a mamá a retirar la mesa y desgraciadamente ellos se quedaron solos. A hurtadillas curioseé detrás de la pared, algo escuché.

—¿… con mi hija? —preguntó Charlie sin sonar como un policía—. Me gustas para ella, sabes que como padre uno desea lo mejor y ojala no tener esta conversación hasta los cuarenta —continuó hablando y Edward rió—. Sólo espero que la hagas feliz.

—Gracias por la confianza, se… Charlie —respondió mi novio—. Haré lo imposible por hacerla feliz, ese es mi plan.

Renée se acercó y se dispuso a escuchar al igual que yo. Por ahora Edward no necesitaba que lo salvara.

—Entonces, bienvenido chico —sonreí, sonreímos al escucharlo tan relajado y puedo apostar a que Charlie también tenía una sonrisa—. No olvides que tengo autorización para usar mi pistola —le advirtió—, sin embargo Renée y Bella me odiarían por el resto de mi vida.

—Agradezco eso… creo.

—Ya sabes, el padre por principio debe atemorizar al muchacho.

Les dije que estaría afuera por un momento. Edward se despidió agradeciendo la cena y Charlie le dio un ¿caluroso? —sí, fue más parecido a eso— abrazo antes de irnos. Quise preguntarle que tal había ido todo, pero fui incapaz de decir algo.

Recordé un día en su casa sentada en su cama y mi mano vendada. Le di un beso con tanta emoción que caímos a la cama donde quedé prácticamente jadeando un poco de aire. Éste era parecido, me levantó del suelo y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, a él el peso parecía no importarle y de un movimiento me apoyó contra la puerta. Si la luz estuviera encendida… no, no me preocuparía tampoco si así fuera. Me bajó sin despegar sus adictivos labios de los míos y probé su boca una vez más, juntando nuestras lenguas como tantas veces y succioné, su labio inferior era mi infierno personal, siempre se lo hacía saber con hechos. Y amaba su reacción.

Nos separamos y no por falta de aire. Algo ya no me afirmaba la espalda y odié pensar que Charlie estaba detrás de mí con una mirada reprobatoria y pistola en mano. Sólo para asustar.

—Casi sufro un infarto —susurré cerrando esta vez bien la puerta—. ¿Tienes idea adónde voy cuando me besas así? No soy capaz de pensar coherentemente y no sonrías así, esto es serio.

Su maldita sonrisa torcida impedía que me enojara con él aunque sea de broma. Me miraba directo a mis ojos, amaba esas miradas, poder ver ese hermoso color oscurecerse o adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Pero esta vez era una mirada intensa que me obligó a desviarla. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas llegando a mis labios. Se acercó y mordió mi labio inferior una milésima de segundo.

—Extraño Seattle por la simple razón de que ahí podías quedarte en mi casa —susurró bajito—. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no hemos podido estar completamente solos? Ni mi habitación es totalmente privada para nosotros —se quejó frunciendo el ceño con justa razón—. Emmett sufrirá.

—¿Te dije lo guapo que estás? —sonrió y yo me golpeé mentalmente por mi absurda pregunta, estábamos hablando algo totalmente distinto—. Me haces mal, deberías irte si no quieres que te pida subir a mi dormitorio a hurtadillas esta noche —dije seriamente y él movió sus cejas divertido—. Lo digo totalmente en serio.

La excusa de ausentarme el viernes fue ir a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños junto a Alice y Rosalie. No le hizo demasiada gracia cuando le dije, pero lo contenté luego de unos minutos, largos minutos besándolo. Una tarea gratificante.

—¿Sabes?, Emmett me había hablado de esta casa pero nunca tuve permiso para acompañarlo —comentó Rose cuando llegamos al campo—. Espero poder disfrutarla algún día.

Bajamos todas las cosas que Alice, sí, ella compró todo y al querer pagar yo parecía poseída o más bien loca. Por poco le faltó golpearme. Entramos y se escuchaba ruido en la cocina. Nos quedamos viendo un poco asustadas, nadie venía aquí sin autorización de Carlisle. Dejamos las bolsas en el piso sin hacer mucho alboroto.

—Iré a ver —susurró Alice comenzando a caminar, Rose la tomó del brazo y la detuvo—. ¿Qué?

—Soy cinturón negro, mujer —dijo en voz baja—. Quédate aquí.

La vimos doblar hacia la cocina y fueron los segundos más largos, llenos de incertidumbre y preocupación vividos con Alice. Tras un minuto Rosalie venía hacia nosotras sonriendo y acompañada de una joven mujer tras ella.

—Les presento a Claire, es quien limpió todo para hoy —la niña de no más de quince años nos dio un tímido asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo—. Esme le pidió que viniera —agregó Rose.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Alice incrédula—. Quiero decir, ¿no eres muy joven para hacer este tipo de trabajo? —añadió al ver que la niña bajaba la cabeza.

—De hecho, mis padres son los encargados de cuidar la casa mientras los señores no vivan aquí —explicó mostrándose apenada—. Mi madre acaba de dar a luz esta mañana y vine en su reemplazo, espero no le moleste señorita.

—Claro que no, Claire —contestó Alice rápidamente—. Siento si te incomodé, sólo me sorprendí, no sabía que Sarah siguiera trabajando después de… bueno, no importa. Mándale saludos y dile que me pasaré por su casa cuando vengamos a quedarnos —Claire asintió sonriendo ante el pedido de Alice—. Y gracias por arreglar el desorden —dijo sonriendo.

—No hay de qué, señorita —arguyó ella y dándonos una mirada se despidió—. Hasta luego.

Después que se fuera nos quedamos en el mismo lugar sin decir nada, había sido totalmente extraño todo esto y no sé por qué creo que Rose pensaba lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, haré mis preguntas durante el viaje de regreso —decidió la rubia mientras tomaba las bolsas y las abría—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Ya que estaba todo completamente limpio y en su lugar nos resultó fácil ornamentar la sala. Esme fue de la idea que el cumpleaños de Edward se celebrara aquí mañana y aunque Alice intentó que desistiera de esa idea, ella se empeñó en decir que sería una buena forma de empezar las vacaciones. Mañana prácticamente se mudarían aquí hasta el comienzo de las clases y cómo no, este lugar era un paraíso. Al principio saber que no podría darle un cumpleaños especial me desilusionó, pero él tendría a toda a su familia y algunos amigos sin contar con Kate, Irina, Jane y claro, Tanya. Venían exclusivamente a celebrarlo y se quedarían aproximadamente una semana. Eso me alegró de sobremanera.

Eran las tres de la tarde y habíamos terminado con la sala y en la cocina ya se encontraba toda la comida y las bebidas refrigeradas. Decidimos abrir nuestro almuerzo comprado de camino hacia aquí. No era aficionada a la comida china, pero amaba el arroz sin importar lo que le acompañara.

Cuando terminamos, Alice nos invitó a conocer el piso superior. La casa de California tenía cuatro habitaciones arriba y el de Carlisle y Esme abajo. Esta casa tenía diez habitaciones arriba incluyendo la del matrimonio alejado de todas las otras. Quedé un poco sorprendida, pero Alice nos explicó que la propia Esme la había diseñado pensando en vacaciones y en la visita que llegaría. Bueno, hizo bien, si venían treinta personas cada una tendría una cama donde dormir. Los únicos cuartos de una sola cama eran las de los retoños por supuesto, y la habitación principal.

—Bella, dormirás conmigo como siempre —dijo Alice al entrar a su recamara—. Rose, siempre puedes hacer que crean que dormirás con las chicas y después irte donde Emmett.

—Obvio, en eso tengo práctica —respondió con una sonrisa—. Espero que Tanya se quede allá, no deseo verle su cara de mojigata nunca más —me dio una mirada de súplica y continuó—. Cuando te cases por favor no la invites, es capaz de ir de blanco y decir «yo me opongo».

Rodé los ojos y asentí. Ni loca invitaría por mi propio gusto a esa tipa y ojala sus padres entiendan el por qué su hija había sido desinvitada desde hacía años. Odiaba hacerles eso a Irina y a Kate, por desgracia eran hermanas y sólo espero que de aquí a mi posible boda Tanya esté viviendo en India sin comunicación y limpiando su espíritu.

De regreso a la ciudad pasamos al centro en un intento de decidir un buen regalo. Visitamos muchas tiendas, Alice le compró sin poder contenerse un conjunto de vestir que imaginándomelo en él quedaría simplemente perfecto. Tras envolverlo y luego pagarlo, Rose encontró su regalo; una colección de música clásica. Suspiré luego de salir de esa tienda. Ahora sólo quedaba yo, qué podía regalarle a alguien que tenía todo.

—Una noche de pasión, ¿no? —molestó Rose mientras caminábamos, una pareja de unos cuarenta años nos quedó viendo desaprobatoriamente, ellas rieron—. Admítelo, es una idea tentadora.

—Claro, con toda su familia escuchando cómo llego a un orgasmo —ironicé—. A veces tu mente piensa demasiado rápido, Rose.

—Lo sé, pero nunca nos han sorprendido haciendo nada indebido con Emmett —sonrió anchamente, Alice dio una fingida tos y ella agregó—. Sin contar a Alice, la reina de las entrometidas, por supuesto.

—Son unos descarados —comentó mientras pasábamos delante de una tienda de tatuajes—. Bella, uno de…

—Olvídalo, jamás tatuaré mi piel por mucho que ame a tu hermano —le corté antes de su brillante idea—. Prefiero hacerlo con toda tu familia.

Después que rieran y no dijeran nada productivo para mi regalo, desistí en poder encontrar uno especial para Edward. Por qué era tan difícil, antes una caja de bombones era suficiente.

—Vamos —dije luego de no ver nada interesante—, mañana puede que se me prenda la ampolleta y sepa qué regalarle.

Una frase, sólo una frase apareció en mi mente cuando Alice estacionó detrás de un convertible negro. Resoplé en acto reflejo caminando hacia la casa de los Cullen donde pude ver a las hermanas Denali saludar. La familia estaba toda reunida, incluso Jasper estaba con ellos junto a Edward. Tanya los saludó con dos besos y un abrazo que me resultó demasiado largo con respecto al de Jazz.

Bienvenido dulce tormento.

* * *

¿Por qué sigo sin deshacerme de ella? Ya dije anteriormente que Kate, Irina y Tanya tenían una relación bonita fuera de aquí... pues hay que intentar que eso ocurra.


	17. Sabor chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Sabor chocolate**

«Por besarte.»

.

Mi sonrisa de felicidad después de saludar a las chicas duró por casi todo el día. Edward se había mostrado —como siempre lo hacía— caballeroso y manteniendo una educación con Tanya. Una que de no haber sido porque llegué a interrumpir ese confianzudo abrazo se hubiera ido por el desagüe. A veces la muchacha esa no recordaba su pasado ni sus odiosas palabras. O acciones. Creí que al menos había aceptado tolerantemente mi relación con Edward. Me equivocaba.

—Supimos que estuviste en coma, Bella —dijo Kate antes de que se sirviera la cena. La quedé viendo confundida.

—Amnesia, Kate —la corrigió Jane rodando los ojos—. Cuéntanos, ¿cómo se siente?

Fui el centro de atención mientras intentaba relatar en general qué se sentía no recordar. Era difícil explicarlo y Edward vino en mi ayuda.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —negué con la cabeza y las demás intervinieron.

—Quédate —pidió Irina irguiéndose en el sofá de la sala—. Hace siglos no nos vemos.

—No exageres —le dijo Rose lanzándole un cojín—. Además Bella tiene cosas que hacer —se tomó disimuladamente la cabeza y entendí de inmediato.

—Cierto, debo irme —alcé mi mano despidiéndome y ellas también, Edward me acompañó a la salida y antes de besarlo e irme me interrumpió.

—¿Cosas que hacer? —repitió alzando su ceja—. ¿Cómo qué? —me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él.

Mentir se me daba fatal si sabía que la otra persona me conocía lo suficiente para descubrirme. Podría decirle la verdad a medias y no se me notaría tanto. Bueno, si pensar bien resultara teniéndolo a centímetros de mí.

—Les dije a mis padres que cenaría con ellos —dije la verdad a medias. Iba a hablar, pero lo besé.

En serio eran adictivos.

—Irás mañana conmigo, ¿verdad? Alice viajará hasta allá con Jasper.

Quise decirle que sí, pero lamentablemente el regalo aún no lo compraba y todos se irían a las nueve de la mañana. Tendría que llegar más tarde sola.

—Lo siento —dije disculpándome, levantó aún más su cabeza haciendo una mueca—. Prometo que llegaré antes del mediodía —me comprometí viendo la desilusión en su rostro—. Sólo… deja que tu familia y amigos te regaloneen hasta que tu novia vaya por ti reclamando su turno.

Asintió más animado y me besó antes de lentamente dejarme ir. Renée me sonrió al verme entrar y Charlie tenía una mirada inquisidora. Los ignoré, era preferible a darle pie a que comenzaran a hablar y hablar y hablar. Mirando el techo de mi cuarto desde mi cama pensé en las posibilidades de algún obsequio especial. He hecho esta pregunta tantas veces que es estúpido seguir haciéndola: qué se le regala a alguien que lo tiene todo. Materialmente, claro.

Lo tengo.

Me senté de un salto buscando mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

«Espérame a las nueve si aún quieres llevarme. Dulces sueños Sr. Perfecto, te amo.»

Acomodé mi almohada bajo mi cabeza y me dispuse a dormir. No habían pasado ni treinta segundos desde el mensaje cuando él me respondió.

«Iba a ponértelo difícil, pero la frase final cambió todo. Yo también te amo Bella Durmiente, descansa.»

Un mensaje, un solo mensaje y podía sonreír como tonta por horas. El amor lo cambia todo, completamente todo. El despertador sonó a las 7:45 y dándome entusiasmo para este gran día entré a la ducha despertando del todo. Afuera ya se notaba un día soleado, los rayos se colaban por mi habitación en las mañanas y era agradable sentirlos sobre mí. En este tiempo ya no odiaba tan intensamente al sol, sino que comenzábamos a congeniar armoniosamente. Cogí del closet un vestido azul veraniego y unas sandalias que Alice se empeñó en regalarme cuando vivíamos en el estado de Washington. De qué me servían si llovía los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Con mi cabello húmedo por la ducha bajé a desayunar haciendo hora para que se secara naturalmente. Renée tenía el desayuno listo. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar y me acompañó mientras comía no quitándome su mirada de encima.

—Te maquillaste —afirmó viéndome críticamente—. Estás hermosa —dijo sonriendo, me limité a asentir bajando la mirada a mi café—. Es cierto, cariño, por qué eres tan modesta, a veces me exasperas —reí por su expresión—. ¿Tienes tu bolso listo?

—¿Qué bolso? —pregunté confundida—. Sólo llevo el que compré con Rose en el centro comercial —apunté a un bolso blanco con tonos celestes, de los que todas usaban hasta para ir a comprar a la esquina de su casa, de los que están de moda, según Alice—. Va la toalla, traje de baño, bloqueador, cosas personales, llaves, celular…

Tenía la boca un poco abierta, como si estuviera diciendo alguna barbaridad.

—Me refiero a tu maleta —aclaró—. Esme vino a hablar conmigo ayer, pasarán sus vacaciones en el campo y creí que sabías que tenías el permiso de irte con ellos hasta que quieras.

—No… quiero decir, ya me habían dicho y puedo ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, mamá, pero no pasaré mis vacaciones allá.

Alzó una de sus cejas, pero cómo explicarle que no soportaría tener a mi tentación tan cerca y no caer, de ver a mi enemiga todos los días y soportarla, de querer también pasar días en familia con ellos como hace años, de saber la historia verdadera y completa de Renesmee.

Quisiera poder dividirme en dos.

—No tienes por qué quedarte tres meses allá, Bella —dijo al verme en mi debate interno—. Las chicas viajaron desde muy lejos para verte a ti también —me dio una pequeña sonrisita traviesa— y Edward disfrutará más de lo normal viviendo los dos bajo el mismo techo —ignoré ese comentario—. Hasta que se vayan a su país otra vez, luego regresas y salimos los tres, ¿te parece?

—¿Quieres echarme sutilmente de la casa, mamá? —bromeé haciéndome la ofendida—. Porque si es así me quedo los tres meses con ellos.

—No seas ridícula —rió—, tu padre se moriría al imaginar quizás qué cosas.

Desde la ventana pude ver cómo iban saliendo de la casa de enfrente: llenos de maletas. Era estupendo que cada uno de los Cullen tuviera su propio auto, porque lamentablemente todos llevaban inmensos equipajes. Salí de mi casa cuando sólo quedaba el coche de Alice y Edward. Mamá me deseó suerte y cerré la puerta despidiéndome con la mano. Mi amiga estaba subiéndose a su porsche cuando caminé hacia ellos y ya sentada se volvió a salir mirándome con duda y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde están tus maletas, Bella? —preguntó antes que llegara a saludar—. No puedes dejarme sola con Tanya, lo sabes.

—Cálmate —le dije yendo a saludar con un beso a mi novio—. Mañana iré a quedarme, y no —me adelanté a ella—, sólo hasta que las chicas se vayan, luego regreso.

—¿Una mísera semana? —chilló con horror—. ¿Es broma? —miró a su hermano pidiendo ayuda, Edward nos veía alternadamente no sabiendo qué decir. Esto ya estaba hablado.

—Bella quiere pasar tiempo con Charlie y Renée, Alice. Puede ir de vez en cuando después —le explicó tranquilizándola—. No es como si no la fueras a ver más hasta el inicio de clases. ¡Viven en frente! —exclamó lo obvio—. Se verán a cada hora.

Ella asintió haciendo una mueca, vencida. Me dio un abrazo y pidiéndonos cuidado se marchó sola. Volteé confundida hacia Edward y me explicó.

—Estamos hablando de Alice, su auto iba lleno y Jasper también necesita ropa —asentí y luego reí. Alice nunca cambiaría—. ¿Nos vamos?

De camino al campo hablamos de trivialidades cómodamente riendo por algunas historias de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Emmett era el principal protagonista, desde ahora me alejaría de ser su objetivo. Ingresamos por el bello camino guiado por las dos hileras de árboles a sus lados, Edward sacó un tema de conversación que pensé estaba olvidado.

—Alice me contó la historia, ya sabes, en ese tiempo fuiste nuestro tema de conversación —sonrió y me pregunté si se había enterado de algo más de lo que se debería haber enterado—. Hey, sólo me habló en general —dijo al verme morder mi labio—. ¿Quisieras explicarme con tus palabras? —su sonrisa de inocencia no se la creí esta vez.

—Ya lo sabes, no es necesario que te diga algo más —contesté mirando al frente. Me sentía avergonzada.

—Pero no es lo mismo, Bella —se quejó—. Nos tenemos confianza, quiero que me digas…

—Detente —lo interrumpí—, sólo quieres verme sonrojada y no caeré en tu juego —le dije firmemente, viéndolo reír—. Eres de lo peor, qué clase de novio eres —crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y fingí molestarme.

—Está bien, dejemos el tema de Tony cerrado —me miró de soslayo e ignoré su tono divertido concentrándome en los inmensos árboles del camino—. Bella —me llamó y al no obtener respuesta de mi parte rompió mi agarre y entrecruzó nuestros dedos—, prometo no bromear más sobre eso —asentí suspirando, esperaba que Tony quedara en el olvido por siempre—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a venirte conmigo?

Sonreí controlando mis ganas de reír, anoche tuve un sueño muy ridículo sobre este viaje. Lo miré aún sonriendo y negué con la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros. Su escepticismo me ponía nerviosa.

—Cambié de idea, ¿por qué? —meneó la cabeza sin interés de contestarme—. ¿Te habían pedido que hicieras de transporte? —le pregunté cada vez más segura de su silencio, volteó a mirarme y alcé mis cejas volviendo a mirar el camino—. Creo que sí.

Le dio un apretón a mi mano para acariciar luego con su pulgar el dorso sintiéndome menos molesta por lo que Tanya pretendía. Pensándolo bien, quizás Alice estaba al tanto de eso y Edward pensaba que ella me había advertido. No soy celosa, nunca lo he sido y menos ahora que tenía una relación, pero no quería que él pensara que sí. Tendría que aclarárselo de igual manera.

Esa Denali, me iba a escuchar atentamente.

—Renée me pidió que me viniera contigo —dije después de unos minutos—. Iba a ayudarle en algo, pero su hermana llega al mediodía —mentí a medias otra vez y le vi—. Voy a trabajar con ella.

—¿En vacaciones? —inquirió incrédulo, le asentí—. ¿Significa que te veré sólo esta semana y de vez en cuando los próximos meses?

—Ya tiene contratadas a sus ayudantes, Edward —ahora fui yo quien le dio un apretón en su mano—. Sólo será hasta mediados de julio, ya después soy toda tuya si quieres.

—¿Es una promesa? —quiso asegurarse, moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y rápidamente me incliné hacia él para darle un pequeño beso—. El sello de ese juramento me gustó.

Nos estaban esperando, había tanto espacio para estacionarse que lo desaprovecharon dejando todos los autos juntos bajo sombra. Aparcó el Volvo al lado del jeep de Emmett y Jasper vino a la ayuda de su amigo. Edward iba a subir con sus maletas cuando Alice lo llama desde la sala. Caminé con Jasper detrás de él, y Esme tenía un pastelito individual con una vela encendida, sonreía anchamente esperando a que su hijo fuera hacia ella.

—No podemos probar el gran pastel porque no quedaría para esta noche —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Feliz cumpleaños, cielo.

—Gracias —respondió él tomando su pastelito—. ¿Puedo pedir deseos en este también?

—Já, no te aproveches —le contestó Emmett abrazado a Rose—. Confórmate con lo que tienes, Eddy.

—Contigo no me quedó opción —bromeó haciéndolo reír, Carlisle llegó en ese instante con otro pastelito pero se lo venía comiendo—. Eso engorda, papá.

—¿Quién lo dice? —contestó dándole otro mordisco y moviendo sus cejas—. Está delicioso, ¿los compraste? —le preguntó a su esposa.

—Estás comiendo frente a todos nuestros niños, Carlisle —le regañó ella—. Ahora tendrás que repartirle a cada uno, qué clase de padre eres.

—Son grandes, pueden ir solos, ¿cierto? —todos negaron aguantando la risas, el los miró entrecerrando sus ojos—. No tendrán postre —bromeó mientras volvía a la cocina.

Esme le pidió que soplara y Edward lo hizo recibiendo abrazos de felicitaciones, comenzó a buscarme y se acercó cuando me vio cerca de las escaleras. Comía sonriendo.

—Necesitas babero —sonreí limpiándole las migas cerca de su boca y en su camiseta, me ofreció a lo que negué, hasta que hizo un puchero infantilmente y le di una mordida—. Es de nueces —asintió saboreándose los labios y me besó sorpresivamente.

Sus besos sabían a chocolate, más bien sus labios, pasé mi lengua perfilándolos y él mordió acercándome a su cuerpo. Había gente en la sala y no sabía si nos prestaban la suficiente atención como para seguir con este beso. Deseaba que no acabara tan rápido pero ya habría tiempo más tarde. Comencé a separarme sin ayuda de Edward, que al ver mi intención invadió otra vez mi boca con su lengua intensamente olvidando que no estábamos solos y la escena empezaba a subir de tono.

—Sensatez, recuerda —susurré con poco aire sintiendo su lengua atacar de nuevo, enterré mis uñas en su cintura donde mis manos no habían podido salir y llegar a su cabello—. Edward…

Jugó unos segundos más con mi labio inferior y se separó de mí viéndome fijamente con sus verdes ojos más oscuros que antes. Besé su mentón volteándome para ayudarle a subir la valija a su habitación. Era espaciosa, con una cama igual a la que tenía en Seattle y California, los tonos del cuarto variaban entre los azules y celestes, pero azules preciosos. Tenía un sillón que se veía muy cómodo cerca de la esquina al lado del ventanal y había un balcón.

Subió su maleta a su cama y la abrió, toda su ropa estaba ordenada y lo miré alzando una ceja con diversión. Hombre, orden, limpieza; no se veía mucho en estos tiempos.

—Me gusta ser ordenado, ahora tendrás más material para burlarte de tu pobre novio —dijo con un suspiro de resignación tomando varias prendas y llevándolas a su armario.

De vuelta le di un pequeño un beso siguiendo mi destino, dejé más de su ropa en una de las gavetas terminando así con toda su maleta. Fue al baño a dejar sus cosas personales, me senté en su cama sintiéndome cómoda por su blando colchón y me tiré de espaldas en la misma posición con mis pies aún tocando el piso. Era agradable, sobre todo si te invitaba a dormir con su comodidad gratis. Edward se recostó a mi lado pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura haciendo pequeños dibujos sin ton ni son.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —pregunté ya adormilada, su mano se había transferido a mi cabeza donde acariciaba mi cabello lentamente—. Estás provocando que me duerma, eso no es bueno.

Escuché su casi inaudible risa, abrí mis ojos con pesar, de verdad deseaba dormir.

—¿Si te acepto en mi cama —comenzó a hablar él, cerré otra vez mis ojos, tenía una encantadora voz— significa que te tendré en ella toda la semana?

—Sólo si te comprometes a mantener tus manos y labios alejados de mí —le respondí sin mirarlo.

Dormir en una misma cama con nuestras hormonas más hiperactivas que nunca, no podía ser bueno. De hecho sí, pero… Dios. Él me hace pensar cosas que no debería pensar todavía. Estoy enamorada de él, sí, ¿estoy preparada para subir más el nivel de nuestra relación? No lo sé, quiero, por supuesto, pero todo es tan distinto ahora que no sé qué hacer. Estoy hecha un lío.

Suspiré. Rozó su nariz con la mía hablando desde ahí.

—Me comprometo a mantener mis labios alejados de ti por la noche, pero mis manos no, es imposible hacerlo, Bella —subí mis manos por su abdomen, pecho y llegué a su cuello tocando suavemente sus cabellos—. No deseo presionarte a hacer algo que no estés segura, debes decirme hasta dónde quieres llegar, ¿de acuerdo? —moví mi cabeza, la voz no me saldría y verlo en estos momentos provocaría mi muerte por vergüenza—. Te amo.

—Te amo —contesté observándolo cerrar sus ojos y acariciar mi mejilla dejando un suave cosquilleo con su nariz—. Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron mi sueño, parpadeé varias veces moviéndome cuidadosamente para no despertar a Edward. Fui hasta la puerta abriéndola lentamente, Alice estaba esperando pacientemente del otro lado con una sonrisa pícara. Rodé los ojos. Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí, tomó mi mano llevándome a su dormitorio casi corriendo y tapé mi boca antes de dar un grito, me había pisado con sus malditos tacones.

—Lo siento —dijo rápidamente sin sentirlo de verdad—. ¿Y? —preguntó con actitud curiosa, su voz estaba llena de ansiedad.

—¿Y, qué? —repliqué sobando mi pie, dejó una pequeña marca y la vi reprobatoriamente—. Estamos en el campo, no debes usar esos zapatos, Mary Alice.

Quedó observándome como si no la hubiera regañado hace unos segundos. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, profundos pensamientos. Troné los dedos frente a su cara llamando a su atención. Se despabiló y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Dime —pidió dando pequeños brinquitos en su cama—. ¿Sabes qué hora es? Las tres, Bella —se respondió ella misma mostrándome su reloj fugazmente—. Así que… ¿tú y mi hermano ya?

No sentí subir nada caliente a mis mejillas, sino que perdí el calor de ellas cuando la escuché decir su errónea conclusión. ¿Que lo habíamos hecho ya? ¿Mientras todos andaban por la casa inclusive sus padres? Vaya, no sé si reír o llorar sobre esto, se supone que me conocía, es mi amiga.

—Eh, Bella, estás blanca —advirtió asustada, me levanté de su cama lentamente dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto, qué debería hacer; dejarlo pasar o desmentirlo, las dos opciones eran estúpidas, la verdad—. Hey, no es para que te pongas así, sólo quería bromear morbosamente.

—¿Los demás también? —pregunté viendo a la nada, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, eso está claro, y menos sobre este tema para eso estaba Rosalie—. Estábamos durmiendo, Alice.

—Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo, tranquila —musitó de manera suave, asentí al ver que era sincera, aún esperaba que me desmayara o algo, su mirada era aprensiva—. ¿Quieres ir a nadar? Podemos esperar a Edward refrescándonos bajo el agua, te estaba dando tiempo, sabes que debes empujarme para poder meterme a cualquier cosa helada.

Se movió como si de un escalofrío se tratara, le sonreí dejando el tema anterior para después, ojala en el olvido. Le dije que iría a cambiarme y que me esperara abajo mientras lo hacía para que no se aburriera. Entré despacio otra vez a la habitación, seguía dormido abrazando ahora una almohada, tomé mi bolso y fui al baño a ponerme el traje. Llegué hasta donde estaban todos sólo con mi toalla en mano y lentes de sol. Emmett salpicaba agua por doquier, ese enorme monstruo de seguro iba a hacerme algo.

—Bella —dijo Esme incorporándose en una de las tantas sillas para tomar sol aunque ellas estaban en la sombra—, ¿no almorzaste? —negué con la cabeza e iba a decirle que no tenía hambre cuando se levantó y tomó mi mano regresándome a la casa—. Debes comer, Renée hizo que Alice subiera unos kilitos y yo le devolveré el favor mientras estés aquí.

Se quedó conversando conmigo mientras comía. De hecho sí tenía hambre, estaba delicioso y el postre exquisito: helado de chocolate y pistacho con almendras. Amaba ese helado pero evitaba comerlo frente a Alice, es alérgica a él la pobre. Iba a llevarme la cuchara a mi boca cuando siento un beso en mi mejilla haciendo que se me callera. Volteé a ver y era él, tan Cullen como siempre, sonriendo inocentemente a su madre y a mí.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? —fingí regañarlo, Esme reía y él me guiñó un ojo—. Ahora tienes que limpiar, tu madre no es tu sirvienta, jovencito —asintió firmemente con postura militar, tomó un paño del lavaplatos y limpió su pequeño desastre—. ¿Puedes traerme una cuchara por favor?

—¿Vas a compartir? —preguntó receloso, devorando con su mirada mí postre—. Tengo hambre, compadécete del amor de tu vida, Isabella.

—Sigue llamándome así y verás cómo el amor de mi vida se hace pedacitos —dije sonriendo falsamente, suspiré al verle un puchero—. No todo.

En algún momento de esa pequeña charla Esme desapareció. Seguramente creerá que su hijo es manipulado por su novia, lo que es cierto, pero no tenía por qué enterarse de este modo, Alice debía encargarse al igual como lo hizo con Emmett. Le pregunté a Edward si Carlisle tenía los mismos problemas que ellos.

—No tengo claro el por qué, pero los hombres de esta familia son unos sometidos, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta en estos años —respondió en tono confidente—. Nuestras mujeres mandan, ya sabes, pero la verdad es que nos gusta —admitió dándome una cucharada de helado—. Y te atreviste a decirme machista.

—Aún no comprobaba tus debilidades, Cullen —me sonrió, se llevó una porción de pistacho a su boca y le moví para que se ensuciara—. Me la debías.

Alice aún no se lanzaba al agua, Emmett intentaba mojarla pero se escondía detrás de Carlisle mojándolo a él. Nos encontramos con ellos y antes de siquiera ver de dónde salía, Edward estaba hundido con Jasper riendo a su lado. Me acerqué lentamente a mi amiga que veía divertida esa escena y la empujé junto a sus hermanos.

—¡Al fin, Isabella! —exclamó al salir a flote sonriendo anchamente, nadó hacia su novio que la esperaba afirmado en una roca—. Salta ahora o sufre las consecuencias de tus amigas.

Las chicas me miraban de diferentes direcciones; Alice e Irina en el agua; Kate y Jane cerca de donde caía la cascada y Tanya desde una silla, pero ella felizmente no contaba. Sus miradas eran maliciosas, como si estuvieran telepáticamente ideando un plan para hacerme sufrir. Quité mi vestido dejándolo lejos de las salpicaduras de agua, oí un silbido y supe que era Emmett, era el que más disfrutaba después de Edward hacerme sonrojar. No le di el gusto alzando mi ceja en un reto y por supuesto, me acusó con su hermano.

—Creí que seguía igual, Eddy —se quejó lanzándole agua—. O haces que se sonroje, o haces que se sonroje, Edward.

—Sonrojada va a quedar tu cara si sigues molestándola —rió Kate caminando hasta mi lado—. Bella, somos más que ellos, podemos hacerlo —dijo viéndolos con otra sonrisita sospechosa pintada en su rostro—. ¡Guerra de agua!

Ni sé cómo llegué a estar completamente seca a parecer un gatito empapado en pleno invierno. El agua era fría, muy fría. Ya que estaba ahí no pude hacer nada más que unirme a las chicas. Horas, eso duró el jueguito de la pelea dentro y fuera del agua. Me afirmé en la orilla percatándome por primera vez de cómo era ese magnífico lugar; el color del agua era hermoso, un tono azul verdoso intenso en un contraste tan idílico como difícil de imaginar; la cascada dejaba fluir su agua hasta una perfecta piscina ideal para nadar, dejaba espacio más que suficiente para disfrutar bajo ella y unos pasos al frente se podía apreciar la roca casi plana que mantenía el cuerpo hundido hasta la cadera, una zona de baño perfecta; el agua seguía su curso bajando unos niveles más allá formando pequeñas cascadas que llevaban al río ancho y del mismo color, estrechándose a su avance y quedando en un pequeño riachuelo que sólo se ve de camino al campo.

Era un paraíso y lo tenía en mis manos.

—Acompáñame —susurró Edward en mi oído, alcé mi rostro y omití las preguntas, tomé su mano y lo seguí.

Nadie nos prestaba atención, todos daban gritos de alegría y sus risas aún se podían escuchar detrás de unas rocas que conducían a algún lado. Me dejó pasar primero, atravesé hojas de un sauce —creí que detrás de ellas me iba a estampar con más roca, pero no—, estaba rodeado de agua que caía de todas direcciones; en lo alto, en medio y formaba otra gran piscina. Era más hermoso y bello que la cascada principal. Volteé a verlo maravillada, me sonreía feliz, tomó mi mano acercándose a mí hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

—Lo descubrí hace años —comentó viendo a su alrededor—. Los demás no lo saben, creen que tras ese árbol sigue habiendo piedra —sonrió con suficiencia, observándome—. ¿Quieres nadar con tu bañador azul perfecto?

—Estaría loca si rechazo esa oferta, Sr. Perfecto —le contesté con una sonrisa coqueta, iba a besarme y lo lancé al agua. Me reí hasta que salió y me atrapó entre sus brazos amenazándome—. Piedad.

—Soy una persona que tiene a Alice como hermana, Bella —hice una mueca al ver que no me dejaría ganar esta vez—. Asuma las consecuencias, bella dama.

Caímos juntos, no tocando fondo en medio y me aferré a él suavemente de su cuello moviendo nuestras piernas para mantenerlos a flote. La orilla era más baja, pero qué gracia tenía no tener nuestros cuerpos juntos. Sujetó mi cintura mientras se alejaba divertido y con esa sonrisita que no desaparecía desde esta mañana. Fruncí mi entrecejo y se hundió, tres segundos despué, tiró de mí hasta unirme a él bajo el agua cristalina. Me besó quitándome todo el aire que tenía y tuve que salir. Tomé una bocanada junto a él y aferré mis piernas a su cintura, asegurándome que esta vez no se escapara.

—Te tengo —dije pasando mis manos por su cabello mojado, cerrando mis ojos por la sensación agradable de tocarlo.

—Siempre.

Es mentira si culpo a mis hormonas de mis actos y pensamientos, porque sinceramente Edward me tenía en sus manos. De un segundo a otro el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente, las miradas no tenían la misma intensidad que en un principio y los besos se hacían cada vez más y más demandantes. Era deseo y lo sabía, intentaba apartarme cuando lo único que quería era seguir sintiéndome bien junto a él y me daba cuenta en ese instante de razonamiento, que _deseo_ estar con Edward.

Junté nuestras frentes sabiendo que no era la única que mantiene una conversación interna en estos momentos y lo miré. No había necesidad de palabras cuando nuestros cuerpos decían a grito lo que sentíamos y dejamos de pensar. Me sentí temblar al sentir sus manos acariciar mi cintura con delicada fuerza, profesé un suspiro cuando comenzaron lentamente a bajar hasta mis muslos, quedándose ahí.

Lo besé con pasión y amor, con intensidad y dulzura. Mis pensamientos fueron reemplazados por sensaciones infinitas cuando, dejándome llevar por el momento, sentí contra mi espalda la orilla de las rocas sosteniéndome. Luego de eso todo se volvió confuso a mí alrededor, en el momento que sus manos se movieron contra mi piel desnuda, en cuanto depositó sugerentes y profundas caricias sobre mi cuello. Mi punto débil. Lo aferré contra mí con mis manos sujetas a su nuca atrayendo su pasión a nuestros besos, haciendo que acariciara su pecho, bajando suavemente hasta sus abdominales, tocando su bañador. En ese instante Edward volvió a mirarme con sus esmeraldas verdes más oscuras, llenas de indescifrables preguntas que le respondí gustosamente.

No había ropa que estorbara las caricias que cada uno entregaba, no había vergüenza ni pudor ante un acto lleno de ternura. No había nada más que dos seres destinados a amarse en un paraíso con el sonido de las cascadas caer tras sus espaldas y las gotas de agua rodar por sus cuerpos. Agua que no acallaba ni podía contra el fuego que ambos encendimos día a día. Amaba cada parte de él, amaba saber que esta era la prueba más grande y significativa de nuestro amor, porque él me amaba y yo lo amaba cada segundo más y, lo hacíamos juntos.

La inconsciencia se apoderó de mí mientras ese momento ideal, donde cada toque era nuevo para ambos desatando increíbles sensaciones, se hacía presente demostrando lo que las palabras no podrían nunca llegar a expresar tan perfectamente.

* * *

No me gusta demasiado lo explícito, cuando el nivel alcanza la vulgaridad, quiero decir. Intenté escribirlo como me resultaba más cómodo, y debo decir que nombrar ciertas partes o incluso escribirlas no va mucho conmigo. Siguiendo con la historia, que no se trata de sexo ni nada de eso, encuentro que quedó decente y acorde a ellos, que son tan tiernos.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, se acerca el final, ojalá anden por aquí cuando lo suba.

Saludos.


	18. Bésala

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Bésala**

«Ahora bésala.»

.

Lo espontáneo resulta a veces perfecto, único, inolvidable. Veinte de junio, un día lleno de sorpresas para todos en casa de los Cullen comenzando por los regalos que recibió Edward, los abrió por insistencia de Emmett y Kate en cuanto llegamos otra vez juntos a ellos disimuladamente sin querer levantar sospechas. Le dije que iría a cambiarme y a darme un baño, él me sonrió de la manera en que quedo idiotizada observándolo y subí a su cuarto.

Bajo el chorro de agua pensé realmente en lo que acababa de suceder hace unos instantes y sonreí. No podría haber sido más perfecto junto a él, en esa laguna azul solamente rodeado de naturaleza; increíble, simplemente de ensueño.

—¿Bella? —me llamó Alice desde afuera—. Vamos a partir el exquisito pastel que desgraciadamente está aún guardado y faltas tú. ¿Podrías tener compasión por tu mejor amiga y terminar ese baño pronto? —preguntó con voz inocentona—. ¿Por favor?

Salí en ropa interior con mí vestido azul en las manos maquillada ligeramente, ella me miraba afirmada desde la puerta del baño con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada que decía «tú escondes algo». La ignoré mientras sacaba de mi bolso otro vestido, blanco con detalles negros e intenté arreglar mi húmedo cabello.

—Menos de cinco minutos, ¿vamos? —fui por mis sandalias al baño, a la salida me interrogó: «¿qué ocurrió?»—. Nada, Alice, por qué debería haberme pasado algo —una de sus tantas miradas me recordó que no dejaba las cosas así de simples, suspiré derrotada—. Luego hablamos y te diré lo que quieras saber, ahora bajemos.

Esme encendía la vela de la edad de Edward y Carlisle organizaba los servicios encima de la mesa. Las chicas reían, Emmett les comentaba algo sobre su hermano, seguramente se iba a ganar un buen golpe por parte de mi novio al finalizar. Alice me acercó hacia ellos tomando mi mano, Esme me vio y fue la primera en entonar la canción.

—Ahora sí pide esos deseos, hermano —dijo Emmett a su lado, estratégicamente—. Me portaré bien, cuándo no lo he hecho.

—Mantente alejado de mí —respondió él soplando la vela, los demás aplaudimos—. No habrá mordisco —sentenció al ver la diversión en los ojos de Emmett—. Te conozco… no, no, no, no, hablo en serio —le advirtió riendo a un muy inocente Emmett que intentaba tomar su cabeza.

—Le quitas la diversión al cumpleaños, Eddy —se quejó yéndose al lado de Rosalie—. No sé cómo Bells te aguanta si eres un amargado —abrió los ojos fingiendo haber metido la pata—. No me disculparé por eso.

Edward lo apuntó con una cuchara, amenazándolo juguetonamente y dándome un plato con un buen pedazo de pastel. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

—Para reponer fuerzas.

Si enrojecí no lo sé, pero mi respiración se agitó y sentí los golpeteos de mi corazón. Ignoré su comentario sentándome a un lado del sofá donde conversaban y comían animadamente Jane y Kate. Tenía en frente a Tanya que me observaba esperando algo con una mirada que sostuve hasta que ella volteó para hablar con Alec. Unas palabras captadas de repente llamaron mi atención, intenté escuchar lo siguiente.

—… así podrás mirar —comentó Jane moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, Kate rodó sus ojos—. Más de alguno estará soltero, nada pierdes.

—Con Emmett y Edward mirando, muy bonito —ironizó, Irina que había estado pendiente de la conversación se acercó más a nosotras.

—¿Crees que notaran tu flirteo con sus compañeros? —preguntó y no esperó respuesta—. Claro que no, Rose y Bella están aquí, tienen distracciones más importantes que vigilar que no toquen más de lo debido, Kate. Tienes que divertirte esta noche.

No supe a qué se referían, «compañeros», «esta noche», como conclusión supuse que vendrían amigos de Edward para festejarlo.

No estaba del todos lejos, pero francamente no creí que llegaría tanta gente a esta casa, de hecho afuera los autos seguían llegando con más personas que estaba segura conocían a menos de la mitad. Esquivé a una chica que corría con un vaso de cerveza, la miré molesta y sentí ganas de alejarme de todo el ruido que profesaban las amplificaciones de Emmett y las risas de los invitados. Subí al cuarto de Edward caminando hacia el balcón y si no fuera porque la considero una hermana, la mataría lentamente.

—No. Vuelvas. A hacer. Eso —respiré hondo calmándome, Alice se veía arrepentida y me dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —quise saber ya tranquila, volviendo mi mirada a la noche estrellada.

—No lo sé, creo tener una conversación pendiente con el único ser vivo a parte de mí por supuesto, en esta habitación —la sentí a mi lado en mi misma posición, como muchas veces estuvimos en su casa. La miré—. ¿Algo importante que decirle a tu mejor amiga?

Claro que sí.

Tener principios es esencial, saber qué quieres es fundamental, hacer lo que crees correcto es básico, sentirte bien después de aquello es primordial y hacerme mujer fue la experiencia más maravillosa e irrepetible que pudiera experimentar. Hasta el momento. Por eso confesárselo a Alice iba a hacer fácil.

—Estuve con Edward —dije dejando fluir mis palabras, haciendo que entendiera sin muchas explicaciones—. Y te juro que lo repetiría una y otra vez, Alice, fue perfecto.

—¿Estuviste… lo… lo hicieron? —quiso cerciorarse observándome fijamente, le asentí con una sonrisa y me echó sus brazos al cuello—. ¡Ay, Bella, eso me da mucha emoción! —se soltó y su rostro expresaba felicidad y asombro—. Eso quiere decir que sigo siendo una inocente criatura —reí por su comentario—. ¿Te trató bien, fue cuidadoso, te hizo daño? —ahora se mostraba preocupada, negué lentamente con mi cabeza—. ¿No a qué, Bella?

—Me trató bien, fue cuidadoso y no me hizo daño, Alice, Edward hasta en esos momentos siguió tratándome igual que siempre.

Hablamos más de media hora en los que dimos rienda suelta a las antiguas conversaciones sobre ese tema, sí, ya lo habíamos hablado en muchas ocasiones. Nos interrumpió el sonido de unos nudillos golpear la puerta que se abrió de inmediato enseñándonos a un Edward con un deje de preocupación que se disipó al momento de verme. Hizo una mueca de molestia y entró del todo cerrando la puerta antes de caminar hacia nosotras.

—No sabía dónde estabas e intentar buscarte en medio de tanta gente no fue divertido, Isabella —me regañó y supe que mi nombre completo significaría de aquí en adelante problemas—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Jasper requiere de su novia, hay algunas que se le acercan demasiado —Alice lo miró sorprendida para luego levantarse con el ceño fruncido y salir de la habitación.

—¿Eso era verdad? —pregunté viendo aún la puerta, se sentó a mi lado ya que estaba en medio de su cama y lo observé esperando su respuesta—. Siento haberte preocu…

Mientras arreglaba mi cabello en el baño me di cuenta de la hora, le dije a Renée que volvería a dormir, pero dada las circunstancias en que me encontraba dudaba en poder poner un pie fuera de esta casa. Volví a la habitación viendo a Edward recoger su camisa que minutos antes yo misma había lanzado lejos, me acerqué a ayudarlo.

—Es lo mínimo que podías hacer —bromeó al verme abrochar sus botones, le di una mirada divertida y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas—. ¿Te vas a ir? Creo que es muy tarde para llevarte hasta tu casa y como mi novia, preocupada, no deberías hacerme conducir de madrugada tantos kilómetros —dijo inclinándose para besar mi nariz—. ¿Logré algo de compasión o debo seguir besándote?

Si los invitados bailaron y bebieron hasta altas horas de la madruga, no lo sé, si extrañaron o se dieron cuenta de que el anfitrión no estaba, tampoco lo sé, lo que sí podía asegurar es que esa noche me importo poco que la casa estuviera llena, yo sólo me dediqué a entregarle detalladamente mi obsequio a Edward. Y no todo se resume a hacer el amor toda la noche.

Jane, la única que no sobrepasó sus tragos anoche me prestó un vestido para ese día hasta que fuera por mis maletas a casa. Bajamos a desayunar a eso de las once de la mañana encontrando todo en su lugar sin muestras de una fiesta que no presencié. Rose estaba sentada sin ánimos de nada revolviendo un café que de seguro era con sal. De a poco fueron dejándose ver y cada uno sobrevivía a su modo el dolor de cabeza y resaca que se ganaron. Esme llegó desde afuera con una sonrisa que se enanchó al verlos.

—Dónde están esas ganas, jóvenes aventureros —bromeó alzando la voz, todos hicieron muecas de dolor—. Quizás un baño no haga mal, y no me refiero a una ducha.

Exacto. Salir afuera, sentir los cálidos rayos de sol sobre nuestros cuerpos, sumergirse en esas exquisitas aguas despertando del todo fue esencial para que los demás llevaran bien el resto del día. Sólo hasta después de la cena, se sentían demasiado cansados como para seguir en pie y cada quien se durmió temprano. Antes de las diez de la noche, eso era un record.

—¿Puedes ir a dejarme? Le dije a Renée que hoy sí llegaría a casa temprano —mi novio intentaba peinar su rebelde cabello cobrizo en vano, me acerqué y lo revolví con una sonrisa, él me dio una mirada de venganza—. Es lo que una buena novia hace, Sr. Perfecto, divertirse a costa de él.

—Eso me suena a algo que tú harías.

Regresé al campo después de dos semanas compartiendo con Charlie y Renée. Fue interesante cómo nos relacionábamos sin haber pasado unas verdaderas vacaciones durante años y el tema de Renesmee quedó finalmente concluido. Siendo sincera, me decepcionó enterarme que no éramos hermanas de sangre, de hecho compartíamos algo de nuestro ADN, pero porque somos primas. Eso me puso sensible, que Charlie le diera su apellido a una huérfana después que su hermana y cuñado murieran en un incendio causó un nuevo sentimiento en mí. Ahora la decisión estaba en ella si deseaba cambiarse sus apellidos, lo que me provocó nostalgia, claro, y ella prefirió sentirse parte de una familia con una hermana y se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

Casi a mediados de julio llegué donde los Cullen para pasar el resto del verano como Esme me había pedido. Las chicas —y un chico sin olvidar a Alec— aún no se iban, decidieron viajar la semana siguiente para hacer cualquier tipo de _«locura experimental juvenil»_ según Irina. Y me preocupé.

Luego de un almuerzo hecho por las hermanas Denali —algo extravagante, pero delicioso— llegué a la cocina por un paño, Emmett podía ser grande, fuerte e intimidante cuando quería, pero como todo humano tenía un punto débil —no es Rosalie, aunque ella también cuenta—, pájaros, aves, cosas que tengan alas y vuelen. Sí, Emmett les tenía cierto miedo y una broma de Jasper y Edward le hizo tirar lejos su botella recién abierta de agua mineral. El resto es historia.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar mientras los demás aún ríen del pobre Emmett? —la miré sorprendida, de qué podría querer hablar Tanya conmigo. Le asentí aún confundida—. Me ahorro el discursito de disculpas por lo que he hecho y dicho para pasar a lo importante —hizo una pausa acercándose a mí con nerviosismo y un tanto avergonzada—. Desearía poder empezar de cero si estás de acuerdo, claro —repetí esas palabras una y otra vez para entender—. Es difícil, lo sé, yo queriendo llevarme bien contigo, pero lo digo sinceramente, Bella —continuó dándome una tímida sonrisa.

»Soy mimada y caprichosa, suelo tener todo lo que deseo y que Edward no me hiciera caso sólo aumentó mis ansias de conseguirlo —creo que hice una mueca, porque soltó una pequeña risita—. Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero créeme cuando te digo que su enamoramiento no es pasajero ni de adolescentes, si hay algo que respeto es cuando dos personas se aman como ustedes —dijo seriamente, para mi asombro alargó una de sus largas manos y terminó—: ¿las paces? Estas vacaciones me han enseñado muchas cosas y ahora deseo ponerlas en práctica.

—Claro —contesté saliendo de mi sorpresa, tomé su mano y supe que era de fiar, nos dimos un suave apretón y sonreímos—. Espero que sea una experiencia agradable de aquí en adelante —dije soltándonos.

—Puedes apostar que sí, Bella —contestó guiñándome un ojo—. Si no te importa regresaré a ver qué tal lo lleva Emm.

Me quedé estática en medio de una desierta cocina pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, una de esas cosas que te tienen ocupadas bastante tiempo buscándole pies y cabeza. Las manos de Edward me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Estás bien? Vi a Tanya salir de aquí con una sonrisa y no sé si pensar bien de ella.

—Pues deberías —dije seriamente para su asombro—. Digamos que entre Tanya y yo limamos asperezas —le expliqué a grandes rasgos, él aún tenía su boca abierta—. ¿Volvemos? —sugerí dándole un beso que ni siquiera respondió—. Edward, voy a pensar seriamente en todo lo que me ha dicho Emmett de ti si sigues con ese rostro de idiota.

—Perdón, es que… es difícil creerlo, dame tiempo —tomó mi mano y salimos de la cocina, en la sala estaba Esme abrazando a su hijo mayor—. Y ahora creo que tengo problemas —susurró.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, lo que le hiciste a tu hermano no fue divertido —le regañó su madre acariciando el cabello de Emmett—. Mereces un castigo jovencito, y Jasper también.

Esme Cullen amaba a cada uno de sus hijos por igual y quedó demostrado este día al imponerles un castigo a los responsables. «No tendrán postre por una semana y lavarán la loza de cada comida», un correctivo demasiado suave según Emmett quien dramatizaba más de lo que era esa pequeña broma.

—No se me ocurrió el chantaje —comentó Edward a la hora de dormir, acostado y acomodando las almohadas—. Lo usaría mañana pero Esme lo notaría, lo que sólo ocasionaría otro de sus castigos y la verdad es que quiero descansar.

—Claro, lavar platos es una tarea ardua para cualquier persona —ironicé terminando de lavar mis dientes—. Si quieres —comencé a decir a la vez que subía a su cama— puedo ir a su habitación en busca de Rose para tu venganza. Sacrificaré mi valioso tiempo contigo.

—No —dijo rotunamente atrayéndome hacia su pecho, enredamos nuestras piernas bajo las sábanas y me abrazó por la cintura—. Ayudar con la limpieza es divertido, no pongas esa cara hablo en serio, sólo quería bromear.

Asentí sin creerle, nos dimos un beso de buenas noches, uno que se prolongaba más y más seguido de manos y respiraciones agitadas. Uno que detuvimos antes de llegar al nivel en donde no se podían contener las caricias. Lo abracé recibiendo un suave y tierno beso en mi frente.

Pasaron cuatro días, días fabulosos junto a esa alocada familia. Hicimos un partido amistoso de futbol después de almuerzo, chicos contra chicas, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Alec formaron un equipo, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Rosalie y Jane, el otro. El árbitro era Esme y para ser una mujer amable y cariñosa, supo hacer respetar las reglas. Esme decidió ir a penales para que no hubiera peleas, estaban empatados.

—Se considerado con la niña —advirtió ella a Emmett.

—Siempre lo he sido, mamá —contestó guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie—. No dolerá, cariño.

Rose atrapó esa rápida jugada dejando a los hombres con su bocas abiertas, Jasper sonreía con suficiencia. En el turno de las mujeres el arquero fue Jasper e Irina no tuvo consideración, pero él al igual que su hermana atajó la pelota.

—Me parece lo mejor, así nadie llora —comentó Carlisle dando por terminado el juego—. Ahora al agua.

—Señora Cullen, llaman al señor Edward —le informó Claire con el teléfono en una de sus manos—. Es de la universidad.

Tras atender la llamada Edward volvió realmente molesto. Habló con Emmett y Jasper y estos dos mostraban los mismos rostros descontentos. Las miradas estaban puestas en ellos y presenciamos las ganas de Emm por golpear a alguien. Carlisle se atrevió a preguntar.

—Tenemos que ir a jugar a la universidad —dijo Jasper, el más tranquilo de los tres.

—¿Cuándo? —inquirió Alice frunciendo el ceño.

—Hoy.

El tablero finalmente marcó una victoria para el equipo de Edward y la multitud saltaba y gritaba en celebración. La mayoría de los padres y familia de los jugadores se hallaban junto a nosotros, incluso niños con carteles y rostros pintados apoyando a la Universidad de Stanford. Charlie y Renée también habían venido y presenciaban el partido junto a Esme y Carlisle. Debo admitir que con las chicas era mucho más divertido verlo, sobre todo cuando gritaban.

—¡Eso es asqueroso estúpido! ¡Contra el diez Emmett, contra el diez! —gritaba Kate en la corrida de asientos de abajo—. ¡Ese es mi chico!

—¡Que parezca un accidente, Jasper! ¡Nooo! ¡Ahora… sí! —vociferaba Irina a su lado saltando tras un gol de Jazz—. ¡Quién llora ahora perdedor!

Alice y Rose, ambas a un lado mío se limitaban a reír por las cosas que gritaban, incluso Esme me sorprendió cuando un jugador contrario hizo que Edward cayera.

—¡¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó modales?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! —Carlisle era el más divertido y abrazó a su muy molesta esposa tranquilizándola—. ¡Patéale el trasero, Edward!

Prefería sólo gritar y aplaudir cuando anotaban goles, la verdad no soy muy aficionada al futbol ni a ningún deporte. Desde el comienzo la victoria estuvo a nuestro favor, jugaban otra vez contra Harvard lo que molestó considerablemente a los chicos y cada equipo parecía dejar su vida en la cancha. Si ganaban —la vez anterior quedó anulada y no tengo idea por qué—, el próximo inicio de clases Stanford tendría la copa en una vitrina especialmente hecha para ella. Y la posibilidad de burlarse por el resto de sus vidas, claro.

El sonido que anunciaba el término del partido me sobresaltó y a mí alrededor los demás saltaban también emocionados, aplaudiendo y algunos abrazando.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganaron! —decía Alice en medio de los gritos, se volteó a darme un abrazo y le sonreí extasiada—. Es el mejor partido de la historia de esta universidad —comentó en cuanto nos separamos, observó hacia la cancha y Rose me dio otro abrazo dando saltitos—. ¡Oh mi Dios!

El grito de Alice nos preocupó y la mirada de toda la familia más otras personas se posaron en ella que tenía una mano en su boca. Sus azules ojos estaban fijos en el gran tablero electrónico donde los demás también veían sorprendidos, y si no fuera porque Rosalie me sujetó y ayudó a sentarme, entro en algún tipo de ataque.

El silencio que reinó en las galerías me provocaba pánico.

—Estás en la pantalla gigante, Bella —susurró Rose a mi lado—. Una sonrisa no estaría mal, estás poniendo nervioso a Edward.

¿Él nervioso? Las miradas estaban puestas en mí, de qué podría estar nervioso él si ya sabía la respuesta a lo que rezaba el tablero:

**ISABELLA SWAN, PROMETO AMARTE CADA DÍA DE MI VIDA.**

**CÁSATE CONMIGO.**

Lo busqué entre sus compañeros y lo hallé en medio de Emmett y Jasper. Sonreía tan hermosamente que tuve que sonreír yo también, Jazz le tendió una cajita blanca, la tomó cuidadosamente y la abrió enseñándomela desde metros de distancia con un guiño y arrodillándose. Todo lo que escuché fue un «oooh» generalizado.

—¡Qué baje, qué baje…! —coreaban los presentes.

Creo que mi sonrojo aún seguía aumentando y no ayudaba saber que la pantalla gigante mostraba alternadamente a Edward y a mí. Sin contar que mis padres me miraban también.

—Vamos, Bells, baja —me instó Alice empujándome hacia las escaleras—. Dios, es lo más romántico que he visto así que baja de una vez.

Por inercia me moví sintiéndome observada y procurando no caer. No estaban tan lejos de las bancas del equipo, así que llegué sorpresivamente rápido. Sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado posicionándose estratégicamente a nuestro alrededor sonriéndome de una manera extraña, cada uno con una mano en su corazón y esperando expectantes. Miré a mi novio a los ojos y sólo moviendo mis labios le dije: «Te mataré, Cullen».

—Qué respondes, Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas la propuesta de nuestro capitán? —vociferó una voz femenina por los altavoces—. Si no lo haces más de alguna acepta ese anillo.

—¡Di que sí! —exclamó una mujer después que las risas y gritos de chicas terminaran.

Edward alzó una de sus cejas sugestivamente con una sonrisa que sabía odiaba cuando la usaba para su beneficio. Observé la cajita de terciopelo blanco con un anillo de diamantes dentro. Iba a replicar, eso era demasiado y él supuso que me negaría a aceptarlo si no lo hacía en público.

Mis palabras fueron totalmente fluidas.

—Sí quiero —dije viendo su sonrisa hacerse cada vez más grande— casarme contigo, Cullen.

—¡DIJO QUE SÍ! —gritó Emmett al silencioso público.

Estallaron en aplausos y más gritos. Él se levantó del césped sacando el anillo y tomando mi mano izquierda delicadamente. Estiré mis dedos intentando no temblar, un segundo después el diamante adornaba mi mano. Me cogió de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, era la segunda vez que nos abrazábamos después de un partido y era la segunda vez que me pedía matrimonio. Algo que sería recordado por siempre.

—Te amo —dijo él juntando nuestras frentes, lo abracé aún más por el cuello—. No aceptaré ese anillo de vuelta, Bella —se aseguró de advertir inmediatamente.

—Sé cómo hacer pagar tu error, Edward —le contesté con una sonrisa, sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre brillaron divertidos—. Te amo.

Los altavoces volvieron a expresar la voz femenina de hace un momento y esta vez pude reconocerla.

—_¡Ahora bésala!_ —exclamó una impaciente Renesmee.

Y lo hizo. Un beso presenciado por toda una universidad a la cual quería asistir en un año más, en las cuales estaban familiares, desconocidos y enemigos que se unieron a esta causa.

Y no me importó, porque Edward y yo hacíamos nuestro propio mundo, desde el momento en que nuestros sentimientos se vieron correspondidos no interesaba nada más que expresar el amor de ambos. De diferentes y muchas maneras.

Era tan increíble que me preguntaba si todo lo que me estaba pasando era real.

* * *

¿Ven? Si Tanya me caía bien. Y que hayan tenido que ir a jugar valga la pena de interrumpir sus geniales días.

Uno más y adiós historia... es la primera, siento un poco de pena.

Saludos.


	19. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Palabra clave: _perfecto_

_._

—No te vayas.

—Mmm… Convénceme.

Mi habitación se había convertido en nuestro lugar feliz desde hace un tiempo. Renée y Charlie dormían tranquilamente sin ser conscientes de que Edward por las noches se escabullía a mi cuarto subiendo por el balcón. Verlo flexionar sus brazos sujetándose del árbol cerca de mi ventana y saltar tan gloriosamente frente a mí era una de las más idóneas fantasías. Ahora cada vez los niveles subían considerablemente.

Sus labios rozaban sincronizadamente los, míos provocándome como siempre lo hacía, respirar pesadamente y aferrarlo más a mi cuerpo sin intención de dejarlo ir nunca. Él no se quejaba, pero sabía lo que pensaba al estar en situaciones íntimas en mi casa con mis padres a algunos metros. Al final Edward terminaba por hacer lo que le parecía correcto.

Se separó de mí algunos centímetros viéndome con esos ojos verdes más oscuros de lo normal y cargados de sentimientos indescifrables.

—Ven conmigo mañana —pidió rozando nuestras narices—. Viajaremos de noche, así no se te hará tan pesado y aburrido el viaje. Sólo por el fin de semana.

Lo miré curiosa.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Sorpresa, cariño.

Fui consciente de la mirada llena de recelo que Charlie me dio al decirle que Edward y yo nos ausentaríamos por este fin de semana. Aún le quedaba cierto rencor por ese último partido de fútbol y saber que su hija se casaría algún día. Por supuesto tuve el apoyo de mamá ante ese acontecimiento al llegar a casa esa noche. Vale, éramos jóvenes, no tenía ni la mayoría de edad como para siquiera comprometerme, pero no íbamos a hacerlo en dos días, quería al menos adquirir años en la universidad.

Su frase más usada ha sido: «No sabes lo que haces, Bella, no lo sabes».

Hoy era viernes y mi última clase terminaba a las cuatro. Segundo año de psicología en Stanford, Edward se graduaba este año de la carrera de medicina y ya tenía trabajo en el mismo hospital que Carlisle. No sé, pero no creo que su padre haya tenido que ver en eso.

—Hey —dijo alguien a mi espalda, volteé a observar—. Eres novia de Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? —asentí extrañada—. Soy compañera en su facultad, olvidó su cuaderno, creo que lo querrá de vuelta —lo sacó de su bolso y me lo entregó—. Bueno, hasta luego.

Quedé viendo su espalda, no era nuevo que se acercaran a curiosear sobre nuestra relación, como tampoco ver a algunas chicas mirándome con cierta hostilidad cuando iba sola por el campus. Los murmullos aún no acababan de desaparecer, pareciera que toda mi persona gritara: «Mírame, soy novia de Cullen, Edward Cullen». Un verdadero fastidio.

Caminé hasta mi auto, un _Mini Cooper_ azul regalo de mis dieciocho años y próximos veinte años más. Ya estaba por subir cuando la voz de mi mejor amiga hizo que me detuviera.

—¡Bella! ¿Por qué demonios no contestas tu celular? —regañó en cuanto llegó a mi lado jadeando de tanto correr—. ¿Me llevas? Tengo algunos obsequios para ti —dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

—A veces asustas —comenté mientras nos adentrábamos al interior del coche—. ¿Qué pasa con Jasper?

—Se irá en su auto, Bella, ¿tanto te cuesta creer que quiero pasar tiempo contigo como buena amiga que soy? —preguntó fingiendo ofenderse—. Además, muchachita, te vas en unas horas a un lugar completamente desconocido, quiero ayudarte a hacer tu pequeña maleta.

—¿De qué va esto? ¿Sabes dónde me lleva? —negó inmediatamente pero con una muy mal disimulada sonrisa. Suspiré—. No presionaré, así que acepto tu ayuda.

La pequeña maleta se encontraba abierta encima de mi cama, Alice, mi demonio personal, escogió toda la ropa, accesorios y zapatos que debía llevar, yo sólo observaba sin meter mano a lo que hacía. Rosalie y ella creían que era su muñeca de pruebas, me quejaba sí, pero debo admitir que gracias a esos fastidiosos días sé de verdadera moda. Cuando ya no cabía nada más la cerró con un feliz «perfecto».

—Recuerda lo que te enseñé el día de la boda de Kate y Benjamín —dijo aparentemente inquieta— sobre tu maquillaje y…

—Alice, para tu motocicleta, mujer —la interrumpí viéndola divertida—. No es como si fuera a lucirme a donde sea que me lleve Edward, ni que fuera a una boda.

—Tienes que tener en cuenta cualquier posibilidad, Isabella —replicó con sus manos en la cintura—. Recuerda lo que te enseñé y estarás bien.

A veces me dejaba realmente confundida con sus palabras, es experta en enredar a todo mundo cuando anda así de misteriosa, Emmett siempre se quejaba diciendo que no era su hermana. No se podía decir que Jasper encontrara eso como un defecto, de hecho la ayudaba.

Saldríamos cerca de las diez de la noche en el _Volvo_ de Edward. Insistí en que me diera alguna pista o mínimo las horas de viaje, pero no logré sonsacarle nada relevante. Tras llevar nuestras maletas al coche nos despedimos por última vez de los demás. Charlie aún no regresaba del trabajo por lo que le dije a Renée que lo hiciera por mí. Ella me miraba inquieta.

—Te llamaré cuando sepa dónde me lleva —le prometí para su tranquilidad, sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Pásalo bien, cariño —dijo soltándome—. Cuídate.

Capté su doble sentido y antes de que viera mis sonrojadas mejillas subí junto a Edward al Volvo. Mi madre y los Cullen nos despedían moviendo sus manos. Miré al conductor que mostraba una bella sonrisa en sus apetecibles labios, tomó mi mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos.

—Pararemos de vez en cuando —informó saliendo a la carretera—. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, ¿de acuerdo? Te conozco, no puedes mentirme.

—Tampoco lo hago suficientemente bien, así que no te preocupes —comenté recargándome cómodamente en el asiento—. ¿Por qué este viaje? Me parece todo muy extraño.

—No te vas a arrepentir cuando lo sepas… creo.

Unas horas más conversando de todo un poco y comencé a sentir mis parpados más pesados. Ese día en particular me había levantado dos horas antes de lo normal para terminar un maldito trabajo, me sentía cansada. Recliné el asiento cuando la voz de Edward me sacó de mi adormilado estado, la música y el cálido ambiente no ayudaban a que mantuviera mis ojos abiertos. Dormí hasta que unos movimientos me despertaron, estábamos estacionados en una gasolinera, después de realizar unas compras y visitar los baños volví a dormirme.

La sensación de que caía me despertó de golpe, miré a mí alrededor un poco desubicada, dormía en una cama matrimonial y si mis conclusiones no eran equívocas con un bajo nivel de razonamiento un segundo después de haber despertado, me encontraba en un cuarto de hotel. Bajé de la cama yendo hacia la puerta, la abrí indecisa no sabiendo qué encontraría al otro lado y mi sorpresa fue gigante.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté espontáneamente al ver la sala, el ruido de otra puerta abrirse me interrumpió—. Edward…

—Creí que dormirías hasta más tarde, aún es temprano, amor —dijo caminando hacia mí, duchado y vestido impecablemente—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Primero dime dónde demonios estamos, porque no entiendo nada —moví mi cabeza negativamente, confundida y mirándolo fijamente.

Quedó pensando antes de finalmente responderme.

—No te vuelvas loca, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que termine de explicarme —pidió tomando una honda respiración, asentí para que continuara—. Una vez dijiste que te gustaría conocer Paris, espera, deja acabar —me interrumpió cuando iba a replicar—. No podríamos ir allá en tan solo dos días, hay muchas cosas que ver así que… Las Vegas me pareció un buen lugar para empezar.

No sé hasta dónde habrá llegado mi mandíbula, estaba segura que hasta el piso, no menos. Las Vegas… ¡Estábamos en Las Vegas! Dios, comenzaba a hiperventilar. Afirmé mi espalda en el marco de la puerta, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que había algo más en secreto? Hace años comentábamos con Alice el lugar para una boda perfecta, ella prefería Italia y yo Paris, pero sólo había sido un comentario con ella, Edward no tenía por qué… Momento.

Fijé mi mirada en su rostro sacando esa única conclusión, claro, todo coincidía ahora que sabía dónde nos encontrábamos. Edward esperaba impaciente y nervioso que saliera de mi aturdimiento.

—¿Es… lo que creo que es? —indagué acercándome, comenzando a sonreír sinceramente—. ¿Hiciste todo esto para «eso»?

—Depende a qué te refieras con «eso» —respondió evadiendo la pregunta, alcé una ceja sin dejar de sonreír—. Sé que no te pregunté si querías…

—Me lo preguntaste dos veces, de hecho te _propusiste_ dos veces —le recordé, él me miraba con cierta aprensión—. Claro que quiero, qué esperabas, que me negara a casarme contigo en _Las Vegas_.

—¿No te molesta? —quiso cerciorarse nuevamente, negué no pudiendo reprimir esa satisfactoria sonrisa—. Es la primera, después tendremos una tradicional.

—¡Edward! —exclamé dándome cuenta de la situación, él me miró confundido—. ¿Cuánto dinero has gastado? No puedo cre…

—Calla, Bella —pidió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios—. Tienes prohibido preocuparte este día —me besó suavemente por un segundo—. Por cierto, la boda es a las cinco.

Dicho eso me guiñó un ojo sonriendo celestialmente. Suspiré al verme dentro de toda esta locura. Una inolvidable locura.

Luego de comer ya el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, estuve a un segundo de entrar en pánico, pero mi tan atento novio me enseñó algo realmente maravilloso. En el closet de nuestra inmensa habitación colgaba dentro de una bolsa para no estropearlo, un vestido blanco tipo _strapless _que no me llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y podría pasar como «vestido casual». Para ser sincera no creía que con el sol abrasador a esta hora de la tarde pudiera llevar un vestido de novia _normal_. Alice simplemente se había lucido.

—No es como si las supersticiones se apliquen en estas circunstancias —comentó Edward detrás de mí—. Ya va siendo hora, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Terminé de maquillar mi rostro recordando los concejos de Alice, tenía razón como siempre. Aunque no se lo iba a dejar saber. Con mi cabello no podía hacer una gran obra maestra. Cogí los zapatos de tacón que me esperaban a los pies de la cama, eran _normales_, me sentía cómoda usándolos. Revisé mi aspecto una vez más frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en el baño. Me gusta, pensé sonriendo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tocando la puerta. Fui a abrirle de inmediato, él se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir—. … Estás hermosa —comentó con su sonrisa torcida—. Muy, muy hermosa.

Podía decir lo mismo sobre su aspecto, el traje le quedaba a la perfección, nada elegante sino casual, liviano para el caluroso día. La camisa blanca remangada en su antebrazo definía sus músculos deleitándome. ¿Podía ser alguien más deseable que el hombre que tenía enfrente?

—Una boda impide que haga lo que deseo hacer contigo —comenté seriamente haciendo que él riera sensualmente.

—Tenemos toda la noche, cariño —susurró en mi oído y un escalofrío demasiado agradable llegó hasta el mismo centro de mi cuerpo—. ¿Vamos?

Salimos del hotel para encontrarme con más sorpresas, no sé cómo Edward me llevó a la habitación anoche, porque no recuerdo haber visto nada parecido en mi vida. _Realmente_ Paris Las Vegas era, Paris. Una imitación, pero al fin y al cabo Paris. No es como si conociera la ciudad parisiense, a decir verdad sólo en películas y fotografías y ver una reproducción ante mí era sorprendente.

Caminamos de la mano por las aceras empedradas transportados a la romántica capital francesa sin salir siquiera del país. En momentos como estos era cuando me preguntaba si el hombre que caminaba a mi lado de verdad me pertenecía o si aún hablaba de él con su hermana como Tony y escapaba de cualquier sitio donde estuviera. Si era la afortunada de tener su amor, yo y no otra mujer como las muchas que habían a su alrededor todo el día. Me preguntaba si era capaz de hacerlo feliz, porque amarlo, amarlo como yo lo hacía nadie más podría hacerlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó deteniéndose—. ¿Quieres algo?

Torre Eiffel. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. La estaba viendo frente a mí a tan sólo unos metros. Era más pequeña, se observaba a simple vista, pero era igual de emocionante como si estuviera frente a la real. Lo miré sorprendida.

—Pensé que íbamos a una capilla —le dije viendo alternadamente la torre y su sonrisa.

—¿Te opones a casarte conmigo aquí? —indagó sin disimular su alegría, abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude—. Entremos.

Me llevó a un ascensor, admiré cada cosa a mí alrededor queriendo guardarlo en mi memoria para siempre. Este día era sin dudas el mejor de toda mi vida, el mejor de lo que me resta por vivir. Simplemente era de ensueño, él lo hacía perfecto cada vez que dábamos el siguiente paso.

—¿Esto es legal? —dije sabiendo que éramos los únicos yendo en esa dirección.

—Tener parientes italianos ayuda aunque esto sea _Paris_.

Salimos del ascensor y de la grandiosa vista para ir hacia una puerta. Abrió de ella dejándome pasar primero, pude ver que estábamos a gran altura al aire libre y nos esperaba un hombre alto de aspecto amable que sonreía.

—Un gusto conocerte finalmente, Edward —saludó el señor tendiéndole una de sus manos, mi novio la estrechó con una sonrisa—. Isabella, he oído mucho de ti, un gusto.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —curioseó Edward observándolo—. Parece un típico día repleto de bodas.

—Si supieras —contestó el otro hombre con una sonrisa divertida—. Hoy muchas parejas estaban pasadas de copas, no sé si se habrán conocido antes de contraer matrimonio.

—Mañana lo sabrán —rió él a mi lado apretando suavemente mi mano. Me distraje observando alrededor, por lo que caminé sin ser consciente de dónde íbamos ahora.

Tan ensimismada y absorta estaba captando en ocasiones lo que el hombre mayor decía, que me parecía irreal estar en estos momentos aquí en la Torre Eiffel —imitación de la real, pero torre—, en un área privada, rodeada de belleza, rosas, una botella de champaña esperando por nosotros después de decir esas dos palabras que tenía en mi garganta, que no cabía de la felicidad. Era demasiado.

—Isabella Marie Swan…

Tras oír al sacerdote rezando las palabras que nos unirían para siempre sentí el ardor en mis ojos avisándome que pronto lágrimas traidoras caerían por mis mejillas. Y la realidad me oprimió: iba a ser mío, me pertenecería.

—Sí quiero.

Cuando Edward respondió tranquilamente y victorioso, supe de inmediato que llevaría grabado este instante en mi corazón hasta que tuviéramos que separarnos, sea cual sea el motivo de ese hecho. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de la idea de tenerlo junto a mí para el resto de mis días.

Nos declaró marido y mujer y volteé para ver sus ojos verdes brillando repletos de emociones. Edward tomó cuidadosamente mi rostro acercándose a mis labios con una sonrisa de plena felicidad, llenándome de una paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido tan intensamente como ahora; besándolo lentamente con mis brazos firmemente en su cuello, saboreé lo que había pasado unos segundos antes, era completamente mío.

Olvidé el exterior, sólo apreciaba sus manos en mis caderas haciéndome oficialmente su mujer, su esposa: Isabella Cullen. Sonaba verdaderamente bien.

—Te amo —le susurré separándonos, sus ojos al igual que los míos brillaban—. Gracias por todo esto.

—Te amo, Bella, esto no es nada comparado con tenerte finalmente como mi esposa.

Un fotógrafo profesional nos hizo una _foto_, el certificado de boda lo llevaba en su mano mi _esposo_ al momento de dejar esa zona de la torre, la copa de champaña sólo aumentó mi estado de alegría para ese día.

Me tenía una cena en el Eiffel Tower Restaurant, romántico, apartado del resto y a un lado del ventanal. El espacio era perfecto. La verdad, este día era perfecto.

—¿Estás bien? Pareciera que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar —apuntó tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa—. ¿Un poco absorta?

—Demasiado, es todo tan… —suspiré dándole una gran sonrisa—. Tendré que trabajar día y noche para recompensar lo que has hecho.

—Si me pagas directamente esta noche no hay de qué preocuparse por posibles deudas después, señora Cullen —comentó alzando sus cejas, reí.

—No puedo creer que sea Cullen —comenté más para mí misma que para los dos—. Es tan de… un sueño, no creí que de verdad me casara en Las Vegas.

—Tampoco creíste que el hermano de tu mejor amiga se fijaría en ti —agregó, quedé mirándolo sorprendida—. Quizás tu vida esté hecha de sorpresas.

Unos minutos después llegó la comida. La cocina es de un francés, pero no me dejé convencer para probar los _escargots_, todo menos caracoles para la primera cena como casada.

De regreso al exterior mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, quizás por la copita de champaña y vino que tenía recorriendo mi sangre. Dimos un paseo viendo fuentes burbujeantes, cafés replicando los parisienses, lindas boutiques que me hicieron pensar en un acto reflejo en Alice y la moda. La noche estaba iluminada como en la verdadera Ciudad de la Luz. Hermosa.

El sueño de muchas chicas.

—¡Ay! —exclamé recordando lo que le había prometido a Renée, Edward me miró extrañado—. Le dije a mamá que le avisaría a dónde me traías. Lo olvidé por completo.

—Alice le habrá dicho en cuanto desaparecimos de sus vistas, ¿crees que planeé esto solo? Me hubiese gustado adjudicarme todo el mérito —hizo una pausa deteniéndose en la calle—, pero espero que por ser sincero merezca un premio.

Le di un pequeño y suave golpe en el pecho, divertida por el rostro de fingida desilusión y mezcla de esperanza que me daba.

—No podría dejar de hacerlo, esa camisa pide a gritos que la quite —comenté jugando con el primer botón, me abrazó por la cintura—. ¿Quieres seguir aquí? No me opongo a regresar si te apetece —dije fingiendo sonar indiferente, reprimiendo una sonrisita.

—Cariño, me apetecen muchas cosas en estos momentos que no incluyen ese hermoso vestido.

Terminé por tomar su mano y caminar hacia el hotel.

No reconocí el cuarto cuando me separé de los labios de Edward. Lo habían adornado, velas esparcidas alrededor le daban un toque romántico, pétalos de rosas me sumían en un ambiente de ensueño. La lista de cosas perfectas y magníficas era infinita, necesitaba sinónimos para todo lo que estaba viviendo. Tan perfecto y auténtico que asustaba.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos besándome lentamente sin prisa, teníamos tiempo de sobra para conocernos aún mejor. Le eché los brazos alrededor de su cuello pegándome y amoldándome a su cuerpo, atrayéndolo y profundizando el beso, las caricias. Mi primera vez fue en el paraíso, con nervios, esta vez era diferente, nos pertenecíamos.

Sus labios se transportaron a mi cuello dejando un camino de sensaciones hasta el escote de mi vestido donde se detuvieron perezosamente.

—Este vestido pide a gritos que lo quite —susurró roncamente citándome, subió sus manos por mi espalda y dio con el cierre—. Dile adiós.

Ya no había ropa interponiéndose entre nosotros, las caricias eran cada vez más intensas y llenas de pasión, sentía una corriente eléctrica en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas con cada toque me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia al sentir el éxtasis de ese momento ideal, advirtiendo cómo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo _explotaba_.

Esa noche fue nuestro esperado comienzo como señor y señora Cullen, esa noche fue sólo la primera de muchas más.

La ciudad de California se encontraba rodeada de gente entrando y saliendo de los locales abarrotados con bolsas y paquetes entre sus manos. La víspera de navidad se sentía en el aire desde principios de diciembre y hoy veinticuatro, parecía que todos intentaban tener una cena perfecta con sus familias.

No era la segunda vez que volvía a la casa de campo de los Cullen, a veces íbamos ahí a celebrar algún cumpleaños, una feliz noticia o simplemente para compartir. La última vez que nos juntamos todos —y eso implica a los de Italia y Denali— fue para la boda de Emmett y Rosalie hace tres semanas. Aquella fue tradicional, íntima, nada de _glamour_, fue tal cual Rose la quería.

Estuve a menos de un metro de la puerta principal cuando ésta se abrió de improviso. Esme me esperaba sonriendo misteriosamente.

—No soy la única que puede hacer tus sueños realidad, te falta Rose, moléstala a ella —Esme hizo un gracioso puchero acercándose a mí—. No señora, sólo dije que lo pensaría, nada más.

—Por qué no me dices directamente que seré abuela —dijo sabihondamente alzando una de sus cejas y sonriendo luego de unos segundos—. No te presionaré, quizás muera antes de que mi sueño se cumpla, pero no será tu culpa, sólo del destino —fingió desilusión para soltar una sonora carcajada—. Vieras tu rostro, Bella, estoy bromeando. No quiero ser responsable de depresiones ni nada de eso, aunque… ¿lo has pensado? Edward no ha dicho nada al respecto y eso que él es como un libro abierto.

El tema no volvió a hablarse mientras ayudaba a las chicas a cocinar. Alice le quitaba la cáscara a unas papas y bromeé por ello; era diseñadora, su vestuario era siempre impecable y verla vestir jeans y camiseta, «ropa normal», resultaba extraño incluso para mí. Llevaba casi un año de matrimonio con Jasper y la barriga inmensa que tenía decía que aprovecharon el tiempo juntos _muy_ bien.

—¿Cuándo se hará el milagro, Bella? Llevas… tres años casada y no veo a mis adorables sobrinos —dijo Rosalie en tono de queja, resoplé—. Nada de bufar aquí señora, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por nosotros después de escaparte a Las Vegas sin avisar —me recordó entrecerrando sus ojos, dejando la tarea de lavar lechuga de lado—. ¡Te casaste sin invitarnos! —me reprochó apuntándome con su dedo—. Aún no olvido eso, Swan.

—Cullen —corregí provocando la risa de Alice—. Bella Cullen, Cullen.

—Eso se oye realmente extraño, señoras —comentó Esme entrando a la cocina—. Si hablan sobre «ese» tema, mi humilde opinión es que por familia quiero mínimo tres, no menos —dicho eso volvió a salir con algo entre sus manos. Nos quedamos viendo divertidas.

No me había planteado agrandar la familia en un futuro próximo y Edward no hacía alusión tampoco a quererlo. Por lo tanto, ¿qué podía responder cada vez que el temita salía a colación? «Lo pensaré» era la repetida respuesta siempre. Pero ahora era distinto, tuvimos _la conversación _una noche después que saliera de su turno en el hospital, fue muy sencillo y no sé por qué demoramos tanto en platicarlo.

—Lo dejo a tu elección —había dicho él acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente—, yo no soy el que debe estar nueve meses con una barriga y sintiendo dolor al momento del parto.

—Se necesita paciencia cuando las hormonas de una mujer embarazada se disparan —repliqué yo besando sus labios—. Si te comprometes a cumplir todos mis antojos no me niego al dolor.

Sonrió con ese brillo característico de él cuando estaba realmente feliz y emocionado. Me uní a ese estado de ánimo enseguida, siempre había deseado tener más de un hijo por mi propia experiencia como hija única y Edward, criado junto a Emmett y Alice, debía pensar que tener hermanos mayores o menores era estupendo. Sin tener en cuenta las peleas, discusiones y el querer a veces matarlos.

Iba a ser una experiencia grandiosa.

—Quiero hacer un anuncio, familia —dijo Rose frente a mí levantándose de su asiento, todos en la mesa dejaron su cena de navidad centrando su atención en aquella rubia—. Mis jeans favoritos me quedan «muy» ajustados —rodé los ojos sonriendo divertida, los demás la veía sin entender nada—. Emmett correrá con toda la responsabilidad, de eso me encargo yo —él frunció el ceño aún más confundido, su esposa lo ignoró—. Esme, tu regalo de navidad es que serás abuela en algunos meses más —dicho esto se sentó.

Hubo varios segundos en que reinó el silencio, el primero en hablar fue Jasper.

—¿Dejaste embarazada a mi hermana? Te mataré, Cullen —dijo Jazz bromeando a un anonadado Emmett, Edward bufó al escucharlo—. No sé que puede ser peor, si casarte con ella o las hormonas en su embarazo —volteó a ver a Rose con una sonrisa cariñosa, ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Dios! Mi pequeña está embarazada —exclamó Esme emocionada, fue a abrazarla y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Rose sólo se dejó querer—. ¿Cuánto tienes?

Luego de que Emmett saliera del aturdimiento tras recibir un golpe cariñoso de su mujer, la cena continuó aún más alegre. Apreté la mano de Edward por debajo de la mesa para hacerle un comentario. Recordé el momento en que Alice anunció su embarazo.

—Nunca dejarás si tenemos una hija que tenga novio, ¿verdad? —murmuré con una sonrisa, él hizo una mueca.

—Jamás, el único hombre en su vida seré yo, eso está más que claro.

—Charlie y Carlisle dijeron lo mismo —comenté sabiendo lo que causaría, Edward dejó de comer y me dio una mirada de «te vas a arrepentir». Carlisle y Esme que nos estaban observando rieron.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido, personas hablando, pasos de gente corriendo por el pasillo y adiós posibilidad de seguir durmiendo. Alguien tocó nuestra puerta repetidas veces logrando que Edward despertara, se puso ropa y abrió.

—Hay que bajar, ya es navidad, hermanito —canturreó Alice desapareciendo después. Él volteó a verme con sus ojos adormilados.

—Hay que… bajar —reí por la mueca que hizo, caminó otra vez a la cama y se acostó a mi lado. Lo abracé—. Todo es tu culpa por ser una seductora sin escrúpulos.

—Sí claro.

Desayunamos antes de abrir los obsequios, Renée llamó desde su «ya perdí la cuenta» luna de miel deseándonos una muy feliz navidad y que año nuevo lo pasaríamos juntos en casa. Alice era la encargada de repartir los regalos, esa preciosa barriga no impedía que su hiperactividad se cumpliera.

Pero nada se cumplió. Primero escuchamos como se quejaba al levantarse del sofá; segundo, líquido corría por sus piernas; tercero, Alice estaba en trabajo de parto.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital —sugirió Emmett a cierta distancia de los quejidos de su hermana.

—Sí, la llevaremos en mi camioneta, ayúdenme a levantarla —pidió Carlisle tomándola de un brazo, Edward y Emmett hicieron el resto—. Jasper, ¿estás bien?

Jasper parecía fuera de este mundo, sin embargo asintió de inmediato saliendo de su estado atontado.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Alice cerrando sus ojos con una mueca de dolor—. No más nietos, ¿de acuerdo? —dio un jadeó y agregó—: adoptaremos.

Tras subirla a la camioneta con Jasper a su lado calmándola y Carlisle con Esme de copiloto, salieron del campo a la ciudad a una velocidad apta para una emergencia de esta índole. Quedamos viendo el coche desaparecer, Rose fue la primera en actuar.

—Deberíamos seguirlos —propuso—. Las cosas del bebé están en casa de Alice, creo que querrán ver a su sobrino con ropa, ¿no?

De camino al hospital Edward paró a comprarle unos tulipanes azules a la futura madre, sus favoritas. Mientras lo esperaba vi pasar a una pareja tomando de la mano a una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, levantándola de vez en cuando y riendo junto a ella. Sonreí al observarlos, estaba muy ilusionada con la idea de embarazarme pronto, después de esa fantástica boda y luna de miel tuve dos falsos embarazos, bueno, dos veces en que _pensé_ que podría estarlo y siempre me había emocionado la idea. Esperaba sinceramente que nuestros planes a futuros siguieran cumpliéndose como hasta hora.

—Emmett y Rose ya van camino al hospital —me informó cuando regresó echando a andar el motor—. Dicen que está a minutos de tenerlo.

La sala de espera comenzó a llenarse de gente, no éramos los únicos familiares que esperaban a un bebé, los padres de Jasper y Rose llegaron minutos después que nosotros emocionados y ansiosos de por fin conocer a su nieto, o nieta, Alice no quiso saber qué sería. Pasaron varios minutos, me afirmé en Edward jugando con sus dedos, moviendo el anillo de bodas en el mismo lugar seguidamente, no es que me aburriera, en absoluto, pero no era muy aficionada de los hospitales que digamos.

—Niña —dijo Jasper sorprendiéndonos con una sonrisa en su rostro—. «Fue. Niña» —repitió recalcando las palabras maravillado—. Vengan a verla.

Esme y Agatha —madre de Rose y Jasper— lloraban emocionadas pegadas al vidrio en donde estaba su nieta, no podía ver similitudes entre Alice o Jazz, la nena apenas tenía unos minutos de vida, pero tenía mucho cabello, sí y muy rubio.

—Me recuerda a Rose —comentó limpiándose las lágrimas la Sra. Hale—. Se parecen —exclamó dándole una mirada a su hija—. Mira su cabello.

—Sí, espero que no sea tan rebelde como el de Jasper o Alice —agregó Rose sonriéndole a la pequeña—. ¿Cómo se llamará?

Carlisle consiguió que pudiéramos entrar todos _juntos_ a ver a Alice, la verdad, pasamos a la habitación de uno en uno para no levantar sospechas. Estaba acostada, cansada, pero toda ella irradiaba felicidad. Cuando la felicité dándole un suave abrazo me susurró:

—Se llamará Selene —la miré sorprendida, ella sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. Pasábamos horas en internet viendo nombres y sus significados, las diferentes pronunciaciones y ella amaba ese nombre desde el momento en que lo vio. No podía estar más de acuerdo y al parecer los demás también, Jasper era el más feliz de todos los que estaban en el cuarto.

Edward me abrazó rodeando mi cintura, yo seguía observando a los primerizos padres, acercó sus labios a mi oído, estremeciéndome agradablemente.

—¿También tienes listo el nombre?

Ocho meses después de esa maravillosa navidad nos encontrábamos otra vez admirando a los nuevos padres. La genética de los _hermanos_ Cullen predominaba, eso era admirable; Dominique tendría el mismo color oscuro de cabello que Emmett y sus azules ojos, Rose sonrió por ello. Eileen Carlie Cullen al mes y medio siguiente dejó más que claro ese hecho, genéticamente hija de Edward; mismos ojos, mismo cabello. Sí, Eileen en estos momentos se convirtió en lo más asombroso e importante de nuestras vidas.

No cambiaría absolutamente nada de estos últimos años. Nada.

* * *

¿Esperan disculpas? Ya lo he hecho tantas veces que da vergüenza a estas alturas, pero: ¡Perdón! Comencé a tener clases en un preU y los viajes de allá para acá me matan. ¿No es excusa? Bueno, ya subí por fin el final, ¿eso no cuenta? No, de acuerdo, entiendo; ódienme.

Dejando el drama, quiero agradecerles a cada una de las personas que leyó esta historia, la primera, llena de faltas (que arreglé y edité, pero siempre quedan), sin tener idea de cómo seguirla o terminarla, no soy buena con los finales, no me gustan. Por eso demoré diecinueve capítulos para decir: Fin. A las alertas, los favoritos, sobre todo a las que se dieron el tiempo de comentar en un review lo que les parecía cada vez que subía: gracias. Eso es genial y de verdad se los agradezco, por seguir aquí a pesar de lo ausente que he estado, eso en verdad emociona. A las que sólo leen, espero que les guste, no es nada del otro mundo, pero finalmente... no hay más.

Sin más palabras para agradecer, espero de todo corazón que llegue este epílogo a los talones de cada una de ustedes. Dejen si lo desean su último review, el mío es: "sha la la la la la no hay que temer, no te comeré, ahora, deja review" (estoy escuchando la canción, comprendan).


	20. Outtake Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.

* * *

**Outtake epílogo: Parte I**

_Bella_

«Estoy hecha de pedacitos de ti.»

.

Desperté con la sensación de estar siendo acariciada, primero mis brazos, mi cintura, mis piernas y luego besos en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme el hombro de Edward, me erguí unos centímetros y lo mordí despacio. Él rió y me abrazó más fuerte.

La casa a estas horas estaba en silencio. Luego de casarnos en Las Vegas, Edward me había llevado a la que sería nuestra casa a unos quince minutos en auto de nuestros padres. Era una villa, cada casa era única y al ver la mía prácticamente comencé a llorar abrazándolo fuertemente. En una de las muchas conversaciones que tuve —como dónde me hubiese gustado casarme— con Alice, le dije mi casa soñada, y al igual que _París_, se volvió realidad gracias a sus padres, los míos y a Edward y sus ahorros.

El despertador sonó en el momento que Edward bajaba sus besos por mi cuello, alargué la mano para apagarlo, hoy no era un día cualquiera, las ganas de quedarme unos minutos más con él en la cama no podrían ser, alguien nos esperaba.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó dejándome libre para levantarme—. Podríamos esperar un año más, no hace falta que sea hoy.

—Ya lo hablamos, mi amor —le repetí yendo hacia el baño. Lo vi dejarse caer otra vez sobre la almohada—. ¿No me vas a acompañar?

—Claro que te voy a acompañar, no pienso… —carraspee para que me mirara—. Oh. Ya entiendo.

Se levantó en un segundo con una sonrisa pícara. Entramos al baño a tomar esa ducha energética que nos daba el ánimo necesario por las mañanas. Media hora después, ya vestidos, bajamos a preparar el desayuno sin antes Edward ir a ver a nuestra hija a su cuarto. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ella solía despertar a las nueve, pero hoy era un día especial.

—Sigue durmiendo, y encuentro que es un pecado sacarla de su cama —comentó empezando a preparar su café.

—No quieres llevarla por nada del mundo, ¿verdad? —pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

Hizo una mueca y sonreí mientras dejaba enfriar la leche de Eileen e iba donde él.

—Papá protector.

Subí a despertar a nuestra hija y me senté en su cama para comenzar a despertarla. Acaricié su largo cabello broncíneo ondulado, esas ondas hermosas que tanto amaba le llegaban a la cintura. No quise cortárselo e intentaba mantener su cabello saludable, pero aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, Edward no lo habría permitido. Mi cabello estaba muy largo también, en toda mi vida jamás lo había tenido así y mi esposo era el responsable.

—¿Te lo vas a cortar? —inquirió cierto día dejando el tenedor ruidosamente sobre el plato.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño y luego desvié la vista hacia Eileen de un año, quien jugaba haciendo ruidos de bebé con su comida en la sillita.

—Sí, está largo. Hay algunas puntas ya quemadas también.

—No quiero que lo cortes —dijo tajantemente.

—Edward, es mi cabello —repliqué entre molesta y divertida—. Yo sé lo que hago con él.

—No.

No nos hablamos en todo el día. Se fue después de comer sin despedirnos y mientras él estaba de turno en el hospital toda la tarde, yo fui al parque con Eileen para poder tomar aire fresco. Por más que intentaba encontrar la lógica a esa estúpida discusión no la hallaba. ¿Por querer cortarme el cabello?

Esa noche después de hacer dormir a _Leen_ y acostarla en su cuna, me fui al cuarto de baño de nuestro dormitorio y me paré frente al espejo. En todo el tiempo que había pasado no había cambiado tanto, mis facciones eran más definidas y marcadas, con el embarazo mis senos aumentaron y mi cabello, por supuesto, tocaba mi trasero.

—¿Qué le pasa con él? —susurré recogiéndolo y viendo cómo se vería más corto—. El cabello crece.

Estaba durmiendo, de eso estaba segura. Pero cuando me dormí estaba sola en la cama, sin sus brazos rodeándome ni sus labios en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con él, sonriendo a modo de saludo y de disculpa. Giré a ver la hora y el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. No había alcanzado a dormir una hora.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó en voz baja acariciando mi mejilla—. Lo siento.

—No me gustó que me hablaras así —respondí mirándolo—. No me gustó para nada.

—Lo sé —admitió juntando nuestras narices, cerré los ojos. Lo había extrañado—. No puedo decirte qué hacer, Bella, pero ¿puedo sugerir algo? Sólo si quieres escucharme —agregó rápidamente eso último e intenté no sonreírle.

—Te escucho.

—¿Intentarás no cortarlo demasiado? —pidió inseguro haciendo una mueca—. ¿Por favor?

No me interesaba cortarlo drásticamente, sólo quería eliminar lo quemado y florecido para cuidarlo porque siempre lo he tenido largo y me gustaba, pero Edward cuando se lo dije lo tomó todo demasiado pronto, no me dejó explicarle, aunque tampoco debería.

Observé que estaba usando su pijama acostado encima de la ropa de cama. Me deshice de ellas y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, inclinada sobre su pecho a centímetros de su rostro. Sus manos fueron directamente a mi cintura…

—Mi intención no es hacerme un nuevo look, mi amor —dije tranquilizándolo—. Ya sabes que el sol daña el cabello, sólo iré a cortar lo que ya no sirva.

… y las bajó hasta mi trasero, acariciando encima de mis bragas, lo único que llevaba puesto aparte del camisón de seda negro. Siguió su camino por mis piernas para adentrarse a mis muslos internos.

—¿Segura? —susurró jugando con sus pulgares sobre la tela de mi ropa interior.

Asentí.

—Sí… —sentí la presión en el lugar exacto—. Edward.

—Sólo me cercioro —comenzó a mover su pulgar sobre mí, en círculos cada vez más rápidos. Cerré los ojos—. ¿Puntas y nada más?

No respondí, cuando me tocaba de esa manera mi mente se olvidaba de todo lo demás y sólo sentía, en esos momentos sentía que iba a explotar inmediatamente. Demasiado sensible. Demasiado excitada por el sólo hecho de saber lo que vendría después.

—Más —le pedí acomodándome más erguida, con mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza intentando mantener un poco de mi peso para no tocarnos aún en donde más quería sentirlo. Bajé mi cabeza para atrapar sus labios, mi cabello cayó como una cortina, rozando su cara.

—Entonces más.

Con su mano izquierda y sin dejar de mover la derecha, tomó todo mi cabello y lo enredó en su brazo, tirándome la cabeza hacia atrás, no quería soltarlo, así que me aferré con mis dientes, mordiendo. Él tiró mi cabello y yo su labio. Quedamos sentados.

Ya nada impedía que me tocara como quería, sus dedos ya no jugaban y yo estaba quedándome sin aire. Su mano bajó y por lo tanto mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás por la fuerza de su agarre.

—Necesito tu cabello para esto, ¿ves? —mordió mi cuello dejando una marca, de eso estaba segura.

—No pares —suspiré en un gemido de frustración bastante femenino dada las circunstancias.

Todo se multiplicó; sus besos, la rapidez de sus tres dedos y su palma haciéndome gemir y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, su agarre se afianzó alrededor de mi cabello, su boca y mi boca se rozaban, no me dejaba moverme, tenía todo el control. Y estaba a punto de estallar.

Me besó mientras la sensación en mi vientre bajo comenzaba a crecer, se sentía tan bien comenzar el recorrido a un deleite de placer que terminaba en un estado de completa satisfacción. Estaba a mitad de camino, no quedaba nada.

—Te amo…

Y sólo eso fue necesario para detonar mi sublime explosión. Me llevó con él en un abrazo, oía su respiración y la mía, ambas agitadas. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza, enterrando los dedos en mi cabello en pequeñas caricias.

—Sabes cómo decir lo siento —susurré sonriéndole.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, y vi en sus ojos que nos quedaba una muy buena noche.

Eileen comenzó a moverse despacio, su cuarto aún estaba en penumbras por lo que pestañó un par de veces y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—Cariño —susurré besando su mejilla—, despierta dormilona, ya es de día.

—¿Un ratito más? —pidió tapándose con el cubrecama hasta la cabeza.

Sonreí al ver que tenía actitudes tan parecidas a Edward.

—Debes desayunar, vamos —la destapé y comencé a darle besos por el rostro, su risa inundó la habitación y sonreí al escucharla—. Papá nos espera en la cocina —dije sabiendo lo que haría.

Se levantó de la cama apresurada y corrió. La seguí a paso normal, Eileen adoraba a Edward, era su todo, así como también era el mío. No era una niña celosa, sonreía cada vez que nos veía a su papá y a mí abrazados o «teniendo esas miradas» como nos decía ella. No tenía favoritos y Emmett cuando podía hacía que eligiera entre uno de los dos, y ella decía lo mismo cada vez.

—Vamos, debes tener preferencias —decía Emmett—. ¿A cuál elegirías para irte de vacaciones?

—Siempre me preguntas lo mismo —dijo Eileen y pude imaginar su sonrisa.

—Es que no es normal que no me contestes —se quejó Emm otra vez—. Selene, ¿con quién te irías tú?

—Mamá —respondió sencillamente.

Jasper entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su esposa y le apuntó con un dedo bromeando:

—Seguro que le prometiste comprarle cualquier cosa.

—¿Ves? —siguió Emmett—. Dominique elige a su mamá, también, ¿cierto, bebé?

—Papi —se quejó ella—, mami se enoja si no la elijo a ella y no te habla.

Nos reímos mirando a Rose sonreír anchamente, creíamos eso, Rose lo haría.

—Sé que me prefieres a mí, pero hagamos que mamá crea otra cosa —lo dijo bastante alto para que escucháramos desde la cocina.

—Te dije que me iría con los dos —respondió Eileen pacientemente.

—Edward y Bella no se enojarán, dime y te doy helado antes de comer —sobornó sabiendo que estábamos escuchándolos—. ¿Te parece?

Ella se quedó callada y no quise creer que había aceptado ese vil soborno por parte de Emmett. Salí de la cocina donde nos encontrábamos todos ayudando a cocinar, Rosalie negaba con la cabeza y Esme sonreía. Emmett podía ser un niño a la edad que tuviera.

—¿Por qué sobornas a mi hija cada vez que la ves? —le dije con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Ya me dijo lo que quería saber —respondió sonriendo satisfecho, la pequeña Lillian sólo lo miraba gorjeando—. Yo que tú tengo otro hijo, porque en tu familia hay preferencias.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Eileen frunciendo el ceño—. Mami, no dije nada, tío Emmett quiere que elija porque Dominique nunca lo elije a él.

—¡Sí lo hago! —dijo ella molesta, igual que Rose cuando fruncía el ceño y daba sus miradas de «cállate»—. ¡Mamá!

Y aquí íbamos de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo con Emmett. Rosalie llegó y con la misma mirada que tenía su hija, miró a su marido.

—Por qué sigues preguntando los mismo, Cullen —él sólo sonrió—. Tu sobrina es mucho más madura que tú, déjala tranquila, sabes que no te dirá nada.

—Qué niño no tiene favoritos entre sus padres, Rose —dijo en su defensa dándole un beso a su hija pequeña, la niña rió—. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, bebé? Alice es la hija favorita y ella prefiere a mamá.

—¡No digas mentiras, Emmett Cullen! —gritó Alice saliendo de la cocina.

Comenzaron a hablar y a _discutir_, Edward llegó en algún momento y me abrazó por mi espalda.

—¿Quieres tener otro hijo?

—Quiero uno más.

—¿Cuándo?

Voltee a verlo.

—¿Quieres planearlo? —lo abracé por su cintura.

—Quiero empezar ya, cariño —me respondió sonriendo.

—¿Ahora ya? —dije pícaramente.

—No me gustaría que se llevaran por muchos años. Creo que es el momento.

Eileen me abrazó las piernas y ambos la miramos. Edward la cargó y volvió a abrazarme.

—¿Necesito elegir a uno de ustedes? No quiero, no me gusta que uno no esté —mordió su labio inferior, Edward me decía que sería como yo de grande—. ¿Debo hacerlo?

—Claro que no —dije—, a papá y a mí no nos importaría, mi amor, pero no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que estaremos contigo pase lo que pase, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió recostando su cabeza contra la de su papá. Amaba tanto verlos juntos. Pidió que la bajaran y aunque Emmett la hacía enfadar, se acercó a Lillian para jugar con sus manitas.

—¿Qué pasaría si tenemos otra niña?

—¿Te preocupa? —quise saber al verlo serio.

—Sí, Eileen es hermosa como tú —me volvió a besar—, y no quiero pasar por lo que pasó Carlisle o Charlie al ver a su nena tener novio y casarse. Un hombre es más fácil.

—Te amo, Cullen, pero espero que sea niña, de verdad —reí por la cara de horror que puso—. Nos quedan mínimo doce años hasta que eso pase, tranquilízate.

En la cocina estaba Leen sentada en las piernas de Edward comiendo cereal, él jugaba con ella, haciendo eso del avión, tren, camión y reían. No es por ser su madre y amarla demasiado, pero Eileen es una niña tan sencilla, cariñosa y alegre, que es como si me hubiera sacado el mayor premio del mundo por tenerla.

Me vio en la entrada y sonrió. Mi pecho se hinchaba de amor por ella.

—Papi quiere que me quede con él —dijo recostándose en su pecho.

—¿En serio? No sé por qué eso no me sorprende —comenté divertida—. ¿Tú quieres quedarte?

—No sé… ¿no los veré por mucho tiempo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sólo por la mañana —respondí dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. A la hora de almuerzo estarás en casa otra vez.

—Termina de desayunar, no quiero que mi hija llegue tarde a su primer… día de clases.

Sonreí ante la mueca de desagrado que hizo, Eileen no lo vio y terminó su desayuno a tiempo para vestirse. Ella hacía casi todas sus cosas solita, estaba aprendiendo a atarse los cordones de las zapatillas, pero se vestía sola.

Lo que no le gustaba hacer ella misma era bañarse, decía que era aburrido entrar a la tina sin nadie más que lavara su cabello o jugara a hacer burbujas mientras le hablaban sobre cualquier cosa. Edward la bañaba cuando se nos hacía tarde, y yo lo hacía las demás veces, porque me metía adentro de la tina con ella, Eileen nos tapaba en burbujas y cuando Edward entraba a vernos, sólo nos veía parte del cuello y cabeza. Eran los momentos especiales del día y luego quedaba rendida en su cama, tomando cualquier cosa que le dijera que estábamos ahí con ella, nuestra mano, brazo, parte de la ropa.

Nuestra hija era parecida a su padre, le gustaba que la tocaran, sentir que estábamos ahí, le encantaba abrazarnos, darnos besos, que la peináramos o jugáramos con su cabello. Y sólo nos permitía a nosotros hacer eso.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó Edward cargándola en brazos.

—Sí —sonrió entusiasmada, y mi esposo le sonrió también, no sin un suspiro de resignación.

—Entonces vamos —dije abriendo la puerta.

Era el primer día de clases, y como era de esperarse, el colegio estaba un _poco_ lleno de gente por todas partes. Selene este año no se soltaba de Alice, la tenía abrazada por sus piernas y escondía su rostro, Jasper intentaba que les dijera algo, pero Sel no quería moverse.

—¿Llegó tarde la melancolía? —le pregunté a Rose que estaba a mi lado. Le quité a Lily y comencé a darle besitos.

—Eso creo, pero de todas formas se le pasará cuando vea a sus amigos, ¿sabes que Ian tiene intenciones con ella? Ese niño es un encanto.

—Sí, un encanto igual que Jasper cuando se entere —comenté sonriendo.

—Son tan celosos, algún día crecerán, deberían hacerse la idea de que las niñas no son de ellos —replicó Rose viendo a Dominique abrazando a Emmett—. Oye… se vienen dos cumpleaños, Swan.

Sonreí y rodé los ojos, siempre usando mi apellido de soltera.

—Lo sé, Edward me lo recuerda cada mañana.

—Veintiocho años no se cumplen todos los días, Bells. Y menos dos días antes del cumpleaños de tu hija. Yo voto por celebración doble el fin de semana —levantó la mano como si alguien más estuviera votando con ella.

—Sólo quiero que Eileen pase un lindo día, el mío poco me interesa, lo sabes —repliqué restándole importancia.

—Pero a nosotros no nos da lo mismo, Isabella —gruñó cruzándose de brazos—. De todas maneras, si es sorpresa no puedes negarte.

—¡Acabas de decirme que me tienen una sorpresa! —exclamé divertida y comencé a reír, ella hizo una mueca y me hizo callar, Lily miraba sin entender nada.

—Yo no te dije nada, debes hacerte la sorprendida, ¿me oíste? Alice me matará si entera.

Dejando pasar su lengua suelta, se oyó el timbre del inicio de clases. Miré a mi hija que iba de la mano de Edward y tenía una sonrisa al ver tantas cosas que a ella le gustaban. Dibujos coloridos, animales, juegos.

Las maestras de párvulo estaban esperando en cada salón a sus alumnos, Selene estaba en kínder, su sala era la L.O. por el nombre de su profesora, Dominique y Eileen estaban en la sala de enfrente, G.J.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó con una sonrisa una mujer joven agachándose a la altura de Leen—. Bienvenida.

—Gracias —respondió educadamente ella.

—¿Quieres entrar a ver tu sala? —indagó la Srta. Grace siendo bastante agradable y persuasiva—. Tus papás pueden entrar también —agregó al ver que Eileen se aferraba a mi mano.

Ella nos miró queriendo saber si íbamos a acompañarla o no, le sonreí y entramos. No éramos los únicos padres dentro, había pocas parejas, la mayoría eran mamás. El curso constaba de quince niños, y al darle una mirada general a la sala, observé que había gemelas.

—Mami, ella tiene los ojos de colores —me murmuró viendo a la pequeña junto a su casi idéntica hermana—. ¿Qué color es ese?

—Son violetas, cariño.

—Son muy lindos… ¿hay más gente con ojos color violeta? —curioseó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Debe haber, mi amor. No la mires tanto.

Poco a poco los padres comenzaron a irse, algunos despidiéndose directamente de sus hijos y saliendo por la puerta, y otros caminando de puntillas para que no se dieran cuenta. Sólo quedábamos nosotros y Emmett con Rose que hablaban en la puerta con la maestra.

Decidimos despedirnos.

—No salgas a la entrada del colegio hasta que vengamos por ti, ¿entendido? —le dijo Edward—. Espéranos donde la maestra te diga.

—Sí, papi —asintió sonriendo.

—Diviértete con tus compañeros, ¿sí? —le di un beso y luego Edward otro—. Te amo.

Dimos una última mirada hacia ella y nos despedía con una sonrisa, después se dio la vuelta y fue a su asiento. Edward parecía león enjaulado, me reí. Emmett y Rose se despidieron a lo lejos moviendo las manos. Nos veríamos en unos minutos.

—No creí que sufrirías por esto.

—Silencio, estoy de duelo.

Solté una carcajada y quiso soltar mi mano, la apreté aún más y me paré frente a él.

—¿Quieres hacer algo para matar el tiempo? —sugerí, y empezó a negar de inmediato—. Edward… de verdad, Eileen va a estar bien, el que tiene un trauma con esto eres tú.

—¿Alice nunca te contó mi primer día de clases? —negué confundida—. Creí que lo había hecho…

—¿Por qué? ¿Fue tan malo?

—Si quedarse dos horas esperando no es malo, entonces… —hizo una mueca.

Oh, ya veo el problema.

—¿Se olvidaron de venir por ti?

Íbamos caminando hasta el auto, se afirmó en la puerta del conductor y dio un suspiro de resignación.

—Me dijeron lo mismo que le dijimos a Eileen, en serio, yo estaba feliz de estar en la escuela, pero a la hora de irse ni Esme ni Carlisle llegaban. El problema fue que no le dije a nadie y salí a la entrada. Digamos que a Emmett esperar dos horas no le importó porque estaba en deporte, pero tenía cuatro años, sentí que me habían abandonado o algo así.

—Mi amor… —me acerqué a darle un beso—. No creo que haya sido a propósito, Esme jamás haría algo así.

—Lo sé, ellos querían matar el tiempo también, así que fueron con Alice a la casa de campo y, ya sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra, se durmieron —sonrió—. No le hablé a mis padres en días, mamá se sentía tan mal, la pobre ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Lo imagino, ella es la más dulce y tierna madre que conozco, y te ama demasiado —me abrazó juntando nuestras frentes.

—Tú eres la más dulce, tierna y hermosa madres que conozco, y me amas —me dio esa sonrisa torcida que me ha vuelto la vida patas para arriba desde que lo conocí.

—Por supuesto que te amo —afirmé—, eres lo mejor de mi vida.

—Que no te oiga tu hija —bromeó.

—Para ella tú también eres el mejor… —me encogí de hombros, él meneó su cabeza.

—Si la vieras cuando no estás, no dirías eso —replicó.

—No soy una madre celosa, sé que me ama, Edward, como yo a ella.

—No se trata de eso. Es cómo se comparta cuando no estás, Eileen es autosuficiente, pero no hace nada ella sola cuando está sólo conmigo, o con mis padres o sus tíos, cambia radicalmente su estado de ánimo, ve el reloj a cada minuto, Bella… —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, esto no esperé escucharlo jamás. Lo interrumpí.

—No tiene sentido, Edward —me hizo callar dándome un pequeño beso.

—Nuestra hija puede decirnos que nos ama, puede pelear con Emmett por hacerla elegir, quizás se lo pasa encima de mí en casa, pero todo lo que hace, desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta es para ti. Cariño, ella te admira demasiado.

¿Si sentía un nudo en la garganta y veía borroso? Sí. Creo que antes de nacer Eileen no me había planteado la posibilidad de amar a alguien con la misma intensidad que a Edward, ese amor que te llena en todos los sentidos, por el que respiras cada día, el que pone en marcha tu motor cada mañana. Sin Edward o mi hija realmente no sé qué haría, quizás soy muy sentimental, o dependiente de ellos, pero prefiero mil y una vez perderme yo, que perderlos a ellos.

Es como Renée me dijo muchas veces cuando vivía con ella y de torpe tenía cualquier accidente: «los niños dependen de sus padres, pero muchas veces los padres dependen de sus hijos, es algo tan intenso, Bella, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.»

Sí, la entendía perfectamente.

El día pasó tan deprisa que ya era hora de ir a buscar al colegio a Eileen. Edward estaba tranquilo, menos ansioso, y Esme tuvo algo que ver, su retoño era su debilidad, cuando lo vio fue a la cocina y le preparó un té, no sé qué le habrá echado, pero después de eso fue el Edward de todos los días.

—¡Mamá!

Sonreí viéndola venir corriendo hacia nosotros. No le importó dejar su casaca en la sala ni su bolsito con la merienda, ella sólo quería salir. Me agaché para cargarla, se abrazaba a mí fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás. Vi a Edward hablar con la maestra y recoger sus cosas, me despedí de ella desde lejos mientras me daba la vuelta para subirnos al auto.

—Hey, preciosa —le dije tratando de que me viera—. Eileen…

—Te extrañé… mucho —y me abrazó por el cuello con sus bracitos más fuerte.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, bebé —le besé su cuello haciéndole cosquillas—. ¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Qué hiciste? Cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo.

Después de que me soltara y fuera donde su papá que me veía con cara de «¿Decías…?», nos fuimos a casa de mis padres para almorzar. En el trayecto no respiró para decirnos todo lo que había hecho en clases. Y lo más importante fue que quería volver a ir, y también que había hablado con una niña que vivía cerca de nosotros.

Los días fueron más de lo mismo, Eileen iba al colegio, Edward al hospital y yo estaba en casa mientras reorganizaban mis citas en la consulta. El jueves Esme llamó a casa preguntando si podíamos ir el fin de semana a la casa de campo a celebrar el término de la primera semana de clases de las niñas. No es como si le dijera que no, sabía perfectamente que querían celebrar dos cumpleaños. Me hice la desentendida y acepté, ella gritó emocionada y pude escuchar la mente de Alice haciendo muchos, pero muchos planes.

—¿Bella? —oí que me llamaban detrás de la puerta de baño—. ¿Está todo bien?

Sin poder contestarle a esa voz, seguí inclinada tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, no volvería a ver al váter de la misma manera nunca más. Odiaba vomitar, era una de las cosas a las que le tenía fobia, pero esto era especial, sabía que el helado a la una de la madrugada con galletas no iba a ser buena idea. Edward seguía tocando y se estaba impacientando. Me calmé, intentando respirar para no volver a lo mismo.

—Abre —ordenó con preocupación y me levanté del frío piso lentamente, tirando de la cadena y yendo a quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Entró de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió al momento en que abría la llave del lavado.

—Mi estómago se está vengando —le respondí antes de llenarme la boca con agua.

Lo sentí acercarse a mi lado, pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda dando una suave caricia tranquilizadora, el enjuague bucal me dejó bien y él tocó mi frente refrescándola con su húmeda mano, lo que indirectamente significaba que el doctor Cullen me revisaba.

—¿Comiste algo que te hizo mal? —preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Dime la verdad —sugirió al no contestarle de inmediato.

—Por qué me conoces tan bien —refunfuñé, él me dio mi sonrisa favorita—. Anoche se me ocurrió ir por helado y galletas, pequé de gula, ahora pago por eso.

Meneó su cabeza en desaprobación, se veía molesto, lo abracé por la cintura y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho donde sentí un beso.

—Eres tan testaruda —me regañó en un suspiro—. Cuando se trate de tu salud debes ser más responsable, Bella —asentí aún abrazada a él, le prometía lo que quisiera con tal de no pasar por lo mismo—. Vamos, te haré un té antes de que te duermas. Acuéstate.

—Sí, señor.

—No seas impertinente.

—Te amo.

Se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa, amaba bromear con él.

—Lo sé.

—Pagarás por eso.

Esa noche no pude dormir, alejé a Edward tanto como fue posible en la enorme cama, me estaba moviendo demasiado y no quería molestarlo ni despertarlo, pero… bueno, digamos que no se nos da bien estar en la misma cama y no tocarnos.

—Bella… Hey —me atrajo hacia él y lo evité—. Sabes que odio que hagas eso, Isabella.

Ouch.

—No puedo dormir y quiero que al menos tú lo hagas —suspiré—. Estoy siendo una perra, ¿cierto? —me giré en el colchón para verlo—. Lo siento.

—Ven acá.

Sinceramente no sé que me pasaba, si las ansias de reunirnos con toda la familia o… o esa pequeña sospecha. No tardé en dormirme, sólo recordaba a Edward acariciar me cabeza y sentir su respiración. Lo sé, parezco un bebé.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por el grito. Era viernes, lo sabía porque mi esposo ha estado torturándome con este día desde la semana pasada. Mi cumpleaños número veintiocho. Hurra.

Me volví en la cama y los vi de pie al lado de la cama, ambos en pijama y con una sonrisa hermosa en sus rostros. Sonreí y me senté, Edward traía una bandeja con el desayuno y Eileen una rosa roja con una tarjeta, se subió arriba mío y me dio uno de esos abrazos que hacen de tu día el mejor.

—Te hicimos el desayuno, papá me dejó hacerte el café, pero no con el agua caliente.

—Oh, eso está muy bien, cariño, muchas gracias —le besé su mejilla muchas veces hasta que comenzó a reír—. Huele todo muy bien, ¿puedo comer?

Ella se bajó de mi regazo para meterse dentro de las sábanas a mi lado, Edward dejó la bandeja en mis piernas e hizo lo mismo a mi derecha.

—Feliz cumpleaños —sonrió y se acercó a darme un suave beso, cerré los ojos y sonreí aún más—. Te amo.

—Gracias por todo —volví a besarlo—. Te amo —y otro beso más—. Mucho.

Él rió y me besó por última vez. Comimos los tres de todo un poco, a Eileen le encantaba lo dulce al igual que Edward, podían comer pasteles y manjares todos los días. Había un pastelito individual de vainilla y manjar que dejé para el final, con el tenedor saqué un poco de él y lo probé, delicioso. Le di a ambos y comenzamos a devorar rápidamente esa delicia y le di el último bocado a Eileen, sabía que la crema era su parte favorita.

Hoy nos iríamos a la casa de campo después de la clase de las niñas, aún hacía calor en California, no el abrasador calor del verano, pero ir a darse un refrescante baño a la piscina era realmente una buena idea. Llegamos a las dos de la tarde, Esme ya estaba ahí y tenía todo preparado, almorzaríamos afuera. Lo grandioso del campo es que hay muchos árboles gigantes dando sombra.

—El domingo es el cumpleaños de Eileen, ¿tenían planeado hacer algo en casa? —preguntó mi suegra mientras ordenábamos la cocina—. Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero no estaba segura si saldrían, saben que pueden dejarme a la niña si quieren ir solos por ahí.

Alice soltó una risa y me movió las cejas pícaramente. Rodé los ojos y me enfoqué en Esme.

—Está bien, Esme, no tenemos planes para hoy, y queríamos hacer algo en familia para Eileen el domingo, así que estar aquí es realmente una buena idea.

—Hoy la cena es semi-formal, porque obviamente debemos celebrar tu hermoso ocho al lado del dos —me dijo Alice—. Y saldremos mañana en la noche, hay un club que se inaugura, el dueño es amigo de Jazz, mamá no tiene problemas en quedarse con las cuatro, ¿verdad? —miró a su madre como lo hacía siempre que estábamos en la escuela, con ojitos inocentes y una sonrisa de «me portaré bien.»

—Claro que puedo, tuve tres hijos seguidos.

Las cuatro niñas a las ocho de la tarde ya no daban más, estuvieron en la piscina, jugaron, corrieron, Selene se durmió en la silla mientras comían la merienda, Alice la llevó al cuarto de los niños donde Lily dormía tranquilamente. Dominique se rehusaba a cerrar sus ojos, y Eileen había perdido la batalla en brazos de Edward hace tiempo.

—Esta noche dormirán de corrido, con todo lo de la semana y el aire fresco no la escucharemos hasta las diez de la mañana, mínimo —dijo Carlisle viendo a Edward subir las escaleras.

Esa noche me hicieron una cena, como dijo Alice, todos estábamos semi-formales para celebrar, no me dejaron ayudar en nada y llamaron a Edward para que me entretuviera en _cualquier cosa_. Me llevó afuera a dar un paseo, llevaba ambas manos en el bolsillo y le fruncí el ceño a su espalda.

—Hey… ¿vas solo?

Se dio la vuelta y me miró confundido, le di un vistazo a sus manos y las quitó.

—Lo siento, necesito darte tu regalo y en todo el día me fue imposible encontrarte totalmente sola —se acercó y me tomó de la cintura—. ¿Lo quieres?

—Sólo si no es algún ser vivo de cuatro patas —dije un poco asustada y él sólo negó sonriendo—. Está bien, enséñame.

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra plana, me la dio y pude ver que decía «Tiffany». Abrí la boca y quede mirándolo.

—Sólo ábrelo —dijo impaciente.

Sin salir de mi asombro hice lo que me dijo, dentro había una pulsera de plata, la quité y la observé, tenía dijes en cada diamante, sí, diamante que la adornaban. La Torre Eiffel por nuestra boda, un pastel por el primer día que nos conocimos, una nota musical por su piano y el comienzo de nuestro _algo_, una pelota de fútbol por el día en que me pidió matrimonio, dos argollas entrelazadas por nuestra boda, una «E» de Eileen y un espacio que aún no tenía nada.

Sonreí al recordar todas esas cosas, lo besé por un largo tiempo, abrazándolo por el cuello y acariciando su cabello. Él sabía que las joyas no me importaban, el único accesorio que uso es mi anillo de casada, y lo amo. Esta pulsera pasa a convertirse en un hermoso, pero hermoso regalo que también amo. Le pedí que la pusiera en mi muñeca izquierda y se veía perfecta.

—Muchas gracias —no dejaba de observarla—. De verdad, es tan preciosa.

—Ese espacio es por si algo importante ocurre pronto —comentó acariciando mi muñeca. Le asentí—. ¿Eres feliz?

Levanté la mirada confundida, era una pregunta tonta.

—Claro que soy feliz, Edward —respondí seriamente—. Me haces infinitamente feliz todo el tiempo, siempre.

—Bien, porque sólo quiero la felicidad para ustedes, quería saber si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Gruñí. Me dio una sonrisa burlona.

—No sé a qué viene esto, pero déjalo, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida como lo he sido desde que estamos juntos —él asintió atrayéndome hacia él—. Te amo. Por todo. Siempre. ¿Lo has entendido, cabezota?

—Fuerte y claro, señora —respondió juntando nuestras frentes—. Te amo. Demasiado.

—¿Es insoportable amarme? —sonreí rozando sus labios—. Porque el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Sabelotodo.

—Pero soy _tu_ sabelotodo.

—Mía.

Besarlo era desconectarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, si contara cuántas veces lo besaba en el día perdería la cuenta, y no sólo besos en la boca que nos dejaban sin respiración, yo amaba besarle la barbilla, ser estatura media tenía sus ventajas, quedaba justo a esa altura. Que me besara la punta de la nariz, la frente, eran de esos besos que toda mujer debería experimentar. Te hacen sentir tan querida, especial, como si fueras lo más importante del mundo para él. Y cada día me sentía así a su lado. Sin Edward, todo sería gris por primera vez en mi vida.

—¿Terminaron? —gritó alguien desde la casa—. Los estamos esperando.

Sentados todos alrededor de la mesa, Carlisle me deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños antes de que empezáramos a comer, detrás de él había un montoncito de regalos que me hacían burla. La conversación dio un giro sorprendente, sentía todas las miradas en mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida—. Edward…

—Nada, Emmett y sus bromas fuera de lugar.

—No era broma —contradijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté mirando a mi esposo—. Dime.

Los demás sonreían y se aclaraban la garganta como si supieran algo que era obvio. Vi a Esme mirar mi cuerpo, de hecho, mi regazo, y supe de qué trataba.

—¿Me dijiste gorda, Emmett Cullen? —exclamé haciéndome la ofendida, pero lo único que quería era reírme de esa suposición y sus caras—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sólo dije que noté que ahora te veía más… Que había más Bella en ti, no te dije gorda, lo juro —levantó ambas manos en su defensa.

—Muy lindo decirle que hay más Bella en ella, Emmett, muy lindo —dijo Alice—. Aunque sí hay algo extraño en ti, y no estoy diciendo nada —se defendió antes de decir algo mirando a Edward—, pero te ves muy bien así, no sé qué te hará mi hermano, pero que siga así.

Solté una carcajada mientras sentía la mano de Edward en mi pierna, él apuntaba con su dedo a su hermana y ella le sacó la lengua. Terminamos la cena en mi honor riendo de un chiste que contó Rosalie. Ella podía decirlo sin entonación ni gracia, pero eso era lo más divertido de escucharla.

—¿Puedes acompañarme arriba, por favor? —pidió Alice levantándose.

Me levanté y la seguí sin antes besar a Edward. Me gusta, lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a regalar algo escandaloso escondido en tu armario, verdad?

—No, tonta, no es eso —me tomó de la muñeca y me metió en el baño.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme aquí dentro, Alice Cullen? —me alejé hacia la puerta y me agarró por detrás—. Alice, me siento como las mujeres de esas películas que están a punto de ser golpeadas por su secuestrador.

—Dios, son tus hormonas las que te tienen mal. Ven, toma esto —me pasó una cajita.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No debería _yo_ comprarme uno y hacerlo en mi casa, _sola_? —dije viendo el test de embarazo.

—¡No! Soy tu mejor amiga, debo saber ahora si seré tía de nuevo —aplaudió emocionada con sus ojos brillantes—. Por favor, prometo no decirle a nadie el resultado, pero la incertidumbre me mata, Bells.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí? —le pregunté yendo hacia el inodoro, no lo admitiría, pero la ansiedad me mataba también.

—¡Sólo hazlo, Swan!

* * *

Hola ahí, ojalá que al leer esto estén muy bien donde quieran que estén.

Primero, no pensé en volver a esta historia, pero fue inevitable no echar a andar mi mente en la familia Cullen-Swan, es que me encantan, mi debilidad, lo siento.

Segundo, arriba dice: Parte I, lo es porque hay parte II... sí, es tonto decirlo, pero sólo quería avisar. La otra parte será más rápida, habrán más momentos tiernos, mi imaginación me muestra escenas de mucho amor entre... ellos como familia.

Y eso, nos vemos por aquí pronto, espero que me digan qué tal o algo, saben que agradezco cada opinión que me han dado desde que empecé este fic.

Saludos, cuídense.


	21. Outtake Parte II

******Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias, yo sólo peleo con el ocio.**  
**

* * *

**Outtake epílogo: Parte II**

«Eres todo lo que siempre necesité.»

.

El cumpleaños de Eileen es hoy, le dije a Edward que íbamos a tener una mañana de madre e hija en el centro comercial para que Alice, que era la encargada de todo, organizara y decorara la casa, él estuvo de acuerdo no sin antes darme esa mirada de «¿en serio?», porque ya todos saben, odio ir de comprar y esas cosas.

Íbamos llegando al estacionamiento del centro comercial —no el subterráneo, intentaba evitarlo—, y Eileen comenzó a hablar.

—Mami, ¿por qué tía Nessie no tiene un bebé? ¿Tío Jake no la quiere? —la miré por el retrovisor, iba en su silla despreocupada, como si aquella pregunta le hubiera venido de repente.

Como psicóloga infantil sabía que a esa edad —dos, tres años— las preguntas, embarazosas o no, debían responderse sinceramente, pero con tacto, Eileen tenía que confiar en sus padres. Todo niño debía confiar en sus padres.

—Claro que la quiere, pero ellos no quieren bebés todavía, tía Nessie está muy ocupada con su trabajo —le respondí viendo su reacción, ella asintió y siguió mirando hacia fuera de la ventana—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Papá me quiere —afirmó y yo asentí mientras me estacionaba— y tú a él… —asentí nuevamente observando su sonrisa—. ¡Quiero una hermanita!

Su emoción hizo que comenzara a dar saltitos en su asiento, mirándome esperanzada y con ansias de escuchar rápidamente un «sí» por respuesta. Bien, acabo de quedar sin palabras. Ahora qué le digo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta y serás la primera en enterarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Movió su cabeza entusiasmada desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y bajándose de su asiento. Esperó a que le abriera la puerta ayudándola a llegar a tierra firme. De la mano, seguimos nuestro camino hacia unas tiendas específicas, ella sabía que si quería algo, la última palabra la tendría yo y la amaba por eso, no nos hacía berrinches y aunque no lo admitiera, a Edward le mataba no darle todo lo que ella pedía.

Nos compramos un helado mientras nos sentábamos a descansar, estuvimos en los juegos, en la tienda de princesas, se probó ropa que sí le compré, Alice me mataría si supiera que no le compré nada, y por último fuimos a _esa_ tienda.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, mami? —preguntó viendo con sorpresa todas las cosas preciosas que adornaban los alrededores.

—Eres la primera, mi amor —y ella sonrió hermosamente—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Puedo elegir algo? Y después se lo damos a papá para que sea una sorpresa —dijo entusiasmada recorriendo la tienda, se detuvo un momento y me preguntó seriamente—. ¿Qué color tiene que ser?

Estuvimos unos minutos eligiendo el regalo adecuado, antes de ir a pagar a la caja mi celular sonó con un mensaje.

«Están todos aquí, ya puedes mover tu trasero donde tu esposo.»

No fue Edward el del mensaje, Alice desde anoche ha estado molestándome porque, sí, hay más de mí en mí.

Llevé a Eileen arriba a cambiarse, todos estaban afuera esperando a que saliéramos, así que después de peinarla y recordarle que la sorpresa era un secreto para papá, bajamos a «buscar» a los demás al patio, más bien hectáreas de patio.

Dio un paso al abrir las ventanas corredizas y:

—¡SORPRESA!

Dio un paso atrás asustada, la tomé de sus hombros y me agaché.

—Hey, ¿quieres ir a saludar? —pregunté dándole unos segundos para que reaccionara.

—¡Sí!

Corrió hacia su papá, Edward la abrazó y besó hasta que pasó de brazos en brazos por todos los adultos que estaban. Nessie y Jacob estaban aquí también, comprometidos, planeando una boda, molestándose cada cinco minutos, no se aburrían nunca. Había gente que no era de la familia, pero eran los padres de algunos amiguitos de Eileen en el colegio, la verdad, eran padres que ya tenían hijos de doce o quince años, por lo que estaban hablando animadamente con Esme o Renée, que reían no sé por qué.

—Tú, mujer de casi tres décadas, ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermana preferida?

—Por qué será que mi hija te nombra y tú apareces.

Se acercó a abrazarme y de paso tirarme el cabello, se lo devolví. Renesmee se seguía pareciendo a mí, pero era loca, traviesa y aún más sarcástica que yo en mis momentos. Jake venía detrás de ella, moreno y alto, a su lado eran tan opuestos.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, lamentamos no haber venido antes, Renesmee enfermó de verdad, de esos días en que agradeces tener más baños en casa —sonrió y la abrazó.

—¿Qué tenías? ¿Fuiste al médico? —pregunté viéndola mirar sus zapatillas.

—Sí fui, le dije a Charlie y a Renée que no era necesario que se perdieran tu fiesta llevándome de urgencias y conduciendo como locos por la ciudad hasta un hospital, pero como que se preocuparon demasiado —hizo una mueca.

—No era innecesario, papá me dijo que realmente estabas mal y no habías dicho nada.

—No lo sé, jamás había estado embarazada antes, Bells. Serás tía —informó encogiéndose de hombros no muy segura de mi reacción.

—¡Oh, Dios, felicidades!

Los abracé a ambos, aún nadie sabía, así que prometí que no diría nada. Sería tía por parte de mi familia paterna, eso era demasiada sorpresa. Edward venía hacia mí, y ambos nos quedamos viendo hasta que estuvimos a centímetros de distancia.

—Bueno, llegó el momento de irnos, no creo que se den cuenta siquiera. Siempre lo mismo con ustedes, tontos enamorados —decía Nessie mientras se iba con Jacob.

Reí cuando lo abracé.

—¿Siempre hacemos lo mismo?

—Supongo, no son los únicos que nos dicen eso, así que… —se encogió de hombros dándome una sonrisa—. ¿Lo pasaron bien en el centro comercial?

—Muy bien, tu hija te tiene un regalo muy especial que ella misma eligió, tienes prohibido preguntar cualquier cosa sobre eso, no diré nada… ni siquiera con besos.

Me besó de todas maneras, sabía que no le diría nada, pero un beso de él es un beso, yo los aceptaba siempre.

El momento de los regalos pasó entre risas y muchas fotos que tomaba Jasper, nuestro fotógrafo contratado por la paga de un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y un beso de Alice. Recibió desde entradas para Disneylandia, hasta una cadena de «Tiffany», regalo que le dio Charlie y Renée, después hablaré con ellos.

Había juegos inflables en donde todos, absolutamente todos, jugaron, nadie se bañó ni jugó con agua, creo que se habría armado un desorden sabiendo cómo eran los hermanos Cullen en estas cosas. El pastel lo hizo mamá y era hermoso, a Eileen le encanta La Sirenita, específicamente Ariel y su pez y cangrejo, así que el pastel era prácticamente de eso. Las gemelas le regalaron dos dijes, uno era de Sebastian y otro de Flounder para la pulsera que tenía, sí, Carlisle se la regaló en navidad y los dijes que ya tenía eran obsequios de sus primas o tíos. Mujeres, eran muy mimadas en esta familia.

—Mami —murmuró mientras yo probaba el chocolate rojo del cabello de Ariel.

—Qué pasa, ¿quieres más? —le di a comer una cucharada que aceptó gustosa.

—No, pero gracias —sonrió y se acercó a mi oído—. ¿Podemos darle el regalo a papá?

—¿Ahora ya? —susurré y ella asintió—. De acuerdo, vamos a buscarlo.

La tomé de la mano y fuimos a interrumpir la conversación que tenía Edward con Emmett.

—¿Puedes acompañarnos, por favor? —no esperé a que respondiera, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé dentro de la casa.

No hizo preguntas, sólo nos siguió hasta nuestra habitación y se quedó esperando. Eileen lo hizo sentarse en la cama.

—¿Cuál es el misterio? —preguntó viéndolos.

Le di la cajita de regalo a mi hija cuando la saqué del closet, ella le daría la sorpresa, yo sólo observaría la reacción de Edward.

—Es de mami, pero lo elegí yo, la señora dijo que se podía cambiar, pero decidimos que si no era, lo guardaríamos igual —ella explicó mientras se lo daba, él no entendía nada, su rostro me lo decía—. ¿Lo vas a abrir?

—Claro que sí, estoy muy curioso —la sentó en su pierna—. ¿Me ayudas?

Lo abrieron entre los dos, cuando dio con la pequeña ropita rosada con zapatitos y un gorrito a juego, levantó la cabeza y me miró. Lo estábamos buscando, cuando decidimos tener otro hijo teníamos pensado que esto pasaría, con Eileen quedé embarazada inmediatamente, pero esta vez no le dije a Edward que cada vez que hacíamos el amor podríamos estar creando una nueva vida, así que la sorpresa que mostraba ahora era tan genuina que no sabía si acercarme o esperar a que lo asimilara completamente.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó acariciando los zapatos rosados—. ¿Tú sabías y no me dijiste? —pinchó la pancita de nuestra hija y ella rió.

—Mami me dijo en la mañana, y justo le había pedido una hermanita —explicó emocionada, él me quedó viendo otra vez, ¿es que no iba a decirme nada?—. ¿Quieres que sea niña?

—No lo sé, mi amor, si es niño o niña lo voy a amar igual —ella sonrió y lo abrazó—. Ven aquí.

Negué en un acto reflejo, pensé que sería buena idea que se enterara de esta manera, con nuestra hija involucrada también, pero me di cuenta que aunque amo inmensamente a Eileen, quería este momento para nosotros dos solos. Sí, esto me hace sentir tan mal, me siento una egoísta total, pero aún así me encanta que ella haya sido parte de esto, que se haya enterado primero que él. Siento mi volubilidad de embarazada venir.

—Ven aquí, Bella —repitió estirando su mano, Eileen levanto su manito también.

Avancé y me sentó en su otra pierna, buscó mi mirada para saber si estaba bien y luego me besó. Sabía que Eileen había cerrado sus ojos escondiéndose en el pecho de él. Me besó lenta, lentamente, eran estos momentos cuando me sentía tan agradecida de mi vida, tener un maravilloso esposo, una maravillosa hija y otra maravilla más en camino.

—Te amo —le dije abrazándolo—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Luego de que nos derribara en la cama y comenzara a hacernos cosquillas y reírnos hasta pedir clemencia, Eileen bajó con Esme que vino a buscarnos para despedir a sus amiguitas, nos quedamos en el cuarto unos minutos más.

—¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy en estos momentos?

Me abrazó por la cintura, aún estábamos en la cama así que me acomodé para abrazarlo también.

—Me hago una idea, ¿qué creías que era el regalo? —murmuré en su pecho.

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa menos esto —tomó el gorrito y lo puso entre nosotros—. ¿Crees que sea niña?

—Eileen quiere que lo sea, en el auto nombró a Nessie y a Jake y aparecieron, luego dijo que quería una hermanita y bueno… yo apostaría por otra niña mimada —sonreí por su cara de sufrimiento—. Si alguien pudiera decirme en cuál de mis embarazos el bebé sería hombre, te juro que me embarazo las veces que sea hasta tenerlo.

—¿Quieres un varón? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero más de ti, no me importa si es hombre o mujer si está bien y sano… Pero tú quieres uno, y creo que sería algo muy bueno tener una niña y ahora un niño, tendríamos ambas experiencias.

—Sí… pero no es que _quiera_ uno, lo que pasa es que Eileen… Ella es mi niñita, me siento muy protector con ella, si fuera por mí nunca la hubiese mandado al colegio, la quiero donde pueda verla, me asusta que le pueda pasar algo sabiendo cómo es.

—¿Y un niño hace la diferencia?

—Sí, él pelearía y golpearía si fuera necesario, me sentiría igual de protector que con Eileen, pero le enseñaría a pelear antes de que aprenda a caminar, a mi bebé no, ella es una señorita demasiado femenina.

Reí y lo abracé, no le debatí nada porque sabía que él se daba cuenta que otra niña sólo significaba que cuando empezaran a crecer, le iba a ser más difícil separarse de ellas, porque así son algunos padres con hijas mujeres, piensan que serán niñas toda la vida y que serán sólo de ellos.

—Tengo cita con Lina mañana, la pedí en la mañana porque tienes turno en la tarde —le informé tocando su barba incipiente.

¿Le he dicho que se ve muy, muy sexy así?

—Bien, mientras más pronto, mejor. ¿Estás teniendo pensamientos perversos, Isabella? —sonrió y se puso encima de mí, reí y lo negué todo—. No te creo.

Pasó un mes, el bebé estaba previsto para abril y tenía un pequeño bulto de tres meses en mi interior que ya se notaba. Eileen, tan preocupada y hermosa, me preguntaba todos los días si me encontraba bien con su pequeño hermanito dentro, le decía que todo iba bien, porque así era, me sentía realmente excelente, ánimo que todos notaban.

En vísperas de navidad ya tenía cinco meses, ropa nueva y una panza redonda que Edward y Eileen acariciaban cada noche antes de dormir. Una noche nuestro pequeño nos dio una señal.

—Mamá, si le pregunto al bebé si es niña o niño, ¿crees que me dirá moviéndose?

Estábamos en su cama preparándonos para dormir, ella era la hermana mayor, así que ahora no nos pedía que nos quedáramos hasta que se durmiera, pero igualmente lo hacíamos, por si acaso.

—No lo sé, cariño, por qué no lo intentas —la animé.

Se hincó en su cama para estar a la altura de mi panza, puso sus manitos encima y preguntó seriamente:

—Bebé, ¿eres niña?

Nada, esperamos unos minutos y Eileen se dio por vencida.

—Ahora pregúntale si es niño, puede que se haya molestado porque no preguntaste primero.

—Cierto —volvió a poner sus manitos—. ¿Eres niño, bebé?

Había estado sintiendo pequeños movimientos dentro de mí, no patadas, pero sí lo sentía. Lo que me dio mi hijo o hija fue una patada haciéndose notar, Eileen me miró sorprendida y yo a ella también, gritó emocionada y comenzó a saltar en su cama.

—Hey, hey, ten cuidado —le dije viéndola sonreír y diciendo que iba a tener un hermanito.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me di vuelta y Edward estaba en la puerta mirando a su hija saltar, ella bajó y corrió hacia él.

—¡Tendré un hermanito! —él la cargó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, hace meses lo supiste.

—Noooo, papi, que es niño, me lo acaba de decir él mismo —le explicó como si fuera algo obvio.

Pasamos Año Nuevo toda la familia junta como todos los años, Renesmee también vino junto a Jacob y su preciosa pancita de mamá. Charlie no sabía qué hacer, ya tenía una nieta y la tenía muy consentida, ahora iba a tener dos más casi al mismo tiempo, dijo que esperaba que al menos uno fuera varón o iba a volverse demasiado blando.

Era febrero y mis siete meses de embarazada no me tenían tan cansada, ese día terminaríamos el cuarto de nuestro hijo, porque íbamos a tener un hijo, la patada a la pregunta de Eileen no fue sólo casualidad, él le respondió a su hermana.

—¿Cuándo yo nací también hicieron esto? —preguntó mirando desde la puerta.

—Claro que sí, tío Jasper también vino a pintar para ti —respondió Edward alzándola en brazos—. Y tus tías trajeron mucha ropa, igual que ahora. Y con mamá pasábamos mucho tiempo ordenando todo para cuando llegaras.

Se quedó en silencio mirando a su alrededor, queríamos que participara en todo el proceso para que no sintiera que la dejábamos a un lado con su hermanito en camino, e iba bastante bien hasta ahora.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy? —se mordía su labio fuertemente, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Bebé… —me acerqué a ellos y le acaricié su bracito, Edward besaba su cabello—, si te sientes mal y quieres llorar, debes hacerlo —ella respiró profundo para tragarse todo—. Eso te hace daño, Eileen.

La tomé en brazos acomodándola sobre el costado de mi barriga. Me abrazó rodeando mi cuello fuertemente, primero fueron respiraciones rápidas y luego vino el llanto. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sólo estaba esperando el momento. Como hija única no podía decir que supiera cómo se sentía esto de ser hermana mayor y esperar el nacimiento de algún hermano, pero era _mi _hija, hasta yo me sentía abrumada ciertos días. Eileen era una niña que ya no tendría toda nuestra atención las 24 horas del día, tendría que compartir a sus padres con un pequeño bebé, la sola idea de que se sintiera excluida o menos amada me dolía en el alma.

—Te amo —le susurré en su oído al momento de sentir los brazos de mi esposo rodearnos—. Eres mi hermosa bebita grande.

¿Abril? Sí, y ya no podía esperar a tener a mi bebé en mis brazos, verle su rostro, su cabello, sus ojitos, quería de una vez saber si sería un mini Edward de pies a cabeza.

—¿Ya va a nacer? —me preguntó desde el sofá de la sala, me veía con el ceño fruncido—. Te tocas mucho la pancita.

Sonreí tranquilizándola.

—Ya no tiene espacio, cariño, sólo se está acomodando mejor.

Tenía a Edward, Eileen, Renée, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Charlie encima de mí todos los días. Renesmee ya había tenido una hermosa niña a fines de febrero, así que mis padres tenían una preocupación menos, pero ahora cayeron sobre mí como si estuviera enferma de gravedad. Me estaban exasperando.

—Papá dijo que debía llamarlo si te pasaba algo —dijo solemnemente caminando hacia mí—. ¿Cuándo voy a saber su nombre?

La quería tomar en mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente dándole besos hasta que me dijera que la soltara, pero una barrera se interponía en mi deseo, así que la hice sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Quieres elegir algunos para después votar junto a papá? —ella asintió y le mostré el iPad—. ¿Cuál tienes en mente?

—Me gusta el nombre Anthony, como papá —comentó tratando de abrazarme—. El bebé es muy grande —regañó cruzándose de brazos.

Reí por su pequeño berrinche de dos segundos, mi hija no estaba celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero ella era una niña muy de piel, le gustaba que la abrazáramos y darnos abrazos, y yo no podía a no ser que estuviera acostada de lado y en posición fetal.

—¿Qué opinas de Alexander? ¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué significan? —afirmó su rostro en mi panza esperando.

—Anthony significa: El que se destaca y es de origen griego. Está dispuesto a dar mucho de sí a los demás. Está dotado de una gran inteligencia que le hace sobresalir en cualquiera de las áreas profesionales o sociales donde desarrolle sus actividades. Es fiel y comprensivo.

—Papi es inteligente —le sonreí—. Me gusta Anthony. ¿Y Alexander?

—Alexander dice… El que es protector y también es de origen griego. Es sociable y comunicativo. Es muy dinámico y práctico y se juega por sus ideales, se ocupa de varias actividades al mismo tiempo. Es feliz junto a una persona con espíritu de aventura y de buen corazón.

—¿Protector? ¿Quiere decir que se va a preocupar como papá se preocupa por nosotras? Me gusta cuando te mira y junta las cejas —ella frunce sus cejas imitándolo—, y después te dice que tienes que cuidarte más. Es divertido.

Reí fuertemente porque era verdad, y Eileen imitando a Edward era la cosa más divertida que había visto. Solté otra carcajada y ella sonreía diciéndome que respirara.

—¡Estás llorando!

—No… ya está pasando, estoy calmada —di unas respiraciones profundas y volvía a centrarme en los nombres—. Entonces… ¿Anthony Alexander suena bien?

Asintió seriamente.

—Sí.

Edward estaba haciendo doble turno para poder tener un mes de sus vacaciones antes, le dije que no me agradaba la idea de que no descansara nada por mi culpa, pero como siempre él pone mi bienestar por sobre el suyo. Lo veíamos unos minutos, estaba tan cansado que sólo dormía y despertaba para comer con nosotras y luego irse. El bebé estaba programado para el 24 de abril, y era algo bueno saber que él ya estaría en casa permanentemente desde el veinte, o sea hoy, hasta mayo.

Eileen ya estaba durmiendo y me preparaba para acostarme cuando llegó. Subió inmediatamente y pasó a ver a nuestra hija a su cuarto, tardó unos pocos minutos y abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación. Con el embarazo dormía al lado derecho de la cama porque estaba el baño cerca, así que él rápidamente se quitó su ropa y se unió a mí.

—Hola —se acomodó para poder abrazarme y me besó—. ¿Todo bien?

—Muy bien —respondí tratando de juntarme más a su cuerpo. Imposible—. Quiero dormir así, pero estás muy lejos.

No era de hacer berrinches, pero realmente estos últimos días lo único que he querido era estar con él. Será que no ha estado mucho en casa, o será la idea de que ya en unos días nacerá nuestro pequeño, como sea, me siento un poco _abandonada_, aunque sé que no debería sentirlo, él lo está haciendo por mí, ¿no?

Malditas hormonas.

—Oye, en menos de una semana te podré abrazar sin esa barrera protectora que tienes ahí —bromeó acariciando mi barriga, su toque me tranquilizaba como siempre lo hacía.

—Te extraño.

—Estoy aquí —susurró pasando su mano por mi cabello—. Y ahora me tendrás todo el día pegado a ti.

—Me gusta eso —murmuré sobre su pecho—. Estuvimos viendo nombres con Eileen, la verdad es que no vimos ninguno, pero tenemos una propuesta.

—¿Cuál? —él seguía acariciando mi cabello y cuero cabelludo, me estaba relajando—. Espero que Edward haya sido descartado.

—Algo así, le pregunté cuál le gustaba y dijo Anthony —abrí mis ojos para ver su sonrisa—. Y a mí se me ocurrió Alexander, creo que suenan bien, y son lindos.

—Me gustan, Anthony Alexander Cullen, Alexander Anthony Cullen… ¿cuál prefieres?

—El primero, Eileen eligió ese, quiere que sea inteligente como tú —pasé mi mano por su cuello hasta su cabello—. ¿Podemos quedarnos en cama mañana? Quiero ser una vaga literalmente.

—Lo que quieras, mi amor.

Me llevó desayuno a la cama, bueno, _almuerzayuno_, era mediodía. Eileen estaba en el colegio, Emmett la traería como lo ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas, Alice la pasaba a buscar en las mañanas. Gracias, cuñados, son los mejores. Edward vestía sus bóxers y me daba de comer, cuando estaba embarazada de Leen mantuvimos relaciones hasta el octavo mes, después lo único que _deseaba_ era tener a mi hija fuera de mí. Con el bebé de ahora llegamos hasta el octavo mes también, pero no por mí, sino por el trabajo de Edward. Me preguntaba si él todavía me encontraba…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te sientes mal?

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente. Tenía una barba que lo hacía ver muy maduro y sexy, su cabello cobrizo rebelde estaba desordenado y húmedo, y sus ojos verdes más oscuros de lo normal. Estoy embarazada y a días de dar a luz, pero mi esposo me hace sentir…

—¿Aún me deseas?

Bien, lo dije, y en voz alta. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. ¿Es que acaso me estaba provocando?

—¿Crees que me di una ducha porque estaba sucio?

—¿No? —pregunté insegura.

—No.

Sonreí y me acomodé contra su cuerpo.

—Entonces está bien.

Esa noche después de darme un baño junto a Eileen y estar todos en la cama, fui cinco veces en menos de diez minutos al baño. Edward le leía un libro y mantenía un ojo sobre mí, en una de mis idas y venidas supe que eso de programar y decir una fecha para el nacimiento de un bebé no funcionaba con mis hijos. Ellos se mandaban solos.

—¿Debo esperar a que comiencen las contracciones para irnos? —dije yendo hacia la cama.

—¿Qué…? ¿Ahora? —preguntó Edward levantándose y parándose frente a mí—. ¿Sientes alguna molestia o dolor?

—Nada, pero creo que deberíamos avisarle a Lina por si acaso.

—¿Ya va a nacer Anthony? —quiso saber Eileen parándose sobre la cama emocionada—. ¿Ya, ya, ya, ya?

—Puede que demore un poco, pero… mmm, quizás no tanto —me contradije sintiendo esa pequeña molestia.

—Recuéstate, arreglaré todo —tomó el teléfono y antes de llamar le habló a nuestra hija—. Ve a cambiarte ropa, mi amor, hay que llevar a mamá al hospital.

Todo pasó en un segundo, llamadas a familiares, cambios de ropa, viaje al hospital a las diez de la noche, silla de ruedas, enfermeras muy amables, habitación privada, agujas y al fin Lina.

—Hey, chica, ¿no pudiste mantenerlo más tiempo? —bromeó saludándome.

—Sólo sácalo, él quiere verme lo antes posible —respondí siguiendo la broma.

—Igual que su hermana —fue a saludar a Eileen que estaba pacientemente sentada en el sofá—. ¿Vas a ver cómo nace tu hermanito?

Ella movió su cabeza.

—Habrá sangre, no quiero ver eso.

—Muy inteligente.

Esme ya estaba aquí, al igual que Renée y Charlie. Eileen estaba inquieta por lo que veía, digo, su madre se aferra a la cama del dolor que siente y encima le caen las lágrimas, no es algo lindo de presenciar. Edward estaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi espalda, tenía su mano agarrada y la apreté fuertemente al igual que la almohada cuando sentí una poderosa contracción.

—Mierda —murmuré contra ella.

Benditas almohadas ahogadoras de gritos.

—Mami…

Eran las dos de la madrugada, ella estaba entre despierta y dormida en brazos de Esme esperando a su hermano.

—Sácala —le pedí a Edward respirando profundamente, venía otra—. Se va a asustar.

—Mamá, ¿puedes ir por Renée y Charlie a la cafetería? Bella quiere verlos.

Esme entendió, y antes de que ahogara el grito de dolor, sacó a Eileen en busca de mis padres. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor físico como el que mi amado hijo me estaba haciendo pasar. Mi atento esposo amarró mi largo cabello sobre mi cabeza, pasó una toalla húmeda por mi frente y cara, y suspiré agradecida. ¿Cuánto faltaba?

—Necesito que tu hijo salga ya.

—Te ama demasiado, sólo intenta abrirse camino para verte —dijo suavemente para darme un besito en la mejilla—. Falta poco, cariño.

—Ponte de espaldas, Bella, veremos si ese bebé ya está listo —dijo Lina entrando a la habitación.

—Más le vale —repliqué.

Hizo su trabajo ahí abajo, y luego supe que estaban contando hasta diez mientras reunía las fuerzas que me quedaban para pujar. Renée estaba a un lado y Edward al otro dándome ánimos, papá estaba cerca de la puerta por si Eileen con Esme llegaban. Llevaba casi cinco horas en trabajo de parto, no me quejaba, sabía de casos peores, pero se sentía tan bien poder respirar sin dolor.

—Anthony Cullen, 2:47 AM —dijo una enfermera en algún lado.

Sabía que mi hijo ya no estaba dentro de mí, pude oír su llanto fuertemente. Respiré aliviada e intenté abrir los ojos para verlo, parpadeé dos veces y vi a Edward cortar el cordón umbilical y un bulto lleno de sangre con fuertes pulmones acercarse a mí, pero volví a cerrar mis ojos y no escuché nada más.

Estaba durmiendo, porque intenté abrir mis ojos y pesaban. Se veía luz, como si fuera de día, aún estaba en la habitación del hospital y no sabía qué había pasado después de… Ni siquiera pude verlo.

—Está despertando, Edward.

Se oía como mamá. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y se acercaba a mi rostro.

—Mi amor… No, cariño, despierta —acarició mi rostro y me tapó la luz de la ventana, pude abrir mejor los ojos y mirarlo. Se veía un poco mal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé está bien? —pregunté con voz ronca asustándome.

¿Por qué lucía como si hubiese llorado, y por qué mamá respiraba aliviada y sacaba su teléfono saliendo del cuarto?

—Él está bien, tranquila —le creí, pero algo estaba mal.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —susurré acariciando sus ojeras, él me sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Sentí las lágrimas venir—. ¿Fue por mí? ¿Me morí o algo?

—No había estado tan asustado en mi vida, Bella. No me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo, amor, tuve tanto miedo —murmuró con voz quebrada, se acercó a besarme—. Te amo —dijo sobre mis labios—. Te amo demasiado.

Lo abracé fuerte, lo abracé para no dejarlo ir nunca. Sentía cómo caían mis lágrimas, recordé cuando tuve el accidente y perdí la memoria, recordé lo que me dijo Alice después que mejoré; cómo lo había pasado Edward, que era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y eso que eran hermanos. Sólo fue un accidente y amnesia, pero esto se veía tan mal, ¿estuve a punto de morir y dejarlos?

—Te amo. Prometo no darte más sustos, no habrá un tercero —susurré sobre su cuello—. ¿Fue muy malo? ¿Puedo verlo ahora?

Se irguió para verme.

—Estuviste inconsciente, tu pulso bajó, una enfermera se encargaba de Alex, otras de ti, Lina intentaba terminar el trabajo y tú sólo te fuiste a negro —explicó tomando mi mano, la sostuve fuertemente—. El rápido pitido de la máquina asustó a todo el mundo, Charlie estaba más blanco que tú —bromeó con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo siento? —dije bajito con una media sonrisa—. Quería mantenerme despierta, sólo alcancé a verte cortando el cordón.

—Lo hice bien —dijo dándome su sonrisa torcida—. Llamaré para que lo traigan.

—¿Dónde está Eileen?

—En una sala cerca de aquí, todos llegaron a verlos, pero sólo han visto a Alex, te hemos mantenida tranquila hasta que despertaras, así que está con los demás esperando a verte.

—¿Puedes traerla también? Los quiero aquí conmigo —le pedí ansiosa. Necesitaba a mis hijos aquí.

Me besó antes de levantarse.

—Iré por ellos, no te muevas.

—No iré a ninguna parte —respondí divertida.

—Más te vale —replicó saliendo de la habitación.

Despertar después de, el reloj marcaba las 11:25, ocho horas y saber que mi hijo estaba bien, pero que les di un buen susto a mi familia y sobre todo a Edward, era de película, yo me sentía bien, ahora. Reconocía que anoche estaba muy cansada, sólo creí que era normal, pero las cosas se me salieron de control luego.

La puerta se abrió mientras terminaba de arreglarme el cabello sobre mi cabeza, me costó sentarme pero lo había logrado, entró Eileen y corrió a la cama, me incliné para ayudarla a subir y me tragué la punzada de dolor.

—Usa la silla, cariño —le pedí ansiosa por abrazarla.

Se subió a ella y luego se dio cuenta de algo, porque se detuvo y cuidadosamente se sentó a mi lado. Sonreí y la envolví en mis brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y viéndome—. Quería verte y no me dejaron —su ligero puchero me llegó al corazón.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida porque estaba muy cansada, mi amor.

—Eso me dijeron —murmuró—. Anthony es muy lindo —dijo animada e hincándose frente a mí—. Tiene mi cabello y tu nariz, y la abuela Esme dijo que era igual a papá cuando bebé.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió y mis ansias y emoción por conocer a Anthony aumentaron infinitamente.

—Creo que sabe que va a conocerte al fin —dijo Edward entrando con mi bebé en sus brazos—. Está despierto.

Estiré mis manos impaciente, él se acercó sonriendo y lo dejó con cuidado en mis brazos, fue un sentimiento tan intenso sentirlo y verlo por primera vez. Lo acuné y lo miré, acaricié su cabello cobrizo, sus cejas, su pequeña nariz diminuta, su boquita abierta buscando algo que chupar, sus manitos, sus dedos, él completo era perfecto. Lo acerqué a mí y besé una de sus mejillas varias veces, respiré en su cuellito y me enamoré de mi hijo.

—Moría por conocerte, bebé —le dije colocándolo en posición vertical frente a mí—. Es perfecto —le dije a Edward que se había sentado a un lado de la cama y abrazaba a Eileen—. Es como tú en miniatura.

Él sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron, desvié la vista a nuestro hijo para ver sus ojos, aún no estaban de un color definitivo, había que esperar, pero sabía que serían verdes, era mi Edward con horas de vida.

—Eileen tenía razón —comenté mirándola, ella se acercó a mí hasta sentarse a mi lado—. Es muy, muy lindo este pequeño hombrecito.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? —preguntó tomando los deditos de Anthony—. ¿Va a dormir en su cuna?

—No lo sé, puede que estos días duerma con nosotros, es muy chiquito —le besé su cabello y ella se recostó en mí—. ¿Ya comiste?

—La abuela Renée me dio de comer —contestó—. No fui a clases.

Sonreí por la preocupación que escuché en su voz, Edward sólo nos observaba y podía imaginar lo aliviado que estaba de poder estar todos juntos, y bien de salud. Una enfermera entró con Lina detrás, supe que una revisión venía. Edward cargó a Anthony y llevó a Eileen al sofá del cuarto, después de que me dijera que estaba recuperándome muy bien y que a la tarde me daba el alta, se fue sin antes decirme que no iba a salir sana y salva si volvía a asustarlos. La enfermera se quedó, antes de decirme cualquier cosa, le dije que quería ir al baño; lavé mis dientes, mi cara, intenté peinarme y luego salí.

—No es primeriza, pero debo preguntar si va a amamantar al bebé, por si acaso —preguntó mientras monitoreaba el suero.

—Lo haré.

Quizás para algunas mujeres era un calvario, pero para mí darle a mis hijos el alimento que producía mi cuerpo era una conexión más entre nosotros. Ella me trajo a Anthony, sabía qué hacer, así que ella sólo espero si él recibía o no la leche, él comenzó a chupar y sonreí cuando su manito quedó sobre mi seno. De acuerdo, era posesivo.

La enfermera se fue y mis dos amores volvieron a mi lado.

—¿Es leche como la que me das en las mañanas? —preguntó Eileen con cara de asco—. Pobre bebé.

Edward rió y le explicó, quité a Anthony un segundo para obtener unas gotas de leche en mi dedo, le di a probar sabiendo que no le gustaría, ella se acercó reacia y sí, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Tú igual tomaste esta leche, y tomaste mucha —le dije tratando de no reírme.

—Es mala, mala, mala, mala, mala.

Mi hijo dormía a mi lado mientras mi hija lo observaba y sonreía acariciando su pequeña carita, Edward estaba sentado frente a mí, ambos veíamos a nuestros hermosos hijos, me incliné hacia adelante y puse mi rostro en su cuello, le dejé un beso, y luego otro.

—Te amo —le murmuré.

—Te amo también, mi amor.

Recibí visitas y regalos, mis sobrinas querían cargar a su nuevo primito cada cinco segundos, Eileen no decía nada, ella sabía que lo iba a tener viviendo en su misma casa por muchos, muchos años, pero eso no quitó que le dijera a Selene que Anthony era de ella. En la tarde, cerca de las cinco, pudimos irnos al fin del hospital. Suspiré aliviada, sólo quería mi hogar.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? —preguntó él cuando entramos a nuestra casa.

Dejé a Anthony en el sofá con Eileen, ella quería tenerlo en sus brazos, era una imagen hermosa. Le asentí a Edward y saqué la cámara fotográfica de su bolso para inmortalizar a Eileen y Anthony juntos. La mirada de ella y la delicadeza con que tomaba a su hermano me hizo llorar.

—Gracias, por todo —susurró Edward abrazándome por mi espalda—. Cuando nos hicimos novios siempre tuve la imagen de una niña pequeña hermosa como tú, y ahora ese pequeñín podrá ayudarme a mantener a los idiotas que quieran acercarse para corromper a mi bebé.

Me di la vuelta y lo abracé por la cintura, mi barriga había bajado, pero seguía inflada, sin embargo podía obtener ese abrazo que había añorado tanto estos meses. Le sonreí.

—Tu hijo será igual a ti, y pobre de la mujer que lo haga sufrir por ser tan bueno, comprensivo y lleno de amor. Seré la peor suegra si eso llega a pasar, tenlo por seguro.

—No me cabe duda, cariño, eres de temer como un gatito.

—Tonto —me puse de puntillas para besarlo, él mordió mi labio inferior—. No hagas eso, que tener que esperar me exaspera.

—Insaciable —bromeó abriendo sus ojos, asustado.

—Sí, claro.

Anthony era un bebé tranquilo, dormía lo que tenía que dormir, comía en su horario, prácticamente podía dormir toda la noche sin levantarme porque llorara, y ya la rutina estaba establecida. Él tenía ya tres meses y estábamos en verano, Eileen en vacaciones, Edward también y yo, bueno, yo había dejado de trabajar desde el sexto mes de embarazo, pero tenía mi puesto asegurado, aunque me habían llamado para hacerme algunas ofertas, no lo sé, lo estaba pensando.

¿Quién dijo casa de campo donde los Cullen en verano? Pues estábamos todos, y cuando digo _todos_, es todos. Viajaron los de Italia, Denali, con sus respectivas familias; había caras nuevas. Mis padres, Renesmee, Jacob y Alexa, mis cuñados, mis sobrinas. Era un verano ideal. Habíamos terminado de almorzar y ya todo estaba lavado y limpio, así que estábamos afuera mientras se bañaban y algunos jugaban a la pelota, verlos jugar me recordaba a Edward, Jasper y Emmett en ese último partido sorprendente. Quién podría haberlo adivinado, a mi hija le gustaba el fútbol.

Tenía a Anthony en mis brazos, con su cuerpecito hacia el frente para que pudiera mirar, lo vestí sólo con su pañal y una camiseta que me había regalado Emmett esa mañana, quería sufrir, porque decía «¿Eres tú mi papi?», y bueno, Edward había movido la cabeza divertido para después darle una paliza a su hermano mayor, que Dominique salvó, cabe decir.

—¿Cuándo irán ustedes a Italia? —preguntó Jane sentada a mi lado—. La casa de mis padres es realmente, realmente grande, necesitamos gente, no sé, por unos meses y que sean de California, sientan la indirecta.

—Estamos programando un viaje, pero sabes que hay que revisar cuándo puede uno y el otro y así acomodarnos, hay que organizar los horarios de _todos_ —le dijo Esme con su tono maternal—. A los niños les haría bien conocer más lugares.

—Y a nosotras poder ir de compras —comentó Alice, la quedamos viendo—. Ya sé que en mis viajes compro mucho, pero no es lo mismo ir por ejemplo, con Bella.

—Por qué me metes en tus asuntos, Hale, odio ir de compras, más si es contigo o Rose.

—¿Ven que sería divertido ir con ella? —replicó Alice sonriéndome—. Te quiero, Bellita.

—No me queda de otra que quererte también, enana —ella siguió sonriendo, algo ocultaba—. Alice —dije mirándola fijamente—, ¿estás embarazada y no me habías dicho?

Ella abrió los ojos y todos los demás la quedaron viendo esperando una respuesta. Rose tenía a Dominique y Lillian, yo tenía a Eileen y Anthony, y Alice sólo a Selene, lo que era extraño, mi amiga siempre me había dicho que quería cuatro hijos sin mucha diferencia de edad entre ellos. Selene ya tenía cinco.

—No estoy embarazada, de verdad —contestó evasiva.

—¿Puedes tenerlo un momento? —le pregunté a Jane, ella asintió y le di a Anthony—. Tú, ven conmigo ahora.

La llevé al árbol _inmenso_ que daba mucha, mucha sombra, la hice sentarse frente a mí y esperé a que soltara todo, Alice no era de aguantar demasiado cuando _quería_ gritar lo que estaba pensando.

—No estoy embarazada, hace meses dejé de cuidarme y no ha pasado nada —comenzó a contarme mirando el césped—. No es que esté desesperada por ser madre de nuevo, sólo creí que me embarazaría con la misma rapidez que la primera vez, pero… —se encogió de hombros y un brillo en sus ojos me sorprendió, era entre culpabilidad y emoción—. ¡Es que es tan hermoso y tierno! —exclamó—. Cuando lo vi me enamoré de él, Bella, si pudieras conocerlo me entenderías, y me siento tan mal de sentirme así, aún no sé cómo decirle a Jasper, y pensar en Selene… me siento una mala persona.

De acuerdo, o se explicaba mejor y me decía de _quién_ hablaba, o me iba a poner a llorar ahí mismo, porque no era lo que ella me dio a entender, no lo era. No.

—¿De… qué persona hablas, Alice? —pregunté casi con miedo—. Eres mi mejor amiga, te amo, lo sabes, y jamás pensaría nada malo de ti, así que explícate, por favor.

Sonrió.

—Pareciera que sí, pero no, tonta, no estoy engañando a Jasper ni nada, jamás.

—¿Entonces? ¡Dime!

Se movió emocionada y comenzó a hablarme sobre Matthew, el pequeño de un año que conoció mientras iba a donar la ropa de la familia a distintos sitios, era huérfano, su madre murió trayéndolo al mundo, lo bueno es que la hermana que lo cuidaba en el Hogar, le había dicho que Matthew había sido muy amado y esperado por su madre. Alice tenía mucho amor que dar, era una perdona caritativa y de buen corazón, si fuera por ella, adoptaría a todo niño sin familia para amarlo, pero ese pequeño le robó el corazón, la manera en cómo hablaba de él me lo dijo.

—Y me preocupa que Jasper me diga que sí y Selene no lo tomé bien, sé que Jazz me va a apoyar porque me ama, pero también quiero que esté seguro por él, no por mí. ¿Quieres verlo? Cuando he ido a verlo lo fotografié, y no sé si será por eso, pero se parece a Jasper y… pues lo quiero, quiero tenerlo conmigo y darle mucho, mucho amor.

Me enseñó a un pequeñín rubio, y sí, tenía un parecido a Jazz, podría fácilmente pasar por hijo biológico, era una ternura y sonreía tan feliz mirando a Alice. Sonreí como respuesta a la foto, era un niño encantador.

—Es precioso, Alice —le dije—. Creo que no deberías perder tiempo y hablar con Jasper, si quieres que lo quiera por él, llévalo a verlo y no hables de adoptar ni nada, dile que te pareció lindo y tierno cuando lo viste.

—¿Crees que funcione? De verdad lo necesito, a Matt le falta alguien que lo quiera, es tan de piel, Bells, pone sus bracitos alrededor de tu cuello y su cabeza en tu pecho y ahí se queda —me acerqué a abrazarla. Alice, un alma demasiado buena.

—¿Cuándo has desistido en algo, eh? Ve por él, Mary, eres la mujer perfecta para él.

Nunca había pensado en adoptar un bebé o un niño, y habían muchos que necesitaban afecto, una familia, y padres que necesitaban de ellos. Felizmente yo tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, y sabía que Alice con Jasper serían unos grandes y maravillosos padres para el pequeño Matt, y lo sé porque Jazz cuando lo viera se enamoraría también.

Volvimos con los demás, ahora Edward tenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos y le hablaba causando que le diera una sonrisa desdentada. Me acerqué a ellos sin antes darle una mirada a Eileen que ahora se bañaba con sus primas.

—Mira quién viene ahí —dijo Edward volteándolo—. Es mamá.

Anthony gorjeaba moviendo sus bracitos y piernas al momento de acercarme, le di besos por todo su rostro hermoso.

—Te amo —le dije apretando sus mejillas, luego de darle un último beso, miré a Edward—. ¿Podemos ir a nuestro _lugar secreto_?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Llevé a mi hijo donde mi mamá, que estaba sentada en una manta sobre el césped con Nessie y Alexa.

—Hola, cariño —me dijo con su típica sonrisa—. ¿Vienes a tener una conversación con nosotras?

—Sí, pero luego, ¿puedes cuidar a Anthony por unos minutos, por favor? Papá cuidará a Eileen.

—Claro que sí, dámelo —se lo entregué y lo intentó sentar al lado de Alexa—. Dile adiós a mamá, serás mío hasta que termine de hacer lo que sea que vaya a hacer con tu papá.

—¡Mamá!

Renesmee rió y Renée se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese dicho nada _malo_. Me fui de ahí antes de que intentaran avergonzarme delante de los niños. Fuimos a ese lugar que seguía siendo muy especial, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de Emmett que felizmente no entendí bien.

Llegamos y Edward se lanzó al agua de inmediato.

—Si tu bañador no es azul, te recomiendo que entres sin él —dijo en cuanto salió a la superficie.

Meneé la cabeza escondiendo mi sonrisa, me quité el vestido _azul_ para quedar en mi bañador _azul_. A ver si se daba cuenta.

—Sostenme.

Me deslicé lentamente mientras él me ayudaba, me abrazó y me llevó a lo hondo, envolví mis piernas en su cintura mientras el agua nos cubría, hacía tanto calor que era muy agradable sentir su frescura a esta hora de la tarde. Besó mi cuello tierna y sensualmente, él podía hacerme sentir de tantas maneras con sólo un gesto o una caricia.

—¿Sigues pensando que no te deseo? —murmuró subiendo sus besos hasta mi boca, cerré los ojos disfrutando—. Contesta —y mordió mi labio inferior.

—No lo sé, podrías ser más demostrativo para que me quede claro —lo provoqué.

—Pues tú pides algo y yo te lo doy, cariño.

Cuando hacemos el amor no es por costumbre o rutina, es la necesidad de estar con el otro, de sentirlo cerca, de tocar, acariciar, oír esos suspiros pesados o la respiración acelerarse, la piel sudorosa en contacto con la otra, verse a los ojos mientras cada uno llega al máximo placer, sentir que la otra persona te ama tanto o igual como tú la amas. Es indescriptible, sólo hay que vivirlo.

—Cásate conmigo.

Levanté la cabeza aún acompasando nuestras respiraciones, fruncí el ceño sin entender. ¿Se quería casar?

—Estoy casada contigo, mi amor —susurré.

—¿Y? Cásate conmigo de nuevo —repitió.

—¿Estás hablando de… tener otra boda? ¿En serio?

—Nos casamos en Las Vegas, sin nadie, sólo nosotros. Casémonos ahora tradicionalmente, elegirás el vestido con Renée y tus damas de honor, Charlie te llevará hasta a mí, bailaremos el vals con toda la familia y amigos viéndonos —murmuró con la idea ya fija en su mente—. Eileen sería la niña de las flores.

—De verdad quieres hacerlo —él me miró como si todo lo dicho anteriormente fuera obvio—. ¿Estás seguro? Vestido, invitaciones, fiesta, pastel, _luna de miel_.

Sonrió y me besó concienzudamente.

—Muy seguro —respondió al separarse. Su rostro se volvió serio—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, de nuevo, Bella?

Este hombre no iba a terminar de sorprenderme jamás. Pasé mis manos por su húmedo cabello y bajé acariciando su rostro hasta sus labios, labios que sonreían.

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo de nuevo —sonreímos, porque era algo tan absurdo, pero a la vez tan importante—. Estás loco, Cullen.

—Bésame ya, Swan.

Todo lo que necesito en mi vida son tres cosas: mi maravilloso esposo, mis dos hermosos hijos, y a esa alocada gran familia a la que estaré unida por siempre. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría querer teniendo ya eso?

* * *

¿Saben? Realmente esta historia significa mucho para mí, fue la primera que escribí y que hice pública, le tengo un gran cariño, es como mi bebé, ya saben.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que comenzaron conmigo esto y terminaron también conmigo. Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, por su infinita paciencia, por todo, quizás para algunos no signifique mucho lo que uno hace, eso de leer una historia y comentarla, y seguirla hasta el final, pero a mí cada uno de sus reviews es muy especial, sepan que he leído cada uno de ellos y los aprecio demasiado.

Ahora sí Bésala llega a su fin, estos dos últimos capítulos fueron porque... sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y Bella como una familia criando dos hijos, mi imaginación no me dejaba tranquila, me disculpo por eso.

¡Reciban mi abrazo psicológico! Paz y amor, éxito, lo mejor para ustedes.

Hasta una próxima vez, no aquí, se los aseguro.


End file.
